Seeing Lies
by xbluxmoonx
Summary: I didn't think being forced into a video game would actually change my life so drastically. Moody Sheikahs, jealous princesses, angry princes, a spiteful ghost, one confused Hylian hero, and five lost Triforce pieces. Fun. Seeing Truth sequel
1. Prologue: The Game

Disclaimer: I own no _Legend of Zelda_ character or anything related to this game… unfortunately, other than my own characters and things that I have made up-apparently.

Also, to those who might not have realized, this _is_ a continuation of _Seeing Truth_, and to those who have not read it, it might be a good idea to since this story might not make so much sense. :-)

T-rated- for violence, language, suggestive content, drug content (ratings may change)

Suspense/Action/Adventure/Romance

X

X

_Just the beginning of seeing the truth._

X

X

X

_**Seeing Lies**_

X

X

X

_An author self-insertion that really isn't an author self-insertion anymore. I've ended up creating a completely different character based upon bits and pieces of my own personality. She's branched out and become a completely different person than what I intended: more aggressive, a little less naïve, much prettier, but much plainer than you think, and definitely much calmer. Has anyone ever created a character based on themselves that are really based on their own complete and utter personality? Would anyone know exactly what he or she would do at that exact moment that they were given if they found themselves in a completely different dilemma, in a completely different world? _

_Jade Walker, a Mary-Sue that has revised the outlook and covered her own identity as one. This ended up to be her story, not mine. _

X

Prologue: The Game

X

X

X

Rain splattered in large droplets against the fenced glass window, making pitter-patter noises that echoed throughout the whitewashed room. The day was gloomy, as always…well, at least it seemed that way in this prison. The damp world outside had been nothing but a frightening nightmare all this time… all this time that I've spent here… in this hellhole. Everything out there frightened me, and everything in here frightened me. I was lost in this bleak outlook on my life. The place where overly optimistic nurses tried to guide you through your doomed life, where slow young adults tried to live out this hopeless living of knowing nothing, and knowing no one as they aged without knowing _it_. They had no idea what was going on in the outside world. It was a blur to them; some even eventually forgot who their family was or who _they_ were. It was disturbing sometimes to see them walking around in helpless confusion around the lobby, their slippers making small, short sweeps of the ground, trying to find something to help them through the day, something that would remind them, help them… occupy them…

They hardly knew anything. Some weren't that confused, though. Some _were_ out of their minds in the sense that they saw things; some say they saw the dead, others say they didn't mean to kill the little boy down the street. They said all these things and I was in here with them, and I'm not like them- I swear! I know what it's like to be in the outside world! I remember everyone and everything since that day! Nothing is a blur, but no one believes me! _No one_; not the nurses, not the therapists, not the guards, and not the policemen. Not one of them cared. They thought I had lost it, faked a stalker, and run away from the hospital to try and commit suicide. How idiotic was that?

It was idiocy…but…they weren't there… They didn't know what had happened to me, how I had gotten to where I am today. After over a year, I'm still where I was on the first day. Maybe a bit more impatient, a bit angrier, a bit more forgetful… no, I never forget. I haven't forgotten once… because every night I'm reminded. _He_ comes to me, chases me, plays with me, haunts me, but never kills me, whether be it in my dreams, or in real life. I always end up screaming. Nurses, doctors had rushed into my room to see what was wrong, then to sedate me, but maybe after the first week, they gave up. The sedations had never helped; they drove me into a state of unconscious that caused even more nightmares. Now, they just didn't care. And when I dream, I remember them; I remember Link, Zelda, Malon, and Kado…Kenny… I wanted to see _him_, know that he was there and not his brother, _Ryuichi_, the one I killed, the one that took over his body.

It was that night in the forest that brought me to the realization that what I had gone through was real, and not at all apart of my imagination. It really did happen. I _did_ meet a famous hero, a princess, a real, modern Sheikan, and the love of my life. At least from what I remember; from the way he talked to me, the way he held me, the way I talked to him back…

Forget it all! It would never go back to that. I was damned to this place, to be haunted until the one day I give up my life… Why might you ask that I seem so helpless? Listen carefully because I won't have much time: I've been abandoned. My family is gone. The morning after I had been institutionalized, the police officers I had run into that night had come to visit. They said they had located my house, cars parked in the driveway and all. After no one had answered the door, they had entered. What they found was nothing ordinary. My house had been completely trashed: the living room was nothing but debris; furniture ripped, broken, overturned, television set smashed. The kitchen had been strewn with cooking utensils, the knives all missing from their places. Every other room was perfect, except for mine. Everything had been ruined: my bed was nothing but a pile of ripped material and feathers, desk broken in half, pictures ripped, computer smashed, papers ripped and strewn, clothes torn- other than the ones I had found in the hospital nightstand.

And on the wall where my bed had once rested near, were- in dripping red paint (they had confirmed this), was the writing: _Revenge will be taken when the time comes._ Two sentences fused into one: _Revenge will be take upon the evildoer_ and _you'll regret everything when the time comes…_ And next to the writing- to the side, a nailed black rose.

They had found no witnesses, no evidence, no suspect, and the only things ever taken were those clothes and pairs of shoes… and my family. The police have no suspect, no lead, and after five months, they closed the case. They simply _gave up_. You would think after all I had told them they would believe me, but no. They didn't think one single person could have done all that, but either way they just didn't seem to care, especially after I told them where I had gone for those three months- at least I assumed it was three months. I hadn't kept track. They told me, however, that I had been in a coma in that time. It was all a lie, though. I just needed proof. I needed to find something- _anything_ to prove my stories that they had dismissed. I just needed to get out of here… but they just wouldn't allow it without consent of my parents… and since they were labeled missing, a lost cause, I belonged to the government. I was completely and utterly doomed.

It was only until later that night of the policemen's visit, after one of my nightmares that I realized what he was doing. It was so simple in a way that I should have known from the beginning: he was playing a game with me. He had wanted me to escape, so he could chase me, make me suffer, but now, it's even better for him. He has me right where he wants me; he's getting his revenge so easily, so simply, by going deep into my mind, playing with it. I was losing my mind, my damn mind. I didn't know anymore if my nightmares were real or fake, or if when he visited me in the dead of night that those were merely nightmares or in actuality, reality.

It was so easy for him to kill me, but remember? It's part of the game to make me suffer. In the last game, I won. I killed him. I had saved a life in that game. Now, I'm playing his game, the one that lasts even longer than a few mere months. This one lasts much longer- seventeen months so far. And from the looks of it, I'm losing.

X

X

X

Here's the first installment of _Seeing Lies_. I didn't realize how short one month could be. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Not all of the chappies will be angst like this one: I'll definitely have some humor, a lot of suspense, action, and romance. So, to those who are just beginning to read this and have not read _Seeing Truth_, it would make much more sense if you did. _Seeing Truth_ isn't very wonderful, but it does explain a lot. And I _do_ know that it's 34 chapters, which is long, but some readers have said they've read it in one day. :-D. Anyway, thanks to those who've decided to read this story. So, please review and tell me what you think. I'll have the next chapter around next week. Hope you stay posted!

xbluxmoonx


	2. Demon

Seeing Lies 

X

X

X

Chapter 2: Demon

X

X

X

They were rushing in, like it was seventeen months ago or something. They jumped over the upturned cot and stepped over the broken nightstand to where I sat in the far corner, completely ignoring my broken eyeglasses in the process. My knees were pressed against my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs as I shook from anger and exhaustion. The doctors were ready with the syringe in hand as they sat next to me. _Procedure_- they called it. They had to sedate me every time- every night when he came to me.

For some reason, it had gotten even worse. He came almost every night, but I never screamed and shouted curses for that long; I was never afraid of him than I had been this night. I wasn't sure why, but it just happened, and here I was- in the corner, shaking, a needle piercing my skin. This was no way to live. I could remember everything, and I just couldn't get his words out of my head:

It was one of those rainy October nights, which was actually quite surprising. I mean, raining, in California? Either way, I was in my "room", lying in my cot, waiting. I was positive every time he would show. In some way, he would come, and he did.

"_What are you waiting for?" he had whispered into my ear. I had jumped then, my heart racing as I fell to the floor from fright. I heard him laugh sadistically- he always did._

"_What do you want from me?" I had asked in a whisper, my hands balled into a fist._

"_You know? You always ask me that." He answered with a smirk; his eyes were glinting from the light from the window that showed me only a little part of the outside world. "Do you remember what I always say?" he asked as he stepped over the cot, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. I backed away slowly- something done very commonly since the past year._

"_Revenge." I whispered half-heartedly just as he said it aloud in a much brighter tone._

"_Exactly." He had replied before grabbing my collar in one swift motion. He pinned me against the wall with little effort, and I did little to get away. What was the point? My back should be tougher now with less bruises after doing this for so long. "Why don't you fight back?" he whispered into my ear._

"_Why should I?" I had replied, "You've been doing this for a year, now. Why don't you just kill me already?"_

"_Because I enjoy this." He said; I felt his one hand rest on the side of my waist and I began to panic, trying to release his grip on my collar. "You killed me, Jade. I knew I should have killed you before, but I never thought you were so capable of murder. I'm getting my revenge on you, and on your little friends back in Hyrule, too." I had gasped then and began squirming. He had backed away, but quickly tossed me onto the cot. The springs creaked in protest, but before I could realize what was happening, the cot had turned over, pinning me to the floor._

"_The day _will_ come, Jade, when you wished this was all I did to you." He said, kneeling to look at me closer with those bright red eyes. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to push the cot off of me._

"_You're sick. Kill me, now. Do it. I dare you." He just watched me with a sickening smile. Where was my Kenny through all of this? I continued: "You can't do it." I said, smirking, "You're a damn coward." He narrowed his eyes at me. In a second I was out from under the cot and pushed against the wall, a blade pressed against my neck. Something clattered loudly somewhere in the room._

"_Making you suffer screws with you doesn't it, Jade?" he asked. I just stared at him, thinking I could get away, hoping he would back down, but in a second, my own death flashed before me: my blood spilling everywhere, me on the ground, clutching my throat as he stood there with his stained katana in his hand._

_Tears spilled uncontrollably from my eyes as I fell to the floor, crying. I hadn't even realized he had left. The only thing I remember was my "death". He showed me what he wanted to do. Oh, God…_

_I had screamed then, wanting this to be over in some way other than that. I had crawled to the corner, then. Only a couple of minutes later, the nurses and doctors had rushed in._

That's exactly what happened. Over and over it had happened to me in the seventeen months of my imprisonment in this godforsaken hellhole. Not every time did the staff hear; it wasn't all that bad every time. Sometimes he would talk to me about the past, remind me of things, other times he would threaten, and like this night, he would act as though he were going to kill me. And when he didn't come, I would dream. I'd have nightmares of him chasing me, killing me…I never knew what was going to happen; there was no way to tell. I was lost. And I knew only two ways to leave this:

One- was to kill him. I needed to get out of here to do that; I had only tried once, but it had never worked. It would _never_ work. My mind was plagued with crap I couldn't be rid of. Plus, if I ever did get away, was I willing to kill him? Again? But this time, I wasn't just killing him- I was killing Kenny. How could I ever kill Kenny? Or even hurt him? He was in there somewhere-he had to be.

The second option was simple. It had been done before- nothing new, really. It was actually common in prisons and institutions. What I'm actually talking about is suicide. I mean, I've never been so miserable in my life. I would have not given suicide a second thought, but I just couldn't live this way. I just couldn't live with the tormenting. If he wanted me to do this- I wasn't sure, but I sure as hell didn't want him to kill me. I couldn't really say that I _wasn't_ going to let him kill me because that was just out of my line. I was defenseless. There was no Link, no Zelda, no Kado, and no Kenny that had the capability to come and help me. He was trapped, and so was I.

XxxxXxxxX

She had almond-shaped eyes. It was common among Asian people, but the fact that she had these beautiful, dark, chocolate brown eyes added to the simple little beauty that she was. I wasn't sure why she had been sent to a psychiatric ward, but either way she was new. She was young- much younger than anyone here. It was hard to tell why such an innocent-looking girl with long little curly locks of brown hair and big brown eyes would be sent to an asylum.

The young girl had been clutching a little blue teddy bear, it's ear near to falling off. I wasn't sure of myself to go talk to her; I mean, what if she had done something so horribly wrong that had gotten her here? Of course, what would make her want to talk to a sixteen year old teenager that could have split personalities and capable of murder? Besides, why go and talk to her? I, never in my months in this hellhole have ever talked to one of the patients. None have ever talked to me, and I have never talked to them. Not to be rude and such, but because I was too lost in my thoughts to care about anyone anymore. I glanced at her sitting on the small couch in the corner. She was staring off at the ceiling, as if she was lost in her own little world. How many times have others seen me do that?

For a second I hadn't realized she had switched her gaze to me. I was surprised from the odd contact and quickly turned back to the window, trying to think of a way I could turn my cot blankets into a type of rope. I, of course, was sitting in the same old spot I had been sitting in for the past year- right on the window seat at the far side of the large room. No one came near me there. I was glad of it... Small, shuffling footsteps brought me out of my own little world and I quickly snapped my direction the person's way.

It was the little girl. I smiled awkwardly, preparing to speak, but she had already begun:

"You should get away from that window." Her voice seemed so much more intelligent- as if her body had stayed young, but her mind had aged ten years. Was that a reason to be sent to an institution?

"Why?" I asked, curious but still a hint of irritation evident in my tone.

"He can see you." She replied, her voice simply innocent. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who's watching me?" I whispered.

She smiled sadly, "The demon with the red eyes." I furrowed my eyebrows. _Did she mean-?_

"Miss Walker?" my head snapped to the direction of the nurse behind the girl. I just stared at her, not wanting to speak to the already frazzled blonde. She continued: "You have visitors." My eyes widened at that. _Visitors?_ I hadn't had any visitors since they decided to tell me the case of my missing family had been closed two months prior their visit.

She beckoned me to follow her and I stood up slowly. The girl just watched with her big brown eyes before sitting down where I had been seconds ago. I glanced at her before we exited the lobby just as she clutched her bear with one hand and waved at me with the other. We walked through the large, white corridors in silence, my rubber shoes making small squeaky sounds against the linoleum floor while the nurse's Mary Janes made light pitter-pattering sounds. Ugh, whom am I kidding? Who gives a shit about the noise our shoes made on the linoleum or whatever-floor?

It took only a minute or so until we reached the visiting area: an opened area room with round tables here and there and sofas placed at random areas. Large windows allowed much needed light. I didn't even bother to look up at the visitors as the nurse sat me down at one of the tables.

"How are you doing, Jade?" I recognized the voice immediately. Glancing up, I saw the familiar faces of Officer Jacob Van Newton and Officer Tally Mackenzie. Remember them? The cops I had run into the night I had escaped the hospital? I scowled at them, though. Why be happy? They hadn't helped me one bit.

"What does it matter to you?" I retorted, beginning to fiddle with the sleeve of my turquoise shirt.

"Listen, we don't really have much time." Tally had spoken this time.

"What are you talking about?" I glanced up at them in confusion and squinted for a few seconds to be rid of the blurry image in front of me.

"We may be able to get you out of here." Jacob said.

"But you have to collaborate." Tally added as she pushed a manila envelope towards me. I took it and emptied out the contents. Photographs spread out easily on the table, and I looked back up at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you showing these to me, again?" I asked, completely aggravated before glancing back down at the photos that showed of my vandalized house. Everything was here- the trashed living room, kitchen with no knives, and my room with the signed wall.

"We may have a lead to who did this." Jacob said as he pulled out another envelope.

"Really?" I brightened up before adding sarcastically, "Because I'm sure I, as a _victim _of this suspect may have _some_ idea as to whether who it is."

Tally sighed, "We already told you, Jade. They can't be sure what you saw was true. For all anyone knows, you could have done all that by yourself."

"Then why are you here?" I remarked, my voice edged with anger as I squinted once more to get a clearer vision of them.

"Because we think you know who kidnapped your family." Jacob answered, fiddling his thumbs.

"And caused me to lose my sanity, _and _try to kill me thousands of times?" I added, sarcasm dripping my voice.

"Please, Jade. Just calm down." He said, his hand reaching out half way.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I retorted, stopping my squinting as I flinched away.

"You have to convince the doctors you're fine, now." Tally cut in. I glanced at her, her bright red lips exceptionally brighter today.

"How?" I asked, "He's always there. I can't get away from him." They knew whom I was talking about. I had told them the first time they had visited to tell me about my family's disappearance.

"If you play his game, Jade, he might realize he can't threaten you anymore." The female cop said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I've been playing his game." I said coldly. It was silent for a few minutes: I supposed they were thinking, and I wasn't sure of exactly _what_ they were thinking about, but what use was it?

"Here…"I heard Tally break the silence, and I watched as she pulled something from her coat pocket. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but once I saw the wooden cross dangling from the beaded rope…

"You're giving me a rosary?" I asked as she placed it in my hands.

"It's not much, but maybe- if you believe, it'll give you hope, and maybe even protect you." She replied, a faint smile crossing her features.

I returned the smile half-heartedly, "Thanks."

"Listen. We'll do all we can. Once you're out, we'll head for the Hills to the couple's house." Jacob voiced.

"Who's the couple?" I asked as I fingered the rosary.

"Um…" he picked up the envelope and opened it in one swift motion. He picked up a picture and turned it over so I could see it. My breath caught, but they hadn't seemed to notice. Jacob continued: "John and Carrie Blake."

"They have two kids, I think. The older one's away on his fourth year in college in some other country and the other's in his second year- I think. They said he went somewhere to France- or was it Italy?" Tally said thoughtfully with a small smile, "Nice couple. Though, they have some weird symbol-stuff in their house."

"What do you mean?" I asked, still staring at the photo of the black-haired couple that Jacob had set down on the table.

"I don't know- eyes here and there, or rather. Must be their religion or something." Jacob answered before adding, "We have the address at the precinct."

"How soon do you think I can get out of here?" I asked.

"Depends on how good you are. You have to stop screaming at night and vandalizing your room." Tally replied.

"I told you I'm not the one wrecking my room." I answered.

"Of course not." Jacob said, smiling too sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at him before glancing to my side. Not too far away stood a male nurse scribbling down something on his clipboard.

"Alright." Tally cut in quickly as she leaned forward and began whispering, "We'll be back in a few days to get you out _if_ you can act like you're sane, again."

"Fine, but can't you just catch him in the act?" I asked hopelessly.

"With what you've told us about his capabilities, Jade, I doubt it would be possible." Jacob added before gathering up the photos and placing them in their rightful envelopes. "Take these." He finally said.

"Why?" I inquired as he handed them to me.

"You never know what might help you." Tally whispered.

"No joke…" I replied as they gestured to the nurse that the visit was over.

XxxxXxxxX

Nightfall once again. I was in my room, staring- or rather squinting up at the moon through the window while whispering incoherent things that if the glass had ears only it could hear. In only a few days, it would be Halloween. It would have been a wonderful feeling to dress up, go trick or treating, but for some reason, I couldn't help feel dread on that day. I shook my head and thought; _every damn day gets me feeling dreadful and paranoid. Snap out of it! _No use…

Something shuffled in the darkness behind me. I closed my eyes and clutched the rosary in my hand as I felt someone grab both of my arms. I didn't need to see to know who the hell had just burst my personal bubble. I could feel him as he slowly moved closer to me, enough so that he could whisper into my ear:

"Hi."

X

X

X

Well, hope everyone liked this chapter. It was a toughie. :-)

Also, want to thank all those who reviewed! So glad you guys came back to read the sequel, and I hope so far you've been enjoying reading this and I hope this was a bit longer. And if she'll ever see the gang again- you peeps will just have to wait to find out. :-)

xbluxmoonx


	3. Purpose

Seeing Lies 

X

X

X

Chapter 3: Purpose

X

X

X

"_Hi."_

Why would he say that? Was this a joke to him, now?

"Has your plan to make me miserable become so casual to you?" I asked in a whisper. He chuckled. _Ugh, how could he make Kenny's voice sound so evil?_ He ran his hand down my arm before reaching my leg. I shuddered, wishing I could do something to get him away from me. But, wasn't there a way? I could do _something_- anything? He pressed his lips to my neck and I furrowed my eyebrows. He was messing with me and I was helpless!

"I suppose so. Makes me almost not want to kill you anymore." He replied back almost nonchalantly, his breath light on my neck. I tightened my hold on the wood-beaded rosary.

"I still don't understand why you have to kill me." I said, my voice a little bit stronger. "You've made me suffer for a whole year, now. Why won't you just give up?"

"Truthfully, Jade." He began just as his hand reached my waist. His grip tightened, and before I could prepare myself, he had turned me around and pinned me against the wall. "I hate you. I hated you the first second I realized my parents had sent you to stop me." I narrowed my eyes at him, only a couple of inches away.

"What?" I said, breathlessly.

He smiled wickedly, "Kenny didn't tell you that. Did he?" I turned away from his gaze as he stepped even closer to me. "Now," he whispered into my ear and I cringed, "How many talks have we had in the past year, hm? Many, I'm sure. And I'm sure you haven't learned much, either, but since you won't be alive by next year, I'm guessing you'd like to know your mission in this pathetic life of yours." I closed my eyes as he continued: "So, first of all- like I just said, I hate you. When you went in my way- I hated you even more. Then, when you killed me- I despised you like no other mortal or immortal being could ever feel hate for someone. I came back on my sole purpose to make you suffer. While I've been doing this, I've been making plans that you won't ever have a chance to stop or even have the slightest possibility of understanding. You will die soon, Jade. My revenge on you is almost over, and you'll be glad it is." He pushed away from me with a sickened smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him with pure disgust, "What about Kenny?"

"Kenny, your sweet Sheikan?" he demeaned, his eyes glinting with what I guessed as amusement. "I'm afraid we're sharing this body at the moment, but he's apparently too weak to even overcome me. Don't try and save him, Jade. He's a lost cause, and so are you."

"You're despicable." I hissed, but he simply smiled in return. "I despise you more than you despise me, and I don't give a shit if you kill me. You're an asshole and an idiot if you think your plans are ever going to work."

"They already are working." He replied, "Sweet dreams, Jade." He was gone in a flash, leaving me in the darkness without the slightest clue as to what was going to happen to me, to my family, to Kenny, to Kado, to Link… I was no use at all. What the hell could I do?

I slowly and shakily raised my hands from where they had been pressed against my abdomen. I opened my hands, releasing the rosary from my grip. My breath caught as I closed my eyes for a few seconds before turning my attention to the imprint of the wooden crucifix on the middle of my right palm.

XxxXxxX

A sleepless night had followed after one of his regular visits. I had been too busy thinking of a way to escape. Actually, I had been doing that for months, but none of my plans had worked. This time, though, I have people to help me- cops, to be exact, which have access to places other people can't go.

By the time one of the nurses came to check on me, I had covered up the bruises from the few nights before. After much thought, I realized there was no point in begging for them to believe me. I just had to convince them that my year at the psychiatric ward had helped me. Then, they'd release me; probably place me in a foster home. After that, I'd get Tally and Jacob over, we'd head for the Hills, get the Blake couple to help me, and from there? Well, only God knows.

XxxXxxX

The cafeteria was a heavily guarded area with nurses, doctors, and security in scrubs. It was a place where those who had enough mind to take themselves there, and if they couldn't, they had to be wheeled there, or taken into their rooms to eat. Common. I knew practically everything about this place. For the past year, I had tried and memorized every hallway, those accessible, and those non-accessible. I checked every room that didn't belong to a patient; I checked the staircases, the elevators- everywhere manageable. Though, the only two places I had never had a chance to enter or search were the security room and the file room. Both of those were very important. I needed my files, whether it had nothing but the medications they gave me or the things I was allergic to, I needed to have those files. They had to have something that could help me. I couldn't live like this anymore! Ever since I woke up in that hospital room, things have been completely chaotic; I hardly knew what was going on anymore. And hopefully, those files would explain things to me- things that haven't been explained before. I already knew now that my transportation to Hyrule was intentional, but had I gone in my body? I believed I had, but the hospital said I had been in a coma. So, which was it?

Another brawl… third time this week there's been a fight. I usually didn't care for them, but I looked that way anyway. The boy being detained had sandy blonde hair, about my age, a bit taller, odd-shaped ears, and not half-bad looking from what I could tell with my terrible vision. And, in a way, he seemed so familiar. I turned away, though, when he glanced my direction. But, a second later I was staring at him. I couldn't believe my eyes! Was I hallucinating? Were my eyes playing terrible tricks on me just because they have the upper hand of going nearly useless on me? I wasn't sure if I wanted to be or not, but dear God! I stood up from my chair at the far right table, causing the chair to fall back and clatter to the floor.

"Link!" I said as loud as I possibly could without my voice failing. The blonde-haired boy's head snapped my direction as the doctors grabbed his arms and tried to pull him away from the table. I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I winced, but otherwise glanced up to yell his name again. I saw his eyes flicker towards me before turning his attention towards the doctors. In a sudden rush, the doctors had been flipped on their backs and lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

It took only a second to realize he was rushing toward me now. I tried to stand up and get my footing, but by then he was around the staff and reaching for my arms. I glanced up at him as he lifted me up; he looked so much more different: his eyes were still the same beautiful ocean blue, his pointed elf ears still noticeable, but what was different was how he looked- his face, for example. The little roundness from his childhood had completely disappeared, and now, his cheekbones were more defined, his lips fuller, his complexion clear, his nose having that curve and small point at the end, and his eyes a beautiful ocean blue. He was taller, too- about a head taller- surprising, huh?

Before I could gawk any longer, he had spoken to me: "Follow me, Jade. Hurry." He whispered, his voice slightly deeper before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him out of the cafeteria. We ran past dozens of nurses, doctors, patients, security in scrub uniforms, but they were too slow to see what the elf and the psycho were doing. Hell, I didn't even know what we were doing, and it was completely terrible that I didn't have a chance to ever know because right after we had turned about the fifth corner, we had been completely surrounded. It wasn't a surprise, really. Security, doctors and nurses in the back, blocked our way through. I quickly turned around and saw more staff behind us. We were trapped. We've always been trapped, only now, they had just made it more obvious. Why did they have to rub it in?

Seconds later, we were separated. I was taken back to my room where I was locked in for the rest of the day. I completely hated it. The entire time I had been either been pacing around, kicking the door, shouting curses at the staff, or kicking the only furniture in my room, or doing two at a time. Y'know? Shouting curses _while_ taking my frustration out on the room. It helped sometimes, but it didn't today. This was not going to get me anywhere.

I groaned in frustration. Link was in the same exact building as me, and I couldn't talk to him! I kicked the locked door angrily, shouting more curse words. I shook from rage. _He_ was playing with me!

"I hate you, Ryuichi!" I yelled, clutching my head as I begin pacing before turning to the window that showed the setting sun, and walking toward it. "Kill me!" I yelled, spreading my arms to my sides, "Just get it over with it, you sick coward!" I covered my face with my hands and backed away from the window to scream once again.

I waited then, listening to my heartbeat slow from its quickened pace. No one came. I slowly lowered my hands and looked around the dark room. It was empty of any other life other than me. I glanced toward the nightstand where the rosary lay. I quickly picked it up with my right hand before plopping down on the cot. I shut my eyes as I enclosed the rosary in my hand and placed a single bead between my thumb and index finger.

I began to pray.

XxxxXxxxX

Another day. No sleep the night before. I had been praying all night. The insomnia was weighing in on me. I let the rosary slip from my fingers and beside me onto the mattress. I took a deep breath as the bright rays of the sun flowed into the room, lighting the once dark room. I sighed as I heard the door to my room open. I didn't bother looking to see who it was as they walked around to the side of the bed. I assumed it as one of the doctors (the footsteps being too heavy to be a nurse) coming in to give me my medication for the week, or whatever it was, but no one lifted my arm or greeted me in an overly happy tone. I blinked slowly and turned my head to the person standing next to my bed.

Blonde hair and wide ocean blue eyes instantly greeted me. I gasped and quickly began fighting to get the pink covers off of me. The boy above me snapped his head the direction of the door before ducking down and disappearing under the bed. I looked around frantically, not sure of what was happening before the door slowly swung open. A plump, blonde-haired nurse stepped inside, a tray of food in her hands.

"Good Morning, Jade." She said with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. I watched as she walked over to the side of the bed. She placed the tray of food on the nightstand carefully. "The doctors think you should have your breakfast in your room today." She said, opening the packet of syrup. I raised an eyebrow from the sarcastic remark I was dying to say to the staff member. _Not now_, I though miserably.

I smiled thanks to the nurse before she exited. Exactly two seconds past before I practically jumped off my bed and onto the floor. There, under the bed, were those beautiful dark blue eyes staring back at me.

"Link." I whispered before he crawled out from under the cot.

"Hello…" He whispered back just before I practically tackled him to the floor, hugging him.

"Jade…" I heard him say from under me.

"Yeah?" I asked as my arms around his neck practically tightened.

"I can't breathe…" he gasped.

"Oh…" I let go of him and rolled off, "Sorry."

"That's alright." He said, a familiar smile lighting his features as he straightened his shirt. It only took a second though before he had leaned forward in a flash and had me in a bear hug. I gasped from the sudden rush of air leaving my body. I laughed a little, but it came in short rasps. "Goddesses, Jade. We thought you were dead. We've been a mess- especially Kado…" he began to ramble, but my thoughts were stuck on Kado. "…and Kenny. We hadn't seen him in over a year when he just showed out of nowhere…"

"Link…" I rasped; his embrace welcoming and warm, but nearly crushing me.

"… We've been running… Where have you been, Jade?" he continued on.

"Link…" I tried again.

"It seemed like ages…"

"Link!" I rasped out in the loudest whisper imaginable.

"Oh, what is it, Jade?" he asked, his embrace loosening just a little.

"You're…crushing me." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I heard him say before letting go of me. I gasped for breath for a few seconds, trying to return air into my lungs. He just waited patiently.

"My God, Link." I said after regaining my composure, my voice full of excitement. "I've missed you."

"It's been too long." He said as he took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze rather than another crushing hug. I smiled while trying to fight the urge to hug _him_ again.

"Wait." I began, "How did you get here?"

"I- um…" he said before rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know."

"How's that? What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Well, I remember being in the Lost Woods with Kado…" he began, but I didn't give him a chance to continue.

"Kado?" I sounded. _How long had it been since I had spoken his name out loud?_

"Yes." He replied before continuing, "I just remember seeing Kenny come out from the brush, and we called to him, but a second later there was this bright light…"

"You were transported…" I muttered. He just stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Link?" I asked, "How long ago was that?"

"About a week ago, I think, but it was spring in Hyrule. Here, it's…"

"Autumn…" I finished for him. "What have you been doing since then?"

"Kado and I found this one girl we thought could help us, but once she heard where we were from, she went a little crazy." I nodded my head in understanding, then gestured for him to continue. "She had these men come over in this large, white carriage…" I smiled at his use of words, "… Kado had a chance to run, and I was taken unconscious. I woke up in this prison."

"Link, this is a psychiatric ward." I slowly gestured to the walls around us, "They put the mentally disturbed here."

He cocked his head and asked, "Did Kado's lie go _this_ far?"

"No." I chuckled, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but first. Where's Kado?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm hoping he found shelter." I nodded then began my bombardment of questions beginning with what he's been doing with himself in the past year. It was a worse answer than I was going to have to give:

"I've been searching for the fifth Triforce piece." He replied as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"I thought there were only four." I said.

"We thought so, too." He remarked, "But, apparently, Ryuichi had retrieved two of the Triforce pieces- not one."

"Why did the book say four, then?" I asked.

"I don't know." He simply answered.

"Typo, I guess." He stared at me in confusion, "Or it was done on purpose."

"I suppose. I just don't understand what happened to Kenny. He left so simply- without a warning."

"Ryuichi's here, Link, in Kenny's body." I stated lamely.

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"It happened- like a demon possessing a body." I remembered the word that the girl had used to describe him. I mean, what else was he?

"When did this happen?" Link asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"The day I… left…" I finished off, unsurely. I had never really described that day before.

"What is he doing here, then?" he said.

"He's kidnapped my family, and he's doing terrible things to me, and only God knows what he's been doing to my family." I burst before turning away from his gaze. I had finally told someone who cared- who knew. How long had I been waiting for that?

"What has he done to you?" he asked just before he had taken hold of my arms. I glanced up at him and shook my head.

"You wouldn't want to know." I replied.

"Jade, if he's hurt you…" he began.

"He has, Link." I cut in before jerking his hands away in aggravation, "All year- every night."

"We'll find him, and we'll make him pay." He said angrily.

"How?" I asked in desperation, "He's in Kenny's body." He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, showing he didn't understand. "He's been doing this for over a year now. He's come back for revenge, Link."

"He left us the day after we returned to Hyrule." He said slowly.

"What? Was Kado with you?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded, "He's been at Hyrule since that day. He couldn't return to Meyenn."

"Why not?" I inquired, leaning forward in desperation, "What happened?"

"Isabella had followed Kado and Kenny out to the cliff where you had jumped. She accused Kado of attempted murder of royalty and was going to have him hanged…" he stopped for a few seconds.

"Wow. Royalty being executed…" I thought miserably as the thought of Kado having that done to him. "Go on." I urged.

"She was also going to have Kenny hanged. I had helped a dangerous mentally disturbed criminal escape so she was going to put me in prison."

"That bitch." I mumbled, though too incoherent for him to here.

"We were put under arrest for days until we decided on escaping. In the middle of the night, we escaped the dungeon, and made our way out of Meyenn through horseback."

"Weren't there any guards?" I asked after glancing toward the door. Paranoia: I wouldn't want to know what the staff would do if they found Link in my room, which brought me to another question I had to ask very soon.

"Yes, there were guards, but we dodged them easily. Besides, half of them were sleeping." A small smirk formed on his lips, and I smiled.

"What happened after?"

"I-…" he didn't even have a chance to finish that sentence. In an instant, he was hidden under the cot. I leaned against the poor excuse of a bed and watched frantically as the two nurses, the same plump blonde and a skinny African American around her forties, entered without a bit of hesitation.

"Jade," the plump nurse spoke as the other began to walk around the room, "We are trying to locate a patient here that has seemingly disappeared from his room. Is there by any chance that you have seen him come by?"

"Why, of course not." I said with a small smile, "I was just doing some stretches before eating my breakfast. I hope you catch him. No one likes someone who destroys the peace around here." The blonde just nodded in agreement, but in a second my eyes had been averted to the other nurse walking around the bed. "Now, please." I began in a much louder voice, "I would like to eat breakfast, but I can't be very comfortable with all of you around. I will holler if I see this patient." The dark-haired nurse nodded, pursing her lips in disappointment, but otherwise left. The blonde followed her out the door with one last glance.

I breathed in a sigh of relief as I watched Link crawl out from under the cot for the second time. His disheveled hair brought on more charm than you could imagine, but the patient's uniform did not at all match him. He just didn't seem to fit right into the 21st century. I looked away- up at the window where the sun was now hovering higher over the mountains in the distance. What mountains were they, anyway? The Sierra Nevada? The Rockies? Or the San Bernardino? I rolled my eyes and thought, _since when did I ever care about geography?_

"Tell me one more thing, Link." I began as he pulled a bit at the collar of his shirt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How did you manage to get out of your room?" I inquired.

"Only if you tell me how you got here in the first place." He countered.

"Well, that'll take days. We've already wasted time here." I said, "Right now, we should try and find a way to get out of here."

"I wouldn't say that was a waste of time, but that is a good idea." He said as he grinned.

"But how?"

"Ah, that's my specialty." I smiled at his remark.

"Alright then. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Wait." Was his simple answer.

"For how long?"

"Midnight." Another small answer.

"Do you have a plan?" I queried.

"Do I ever?" he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Nope, and I don't think you ever will." I remarked.

"Exactly."

"So, this plan that will never be formed in your head- will it make sense?" I cocked my head to the side.

"There's no limit."

I raised an eyebrow, "There has to be a limit, or else we could be doing completely idiotic things that could put us in jail." I waited for an answer, but he took my hand and stood up, forcing me to follow his lead. "What are you doing?" I asked as he led me over to the window.

"You want a limit…?" he began; "Do you see the sky?" he said, pointing to the surprisingly clear blue sky above us.

"Yeah." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled, "That's our limit."

X

X

X

Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was around nine pages long, and hopefully that was pretty good. Anyhoo, I decided to end on a happier note this time, and I hope all of you liked the fact that Link's back. Yay! In upcoming chapters, you'll be able to see him and couple others try and deal with the 21st century- y'know, trying to ride in a car, seeing a microwave work, watching television, using a telephone, and much, much more… Well, hope you stay posted and don't forget to review! I'll have the next chapter up same time around next week.

P.S, the thing with Link never having a plan is actually from one of the earlier chapter in _Seeing Truth_. If you guys can remember that- yay!

xbluxmoonx


	4. Broken Glass

_**Seeing Lies**_

X

X

X

Chapter 4: Broken Glass

X

X

X

Where should I begin? Well, it's been five hours since Link and I were able to catch up. Now, we're- well, technically- _I'm_ watching out the window as the staff is going insane. They have security set up everywhere, nurses and doctors on the alert. Apparently, they're searching every room in the building, and every minute that goes by, they are edging closer to mine. I'm frantic, but all Link is doing is sitting by the bed and poking the leftover food with the fork. Not only is he amazed at the plastic appliances, but the fat, chemicals, and possibly even medication swimming in every piece of food. I wasn't surprised at that, except for the fact that he came from the Middle Ages, but showed hardly any discomfort in the 21st century. I'm a nervous wreck and he's poking at food.

"Link," I muttered before walking away from the fenced window, "I don't think this is going to work."

"What isn't going to work?" he asked, glancing at me, his eyes wide and curious.

"Your plan." I answered as my gaze turned to the leftover food.

"What plan?" he said, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and walked halfway toward the door.

"Right," I muttered, "There is no plan."

"Exactly." I turned to him just as he smiled. I rolled my eyes, a small smirk crossing my lips.

"Oh, dear God." I breathed as I peered through the small window on the door.

"What is it?" I heard Link ask from behind me.

"They're only two doors away. They're coming to check our room." I said in a low voice, too frantic to talk as casually as him.

"Good." I heard him say.

"Good?" I swirled around, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about? They'll find you?"

"Of course they will." He smiled just before tossing the fork to the floor.

"I know you're calm and all, but do you really have to litter my floor?" I asked, walking towards the fallen plastic fork to pick it up.

"No. Leave it alone." He said, his hand outstretched to stop me.

"What. Why?" I countered, a bit irritated and confused.

"I want you to scream as loud as you can, and then I want you to throw that-" he pointed to the lamp, "across the room. I'll flip over the bed."

"I thought we were going to wait 'till midnight." I pointed out.

"You want to get out of here fast, do you not?" he asked, cocking his head. I glanced around the room in thought before my gaze turned to the window. A nurse's head bobbed across the view.

I turned to him and answered, "Yeah."

"Then you'll just have to trust me." He said, standing up. I squinted my eyes at him before shaking my head as he turned to the cot. He stooped down, grabbed the bottom metal support, and flipped the cot over against the wall, leaving the far left corner spacious. I watched in curiosity as he jumped over the mess and into the corner. "Alright. Scream." He commanded me before plugging his ears.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the corner to the right of the door. I took a deep breath, held it in for a mere second before letting it rip. Maybe it wasn't the loudest scream ever, but when have I ever wanted to scream on purpose? It was like all footsteps outside had ceased for two seconds straight before they all began again, and all in one direction. I turned to Link who was crouched down behind the bed. He pointed to the lamp. I widened my eyes and rushed toward the lamp. I tried throwing it, but it was as if the plug was permanently set into the electric socket. So, instead of throwing it across the room, I flung it against the wall, and then ran toward the door to get away from the scene.

In a rush they swung the door open, stunning me enough to make me stumble backwards, as if I really was going through a major breakdown. It was confusing to me what happened, though. Because one second a doctor, two security guards, and two nurses were rushing in, the next I was stumbling back, and the one after I was being held up. Though, not really in a way I would call helpful. Someone had my left arm twisted up behind me, but not hurting me in any way.

"Let her go." I heard one of the doctors say as he stepped forward.

"Stay where you are." I heard Link say through gritted teeth just as something sharp pressed against the skin on my neck.

"Now, we don't want any trouble. Please, put the glass down." The doctor said once again. I glanced at him in his white coat, his left hand holding a clipboard while the other was raised as if to say he meant no harm.

"Drop all your weapons and slide them over here." Link said once again as he backed away slightly, dragging me with him. I stumbled slightly, but the blonde holding me up seemed more supportive than threatening. The hardest thing to do then was to smile.

I watched through the corner of my eyes as the security dropped their hidden tazers and even a gun before sliding it across the floor. My eyes landed on those in disbelief. Of course the place was highly guarded, but _guns_? I had no idea they carried guns. Then a second later I realized this could be used to our own advantage.

"Drop those, too." Link spoke. I glimpsed up at him then followed his gaze to the walkie-talkies strapped to their belts. They listened. Maybe Link _did_ know what he was doing. I watched the two nurses with their hands in the air, completely confused.

"Now, listen. We don't want any harm here. Just drop the glass and let go of her. We can figure this out calmly." A security guard said, one hand facing palm up, and the other hand behind his back. I whimpered slightly as I began reaching for one of the guns not too far away. All eyes were on me, excluding Link. This was definitely a difficult plan, if it was considered one.

Something clicked from behind the security guard, and without another word or moments hesitation, I elbowed Link in his side, threw him down next to the dropped weapons, grabbed the gun, undid the safety, and ran towards the skinnier, shorter nurse farther away from them. Before the brunette even knew what I was doing, I had her in my grip, the barrel of the gun pressed against her head just as I dragged her in front of Link.

For a moment, it felt like I was back in Termina, holding Sophie hostage, but this time, I had a gun in my uneasy fingers than a sword. I tightened my arm around her neck to stop her struggle just a little more before deciding to actually make this "threat" a tad more clear.

"Now, I want you to drop _all_ your weapons, or I swear- I _will_ shoot her. Don't think I won't." I said angrily. The nurse whimpered, trying to fight away. The one security guard dropped his final weapon and it skid right to where Link now stood.

"Now, just calm down, Jade." The doctor with the blonde hair spoke once again.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I retorted. "I want you-" I gestured toward the one security guard with the balding hair, "- to…" I stopped just as I heard Link speak.

"Call the gatekeeper to open the doors and the gates, file a release form for Jade and me, or else all of you will be killed." I glanced at Link in disbelief as he undid the safety, placed his finger on the trigger and aimed at the security guard.

"Yeah, and if you say anything else to them, we'll kill you." I finished off before walking toward one of the walkie-talkies and pushing it toward the security guard with my foot. He bent down slowly and grabbed the walkie-talkie. I made sure that he pressed the button, or did something that would make it clear to us that he was doing what we had asked.

"Bring out some release forms out to the gate, Cheryl. We're letting two of our patients out today." He said all the while watching us warily. Someone cackled through on the other side.

_You know he's talking to the janitor on the other line, don't you, Jade? _A voice sounded in the back of my head. I closed my eyes tight as I tried fixing my grip on the gun.

_You better do something now or your entire plan is going to go to waste_, I heard that same, familiar voice mock me again.

"The janitor is not going to help us." I seethed. The security guard sighed before pressing the button on the walkie-talkie once again.

_You know how to use a gun more than you know how to use a walkie-talkie. He's talking to the same person._

"Stop it." I whispered angrily. The nurse ceased her struggling and I quickly glanced at her in confusion.

_I feel terrible that you and your dear friend have gotten so far. I'll help you. Would you like that, Jade?_

"Shut up." I said angrily.

I could hear him laugh inside my head, _I'll cut you some slack, how about that, Jade?_ Before I could reply back, a light flashed somewhere in the room, blinding my senses completely. I let go of the nurse in pure attempt to shield my eyes from the sudden blindness. In only a mere second though, the floor beneath me had turned into an uneven, gravel ground.

I opened my eyes to the scenery of the plain California hills in front of me. I stumbled back onto the dry grass, my one hand making contact with the stinging, dry grass, the other onto a cold, hard metal object. I heard someone groan behind me, and I quickly turned around with the metal object in both my hands.

"Link?" I said in shock as I saw him sprawled out on the grass with one hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at me.

"I think Ryuichi got tired of playing with us in the ward." I muttered, sitting down on the grass and dropping the gun. Something whizzed past not too far away and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What was that?" I heard him ask as he jumped up.

"Calm down." I said as I crawled on my hands and knees to peer over the hill. I blew air from my nose from dissatisfaction as the gas from a random 8-wheeler flew by on the highway.

"What was that machine?" Link asked, appearing next to me before coughing slightly.

"It's called a truck, Link." I said, "We have them all over the world." A red convertible drove by next, and I could tell by the way he watched it going seventy miles per hour that he was completely baffled. "It's our way of transporting around the world. Rather than using horses and wagons or mules, we use automobiles. Didn't I tell you about them before?"

"Yes, but they are so…" he tried to finish, but another one had driven by, and yet again, he was completely and utterly baffled.

"Yes." I said lamely, "But they cause a lot of air pollution…" he coughed again, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that." He mumbled, backing away. "So," he began, "Where are we exactly?"

"I…don't know…" I said, glancing around me, "But we can't waste any time. We have to find Kenny's parents."

"Kenny's parents?" he asked, "They live in your world?"

"Of course." I answered simply as I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"Do you know where they live?" he said, glancing at me as I grabbed the gun.

"Not exactly, but I do know who does." I said happily as I cocked the safety and placed the gun in my pants pocket.

"Oh." He sounded simply as we began our descent down the hill, all the while the gun bouncing against my leg.

"So, tell me, Link." I began, "How did you know about release forms and weapons and stuff like that?"

"It's called being observant, Jade. Your world may be vastly different from mine, but I know a lot more than you think, just like you knew things about my world." He answered before skipping over a rock embedded in the dirt.

"But that was because I've been in your world, in a sense that I've played in it." I answered unsurely.

"Video games, right?" he said, glancing at me as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Right." I muttered.

"I don't forget everything."

"You hardly forget anything."

"It's a wonderful talent, Jade. You should try it one day." He remarked, grinning.

"Funny." I muttered, pushing him slightly just as we stepped onto the highway. "Another question, then…" I said, "Where are _your_ weapons?"

"With Kado, I'm assuming. I hadn't had them with me when they brought me to the asylum, as you say it."

"Oh." I said simply.

"Which way do we go?" he asked. I squinted my eyes and glanced both directions. To me, they both seemed the exact same road. "Why do you narrow your eyes like that?" I heard him ask innocently.

"Because I can't see a thing." I answered, leaning forward to try and get a better view of the highway going to my left.

"You are blind?" he voiced behind me.

"No, but I'm close to it." I said as I glanced up to see the sun up high in the air. That didn't help. It didn't really matter at the moment what time it was, but I had no clue as to which direction it had risen from.

"But in Hyrule, you seemed like you could see perfectly."

"I did see perfectly in Hyrule, and I have no idea why, either. Maybe it was just one of those things for humans. I mean, it certainly made me healthier living there- strength-wise, other than the bashings I received from Ryuichi, and the poor health conditions of camping outside without any shampoo- just plain soap… nothing but unscented soap… with the flat sleeping bags and thin blankets… and nothing to protect you in the cold… that fever was waiting to happen…and…." I had trailed off in my own world when Link finally spun me around to face him.

"Jade. It's alright. I think I know which direction we can go." He stated, his blue eyes wide and staring at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." I said as he let go of my arms.

"Alright, but now you have to explain to me how you ended up in that asylum." He said, dragging me along the highway in the direction to our right.

"Well, only if you tell me how you got out of your room and into mine." I countered.

"The nurse taking care of me that morning forgot to lock the door." He began, smiling, "The next thing I knew, I had knocked a doctor unconscious, grabbed his keys, and found the key to your room."

"And the cameras hadn't caught all this?" I asked in confusion.

"Came-ras?" he asked, the word completely foreign in his mouth.

"Uh, I should explain that to you some other time." I said as he watched me in curiosity.

"Good because I want to know everything there is to know about your world." He said happily, a grin lighting his features.

"Well, that'll take years." I muttered, "But I guess you want to know what happened to me…"

"Yes, milady. I do." He remarked, laughing.

"Don't ever call me that." I said, trying to hold in my nervous laughter.

"And what are you going to do to try and stop it?" he asked, cocking his head.

"I'll… tackle you like the people do on Black Fridays." I said before laughing.

"Black Friday?" he voiced, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Never mind. If you're here long enough, you just might know what I mean."

"Do I want to know?" he asked. I smiled wickedly, deciding not to answer.

"Anyway," I began, my story unfolding as it went along, and if I told you every bit and piece of it, you would probably rip your hair out. By this, you must be able to tell I'm a terrible storyteller. Too bad Link had to listen to me for so long.

XxxxXxxxX

Well, I'm sorry for the late update, but I was busy this weekend and then i had trouble uploading documents, but I hope you liked this chapter. The ending wasn't too great, but I tried as best as I could without making it too dull. I'll hopefully have the next update by next week. So, go ahead and review!

P.S Also want to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter! I really hope you stay posted for the next update:-D

xbluxmoonx


	5. Night's Light

I have to apologize, actually, because the ending of my last chapter was a little inaccurate. For one, there are no hills that are able to overlook the highway where Jade and Link actually were at that time. I'm not very accurate, now, either, but I'll do my best. And if you don't understand what I mean, you'll understand after you read this. Enjoy!

_**Seeing Lies**_

X

X

X

Chapter 5: Night's Light

X

X

X

"Jade, why didn't you run or something? You clearly had many chances." Link said for about the hundredth time. He just couldn't seem to get it in his thick head that this was a different world, different people, different things we were dealing with here. He thought I could have gotten away from the asylum and from Ryuichi, but it just wasn't that easy.

I told him the same exact thing.

He still didn't understand.

"Link!" I exclaimed in frustration as I kicked the sandy road, "You just don't understand."

"I do understand." He replied, grabbing my shoulder so I could face him.

"No, you don't." I said, seething. "Just forget it, okay? What does it matter, now? The past is the past."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before stepping back. I drew my eyes away from him and began looking at our surroundings. It was the exact same thing in the past three hours: sandy plains, shrubs in various places. From the clear blue sky, to the sandy, dotted hills, plains… and… houses? My gaze crossed a large green sign to my right- the one Link had been blocking only a few seconds ago. I widened my eyes in disbelief at the words printed in white. Let me just make it clear right now:

_City of Las Vegas_

_8 miles_

Simple as that: bold, no need to squint- it was there, plain and simple- including the small sign that said we were traveling on the I-15. I mean, for me not to know the possible one hundred signs counting down the distance between us and this city I must have been deep into my story, and for Link not to realize this…

"Link?" I turned to him, my arms crossed behind my back.

"Yes?" he replied, cocking his head.

"How many of those signs have you seen since we've been walking?" I asked as I gestured toward the dusty, green sign before stepping toward him.

He looked up at the sky in thought before his gaze turned to me to answer, "Oh, about four or five." I furrowed my eyebrows before using my hands to cover my face.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" I asked, my face still hidden.

"I thought you knew about them. I said I knew the way back to civilization." He said innocently.

I lowered my hands before groaning in aggravation, "Link. We're even farther than where we started. We need to be in California, not Nevada."

"I thought we were in Las Vegas." He stated, cocking his head.

"It's a city, genius." I remarked, pointing to the sign.

"Oh." He muttered.

"That's right." I grumbled, kicking the ground in aggravation. Dust went flying and I closed my eyes from the billowing sand. "We've been in Nevada all along. We were never in California. That bastard sent us to Nevada."

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, walking around the sign.

"Go to Las Vegas." I sighed before a small smile crossed my lips, "Maybe we'll get rich."

XxxxXxxxX

Eight miles of houses, one after the other, including buildings, roads, trucks, cars, dust, and then more buildings and trucks and houses. I thought I was about to pass out from exhaustion, the burning pain stretching across my exposed skin, and the pain in my legs and feet. I wouldn't have given up hadn't Link been pushing me all the way. So, after God knows how many hours had passed, the sun was setting and my feet were raw to the bone. We were dirtied, tired, hungry, and I realized that Ryuichi knew exactly what he had done, and we didn't have a clue. We had no money, no shelter, no food, no water, no clean clothes…but, we were in Las Vegas, weren't we? We were traveling down the I-15 and every second we inched closer to the "city that never slept". We had plenty of choices: we could act like beggars, we could rob, we could cheat, we could work, or we could hide. Casinos couldn't throw us out. They were open all night, weren't they?

"Jade…" Link's voice sounded in the distance. I continued shuffling my feet, trying to block out the loud whiz of the cars and trucks passing us. "Jade…" I heard him say again before taking my arm.

"What?" I slurred, looking up at him with drowsy eyes.

He gestured to our right, "I think we're here." I glimpsed in the same direction, and my eyes widened for only a few mere seconds.

"It's a golf course." I said simply, eyeing the grassy green fields.

"It is civilization." He said, smiling wearily.

"We've been in civilization for hours, just not near any city." I muttered. "Although…" I glanced around, and in an instant, my eyes locked on the brightly lit building in the distance, the lights of the city a welcome relief. How anyone can consider Las Vegas a relief, I'll never know, but it was to me- today, at least. I watched as a streak of blue light pierce through the darkening sky like a knife. _Luxor_. It had been years since I had visited Las Vegas, but the last time I had gone, it was with my family. I was young- maybe eleven or so. We had stayed in the _Paris Resort and Casino_, and we even had a bird's eye view on _Billagio's _fountain. We could watch the display anytime we wanted. It would have been paradise if we just had a suite.

But I digress…

"Mandalay Bay." I muttered before we jumped over the white wall that took us off the freeway.

"What did you say?" Link asked as we ran past another road with a green sign above reading, _Frank Sinatra Dr._

"Do you see those buildings?" I said, grabbing his wrist so I wouldn't be left behind on the road so that shiny red Volvo could run me over.

"Buildings? Do you mean those towers?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Link." I said, smiling. "I want you to remember this city."

"Why?" he asked, our feet now pounding on the green grass below us.

"It's one of the most famous cities in the country. You gotta know what you want in this city." _Of course, it's just like New York and Los Angeles…_

"I know what I want." I heard him say as we walked across the hills, past lines of palm trees, and a sand pit.

"That's good to know." I said.

"It's like a welcoming oasis." I heard him sigh.

"A manmade oasis." I remarked, drawing him away from the group of golfers not too far away. It was only a matter of time before they realized they had a couple of homeless teenagers trespassing private property. We traveled the rest of the way in silence, avoiding members of the _Bali Hai Golf Club_. I had figured that out when I saw a golf cart with the club's name. So, maybe I _was _more observant than Link thought. Of course, I had thought of stealing one of the golf carts, but what were the chances that the keys would be there for our disposal? Plus, we didn't need any extra attention. Anyway, after so long of near encounters with random golfers and workers, which was caused mainly by Link because of his dire need to drink the greenish water in the pools (It took almost everything out of me to convince him that that wasn't clean water), we were back on the road and headed toward the first casino in reach: _Mandalay Bay_. The half empty parking lot actually frightened Link a little. I thought for a second that he thought the cars were going to come after him and bite him. I had to laugh, though, when he grabbed my arm and pushed me slowly ever closer toward the building.

"It's okay, Link." I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"I know. I just… don't want us to be noticed." He said as his eyes traveled around the perimeter. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, letting the sounds of Las Vegas life fill my ears.

"Hey!" my head suddenly snapped to my left where the large building loomed over us, creating a dark shadow that blocked out whoever was hiding in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Link demanded, his grip on my arm tightening.

"It's none of your business who I am." The voice scoffed in a deep Latino accent. "Just give me all your money, mother-…" the man stepped forward, gun raised to my head. He wore a black ski mask, a long black shirt and dark baggy pants.

"We do not have anything with us." Link spoke, stepping in front of me.

"Shut up!" the man spoke again, raising his gun now towards Link's head. "Don't make me shoot you, hombre."

"We _have_ no money." I remarked, my eyebrows furrowed as I stepped aside from behind Link. The blonde just looked at me skeptically.

"I wasn't talking to you, bitch." He said, aiming at me now.

"Don't call me a bitch, asshole." I retorted as my hands balled into fists.

"I can call you whatever I want, girl." He snorted, moving the gun sideways, but still aiming at me. I cocked my head, my eyes narrowing, and a smirk played across my lips as I tried not to let my pounding heart get in the way of my fight for survival. Without another word, I drew the gun out of my pocket, the metal still warm in my hands. I cocked the safety and aimed it at him.

"Have anything else to say?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. He didn't answer.

"I'm sure there is a better way to resolve this." Link spoke from beside me.

"Shut up." The masked man barked, glancing at the blonde angrily.

"Don't talk to my friend like that." I growled, stepping forward slightly. "If you don't want to get shot, I suggest _you_ give me _your_ money and get lost."

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" He mocked.

I leered, "I was in a psychiatric ward for the criminally insane for seventeen months; broke free just today. Have anything else to ask or should I just shoot you now and take your money?"

"If you're that desperate to make a such a stupid ass story, I'll _give_ you the money." He sneered, lowering his weapon before reaching for his back pocket.

"Hey!" I snapped. He stopped his actions. His dark eyes glanced at me. I turned to whisper to Link, "Go see what he has in his back pocket."

"Back pocket?" he asked curiously.

"It's the little pouch in the back of his pants." I replied, my eyes now watching the thief.

"Oh." The blonde voiced simply before walking toward the man in front of us.

"I guess you were telling the truth, chica." He said just as the sound of tires screeching on gravel reached my ears.

"Drop the gun the both of you, and put your hands up." A voice shouted from behind me. I froze from shock. The blue and red lights of a police car lighted up the dark wall where the masked man had come forward to mug us. A retreating figure was all I noticed from the shadows. He hadn't been alone.

I watched as Link slowly backed away from the man and raised his hands. I turned around slowly, the gun still in my hands. One police car, one police officer, and one innocent witness watching us through the window of the _Mandalay Bay Resort_.

"Drop the gun, miss." The police officer said as he used the driver door as a shield while he pointed at us with his gun. I did as he told me to, and that was when I realized I was going back exactly where I had come from, and all this was for nothing. Though, the thought didn't last long because the next second I thought I was going to jail.

A shot pierced through the night air, the Las Vegas sounds becoming background music as I rushed to get out of the way of a possible speeding bullet. I had never had a second chance to glance at the dying police officer on the ground with a bullet wound evident on the side of his head, blood soaking his golden brown hair before running down the side of his face. Someone grabbed my arm and began dragging me down the parking lot. It was hard to tell what was going on, especially when my back hit a hard wall between two small palm trees. I glanced up to see Link holding me there just as two other police cars arrived at the scene.

"If you don't want to get caught, amigos…" a familiar Latino voice whispered so close to us, "I suggest you follow us." I glanced to my side where the masked man stood, one gun held down, and the other risen to us with the handle of the gun ready for us to take. I bit my lip and looked up at Link. He gazed at the man for a few seconds before turning to me. He was thinking.

"We don't have much time." A feminine voice spoke from behind the man. I snapped my head the direction where it came from, but the shadows covered for her. I glanced back up at Link; he nodded before backing away from me.

I turned to the masked man and took the gun by the handle, "Sure."

X

X

X

Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. It was short, I admit, but I wanted to get this up this week. I just want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter and to all of you guys who just take the time of day to read this story. Hope this story was suspenseful enough, and I'll definitely try and get the next chapter up by next week.

And don't forget to review. :-D

REVISED: 3/26/07- 20 miles is impossible to walk in one day, so I revised and put eight. Maybe that makes more sense. lol.

xbluxmoonx


	6. Caught

_**Seeing Lies**_

X

X

X

Chapter 6: Caught

X

X

X

Grungy. How else could I explain it? The two thieves' apartment was a wreck. It was like a hurricane had hit the place. Trash was everywhere, clothes lying here and there, not to mention a few things not meant to be seen by the public eye. A large plasma TV stood against the wall across the leather sofa and oak coffee table. A stereo system stood adjacent to the sofa. Their kitchen from what I saw as I walked in seemed pretty clean. Their oak table, however, was covered in take out cartons and empty Starbucks cups. And the only light in the room came from the dim light from the ceiling fan. I actually wished I hadn't agreed for their help at that moment. But who knew they would actually care to help us. I pushed aside a stack of bulky unpaid bills to the side before eying a few things on their coffee table.

"Sorry, chica." The man I knew now as Carlos said as he threw a few Chinese take-out cartons. "I was planning to clean up this weekend."

"No problemo." I muttered, stepping over a pile of clothes to take a look at the shiny black electric guitar in the corner. Link was one step behind me. I didn't think he would leave my side after the car ride. He was so shaken by the 80's Mercedes speeding down the back streets of old Las Vegas; I thought he would pass out. I couldn't help but love the face he made when the engine started. I sighed at the thought, trying to hold my laughter.

_"Calm down, Link." I tried to reassure him. He was currently gripping the sides of the seat in panic, his eyes wide and frightened. I laughed slightly, a small snort escaping, too._

"_You're friend is a little weird, amiga." The man had said, glancing at me through the rearview mirror._

"_He's not from around here." I remarked, placing a hand on Link's to try and calm him down._

"_Then where is he from?" the female thief asked._

"_You wouldn't understand if we told you." I replied, glimpsing out Link's window._

"_Yeah, we would." The man said._

"_Besides, I'm getting curious as to why his ears are like… that." She said._

"_He's from… Hyrule." I said slowly, testing to see if I received any shocking action from them. They didn't say a thing to contradict me._

"_Really? I've never heard of it. Have you, Carmen?" the man asked, rolling his tongue when he sounded the letter "r" in "Carmen"._

"_No. Seems interesting. Do they all have ears like that?"_

"_Yeah…" I said softly. I stopped listening to them, as something seemed to hit me hard. I couldn't place it, but it was like I missed Hyrule or something. It was… weird…_

"_Are we almost there, Carlos?" Carmen asked._

"_Yeah…" He said something in Spanish quickly. I understood most of it. Ah, four years of taking Spanish _does_ pay off._

"Don't tell me you stole people's purses." I retorted. Carlos chuckled.

"_What is your name, chica?" he ignored my comment._

"_Jade." I replied, "My friend's name is Link."_

"_Encantada to you both. I'm sorry both of you had to witness what just happened back there." Carmen spoke, "We didn't think you'd get involved with all this."_

"_Now, we're criminals." I muttered._

"_Welcome to our world." Even through the ski mask, I could tell Carlos was smiling._

"Nice, isn't it?" the second thief, Carmen, spoke from behind me.

"Yeah, where'd you get it?" I asked just as she pulled off her ski mask, showing a young woman around her mid-twenties with dark brown hair, perfectly shaped eyebrows, defined cheekbones, and large chocolate brown eyes. _Figures_, I thought. She smiled, her dark eyes brightening up in the little dim light in the apartment. "Never mind." I cut in before she could say anything else, "I don't want to know."

"What is this place held up with?" Link voiced from behind me as I heard a slight knock against the wall, "The walls seem so flimsy, yet…"

I chuckled as I eyed the cracked plaster walls before answering, "New thing called dry wall."

"Don't be so sarcastic with the chico, Jade." Carlos said. I turned to him and widened my eyes. I just prayed then and there that they wouldn't kill us because we had seen their faces. His, other than his dark skin (exactly like Carmen's) and dark eyes, had softer features, perfectly shaped lips, and his lip piercing contrasting perfectly with his facial features- that included the small goatee. He didn't look half bad being in what I guessed in his mid-twenties. _Damn hormones,_ I thought angrily before turning away.

"What do we do, now?" I asked, "Link and I need a way to get back home."

"What's the hurry?" Carmen asked, walking around the room and into the kitchen.

"We need to… find someone. He's done something… and… um… it's, well… Link, you explain." I nudged him and quickly walked away.

"See, we need to find this person because he's been torturing Jade for over a year now, and he's kidnapped her family, so we need to go hunt him down, retrieve something that belongs to the Royal Family and save her family. And it will be hopeless if we don't get back to him by the day after tomorrow because we would just have to wait until next year…" he trailed off.

"Hold on." I began, ignoring the look of confusion on Carlos's face and Carmen's silence in the kitchen. "What are you talking about- it'll be too late if we don't get to him by tomorrow?"

The blonde merely crossed his arms and leaned against the wall to answer casually, "Every October thirty-first, every ghost that has obtained a fleshy shell will be forced to come out to roam without the body that has protected them. If we can get to Ryuichi tonight and keep him with us, we might be able to protect Kenny's body from being inhabited again."

I stood there, my mouth open, and completely in shock.

"I guess you _were_ telling the truth, Jade." Carlos spoke before plopping down on the leather sofa.

"When have I _not_ told the truth?" I remarked. "Alright. So, how do we get him here, or how do we find him? He obviously has to know this."

"Maybe, but he can't stop it." Link said.

"Yeah, but how will we find my family, and what about the Triforce piece?"

"Que?" Carmen sounded loudly from the kitchen before walking out with a dishtowel resting on her shoulder.

"Uhm, nothing." I said quickly.

"We would love to help, seeing as there is nothing to watch on this beautiful plasma TV equipped with surround sound." Carlos waved his hand before clearing his throat slightly.

"And I wonder what unfortunate family has nothing to watch in their overly barbaric living room." I said sarcastically.

"They'll live." Carmen voiced as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Unfortunately, not that policeman you shot." I muttered.

"I didn't shoot any policeman." I heard the brunette call from where she stood.

"Que?" Carlos said, his head craning to the side to look at the kitchen doorway where Carmen soon stood, a large pot in one hand and a cloth in the other.

"I didn't shoot any policia, Carlos. I thought it was you." She replied, wiping the cooking pot steadily.

"But, I swear…" the thief began in confusion where he sat on the couch.

"So, you were actually running away." I said in shock.

"I wasn't going to leave him." Carmen protested, her accent heavy.

"So, then… who did…?" I asked unsteadily.

"It was Ryuichi…" Link spoke from behind me. I turned around just as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Why would he shoot a police officer?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just like you said earlier:" he said, "He's playing with us."

"This person you're talking about sounds dangerous. I don't think I want us getting mixed in with this…" Carmen said, her grip on the handle of the cooking pot tightening slightly.

"I didn't think we would be getting mixed with two teenagers with such a dangerous past, Carmen." Carlos said, standing up.

"If you don't want to help us- fine. We just need some damn money." I mumbled, walking around the coffee table and around the plasma TV to peer out the blinds of the window. My hands were shaking; suddenly afraid red eyes would be staring back at me when I peered through. It was like when I was little. I hated looking out the window in the middle of the night; afraid someone or something would be staring back at me, and just so ready to break the glass, not make a sound, grab me, and run off. That was just imagination played into reality and made into a fear. This was possibility in reality and made into a fear.

That was much worse.

I peered out the window anyway. It was dark outside other than the Las Vegas night lights. I didn't see any figure, I didn't see any red eyes, but I certainly did see the three police cars parked out front of the apartment.

"Uh…" I began stupidly, trying to form words in my mouth. Carlos and Carmen bickered in the background, but Link was already by my side, trying to make of the black and white car with the red and blue lights flashing on the roof.

"What is that, Jade?" he asked, pulling the blinds down slightly more to get a better look. I quickly let go and the blinds shut down on his fingers. He pulled away, a small frown on his lips.

"Cops." I muttered. He stared at me in confusion. "Police. They've come here to arrest us." He understood better this time; I could tell by the expression on his face.

"Cops?" Carlos turned around on his heels, his expression showing he was completely alert. I nodded and that was all they needed. They began scurrying around, grabbing things here and there, stuffing a few things into their pockets.

I rushed after them as they disappeared into the rooms in the back with Link in tow. Carlos stepped over the unmade bed with the red sheets and over to the window on the other side. I quickly followed as it took both Carlos and Carmen to pry the rusted window open. Pounding and continuous shouts could be heard from the front door, and my heart pounded in my chest. The window cracked from its place, and paint chipped and the wood made loud scraping noises. A gust of cold wind blew throughout the room, but it wasn't enough to cool my body.

We slipped through the small opening, Carlos and Carmen making it out onto the fire escape with ease, while I stumbled out with my shoe nearly getting caught over the windowsill. I managed just as Link passed through. It didn't take much as we scurried down the fire escape, but no matter how fast we went it would have been to no avail. Because just as Link made the final jump down onto the asphalt, the words of an unfamiliar voice had halted us.

"Don't move any farther." I turned around quickly, without thinking, to see what happened. "I said _don't move_." The voice belonged to a police officer just like the other that had been shot, except this one wore a vest to protect him and he seemed a little more frightened. He pushed on the walkie-talkie resting on his shoulder. He was requesting for back up. I waited through all this, but it wasn't until after a few silent moments that I noticed the silver shine of a gun tucked underneath the rim of Carlos's pants.

"You know, sir. We haven't done anything wrong here." He began slowly, his right hand lowering leisurely behind him.

"I said to stay put." The police officer said a bit shakily.

"Listen to him." I whispered to the thief, my voice cracking.

He didn't listen because in a second he had pulled the gun from its place and had it aimed at the police officer in a mere second. The cop froze, preparing to fire, but I didn't give a chance to him. I had tackled Carlos to the ground just as his gun fired. He hit the asphalt with a thud with me following. He gun slipped from his fingers and I quickly made my way over to it to try to push it away from him. I didn't realize, however, that Carlos was not after the gun anymore, and neither was Carmen. I had the police officer running toward me and very much unarmed with two thieves rapidly disappearing from view. I scoffed, _never trust a thief…_

The cop kicked the gun away from my reach and I stayed in place. I didn't find a point to run away. Or did I? Well, I didn't care what happened to me anymore, but…

"Link!" I called, turning my head just as I began to hear footsteps. The blonde was next to me already. "You have to run." I said, trying to push him, so just maybe he could get the idea.

"I'm not leaving you." He said, pulling me up.

"I've got two suspects." I heard the cop say. I wasn't sure to whom really, but who else would it be then more cops?

"Where are the other two?" A gruff voice asked.

"They got away, sir." The police officer said in a lower voice just as someone pulled me up by my arm. I didn't try and escape. Link wasn't either. Maybe police could help us. Well, that was a long shot. Everything we had done so far was a long shot. As long as it got us somewhere closer to my family, I didn't care.

I quickly turned to Link as they began to handcuff us; "Link, what if we don't get to him in time?"

He smirked. Despite what we were going through, he smirked. Why would he smirk? "If we don't find Ryuichi, then Kenny will find us." I widened my eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

They led us down to their cars and pushed my head down as to not hit my head against the doorframe. They slammed the door shut, and for the first time, I sat back in the car seat and relaxed. The cushion was soft enough and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I didn't think of the questions they were going to probe me with, or the day when they would send me back to the institution. I just closed my eyes and slept, content that Link was now with me, and maybe for the first time in seventeen months- that Kenny would, too.

X

X

X

Ah, sorry for such a long wait, but I've just been so constantly busy with school and homework, I haven't had time to update. Well, the chapter was short and not one I enjoyed writing as much, but I updated. And, in the next few chapters or so, I might have a slight crossover. I just couldn't resist. :-D

So, I want to thank all those who read and reviewed my last chapter. So... THANK YOU!!! Heh, well, you guys are great and thank you for all the great reviews, and yay! Cookies!!!


	7. Interrogation

AU: Ah, here begins the crossover. I tried to get the personalities well from someone who has never met them before than showing my side of obsession for this show.

Also, I was reading Seeing Truth a little while ago, just because I was bored, and I realized how terrible my writing was back then. LOL. I want to revise it, and everything, but I don't have much time, so those who have read it, bear the terrible grammar. Lol.

And another thing; I made Kenny older. In the first, I said that he was fifteen, but I changed it to sixteen. He's supposed to be eighteen right now. I just wanted to clear that up. P.S his birthday is in July.

Disclaimer: How long has it been since I've done this? Hmm, well, I don't own any Zelda characters or any of the CSI characters either... darn…

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 7: Interrogation

X

X

X

The sound of a phone ringing as we passed the secretary's desk gave me a sudden wake up call. After two hours spent in the county jail with no parent or guardian to claim us, we were forced out of our little prison and back into the police car. I had hated it when I was forced out of my peaceful slumber the first time, and I was a bit aggravated the second time. Of course, a jail cell isn't very comforting especially if there are many other small-time criminals in the cell next to you, but once Link and I began ignoring the jeering rants from them, I began to doze off once more. I had no idea what was wrong with me. So much had happened in one day and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Now, as police led us down the dimly lit corridors of a building they had forced us into, I could only think of how we would be able to get out of this in time. The blue light from the rooms radiated off the glass windows that surrounded all types of equipment. This place was not another police precinct, and I suddenly had a feeling this was very, very bad.

A gray-haired man with a small beard to match stared at us in what seemed to be curiosity as we walked past. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with something written on the side. Unfortunately, I had nothing to aid me with my terrible eyesight. His gaze sent a shiver up my spine and I turned away, trying to focus on the handcuffs binding my hands behind my back. They cut into my wrists and I shifted it slightly, but it simply cut into my skin farther. I suddenly wished Link were walking beside me rather than behind me. It seemed that as we passed more people, the more we caught another's attention. One wearing safety goggles, a white jacket, and white latex gloves walked past me, but even I could see his eyes watching us. Something about him made me want to shove him away. However, the police were keeping me in line.

We suddenly made a sharp turn to our right and we were suddenly stepping into an interrogation room- from what I assumed with its one-way mirror and metal table and chairs. One of the cops slid a chair over and the other pushed me down. They did the same with Link. He turned to me, a frightened expression on his face. I feigned a smile, trying to show him that everything would be all right, but even he knew it was false. I hadn't planned his coming here to be like this; I always imagined us being reunited on the street in a non-violent way, and after, he would meet my family, and then we would go shopping because he clearly would not be able to wear those clothes around. Then, I would make him try pizza and soda, and then we would watch my all time favorite movie on television, and then…

I didn't even have a chance to finish my fantasy reunion when the door swung open behind us. The man I had seen earlier walked in, but now he was wearing a regular long-sleeved shirt and dress pants. Either he wasn't happy or he looked like the way he did constantly. Another two followed behind him. The second was a woman with shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a black dress shirt and pants to match. She was fairly pretty, and probably would be even more if she would just smile, but of course, these were investigators, weren't they? The last seemed much older than the first man; he had balding brown hair and was fairly shorter than either of the two. They sat down in front of us, and I turned my head to look in a different direction, but I had to be the one to stand up here, right? Link was probably- from the look on his face- scared half to death. I stared ahead then, no matter how much I wanted to avoid their stare.

"This is Gill Grissom and Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab, and Captain Brass. They're investigating the shoot-out and they want to ask you a few questions." The police officer that had sat me down said just before walking over to the door to stand in front of it.

"We'll need to talk to them separately." I heard the one I now knew as Gill Grissom speak. He glanced at me for a second before turning toward Link. His gaze was on his ears. He cocked his head before turning to the cop. "We'll talk to the boy first."

I turned to Link, but he wasn't watching me. He was staring at the mirror. I smirked for a mere second before the cop pulled me up. I glanced at the two investigators. The one named Sara was staring at me. I turned away, afraid for Link. What if he didn't know what to do? These investigators would always turn words around and make something completely up. What if he said something wrong? What if _I_ said something wrong?

XxxxXxxxX

It seemed like hours while I waited in their glass-walled waiting room. For half the time I was lost in my thought, and the other I was watching the sandy-blonde that seemed to be in his mid-thirties. He was currently talking on his cell phone in the hallway. He walked around slightly; sometimes stopping one place, and then walking a bit more before turning around. I didn't understand why he just stood in one area. He glanced up at me and I quickly turned away. My heart was racing and I felt a little heat rise to my face. I hated it when that happened. It always did when someone caught my gaze or stare- mainly boys, mind you. Imagine a guy you crushed on for so long that you began to watch or glance at him constantly, and when he finally turns and looks at you it's the same exact time you were glimpsing at him. That was exactly what happened to me with Kado. _My God, he's in the same world- same country and I can't be with him…_ I continued to stare a different direction, hoping to lose anyone's interest and my interest in the blonde. Once again, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the chair. I could hear the phone ring from the secretary's desk, the sound of machines working, the sound of people talking, the sound of a door opening, the sound of footsteps…

I snapped my head to the direction of the door that led into the waiting room. To my complete and utter shock, it was the blonde in the hallway. He seemed to be watching me carefully. What was up with these people and staring? I was actually beginning to become aggravated with it, but it wouldn't do any good to get angry, now would it?

"Jade Walker… Am I correct?" I heard him say just as he sat on the chair across me. I glanced at him, confused. He laughed a little then leaned back in the chair.

"Did you want to ask me questions or something?" I asked, trying to hide my anger _and_ fright. What if I said something wrong?

"Actually: yes." He said, cocking his head. "I'd like to know how you escaped the psychiatric ward in California. I heard they had some killer security."

_Word travels fast…_ "No one says 'killer' anymore, do they?" I said quietly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"I know." He said, a smirk crossing his features. "You didn't answer my question." I remained quiet, unsure how to answer. "This is off the record."

"I don't know…" I finally answered before shifting my arms slightly, trying to regain feeling back into them. I could feel his gaze on me and I stopped.

"How's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't know." I repeated. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He remarked, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I…" I turned away, sighing. This was insane. There was no way he would believe me.

"Are you trying to figure out a way to tell me that you suddenly disappeared in a flash of light while the staff were trying to restrain you?" he said after a few moments. I turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed, and completely in shock. He smirked. Did this guy know he was making me go crazy with his looks?

"Where did you hear that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Word travels fast." He answered simply.

"By the way; they recovered a rosary in the room. Is it by chance yours?" he said just as the door opened once more. This time it was one of the cops. He gestured to the one who had been guarding me. I stood up, positive it was time for my interrogation. I glanced back up at the blonde who had the specs of brunette hidden in his roots… Well, I couldn't help it if I was a good observer…

"Yeah, it's mine." I replied as the cops grabbed my arms to lead me out.

The blonde smiled as he stood up, "Thanks." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before turning around, not sure what to think of what had happened.

I entered the interrogation room just after I had passed Link down the hallway; his head was down and he seemed to be in deep thought. They pushed me through the doorway and I quickly glanced at the people in the room: Gill Grissom was still there, and so was Captain Brass, but Sara Sidle was gone. I had sworn I had seen her walk past me and into the room behind the mirror.

"Jade Walker; escaped from the psychiatric ward just this afternoon. From what Greg tells us, you seem like a very normal girl." The one called Captain Brass said casually as he walked around the table. I glanced up at him just as the blonde entered the room. I ignored him, however. I didn't want to act like a frightened little girl more than I had to. "Do you know why you and your friend… Link, were committed into the ward? Or is it something you've been questioning for a long time?" I furrowed my eyebrows and turned my gaze to the table to ignore their penetrating gazes.

"I'm perfectly sane." I replied before biting my lip in anticipation. I could feel my face turning red.

"Really, now?" he said, placing his hands on the table.

"Why is it, then, that the doctors reported vandalism of your room almost every night?" Gill Grissom said, his arms folded across his chest as he peered at me curiously.

"You have no idea what I've been through." I whispered, closing my eyes for emphasis before opening them and staring at him.

He cocked his head, "Was it so terrible that you held a nurse hostage under the point of a gun?" I turned away, not sure how to answer.

"Nothing can be so terrible to kill a cop." The one blonde who I had spoken to earlier said as he walked around the table.

"Greg." Grissom said, glancing up at him.

"I didn't kill the cop. It was impossible for me to kill him." I said, looking up at Captain Brass.

"How is that?" Grissom spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't kill him. I never fired that gun." I replied, sitting up farther in my seat.

"The lab is trying to match the bullets as we speak." Greg stated.

"Do it. I don't care. All I know is that my friend and I were in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said, glancing at every one of them.

"You only mention you and the blonde kid, Link. What about the other two?" Greg inquired, sitting down on the chair across from me.

"Other two?" I raised an eyebrow for a second before realizing what he meant. "Oh… I met those two thieves tonight. They were going to mug us... but…" I stopped, unsure how to continue with the story.

"But what?" Grissom asked, cocking his head to one side.

"But I tried…fighting them off. It worked, I guess… but then the cop came. I dropped my gun. The other two thieves did also…"

"Did your friend have a gun?" Grissom said, his gaze unmoving.

"No. He was unarmed. So was the one thief after we threatened to shoot him if he didn't drop his gun."

"Wait, wait." Captain Brass spoke up. I turned to look up at him. He seemed to be amused. I narrowed my eyes, trying to decipher confusion from amusement. "There were two thieves. Where was the other one?"

"Hiding… in the shadows… We didn't see her clearly until they helped us escape." I answered before twisting my wrists slightly from the cuffs. Grissom glanced at me warily before his gaze altered to the cop behind me.

"Take the cuffs off." He ordered. He did so and I slowly but finally began to regain feeling into my arms.

"Her." Brass repeated.

"Yeah..." I rubbed my wrists absentmindedly. Before they could ask anything more, the door behind me opened. I heard whispering and some shuffling. Grissom stood up and left the room. It was quiet for some time, but I could feel their gazes on me. It was torture having to sit there, letting them take detail of every small move I made.

"Where did you get that scar across the side of your face?" Greg asked, his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"A fight." I said. That was the best to describe it, right?

"With who?" Captain Brass spoke this time.

"Someone…" I muttered. _That wouldn't do_, I thought miserably. Fortunately, before they could push further, Grissom walked back inside.

"Well, Jade Walker." Gill Grissom began as he walked around the table with a manila envelope in his hand. "It seems that you had good reason to lose your sanity." I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation. He continued; "I just received the papers from the hospital you were staying at for seventeen months; including some police documentations." He sat down before calmly donning small spectacles from his pocket. I watched as he opened the envelope and took out the familiar pictures of my vandalized house. "Your family reported you missing in March when you disappeared after apparently coming home from school. Police found no trace of broken entry. The place seemed normal." He glanced up at me from above his glasses and I quickly turned my attention to the contents that had once been inside the envelope. He continued looking through the papers.

"What else is in there?" Greg asked, peering over his shoulder.

"They found a half-eaten _Yoplait_… video game system left on… you were playing _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_." Grissom sighed, flipping through a page.

"I remember that game." Greg said, glancing up at me, "The main character is a blonde kid. They're all elves…" I looked up at him in desperation, "His name's Link…" Grissom turned to look up at the blonde skeptically. He shrugged and smiled, "Archie has a load of games."

I bit my lip as Captain Brass leaned forward and asked me gruffly, "Is this some kind of joke?" I shook my head as I tried to form a story in my head that would be believable enough for them.

"This doesn't make any sense." Grissom said as his eyes searched through the papers in his hand. He looked up at me once more.

"I... um…" I stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

"The boy did tell us he wasn't from around here…" Brass muttered, glancing down at me.

"What exactly happened twenty months ago?" Greg asked, leaning forward in curiosity. I sighed then took a deep breath before turning to look up at the one searching through the papers. Those papers told exactly what they had found out about me. How was I to know what was in there if I didn't tell them the truth?

"Mister Grissom," his eyes landed on me, "do you believe in ghosts?"

X

X

X

Well, I really hope you all liked this chapter. I hope the crossover didn't confuse those who don't watch CSI. I hadn't really planned on doing this crossover until I realized it would be perfect because they somehow ended up in Las Vegas. And that wasn't done on purpose just to get them to meet the CSI team. Lol.

P.S the computer guy's name is Archie, right?

Well, just want to thank all those who read and reviewed last chapter. And yay! Cookie! Eheheh…

Anyhoo, Happy New Year!


	8. Blood Evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Link or any other Legend of Zelda character. I also don't own any of the CSI characters… nothing new, but if I end up owning any I'll inform you all immediately. :-)

_**Seeing Lies**_

X

X

X

Chapter 8: Blood Evidence

X

X

X

Silence right then was the most horrible thing to be heard right then. Of course, it gave me time to catch my breath after talking so long, but with the skeptical stares I was getting from all of three of them… well, I wasn't feeling so good. I glanced at them quickly, trying to decipher between confusion and disbelief.

"Transported…" Greg muttered, his eyebrows furrowed as he rested his chin on his hand.

"I know you probably believe I'm insane, now. But, if you asked me again what has happened to me in the past year I'd tell you the same exact thing." I said, looking up at Grissom.

"I don't know what to believe." Grissom sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes slightly.

"I think we need a little break." Captain Brass said, walking around the table to whisper something to the police officer standing in front of the door.

"Take her and the boy to the holding cell." Grissom said, standing up and picking up the manila envelope.

"What are you going to do, now?" I asked, standing up shakily. "You can't send me back to the psychiatric ward. I have to find my family."

"No one said we were going to do that, Jade." Grissom said as they began to cuff me once more.

I watched them as they walked out of the room, my story in their minds, and the facts in their hands. Which one were they going to believe?

XxxxXxxxX

They took our fingerprints, our shoeprints, and a piece of hair. _Need anything more?_ I had thought sarcastically as the slightly gray-haired man who was running the tests had finished taking samples from Link and me.

After, we were sent to one of the holding cells in the building. It was complete torture having to stay in there for the remainder of the night; knowing we couldn't do anything to help anyone: my family, Kado, Kenny… It was gruesome.

I wasn't sure what they were deciding to do with us now and I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore. Link, however, seemed to be calm throughout the entire ordeal. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be next to him for comfort or to yell at him for being… what? Calm? Optimistic? Whatever it was, it wasn't helping.

"Link?" I whispered to him from where he sat on the other side of the bars.

"Yeah?" he called, looking up at me with those calm, blue eyes.

"What do we do now?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"Wait." He replied simply before resting his head back on the hard wall. I sighed and did the same.

A few minutes passed before I felt the urge to use the restroom. "Wonderful…" I muttered before standing up from the small cot and walking over to the bars across. Link's gaze followed me steadily and I simply ignored his pleading looks to stop whatever I was going to do.

"Hey, officer?" I called to the guard standing near the door.

He walked over slowly, his stare blank. "What is it?" he demanded, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I need to use the restroom." I replied, pursing my lips and hoping my sorrowful expression was enough to let me through to the restrooms. The guard sighed before he finally took out his keys. I backed away as another guard walked over from where he stood. I waited patiently as they cuffed me and led me out. I ignored Link's wary gaze on me, trying not to feel too guilty on leaving him alone for the meanwhile.

The rooms I had passed earlier in the night were a little less crowded and only a few were working. I noticed that the same ones including Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, and Greg were working. A few others were also with them. A blonde woman around her forties, a tall dark-skinned man around mid to late thirties, and another brunette around the same age sat with them. They were all looking through the files.

I didn't have much of a chance to see anything else.

Walking past another room, I noticed a light brown-haired man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, goggles, and large headphones. I didn't realize what he was doing with the gun I had stolen until he yelled out; "One shot!" A loud bang echoed through the glass walls and I jumped slightly, causing the walls to rattle slightly. _How much fun do these people have?_ I thought sarcastically, walking faster before a second shot could be fired.

I was done in five minutes, having to wash my face and neck from the grime of walking on a dusty road all day. However, I didn't have the prospect of leaving any sooner. I didn't expect to be greeted by _him_ on my way out. I mean, showing his face at a time like this was absurd. He didn't have much time to hide himself before tomorrow… or did he already figure out a place to lock Kenny up so he couldn't escape?

"Jade, what a pleasant surprise." He leered, cocking his head and staring at me with those blood red eyes. I wanted to gag just seeing them.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, gripping the steel sink for support.

"To see you, of course. I didn't have time to see you last night, so I thought I would visit you." He replied casually as he walked around and past the stalls.

"You didn't have to do that." I muttered sarcastically.

"Of course I did." He said as he walked towards me.

"No… you didn't…" he smirked, ignoring my comment before grabbing my collar and pulling me towards him.

"Do you think the police can help you and your friend, Jade?" he scoffed as he quickly lifted me up and pushed me up onto the sink and against the mirror. I winced from the pain that shot up my back.

"It's better than nothing, Ryuichi." I sneered, glaring up at him. He smiled for a brief second as I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. The feeling of something hard in his pant pocket confused me as I tried to decipher what round bottle could be hidden beneath the folds of his clothing.

However, I didn't have much time to think since his katana was pressed against my neck while I was doing little to fight back. "Are you afraid, Jade?" He leered, cocking his head.

"Not for me." I replied as the cop began to yell and pound against the restroom door.

"That's brave. But, I'm sure it doesn't do good for your family." He said, removing the katana from my neck.

"What did you do with them?" I asked as tears began well up in my eyes.

"That's for me to know." He sneered. I narrowed my eyes, trying my best to stop the tears as I felt a sudden sharp pain in my arm. He finally removed his katana. It glinted in the artificial light just as he sheathed it, my blood a mere tint on the spotless blade.

"You're not getting away, again." I muttered, making a grab for the collar of his shirt. I pulled him toward me so that our faces were mere inches apart. _They want evidence of his existence, right?_ I wasn't sure what I was doing in that moment, but with the cops yelling for back up and pounding on the restroom door I had to think fast.

That was exactly why I closed the distance between us, pressing his lips against mine and not letting him go so easily. He groaned in complaint, but it only took a couple of seconds for him to stop struggling as I wrapped an arm around his neck. I, however, could not believe what I had done. I doubted they could get any DNA just from kissing him. I needed more. I needed blood or skin or hair. Something to prove he was here. He slowly but surely began wrapping an arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him. I felt panic rise and I had to think fast. _Scratch or bite?_ I thought helplessly as he began tightening his grip on me, the kiss deepening even more than I would have liked.

I opened my eyes in a panic and quickly decided on the latter. In a second I had bitten his lower lip. He moaned. Whether it was from pain or pleasure I wasn't sure. It wasn't until I felt the warm trickle of blood on my lips and tongue escape the cut on his lower lip that I finally released him. He backed away and stared down at me now as I wiped away the blood on my lips with my sleeve. _Blood could be saved on garments, right?_

"Bitch…" he muttered, backing away. I raised an eyebrow as if I was amused. If it worked or not I wasn't sure, but either way he was angry and my heart was pounding from fright.

And before I could realize what had happened, the black-haired and red-eyed boy was gone. I was left to explain to the two cops barging in, their faces flushed and confused. One look at me and they were rushing to get me out and away from the restroom.

"What happened here?" Gil Grissom asked as he stared at me, an expression hardly evident. One of the police officers whispered into his ear. Grissom cocked his head and gazed at me curiously. I turned away as the brunette I had seen earlier walked out of the room they had been in a moment ago.

"What happened with her?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest before peering at me with his dark eyes.

"Ryuichi… That's what happened…" I said, glancing at them a little anxiously. Grissom gazed at me curiously. "Did you want proof?" I asked before raising my arm to show them the blood on my sleeve. "Here it is…"

"Greg!" Gil Grissom called, not taking his eyes off the wound on my arm. The blonde rushed through the doorway.

"Yeah, boss?" he said, glancing at me strangely. Grissom turned to stare at him, eyebrow raised in what seemed in a bit of annoyance.

"Clean the wound, swab her blood, and the one on her sleeve." He replied before turning around to the cops holding me. "Bring the boy." He told them before walking back inside the conference-like room with the brunette following a few seconds later. "Catherine, Warrick. Search the restroom for evidence…" I heard Grissom say before I finally turned my attention to the blonde.

"Follow me, Jade Walker and company." Greg said with a small smirk before turning around on his heels and walking down the hall.

XxxxXxxxX

"Transported to Hyrule, huh?" Greg said casually as he led me into one of the glass-walled rooms with the dim blue lighting.

"Yeah…" I muttered just as the police officers stood guard outside the room.

"What did you think of the princess?" he asked, sitting down on the chair next to a countertop full of equipment.

"Don't believe me. Fine. But don't make a joke out of it." I said, watching as he took out a few larger than normal Q-tips with a small cap to close on top of the cotton swab.

"I wasn't joking. I was really asking." He said, glancing up at me as he rolled the chair over to where I stood. "You can sit down over there if you like." He gestured to the metal chair a foot away from me. I sat down slowly, painfully. I could feel the blonde's gaze on me as I winced from the pain shooting up my back.

"Here…" he began rummaging through a bottom drawer before pulling out a navy blue t-shirt with writing written in the back in white bold. I didn't have a chance to see what it read. "I'll need your shirt for evidence. You can change in Brass's office…." He muttered as I took the shirt from him. I sighed and quickly began unbuttoning the psychiatric ward's long-sleeved turquoise shirt while trying to ignore the pain in my left arm. Greg's eyes widened for a mere second before finally relaxing when he noticed the white undershirt I was wearing. "Alright… no need for you to go change in Brass's room then…" he mumbled, taking the old shirt from me with two fingers and placing it in a large plastic bag that read "Evidence" on the rims before grabbing a First Aid Kit from the same drawer. "Ah, hold on. Let me clean your wound before you put the shirt on. Wouldn't want to get that bloody either, right?" he chuckled slightly, and I smiled slowly, trying to ignore the copper taste of blood on my tongue.

"She's alright… I guess…" he glanced at me before swabbing the blood on my arm. He closed the cap and scribbled something down on a small piece of paper. I slowly lost interest as he placed the oversized, one-sided Q-tip on a tray before beginning to type something on the computer keyboard in the corner. "…kind of preppy…." I continued before smiling slightly as I remembered the way the blonde-haired girl practically began hallucinating that one afternoon.

"Is it true that she has feelings for Link?" he asked, opening the cap of the Q-tip and doing something or rather that I couldn't quite follow. I watched however as he grabbed a dark brown bottle from the First Aid Kit. I narrowed my eyes as the smell of the rubbing alcohol reached my nostrils.

"They both have feelings for each other. I saw them kissing…" I whispered the last part, making sure Link wasn't walking past or anywhere nearby.

"This might sting a little." He said, pouring some of the liquid on a white cloth. "Really, now?" he glanced up at me for a mere second before placing the cloth against the wound on my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut from the stinging pain, but otherwise decided not to let a whimper pass.

"You listen to classical music?" I asked after a few quiet seconds as I noticed a CD with the words _Classical Moments_ resting on a CD player not too far away.

"Nope." He replied, glimpsing to where the CDs were scattered around slightly. "All Mia's. Her work station now." He sighed as he peered closely at the wound. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "This is an odd wound. How did you say you got this?" he asked, glancing at me.

"I didn't." I muttered. He didn't switch his gaze back to the wound and I continued: "Ryuichi; remember?"

"With what weapon? It looks like an oversized knife or…" he trailed off, placing a finger on the edge of the large cut.

"Try a katana…" I replied, trying to ignore his hand on my arm.

"Ouch…" he said before wheeling over to another drawer nearby. "Good thing I keep this here for emergencies." He fiddled with something attached to the side of his belt before pulling out a small digital camera. He was back to my side once more. "Good thing this doesn't need any stitching…" he took a picture of the wound and I looked away to avoid embarrassment.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" I inquired after he had placed the camera down.

"Possible that your immune system is weak after taking so many beatings over a long period of time." He replied. "No exercise, loss of blood, malnutrition..." I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of not eating right in a psychiatric ward. He added suddenly after noticing my confused gaze, "Theoretically speaking, of course."

"Oh." I mumbled as he began to rummage through the First Aid Kit. After a few silent seconds I decided to ask him something I didn't expect an answer from: "Do you believe me?" I asked in a quiet voice as he began to bandage my forearm. I could feel his gaze on me for a few seconds before he grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter.

"'I tend not to believe people; they lie. Evidence never lies.' That's what Grissom always says." He said, cutting off the bandage from the roll before tying the rest off around my arm.

"Is that what you believe?" I asked curiously as I began to fiddle with the navy blue shirt on my lap.

"Sometimes. Not always. I guess it depends." He said, turning around and taking the bagged turquoise shirt. He stood up and I slowly began to pull the navy blue shirt over my head. I winced from the pain in my left arm and stopped movement for a brief second, hoping to calm the pain so maybe I could start again.

Although, I didn't expect someone to pull the shirt down over my head. I glanced around through the stray strands of hair over my face to see Greg by my side, slowly pulling my injured arm through the sleeve. He had dropped the "Evidence" bag to help me. I quickly fixed the shirt over me and tried to think of anything other than my face flushing red.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I stood up, hoping I could leave.

"Not a problem. Everyone needs an extra hand at one point or another." He said, smiling. His gaze quickly left me and I turned around to follow it. "Ah, Nick. I paged you five minutes ago." I heard Greg say as the brunette walked inside the room, looking tired like the rest of them.

"You paged me. I was busy." The brunette named Nick said, his voice edged with aggravation.

"Right. Please escort Miss Walker to the conference room. No cuffs are needed." He replied in a slight English accent. I quickly glimpsed at the brunette and he gestured for me to follow him.

"He's covered two shifts so far and he still has enough energy to talk in lame accents." Nick muttered as we made our way to the conference room. I smiled wearily at the thought of a hyperactive Greg during shift one. A few seconds passed before something beeped nearby, throwing me out of my daydream. The brunette held up a small pager and I narrowed my eyes and glanced at what it read:

_Sanders,_

_I heard that, Poncho!_

"Poncho?" I blurted the nickname curiously before glancing up at him with wide eyes and hoping I hadn't angered him for reading the message.

"Nickname my dad always used." He replied, sighing and placing the beeper back on his belt.

"Got around?" I sounded, cocking my head.

"Not in a very good way." He said before we entered the conference room with the large table and plasma TV off to one side of the room. I ignored the rest, not caring at the moment what filled the inside of the room.

I turned my attention to the ones sitting around the table; Link was there, sitting a little farther from the others. He wore the same shirt as me; the back read "Forensics." He glanced up at me in bewilderment and I furrowed my eyebrows, praying they hadn't scared him to death in some way. Nick pulled out a chair for me and I sat down slowly, partly from pain and the other from fright as I continued to look around. The blonde woman and the dark-skinned man I figured were known as Catherine and Warrick weren't present and I turned to glance at Gil Grissom and Sara… _what was her last name?_ I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember her last name… _What was it? Shell? No… I knew it a minute ago… Seedly? No… Sydle? No…_

"Jade?" I heard Link whisper, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to him with my eyes wide from confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, worry spread across his features.

"No…" I said quickly before adding, "I was just thinking."

"Did Greg clean up the wound?" I heard Grissom ask. I turned to him, expecting him to be looking down at me, waiting for an answer. Instead, he seemed lost in thought staring at a picture.

"Um, yeah." I replied softly, not sure to talk loud at a time when everything seemed so quiet.

"You know…" I heard Sara say offhandedly as she peered closer to a photo, "I don't understand how anyone could have gotten into that restroom at all. The police checked it before she went in, and it was empty. Only one way in… no windows…" I glanced up at her before turning to Grissom who had at one point raised his head to look down at me from above his glasses.

I widened my eyes, "I told you what he could do." I turned to Link, my eyes wide and anxious. _I need some help_, I thought.

He bit his lip and turned to the three sitting across from us; "It's hard to believe, I know. But, we are not trying to prove anything to you other than the fact that we had nothing to do with the murder of that man."

"The police officer." I jumped in, considering the fact that the blonde was probably not familiar with the term. Then, after a few quiet moments, something dawned on me.

"If we know who might have killed him…" I began slowly, "would we be held responsible?" All four turned to stare at me, confusion and curiosity evident.

"Do you think Ryuichi shot him?" Link voiced, gazing at me with worry.

I bit my lip before replying; "It's possible… He might have wanted us to come here so he had more time… for… hiding… maybe…"

"Or to play a sick joke…" the blue-eyed blonde offered.

"He's been doing that." I muttered before turning to glance up at the two investigators.

"We're dealing with someone who only cares about one thing." Sara said, glancing at Grissom.

"Revenge…" I murmured. "He's doing everything to make our lives miserable."

Someone suddenly cleared their throat and I craned my neck to see Greg walk in, a paper in his hand.

"Got this from Bobby." He said, placing the paper in front of Grissom. "Apparently, the bullet Doc pulled out doesn't match any of the guns found at the scene or the apartment. Plus, as you all know, the gun Jade was possessing at the scene was never fired." He smiled slightly before glancing at me and raising his eyebrows. He turned his attention back to Grissom, "I think they're telling the truth."

"That's good work, Greg." Grissom said, eyeing the paper in front of him before looking up at Greg. "But evidence never lies. We don't know what completely happened yet."

"What more do you need to know?" I cut in suddenly, sending a slight shock through everyone in the room. Grissom turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "It's all there, isn't it?" I was becoming frantic at the thought of Ryuichi out there and free. "We already know who killed him. My family and my friends are going to be dead- assuming they aren't already, if you don't let us go. Not to mention an entire kingdom gone. You're trying to help, but you're only doing the opposite."

"We're trying to figure out who killed this police officer. I understand that you already believe you know who committed this crime, but we are trying to solve this case with what we have and find, Miss Walker. We solve this case and we just might be able to solve your case. We don't want to have to restrain you and Link longer than necessary if you don't collaborate." Grissom said sternly and I pursed my lips and looked away to avoid saying something else that I might regret. _And what if evidence isn't enough?_ I thought miserably.

Greg cleared his throat from where he stood before speaking once more: "Ah, one more thing. I didn't find any gun residue on any of the shirts."

"Expected." Sara said, leaning back in her chair and picking up a random picture on the table. "What's this Triforce piece you were talking about, Link?" she asked and I turned to glance at the blonde sitting next to me.

"It keeps my world balanced, Miss Sidle." _That was her last name!_

"Like a…" Nick trailed off as he grabbed a piece of paper on the table to examine it. _This is way more than they can handle_, I thought hopelessly.

"This Triforce piece. Uhm, as you describe it…" Greg began, folding his arms across his chest, "I thought there were only three. Where does light fit in to it all?"

"It's all of the powers placed into one." I said slowly and quietly, waiting for them to tell me they weren't addressing me.

"So, there are four pieces rather than three?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Link piped.

"And the fourth piece has been broken apart. Like I explained earlier: we're looking for the fifth piece that Ryuichi hid somewhere." I said, fiddling with the oversized t-shirt to avoid the nervousness of talking to so many people at the same time.

"There's only one problem." Sara interjected, looking up and glancing at Grissom before turning to me; "How do we prove your friend, Kenny, is innocent?" I narrowed my eyes, scanning the pictures and papers laid out on the table.

"I don't know…" I muttered.

"Evidence." Grissom answered calmly, his eyebrows raised as he looked up at me from above his glasses.

"Ah, Grissom?" a female's voice was heard from behind me and I simply listened as she spoke; "You might want to take a look at this."

X

X

X

Ah, well. Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm just really glad you guys liked the CSI crossover. I hope I'm getting their personalities okay and all. Well, thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and don't forget to review:-D

xbluxmoonx


	9. Beliefs

Seeing Lies 

X

X

X

Chapter 9: Beliefs

X

X

X

Grissom suddenly stood up, followed by Sara. He turned to her for a mere second before walking out. I listened to their footsteps slowly subside as they walked farther and farther away. I heard the creak of a chair as pressure was suddenly added. I glanced up and noticed Greg sitting down and begin flipping through a few papers.

"Woo-boy…" he said suddenly and I turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "I didn't know how many words you could use just to describe 'mentally ill'."

"Greg, shut up." Nick said warningly, furrowing his eyebrows before dropping the photo he had been concentrating over.

I chuckled, "I think the psychiatric ward made me more insane than I started out with."

"See?" Greg chirped, "She has no problem with it."

"I never knew of a place so careless and stupid." Link interrupted suddenly. I turned to him just as he folded his arms across his chest, "Usually families are the ones to take care of someone that has a problem such as that, not to let some stranger carry all the burdens."

"Sometimes the families can't control the person." Nick said, leaning back in his chair and interlocking his fingers together. I nodded in agreement and leaned back in my chair slowly, trying to suppress another whimper.

Well, that didn't work.

A small, quiet, little wince and everyone's attention had turned to me. _Damn immune system!_

"You okay?" I heard Nick ask as he stared at me inquisitively.

"Peachy…" I muttered before taking a deep breath and whimpering slightly.

"Is your arm hurting?" Link asked, his gaze shifting to my bandaged forearm.

"A little." I murmured, smiling weakly.

"I noticed you've been wincing every time you sit down." Greg began and I turned to look at him as he rested his elbows on the chair's armrests. "Is something wrong with your back?"

I bit my lip and glanced around the room, thinking. "Um…No…?" I replied, glancing at him hesitantly.

He sighed, "What the heck did he do to you?"

"A lot." I answered. "And it would take too long to explain it all." I felt Link's hand grab my own and I smiled at the thought of him caring.

"This _is_ off the record so you can tell us what happened." Nick said and I turned to him and hesitated.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I replied. "All I care about is finding my family and friends and the last Triforce piece."

"What will you do then?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Government will want to know what happened." Nick stated.

"I'm not really sure." I answered truthfully.

"Nick, Greg." I heard Grissom call from the doorway. I rolled the chair around halfway to see his head peering inside the room. "You two might want to take a look at this." He suddenly glanced at our hands and my eyes widened. I suddenly slipped my hand out from Link's and smiled nervously. The CSI merely glanced at me and raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking out. The sound of footsteps from behind me signaled the two investigators leave and I followed suit.

"You two should stay here." Nick said as I stood.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you're not V-I-P." Greg said sarcastically, a smile plastered on his face. I pouted and decided to follow anyway. Link was by my side in a second.

"Didn't he say we should stay?" he said, grabbing my arm lightly as we followed the two a few yards behind them.

"Yeah." I whispered, glancing at the blonde to my side.

"Then why are we following them?" he asked, giving me a confused look.

"Because I want to see what the big deal is…" I replied, walking a little slower to avoid being noticed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he inquired and I sighed.

"Listen, if you don't want to come…" I began slowly.

"I'm sure you two can do a little better avoiding us then that." Nick called as they turned the corner and into a row of room filled with computers practically of every size.

I laughed nervously, "We were just looking for the… water fountain…" I laughed again before elbowing Link slightly. He glanced at me and I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed. He finally understood and began laughing, a frightened look in his eyes.

"Well, you're headed the right direction." Greg said, glimpsing at us.

"What are they doing here?" Grissom asked once we had finally reached the taped off restrooms.

"They were looking for the water fountain." Greg replied simply before ducking under the yellow tape.

"Ah, hold on, Greggo." Nick said suddenly, stopping the other from going any further. I noticed them wearing plastic bags over their shoes and I narrowed my eyes. "Are there any footprints?" the brunette asked, pulling the bags over his shoes.

"Clay ones." Grissom replied, ducking under the tape and skipping an entire step. I trailed closer to peer through the doorway. The inside lights had been turned off.

"Well, there's no blood." I heard a female I assumed was Catherine. I stepped closer and glimpsed inside.

"I found fingerprints." Sara called. I took another step and saw her gazing closely at the mirror with a powder brush in one latex gloved hand while the other held an odd-looking blue flashlight. She wore goggles like the most of them. I had no idea what to call it. Of course, ninety percent of the things these crime scene investigators were using completely foreign to me.

It made me want to know more.

Nick suddenly ducked under the tape, blocking my view for a few mere seconds after I had snapped back to reality.

"Good. Take it to the DNA lab." Grissom said as he took out a flashlight and began examining the steel sink. I moved around anxiously with Link one step away. I noticed Greg pull on the latex gloves and smile.

"Well, who knew there would be a crime scene in our own restrooms." He said; his eyebrows rose as if in realization of what he had just said. I pursed my lips and hesitated.

"I think it's a given." I heard Warrick begin from inside one of the stalls; "This guy was good at hiding."

"You know, this is the first time I've been in the women's restroom." Greg said absentmindedly.

"And the last." Nick offered with a smirk. He smiled as he shined his flashlight on the wall adjacent to the door. I took advantage of the preoccupation, stepping even closer so that I was only one foot away from the tape.

"Did anyone check the cameras for anything?" Catherine spoke as she shined her flashlight on the tile under the sink.

"Archie's taking care of that." Greg replied, taking a small bag from the silver suitcase on the floor to his side. "You don't mind if I borrow a few things from here, do you, Grissom?"

"Yes." The said investigator replied as he took the powder brush and small jar from Sara. He smiled sweetly and said almost childishly, "Greg took my stuff." She smiled crookedly before taking a clear tape-like paper and placing it on the mirror where the fingerprints had been powdered.

"I miss your pink powder." She muttered and I furrowed my eyebrows in puzzlement.

I continued to watch Grissom use the powder on the sink before taking the blue-lighted flashlight and shining it on the powdered areas. Smears of where my hands had been turned up in the dark blue powder. I breathed in deeply and waited for a reaction.

He finally turned to me. "You were sitting on this." He stated, raising an eyebrow as he peered at me from above his glasses. I bit my lip and nodded. He cocked his head and I raised my eyebrows as if to say, "what?"

"Of course; didn't the cops tell you?" I began a tad bit sarcastically; he shook his head and I spoke once again. "You could have just asked me what exactly had happened." I noticed a few turn to look at me as I shoved my hands into my pockets before shrugging slowly. They stayed silent and I continued, "But I suppose you wouldn't believe me, right? Well, good luck with that." I muttered the last part and turned around to leave.

"You never told me what happened." Link whispered to me as I began to slowly walk away.

"You never asked." I said, leaning against a nearby wall before sliding down to sit as comfortable as I could possibly get at that moment.

"Please. Tell me what happened." He said, sitting down also.

"He threatened me, picked me up and slammed me against the mirror over the sink. He was going to leave but I grabbed his collar and kissed him…" I said in a rush.

"You what?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I had to." I defended. He didn't say otherwise and I continued: "Anyway, that's why they found his prints on the mirror. Plus, that's how I got his blood. That was one way to get evidence that he was here, right?"

"I guess." He grumbled before running a hand through his hair. He turned to me suddenly, his eyes widened, "You _bit_ him?" I smiled crookedly and turned away to avoid him seeing my face turn red.

A few seconds passed before Greg suddenly walked past with a few of their collected evidence and I sighed, wishing their was another way to deal with this. I leaned my head back onto the wall and closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps approaching and I opened my eyes slightly. Nick was walking calmly past. He looked at me and spoke, "You know, we _did_ ask you what happened." He walked away and I glanced up at the ceiling in thought.

"Oh… yeah…" I laughed nervously as I remembered them asking me. I groaned then and banged my head on the wall. Link in the meanwhile continued to give me wary looks. He obviously didn't like how I was handling any of the situations. Ah, well…

A few seconds past before I began to hear footsteps once more. Assuming it was just a duty call to file evidence, I kept my eyes closed. Instead, the artificial ceiling lights had become partially blocked and I opened my eyes in bewilderment.

Grissom stood a few feet away and I cocked my head, unsure what he was about to say.

"I want you to tell me what exactly happened." He said, then walking to my side and sitting down. He watched me steadily and I sighed, wishing I didn't have to explain the part I hated most. "Tell me." He commanded almost sympathetically as he cocked his head to one side.

I pursed my lips before saying: "You probably won't even believe me."

He raised an eyebrow curiously and leaned his head back slightly, his gaze still not faltering as he replied: "I don't believe people, Jade. I believe the evidence."

X

X

X

Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this posted soon. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. It's not the best, but I'll have the next up in a couple of weeks since most of you- including me, will be too busy with school finals. I doubt many of you will have time to read this in this week anyway, but if you do- hurray! Lol. Well, please stay posted for upcoming chapters. I appreciate all the great reviews and I wanna thank all of you who keep reading my story and then reviewing. :-D Thank you!

xbluxmoonx


	10. Meeting Ryuichi Blake

Seeing Lies 

X

X

X

Chapter 10: Meeting Ryuichi Blake

X

X

X

I told him everything: from the second Ryuichi stood in front of me to when I kissed him and to the moment he disappeared, leaving me on the restroom sink. I wasn't sure what else to say. I still wasn't sure if he believed me- of course, he didn't believe people, right? He believed the evidence.

So, then, did he trust me?

I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in between as I tried to ignore Link's penetrating gaze on one side and Gil Grissom's bemused stare on the other. What else was there to say at this point? I was trapped in a tangle of lies, deceit, despair, chaos, and degradation. I was left to wallow in my own misery if I didn't find a way out soon.

And the odds just happened to be against me.

My heart did a relapse when I heard Greg's voice not too far away. What other horrible news was going to come my way?

"Grissom, I processed the blood on the shirt and it came out positive for male, unknown." I peeked a glance from above my arm and watched as Greg handed the papers in his hand to the gray-haired man next to me. He placed his glasses on and searched through them. "Something else, too." He continued, folding his arms across his chest; "The blood is definitely unique. It has almost double the amount of white blood cells and about a quarter more platelets for an average human. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy didn't die until he was two-hundred."

"Sheikans have an amazing power to heal quicker three times faster than a normal human." Link spoke from beside me.

"So, what are we dealing with here? A cyborg?" Greg said in confusion.

"No." I chirped, raising my head to look up at him and Grissom. "You can kill Sheikans, but you have to be fast."

"We're not talking about killing this guy." Grissom stated before slowly standing up. "We want to catch him."

"You can't catch him and keep him." Link remarked; "Sheikans can transport to anywhere they want as long as they know where it is and what it is and what their surroundings are."

"Basically," I rephrased after I noticed their bemused expressions, "Prison cells won't keep him behind bars."

"Maybe death is the answer then." Grissom said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes slightly.

"We can't kill him." I jumped in suddenly. "You're just killing an innocent person."

"And a murderer." Greg said in a serious tone. "Would you rather have this guy torturing you for the rest of your life?"

"I would rather have that than lose a friend." I muttered before standing up.

"We have tomorrow." Link said, following suit. "We just need to know where he is hiding."

"And then what?" I interjected before turning to look up at Grissom just as Nick rounded the corner. "Are you going to arrest Kenny?" I asked, searching his face for some sort of answer while he stared off at the floor in thought, pursing his lips.

"We don't know what we're going to do." He said finally, looking up at me with his pale blue eyes. "And it isn't for us to decide." He added before turning away and meeting Nick halfway down the hall. I leaned against the wall, defeated. _Why can't I just crawl in a corner and die?_ I thought hopelessly at the thought of my throat being slit. I grabbed my throat unintentionally and groaned.

I caught the sudden and unwanted attention of Greg and Link. "Something wrong?" Greg asked, stepping toward me worriedly, his white lab coat flowing stiffly with his own swift movements. I quickly snapped out of it and pushed myself off the wall as a wave of anger and frustration washed over me. I was through with questions. I needed answers right now and all I ever got were questions.

"No. Nothing is wrong." I practically growled at him, sarcasm edging my voice. "I've got my friend possessed by his brother who's planning on killing me, and I'm never going to be able to see my family again. Yeah, nothing's wrong. Everything is just peachy."

"We're all having our own problems here, Jade." Link said as Greg bowed his had slightly in an apologizing expression. I furrowed my eyebrows before burying my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I mumbled over and over, shaking my head.

"Yeah, well…" Greg sighed and I expected a lecture of some sort. "You needed to let it out." I glimpsed up at him from the space between my fingers. A small smile lighted his features and I looked away, suddenly ashamed.

"Alright, guys…" Grissom called and I brought my hands down to my sides as he walked towards us; Nick in tow.

"We need a plan." The brunette said, a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled in a mischievous manner and I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What's going on?" I suddenly heard Catherine not too far away and I snapped my head the direction from where the voice came. She stood there, looking tired as hell like the rest of them with latex gloves on and all. I couldn't imagine how horrible I looked, but as for Link- he still looked like an angel; his eyes holding a weary expression, but he was still as alert as I had ever seen him

"We need a plan." Greg responded, smirking.

"Why? Did we find something?" she asked.

"I checked with Archie." Nick said, glancing at Link and me as if to say we were in this like the rest of them. "The last person to go into the women's bathroom before Jade was the custodian. He cleans the mirrors, the sinks, and the facilities every night. There shouldn't have been male fingerprints there anyway." I furrowed my eyebrows for a mere second as the sound of his Texan accent became so clear to me. _When did he ever have a Texan accent?_

"…fingerprints don't match anyone from the building either and neither does the blood." Grissom began to say just as I snapped back to reality.

"So, what?" Greg concluded, "Evidence proves the existence of a Kenny Blake."

"And we need to know how to catch him." Catherine stated, taking off her latex gloves.

"No." Link interjected suddenly. All turned to look at him, but I decided on staring at the floor instead. "This is too dangerous for all of you." He began and I glanced up at him, his stern expression even baffling me.

"Listen, kid." Nick cut in; "We know this means a lot to the both of you, but you can't catch this guy by yourselves. You'll need help."

"Yes." I said, "We need help, but not all of you. Link is right; it's way too dangerous. We need the help of people who know what we're dealing with…"

"Who would that be?" Greg asked, cocking his head.

"His parents." Grissom suddenly said, beating me to it. They turned to look at him and I pursed my lips in thought.

"Well," Nick began in his Texas accent, "We can't let them go there by themselves. They don't have any way to get there."

"It would take at least ten to fourteen hours to come and go from California if we drove without including the time we spend there." I said, intervening. "Is that enough before tomorrow?"

"Of course it is." Link replied. "We need to find him _before_ the end of tomorrow."

"But how long is it going to take to find him?" Greg asked. I opened my mouth to answer, not sure exactly what it would be, but I didn't seem to have a chance as Sara came running toward us from the way that Nick had come.

"Hey, guys, the dirt footprints found on the restroom floor didn't match any of the police officer's or Jade's, and…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "we matched them specifically to Converse All-Stars."

"What about the dirt?" Grissom questioned, gazing down at her.

"Well, this you might not be surprised with." She began, "We found traces of fresh hardened cement mixed in with the soil." The faint sound of something clattering to the floor reached my ears. I ignored it, however, and faced a different matter.

"Fresh…hardened…?" I repeated, confused at the term.

"Fresh." Nick began, "Bits and pieces of hardened cement mixed in with the soil. Means your guy stepped in wet cement before walkin' on dirt." He added the last part quickly, as if to not confuse me anymore.

"Oh…" I muttered, smiling sheepishly. I noticed Grissom smirk and I glanced at him warily.

"So, what was the plan again?" Greg inquired, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Not without Warrick." Grissom stated, nodding his head toward the direction of the women's restroom.

Greg muttered, "Right… I'll go and get him." He turned around on his heels and ran for the restroom.

"The rest of you follow me." Grissom said before turning around and leading us back to the conference room.

"Holy shit!" Greg's voice echoed down the hall and I turned around quickly to see him rush out of the restroom, the police tape wrapped around him haphazardly. The few day shift lab technicians peered through the doorway of their lab stations and watched the blonde rushing out, their irritated expressions showing they weren't ready for such a hyperactive colleague so early in the morning.

"What is it, Greg?" Grissom exclaimed, apparently aggravated at the blonde's choice of words.

"It-it's Warrick." He said, breathing unevenly.

I watched helplessly as the CSI team rushed past Link and me and down the corridor.

A sudden shout of curses and gasps followed and that was when Link finally grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. I resisted at first, but once I recognized the fallen body of the one they called Warrick, I couldn't help but run faster than ever.

"What happened?" I gasped as I pushed my way past them to where Grissom kneeled next to Warrick. A small pool of blood ran down his arm and onto the cold tiled floor. I kneeled next to the unconscious man and placed my index finger on his wrist.

"He's alive." Grissom said knowingly before raising his head. "Call the paramedics!" He demanded angrily. I glanced behind me as police ran this way and that, calling for help.

"What's…that?" I heard Greg whisper and I craned my head the direction of their attention. Scrawled on the mirror in dark writing was a note. And if the lights were on in the bathroom, we would be able to see it clearly. I glanced around me, searching for what- I wasn't sure, but instead I found a flashlight. It had been left on, and I didn't question the reason why.

I grabbed it quickly, realizing the ones around me were too busy with the fallen CSI. I flashed the light on the mirror and began the painstaking task of reading the red blood note.

"Turn the lights on, Greg." Grissom commanded, and I dropped the flashlight.

The hum of the artificial lights and the faint groans of the fallen man next to me were the only things that could be heard. As for the rest- it was all background music already forgotten.

"Catch me if you can…" Catherine read the note in a low voice, but even she didn't have a chance to finish it.

"Or look behind you." My breath caught in my throat as the sound of the dark voice finishing the note made my heart want to burst. I stared off at the only shadowed area in the restroom: the farthest stall in the corner.

The piercing red eyes of Ryuichi Blake were the first things that I saw, and only then did I stand up. I wasn't about ready to stand down yet.

Grissom stood up slowly, his one hand resting on his gun and the other out in front of him to keep him steady. He was the only one standing between the demon and me and I couldn't let that happen. I slowly walked around the barely conscious Warrick and over to where Grissom stood. Link, who had been following steadily behind me, grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I tried to fight him off, but the blue-eyed boy merely glared at me angrily, forcing me to back away.

"Do you feel guilty, Jade?" Ryuichi drawled, slowly stepping out of the shadows.

"Guilty for what?" I growled angrily.

"For forcing so many innocent humans into this." He replied, his entire body being completely illuminated in the artificial lights.

"Nick," Grissom began, "Call for backup. Now." I glanced behind me as the brunette grabbed his walkie-talkie, but something didn't seem right. I turned once again to Ryuichi who was now smirking in pure amusement.

"You think that will do any good?" he leered. The sudden shut of the restroom door perked all their attention to the only way out.

"What do you want, Ryuichi?" I snapped. "You have everything, now. Why did you have to kill that police officer?"

"What can I say…?" he said wryly.

"You're sick." Catherine said from behind me. Ryuichi laughed and I rolled my eyes. _Here comes the lame part_, I though miserably.

"You didn't answer my question." I said, pushing past Link who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I came for you, of course." He replied, stepping even closer now. Grissom suddenly drew his gun.

"Stay where you are." The gray-haired man ordered.

"Do you think that can kill me, old man?" Ryuichi inquired. Grissom stared at the black-haired boy steadily. "I'm too fast for you." He continued, "How else do you think I got past your friend here. He put up a pretty good fight, though." I glanced down at Warrick as Sara pulled him up into a sitting position. He groaned slightly before looking up at the scene in front of him. His gaze suddenly switched to Ryuichi and he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You." He spat before trying to wrestle away from the CSIs holding him back. Ryuichi laughed once again and I growled.

"Keep them out of this." Link suddenly exclaimed, stepping in front of Grissom and me.

"Don't do this, Link." I urged him.

"What are you going to do, boy?" the black-haired boy sneered, his one hand resting on the hilt of his katana. "Are you ready to lose once again?"

"Leave them all out of this, Ryuichi." I said in a rush. "I was the one that killed you. There's no reason to bring anyone else into this." I motioned to the ones behind me with a wave of my hand.

"Of course not." He scoffed. "But I just couldn't wait to see the look on their faces."

"Do you even understand what you have done?" Link whispered fiercely.

"How could I not?" he said, folding his arms across his chest before continuing with a sigh, "With so many reminders…"

"You have a small cut on your lip." Grissom suddenly said and I turned to look at him inquisitively.

"I have Jade Walker to thank for that." He leered, his gaze shifting to me once again. I narrowed my eyes and set my jaw. Grissom glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, but I was already too angry to care anymore of what others thought.

"Alright." I seethed; "What in hell do you want?"

"Do you need to keep asking?" he scoffed before suddenly becoming a black blur across the room. He circled the entire perimeter before reappearing in front of me. I didn't have much of a chance to get away, and once he grabbed my wrist and placed a familiar blade against my neck; well, there wasn't much else I _could_ do. I struggled a little, but the damage had already been done.

Confusion was completely evident on all their faces- including Grissom's.

"Well, I better be off then." I heard Ryuichi say.

"Wait!" Greg's voice was faint as the scene before me. Everything around me was darkening, and I wasn't even sure I would be able to see my hand in front of my face. I felt light, too. I couldn't feel anything at that moment other than Ryuichi. And then, suddenly, I realized I hadn't fainted because I still felt Ryuichi's blade against my neck and Kenny's body behind me. I was being taken somewhere, and I had no idea what was going to happen.

I realized then, that this was it. I was going to die. He was finally through with me; he had finished his vengeance on me and now he had other more important things to deal with now.

Soon enough, I felt a sudden breeze against my face and the ground under my feet as Ryuichi pushed me down. I saw the dark cloudy sky and the green oaks of the mountains. In the distance I noticed a house- more of a shack, really. It was plain and made of wood, and I was being dragged there with Ryuichi pulling on my arm. I didn't do anything but follow, afraid that if I ran I might just injure myself more by falling in the complete darkness. I stepped where Ryuichi stepped rather than trip over a rock or a bush or something like a snake. The ground became softer under my feet and instead of being relieved I was scared to death. What if he was going to bury me?

I didn't have much time to think on it as I was suddenly shoved inside the wooden shack and onto the dirty floor. I coughed slightly and squinted from the light that came from the single light bulb hanging above.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked as I took note of the small windowless room with its bookshelves filled with ragged book and jars filled with mysterious liquids. A desk was against one wall topped with an old computer while a cot was against the wall across the bookshelf.

"I wanted to show you my little abode in Nevada." He said sarcastically after shrugging his coat off, revealing a plain black sweater underneath. He tossed the coat on top of an alarm clock on the desk before turning around and walking toward me so that we were only a few mere inches apart. I stood still, too stubborn and angered to move. He looked me up and down in an unfamiliar way and smirked. The thought hadn't even processed in my head as he practically shoved me onto the small bed. Only after he crawled on top of me that I began to panic.

"What in hell are you doing?" I asked in a panic as I tried to get out from under him.

"To finish what we started." He replied, smirking. I used to love that face- when Kenny smiled, his face practically lighting up. Now, however, I couldn't stand to look at him. And now, he wanted to do this with me. Maybe I had thought of kissing Kenny before, but that was Kenny with _Kenny's _soul not Ryuichi's soul, his hideous soul. No one's soul was pure though. Mine wasn't and all the things I had done were enough to deserve all this that had happened to me. And now, after so long, came the worst part.

I watched helplessly as his sword disappeared from his belt just before he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling us closer. I whimpered slightly, my body too stiff to move. He slowly kissed my neck and I shuddered, suddenly wondering why he wasn't like every other criminal I imagined: rough. I mean- he was taking his time. Why was that?

"You know, Jade?" I heard him suddenly whisper in my ear. "I thought you would be fighting more right now." I gasped slightly as I felt him place a hand under my shirt and on my bare back. This was way too much. I closed my eyes, trying to force away the tears before placing a hand on his chest to try and push him away. He didn't back off and I panicked even more, my heart rate speeding as he pulled the dark navy blue shirt over my head.

"N-no." I muttered, begging for him to stop; "You can't do this." I sniffled suddenly, pushing him harder. He turned to look at me, his face only an inch away.

He smiled and said slowly, "We've only just begun, though." He pressed his lips against mine, and I stopped breathing from the sudden shock. I felt his chest against mine and I had to drop my injured left arm to my side. No way in hell was I about to wrap an arm around him. Though, just as I felt his hand against my bra clasp, my hand had brushed against his leg. The same round-like object was in his pocket, and my curiosity had become too overwhelming.

There was only one way to get whatever was in there, and I needed all the possible distractions I could conjure. So, as terrible as it was and as good as it felt, I wrapped my right arm around his neck, pressing him further against me, and letting the kiss deepen even more.

No going back now… 

I slowly lifted my left arm, sending a streak of pain up my arm before I carefully felt for the opening of the pant pocket. In a sudden rush he parted away and I turned to look up at him almost in disappointment, but he didn't look down at me as his red-rushed lips made contact with the skin on my collarbone. I breathed in deeply before my fingers brushed against the rim of his one pocket.

Tightening my arm around his neck, I peered over his shoulder hopelessly as I gradually managed to slip two of my fingers in his pant pocket. I felt the glass of a small vial and I narrowed my eyes, pondering hard whatever in hell could he be hiding.

Though, I gasped from shock when I felt my bra loosen around me. _Hell…no…_ He slowly pulled down the bra strap from under my shirtsleeve and continued with his own- whatever. I couldn't deny the fact that whatever that he was doing made my skin tingle and burn and make my heart race, but this wasn't who I wanted to be with at all. I hadn't even let Kado get this far with me, but of course, it wasn't time to think about that, right?

I slowly took hold of the vial and slipped it out from his pocket before raising it a bit above so I could see the contents. The liquid inside was a dark violet color, and from what I could remember of the potions in Hyrule, this color didn't really exist; at least not that I knew of this dark-as-night violet. I remember the red and the green and the blue, but not this. No. This was something else.

"You want to know what that is?" Ryuichi whispered; his lips brushing against my skin as I felt him slowly lift my shirt. I didn't answer; I couldn't move. He chuckled and I clutched the vial in my hand, contemplating if I should simply crush it.

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew what I was doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm having my way with you, am I not?" he replied before backing away and prying the vial away from my grip I quickly fixed my bra in the meanwhile. He turned and gazed down at me with a glint in his eyes and continued, "You might as well let you have your moment, too. Why spoil it if you like searching through a person's pockets?"

I growled angrily and repeated, "What is that?"

"I'm not saying." He remarked, tossing the vial in the air. I made to grab it, but he was suddenly over me again with the vial gone. He held both my wrists in one while he brought the other to play around the rim of my pants. My lip trembled, but I tried to stay focused and began to search around the room, trying to find a way to get out of this hellhole.

Luckily, an alarm rang somewhere in the room, stopping Ryuichi from getting anywhere near my undergarments once again. He cursed and slid off me and I breathed in deeply. I watched from the corner of my eye as he shut the alarm off on the desk before grabbing his katana from where it had mysteriously been placed on top of the bookshelf. The vial was knocked down from where it sat at the top as well; he caught it and placed it in his other pocket.

"Time to go, Jade." He said to me from where I had sat up shakily on the bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not moving while he tied the sheathed katana on his belt.

"Why would I tell you that?" he remarked, grabbing my forearm and lifting me up. I expected to be led out of the shack, but instead he had simply shoved me away and near to the dusty desk. I watched as he easily pulled the bed away from the wall, all the while keeping an eye on me. I fumbled nervously with my white shirt, forgetting completely what to do. I didn't feel the same around him any longer. It was different now. I never thought that he would go this far, and now that he had, I was more afraid of him than ever possibly manageable; of course, I've been wrong before. I couldn't think of anything else but my own self-being, now, but I was failing with that, too.

The rug that was underneath the bed was ragged and dusty and no doubt used to conceal something. He tossed it, revealing a trap door with a chain and padlock. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked it. My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing. The darkness beneath the floor wasn't welcoming. It didn't want any guests. It hadn't invited me. So, why was I being forced into its dwelling?

X

X

X

Well, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. It's much longer cause I had to make all of you wait for so long, but I will definitely have the next chapter up by next week, so hope you stay posted.

And thanks to Someone and True Blue for reading and reviewing my last chapter!


	11. Underground

Seeing Lies 

X

X

_An author self-insertion that really isn't an author self-insertion anymore. I've ended up creating a completely different character based upon bits and pieces of my own personality. She's branched out and become a completely different person than what I intended: more aggressive, a little less naïve, much prettier, but much plainer than you think, and definitely much calmer. Has anyone ever created a character based on themselves that are really based on their own complete and utter personality? Would anyone know exactly what he or she would do at that exact moment that they were given if they found themselves in a completely different dilemma, in a completely different world?_

_Jade Walker, a Mary-Sue that has revised the outlook and covered her own identity as one. This ended up being her story, not mine._

_2/2/2007_

X

X

Chapter 11: Underground

X

X

Hard concrete steps led me down to the dark abyss below the trap door. I could already feel the cold hardness of my surroundings in the air, making the hair on my arms stand on edge. Something clattered to the hard floor and I jumped and covered my head. Ryuichi laughed above and I growled angrily.

"I hope you enjoy it down there for a little while. Make sure you don't use up all the light, Jade. Wouldn't want you to be in the dark for an entire day, you know." Ryuichi said, amusement evident in his voice. I looked up towards the only remaining light, forgetting to concentrate on my surroundings. The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow and I pursed my lips, preparing to say something to him as he grabbed the wooden door.

"Wait!" I called and he stopped and looked at me almost innocently, "What's the point of leaving me down here?"

He replied, "So I can get some peace." He shut the door, cutting off the light and leaving me in complete darkness. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and began muttering words to keep me from going completely crazy in the darkness. I stood up from where I sat on the steps and continued to step down. From what little glimpse I had taken, I had figured the basement wasn't so deep. Although, I had mistook the ground as another step; this suddenly ending me up to be sprawled on the cold concrete, my face pressed against the hard ridge of the solid cement. I muttered angrily and sat up. My hand brushed against something in the process and I retracted, suddenly afraid of furry rodents. Nothing moved and I decided on scanning the area with my hands. Luckily, the "furry" object was merely a flashlight. I sighed and switched it on.

The light seemed to illuminate the entire basement, which was completely made of stone-hard cement. It was complete with four walls, one six foot high ceiling, spacious cement floor, and one staircase that led up to my freedom. I continued to scan the area with the flashlight for a few more minutes, not wanting to lose the only light I had left.

That was when I suddenly caught sight of something very intriguing. For one, the entire ground was smooth- except for a few areas. The place where my face had landed just happened to be a shoeprint. There wasn't just one shoeprint, however; there was an entire set beginning from the very end of the other side of the wall. In fact, there were even some on the wall, too. It wasn't a surprise, but from the looks of it, they definitely looked like Converse All-Stars. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned slightly, suddenly depressed that I hadn't worn my own Converse in almost two years. I shut the flashlight off and sat there as I heard the sound of the lock being locked and the bed being pushed over the door.

It abruptly occurred to me that he had actually given me a chance to get away; either that or he was listening to my own faults.

XxxXxxX

I opened my eyes to the darkness for about the fifth time. Every time I slept I would have a nightmare; most involved me failing to find my family and help Link save Hyrule while the other two involved Ryuichi. One, wasn't the most appropriate to say the least, and I had to shut my eyes tight and growl just to try and get the thought out of my head. And the other involved him once again, but there was someone else involved too: Greg. I had no idea why I had dreamt about him, but as the last nightmare so far and the worst, too.

For one, Ryuichi was there, but in his own form, and there stood Greg. He wasn't possessed and he never did get possessed, but he was hurt. I wasn't sure how, but he was, and if I tried to talk to him, he wouldn't listen to me. I wasn't sure what to do when the blonde just fell limp to the floor, but I didn't scream because I was the one that had stabbed him. Ryuichi was smiling and I was simply standing there, the knife in my hand completely clean. There was no blood other than the blood on my hands. And it wasn't just his blood either. It was everyone's blood. It wasn't written, but I knew it. I had felt the same feeling before. It was my entire fault, now.

The nightmare was disturbing, and I couldn't even bring myself to hold the flashlight in my hand.

Hours that seemed like days passed this way, and I didn't budge from my spot on the steps, afraid that if I moved something bad would happen. My mouth was dry and parched, my stomach was growling, and my muscles were sore. Still, I did nothing. I was filled with paranoia and I figured well enough that Ryuichi could be up there listening in on my miseries. However, nothing did happen, and after a while I began glimpsing up at the trap door, waiting and hoping that it would suddenly swing open with Kenny there, telling me everything was all right and over.

Nothing did happen, evidently, but after more time I had decided on moving a little more. I had grabbed the flashlight and begun to search the premises, looking for any sign of a way out, and that only way out was up and through the door. I began to listen finally, and there was no movement above or below. I didn't hear any traces of anyone, and that was when I decided on taking another step forward.

I searched every little mark and crevice on the door, trying in the meanwhile to avoid thinking about the nightmares. I didn't find anything that could help me. There was no way out with a trap door locked and under a bed.

So, I began hitting the door, hard enough that I had to drop the flashlight and ram my shoulder into the wood. It didn't budge and I gave up hope. I shut the flashlight off and leaned back on the ridged steps as the thought of my oxygen running out began to sink in.

XxxXxxX

Something cluttered from up above and I jolted into a sitting position. After many long hour(s) of staying in the same position and thinking about my dismal need for food and water, I began to hear the sudden slam of a door being opened and closed. Something dragged on the floor just before being dropped. I heard the bed being moved and the rug being lifted just before the padlock was unlocked. The chains clinked together as it was pulled away. And finally, the door swung open. I squinted from the light above, but otherwise I was too shocked to move.

I recognized Kenny's figure as he stooped down to pick something up. He pushed down a fallen figure, but the light made it hard to see who it could be. I glanced up at Ryuichi, but his focus wasn't on me.

"What have you done?" I asked anyway, hoping to catch his attention.

He turned to me and crossed his arms before replying, "You're friends get in my way too many times. I thought I might as well let him see you if he wants that so much." He shut the door then after and I suddenly grabbed the flashlight next to me and flicked the light on. I furrowed my eyebrows as I became aware of the familiar blonde who was surprisingly out of the lab coat. He groaned and I quickly placed the flashlight down and went to his side. His eyes flickered open slowly before he began to look back and forth warily, not stopping to give me a second look. I waited patiently as he seemed to search the premises without movement.

"What is it?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment before glimpsing up at the trap door.

The sound of the padlock being locked and the bed being pushed had long ceased.

"Is he gone?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied before turning to look at him in bewilderment.

"Good." He sat up and began searching for something through his pockets.

"What is it?" I asked the same question once more.

"Hold on." I stared at him wearily, waiting patiently as he dug through his pant pocket. Keys clinked and I sat back and decided to take note of his striped buttoned-up shirt and khaki pants. He finally pulled something out of his pocket and I leaned close to inspect it.

And that was when I lost my breath. "How did you-…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. He was smirking so much that I wanted to just wipe it off.

"Can't hold a CSI responsible for being observant." He said as I took the small vial from him.

"How did you get this?" I asked before grabbing the flashlight and shining it on the dark violet liquid inside.

"A little pick-pocketing here and there." He shrugged before leaning closer to look at the vial. "What is that anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he's definitely going to need it, and if he needs it, he'll be back." I twirled the small vial between my fingers, the liquid inside swishing around.

"Then what do we do?"

"Get rid of it." I stated it simply, but the problem was much more complicated than it sounded.

"How?"

"Throw it…maybe…" I muttered, but there was one problem: the liquid wouldn't soak into the ground; it was concrete! "We need to drink it."

"What?" Greg exclaimed, looking down at me in horror.

"Listen." Something clattered up above and my hand began to shake, making the flashlight flicker to and fro. "He can still get the liquid if it's just on the ground. We need to drink it- one of us has to drink it."

"But we don't know what it does." He said in a quick whisper, "It could be poison."

"Then I'll drink it." I retorted before placing down the flashlight.

"Jade, don't…" he stopped midway as the sound of the bed being pulled aside roughly reached our ears. I stood up and walked into the darkness. Greg stopped at the foot of the steps, the sounds preventing him from following me.

"Don't drink all of it!" he said in a half-whisper before grabbing the flashlight and holding it with a shaky hand. I pried the top off just as the chains rustled above before placing the rim of the vial against my lips. The dim light above cut through the darkness as I swung my head back just enough to drink a little more than half the liquid. It tasted bitter, but it didn't stop me, knowing for one that this wasn't what Ryuichi had planned. Everything then seemed to happen so slowly as the liquid burned throughout my body, sending me completely into shock so much that I could not move.

I heard Ryuichi growl in contempt, his voice reaching my ears in almost an echo. I heard the shatter of the vial as it hit the ground; the liquid left most likely oozing through the broken shards. I heard Greg yelling; I wasn't sure what, but he was yelling. Everything I saw was a blur here and there; a dark figure going by, a small beam of light, eyes glinting, and then darkness.

I still felt something, however. I could feel my back hitting the cold wall just before I slid down to the even colder ground. There was where I lay, motionless. I couldn't hear or see or taste or smell. I was only feeling for those brief moments. I felt cold hands wrapping around my neck, cutting off my oxygen. That was all that happened. I didn't fight because I couldn't fight. My breathing stopped, my heart rate increased, but there was nothing I could do.

Only until some time later, with the hands suddenly gone from my neck had I finally lost complete and utter consciousness.

X

X

X

Well, it was short, but I wanted to get this up soon. So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will definitely have the next chapter up by next week. So, stay posted.

And thank you True Blue, kai ri, irl, and xXxRevanfatexXx for reading and reviewing my last chapter! It was greatly appreciated. :-D


	12. While I was Away

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 12: While I Was Away

X

X

X

Loud… utterly loud noise… What in hell was it?

Incessant… loud…beeping… _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

I created a growl from the pit of my throat, hoping to drive the intolerable beeping and ringing. Whatever it was, it was driving my head to hell. I could hardly think, or move, or feel. The first sense to work was my hearing, and I wanted it to stop working so I could go to sleep. I didn't need this type of annoyances.

Then, I began to hear humming… it was soft… but something or someone was humming. I groaned even more. _Go away!_

I felt something holding me down. I was feeling again… slowly, however… They were hands. Only one set, but I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. I suddenly remembered Ryuichi and tried to struggle and writhe away, but all that came from me was a gurgle and a few twitches of my arms.

I stopped finally; when the humming had ceased and the yelling had begun. It was a slurred, echoing sound, but it was human.

Everything after that was faded.

I had gone unconscious once again.

XxxxXxxxX

This time, I woke for real. I could hear, feel, see… All five senses, and I actually wished they didn't work then.

I was in a hospital. I wasn't sure which hospital or which room. I didn't even care what the room looked like; I just cared for the CSI passed out on the hospital chair next to my bed. I lolled my head to the side to stare at him. His hair was a complete mess- like he had just had gotten out of bed, but I wasn't able to focus too much on that. His blonde head rested on the top of the back of the chair, revealing the light purple-colored bruises on his neck. His one arm rested on the railing of the bed while the other was in a tourniquet. I blinked slowly before deciding to keep my eyes closed to rest.

Minutes passed that way until the door to the hospital room creaked open and I craned my head slowly that direction to see whom it could be: a nurse or a visitor?

It was the latter this time around.

Gil Grissom to be exact. What he was doing here, I wouldn't know, but that was until I remembered the blonde sleeping in the funniest manner. I would have laughed, but I was afraid the needles in my arm would hurt. I didn't give it a chance even if it meant nothing. I blinked a few times as Grissom entered, a manila envelope in his hand. He closed the door quietly behind him. I smiled wearily as he glanced at Greg. I was too busy trying to figure out what made him look so different this time.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered with a small smile as he walked up to the foot of the hospital bed.

"Fine." I managed to say clearly, surprising even myself. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"More like how long have you been in a coma." He replied, watching me steadily.

I furrowed my eyebrows; "What?"

"You've been in a coma for four days since the last time you woke, which was yesterday." He said calmly before glancing at Greg as he shuffled slightly on the chair, his snoring merely heavy breathing- almost like having a congested nose.

"How long has he been here?"

"Almost the entire time you were here. We had to force him to go home and take care of his hygiene a couple of times." His tone was full of amusement. I smiled at the thought of him actually not wanting to leave my side.

"Grissom?" I turned to him once again and hesitated slightly while trying to ignore the sudden neck pain. He waited patiently, his head cocked as if to say that he was listening. "What happened when I wasn't- around?"

"It's a long story." He stated, I waited then, but suddenly realized something else about him.

"Tell me." I pleaded, shifting a little into a sitting position on the bed. The CSI sighed and began.

_There were no stars in the sky that night and the fact that the moon was nearly full to the point that a wolf could just howl out of the blue before something grabbed him from behind gave Gil Grissom a slight chill. There wasn't much left to scare or surprise him anymore, but this case was highly different, and he wasn't sure if he exactly knew why that was the truth._

_He walked down the CSI Las Vegas Crime Lab, Jade Walker's files in his hands. He had just left the layout room. He had been trapped in the women's restroom that morning with the other CSIs. They had been trying to conjure up a story believable enough to tell the police that had been locked out of the restroom. They were all completely confused and disoriented. Two teenagers had disappeared right before their eyes and they had no explanation. It was completely baffling to all of them._

"_Grissom," Nick Stokes rushed to reach the supervisor, "California State Institution called. They wanna know if we found their two patients." He spat the last word, as if it wasn't good enough anymore for the teenagers._

"_Tell them what we always say: we can't release any information at this point…" he began._

"_It's LVPD's case now…" Nick finished for him. "Oh, I forgot. They're sending two of their policemen over here."_

"_What for?"_

"_They had an association with Walker; said they were helping her find her parents." The Texan replied before walking off into a room nearby._

_Grissom continued walking toward the break room, hoping for some rest. He wasn't even thinking about the need to take care of his personal hygiene- just like the rest of them. He sighed, though, when he noticed a familiar blonde that had taken residence on the sofa. A pack of poorly shuffled papers rested in his hand while on the table stood his full cup of coffee. The supervisor raised an eyebrow at Greg before glancing at the coffee. He took another glimpse before walking over to the table, placing the files down and picking up the warm cup of coffee. He eyed it, hoping his favorite ingredients had been added before taking a sip. He shrugged and sat down._

"_That's my coffee…" Greg muttered. Grissom turned his head slightly and watched as the CSI rolled over on the sofa; his eyes were still closed. He took another sip and decided watching his colleague and being amused for a minute or so wouldn't hurt. "Get away…" he continued to mumble before rolling over and onto the floor with a thud. He shot up and looked around with a dazed expression._

"_Have a nice nap?" Grissom asked just as Warrick and Sara entered the room, a blonde Hylian following close behind them. Greg turned and chuckled slightly as he noticed the audience around him. He turned to Grissom and widened his eyes, "That's my coffee!"_

"Greg loves coffee…" Greg suddenly muttered, and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Grissom rolled his eyes before leaning back on the hospital chair on the other side of the bed.

_"Get some rest, Greg." Grissom said to the blonde as the entire crew poured over the evidence they had collected. The tests the labs were running had slowly been coming in, and it still wasn't enough to help them._

"_No way, Grissom." Greg muttered, taking out a magnifier to peer at a photo on the layout table. "I want to find this guy."_

"_We all need rest, man." Warrick said wearily, "but I agree with Greg."_

"_We aren't making this personal, Warrick." Grissom remarked. "He shot a police officer and kidnapped a girl. _That's_ why we're trying to find him."_

"_Maybe we need to call the FBI on this one." Sara muttered, rubbing her eyes. Greg groaned before tossing the picture down._

"_This isn't doing any good!" he said angrily before walking around the layout room and running a hand through his hair._

"_Calm down, man." Nick said, trying to cool his friend off for the sake of all of them._

"_Don't tell me to calm down." Greg retorted before walking out of the lab. Grissom followed behind him._

"_Greg, come here." The supervisor ordered. The blonde did as he said. "Listen, Greg: we're all working hard on this case; we want to catch this guy, but something tells me there's more to this than just a hot case."_

_Greg sighed before looking around nervously, making sure no one was listening. "Grissom, I don't know why, but ever since I met Walker and Link, I've felt like it's my responsibility to watch out for them." He glanced at the blonde Hylian sitting far off in the break room, his thoughts completely elsewhere._

"_We can't make this personal." Grissom began, eyeing the young CSI from above his glasses._

"_I know, I know, alright?" he snapped before rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands._

"_Just get some rest, Greg." Grissom finally said. "We can't have a CSI right now that can't think straight on the job. Go home, eat, get some rest, take care of you hygiene, and don't come back until you feel better." The former lab tech shook his head miserably, not wanting to leave a case such as this, but it wasn't for him to decide._

_"Fine." He said shortly before storming off to the direction of the lockers._

"You don't know what happened after that?" I asked, pulling the covers up to my chin as a sudden chill ran up my spine.

"That's for someone else to say…" Grissom replied. I sighed just before he continued, "Your friend was miserable the entire time…"

_"You have to let me return to find his parents. It's only a matter of time…" Link began, his expression completely grim._

_"And do what?" Warrick intervened, completely aggravated. "We don't know where he's hiding."_

"_His parents can help-…" the blonde began again._

"_His parents are somewhere in California," Catherine said, "The two cops that know the couple should have reported this to them. There isn't much else we can do."_

"_If you give me the way to California…"_

"_There is no way we are lettin' you go off on your own," Nick said, shaking his head; "This is Vegas, kid. You already got jumped once in this city."_

"_We just have to wait," Sara stated. "All we can do now is go over these files and hope to find something that can help us." Link sighed before plopping down on the chair._

"_Are we being sent back to the ward?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of silence._

"_We don't know, man." Nick replied. "If they do let you go, you and Walker will have to have foster parents. Won't be easy…" he stopped when he noticed the looks of the brunette standing across from him. She shook her head and began to read a file report about Hylian life and customs- something Archie had taken a little time to find and print._

"_Foster parents?" the blonde repeated the words carefully; he didn't like the sound of it._

"_Temporary guardians." Grissom answered the boy's question as he entered the layout room with two manila envelopes in his hand after deciding that it was a good time to enter the room when everything had quieted down._

"_What are those?" Catherine asked before finally taking her eyes off the files she had been reading._

"_A few things sent by the psychiatric ward." He replied. "One's a release form for the two."_

"_I don't understand. They're lettin' them go?" Nick said, confusion evident in his tone._

_"Apparently." Grissom sighed, "They say it's LVPD's problem, now."_

"So, what happens now?" I blurted in my complete anguish, intervening in his story.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Grissom inquired, raising an eyebrow and waiting for my reply.

"Of c-…" I stopped suddenly when I heard the unexpected groans and mumbles of a waking human next to me.

"Whoa…" Greg muttered, grabbing his head before looking around him. "Hey, you're awake." He said happily before turning to Grissom.

"Good morning." The said supervisor said with a smirk.

"Hi." I said with a small wave and a smile.

"Ugh…" he mumbled, sitting up in his chair.

"Right, you were telling me what happened…" I urged Grissom to go on. He cocked his head in thought as he pursed his lips. He turned to Greg for a second before glancing at his watch.

"I have to go, actually." He began in a rush as he stood up.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Huge case. Murder. Suspect in our custody. Big deal, you know?" he walked toward the door, "Greg can tell you the rest. A few of my guys might be by to ask you a few questions…" he turned to look at me sympathetically for a moment, "Take care, Jade."

"Wait, Griss." Greg said, stopping him from going out the door, "I don't remember there being any other case."

"You don't even remember where you were last night." Grissom remarked before walking out.

"Pfft." Greg waved him off and leaned back in his chair.

"So…" I began slowly, "I still have no idea what's going on. Wanna tell me?"

He sighed and said dully, "Fine, but it's not a big deal…"

"Of course it is!" I said with a small smile, "I wanna know how you ended up in that basement with me. You apparently did _something_…"

"Fine, fine…"

_The only thing illuminating the dusty road up the mountains were the headlights of Greg's Denali as he drove slowly up the escalating path. Marilyn Manson blasted through the car speakers, but the blonde wasn't banging his head or singing along like he usually would do; he was too busy searching. For what? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't just sit there in his home while a teenager could be going through who knows what. He tapped his fingers a few times on the steering wheel and slowed down his car so that it was only going about 15 miles per hour. His neck ached and his eyes hurt as he tried hard to peer into the darkness of the thickening foliage of the forests around him._

_He had already searched the Strip for any familiar face or suspecting clue to help him, but he had turned up with nothing. He had even gone back to the thieves' apartment in hopes of finding something else to help him. And again, there was no luck. Now, he was going up the mountain in hopes of finding something else. It wasn't a very good idea for him to be alone in the darkness, but every time he thought of sitting and relaxing in his couch he only wanted to hurt himself for thinking of it._

There!_ His mind screamed as a small light glowed from somewhere within the foliage. He pulled the Denali to the side of the road before turning the engine off, grabbing a flashlight he kept in the glove compartment, and jumping out. He turned the flashlight on and disappeared in the dark foliage._

"Greg!" I said, completely bewildered by what he had done, "You could have been killed! You don't know what Ryuichi can do."

"Correction:" he said with a smirk, "_Could _have done."

"Eh?" I rubbed the back of my neck but quickly pulled my hand away when I realized how tender my skin had become.

He smiled wearily, "I believe you, Jade, when you said Ryuichi had taken over his brother's body." He sighed then before continuing, "It might be hard to convince the jury, though." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before deciding it was best to let him continue if I wanted to know what happened.

_It was only a small lantern that had brought on so much light, but it didn't so much as matter now about the light then who was actually carrying it. At first, Greg couldn't believe he had found the Sheikan, but now that he had, he wished he could have brought his gun and his cell phone._

There's no going back, now_, he thought as he watched the black-haired boy walk inside the wooden shack not too far away. This was his chance. He quickly and quietly crept over to the shack, turning his flashlight off in the process. The door suddenly swung open and he pressed his back against the cold wood. He could hear the boy walk around a few steps and stop; his back was to him and the shack, so he did what he could and peered beyond the other side to look. Ryuichi had taken something out of his pocket: a small vial from what he could tell._ Like a mini test tube_, he thought. He twirled it between his fingers. Greg held his breath as Ryuichi stopped movement. He pressed his back against the wood once more and hoped he hadn't been noticed._

"Greg!" I said in aggravation and shock.

"Let me finish." The said blonde said as he stretched out his legs. "You wanna know what happened, right?" he tweaked an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk across his lips. I sighed and shook my head to indicate, "yes".

_It was too late, however. In a sudden rush, the black-haired boy had grabbed Greg by the neck and had lifted him up with his back still against the shack. The flashlight fell from his hands and he fought for breath and tried to kick the immortal away. _

_"I told Jade not to tell so many people about this. Gets them hurt, you know?" Ryuichi muttered before dropping the blonde. It wasn't enough to stop him, however. He quickly stood up and punched him unexpectedly in the stomach. The Sheikan stepped back slightly from shock. Greg panicked before deciding on tackling him down, pushing his entire weight on the boy. It wasn't much good, but there was one thing that had shown him he still had some luck._

_The vial had fallen out of Ryuichi's pant pocket. It fell on the dirt floor and he glimpsed at it warily. The Sheikan growled and lunged for the blonde. He threw himself on the ground and began crawling in hopes of reaching the vial. It didn't take long for him to be grabbed by the collar and thrown against the ground, but it was his luck that he had grabbed the vial in time and placed it in his pocket as he was being picked up._

_Now, he needed a weapon. He backed away slowly, all the while searching for something to help him. He wanted to persuade the guy to not kill him, but his lips were sealed and he didn't know why._

_It was too late anyway; he was picked up once again by the collar and pushed against an oak tree not too far away. He fell down on his right arm, gasping for breath before everything slowly began to fade. His eyes closed as he rested against the dirt ground. He was still conscious and he actually wished he weren't feeling anymore._

_He waited, however, as he began to be dragged by the collar. He could hear the shack door sway farther out. The prickling bushes and dirt beneath him turned into hard flooring and for once he was even more afraid than he thought._

"You didn't pickpocket. You lied." I exclaimed. Greg shrugged slightly with a small smile, but ended up wincing in the process.

"Geez, did he always throw you against things here and there?" he asked as he shifted in his seat.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess…" I huffed, "What does it matter anymore?"

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled before turning to the hospital door as someone entered.

"Link!" I said happily as he rushed to my side.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. They wouldn't let me out of their sight. I wanted to help you, but-…" he began in a rush, his hand resting on my arm as if to try and calm me down.

"Hey, dude! It's fine." I said, my eyes wide.

He began again, "They're questioning him, Jade. No one believes him."

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Kenny Blake." Greg responded before standing up. I didn't say a word. I couldn't really say anything or even move. Kenny… back… after so long? He was… alive? I turned and looked up at Link with wide eyes; he nodded and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What can we do?" I asked hopelessly. "They'll convict him now."

"Unless he claims insanity." Greg said as he stretched his one working arm, "They'll place him in an institution."

"Can't he just get away?" I asked Link.

"I told him not to do anything just yet." He replied before sitting on the side of the bed. It was then that I noticed his new attire. Surprisingly, he wore baggy denim jeans and a moss green t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. He was still hatless and his ears were still out in the open. I decided it wasn't a good time to tease him about his clothes… I would later, of course.

"Alright, fine. There are a lot of things I still don't know yet. How long until I'm out of here?"

"Another night. They want to keep you here for observation." Greg said as he walked around the bland hospital room.

"What do I do in the meanwhile? I'm useless in here." I whined, slumping down on the bed.

"The team is still investigating the crime scene." I sent Greg a bemused look, and he rephrased, "The shack. They found a load of things in there, and we're waiting for them to be processed."

"Oh, so what was the liquid in the vial?" I asked to no one in particular, but hoping one of them would answer.

Link did: "It was a rare type of sleeping potion. It's meant to keep you unconscious for at least two days."

"So, why did he have it?" I questioned as Greg picked up a vase full of dying flowers. He eyed it warily before placing it down while Link answered.

"Remember when I told you that Ryuichi's soul leaves the body on October 31st?" I nodded, but he didn't wait for a response; "The body can't be moved from the spot where he left it. Kenny's body was completely vulnerable last time."

"He was asleep so there was no chance for him to fight anyone or anything off." Greg stated.

"You knew this?" I asked him. Greg shook his head in a positive gesture.

"I explained to them more about us." Link said with a small smile, "They understood most of it."

I chuckled a little. "So, then, I wasn't vulnerable to anything because I was moved from my original position?" They both nodded, and I sighed. Kenny didn't even have a chance last year.

"Plus, you had left a little of the- stuff in the vial." Greg stated, "You listened." He smiled at that as he glimpsed out the window. The sound of a car door being slammed a few times in the distance seemed to have caught his attention.

"Greg? Tell me why you told Grissom that you felt responsible- for us?"

He sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yep."

"Where do I begin?" he said glumly, sitting on the chair Grissom had sat not too long ago.

"From the beginning."

X

X

X

Well, hope you all liked this chapter. Wrote ten pages in two days! Yay! Lol. Well, don't forget to review! Hope you guys are liking the crossover so far. Unfortunately, they won't be in the entire story. I've got many other plans along the way. So, hope you stay posted for next week's update.

Oh, and if the italics are a little messed up, blame fanfiction documents. I tried to fix all the ones I could, but I was in a little hurry. Anyhoo...

Thanks to xXxRevanFatexXx, kai ri irl, random artist, and True Blue for reviewing!


	13. Oh

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 13: Oh…

X

X

X

Why did he have to say that? Those words together, in the same sentence? Tell me, what did I do or say to make someone actually care so much about me? I've only known him for a few days- not counting the days that I've been unconscious, and he feels as though he's _responsible_ for me.

It was baffling.

Yet, he felt as though I was his… little sister…?

Where did that come from?

Why did he have to say that?

What could I say back?

Oh brother…

I was speechless. Words wouldn't form in my mouth. I've only ever had a sister, and now to have this "brother" was bewildering. Someone help me. What was I supposed to say?

"Jade?" his voice was low, in a whisper; the expression on his face seemed almost hurt. Had I said something? No… I hadn't said a word. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, don't say that." I interrupted him with a small smile. Link was still speechless beside me. Of course, what could he say? He was the big-time hero. He didn't need any words. His soft expression was enough. "Greg, I've felt like I haven't had a family for over a year. For you to say that to me- to us; it means a lot." I smiled slowly. I really _did_ mean it. I still do.

"I wouldn't mind having a brother nor a sister." Link said slowly, a small smile lighting his features.

"Ah, Griss told us you were awake." Catherine's voice rang in the near silence as she and Nick entered the hospital room. We had all seemed to snap back to our surroundings that moment.

"Hey," I said, still smiling.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Good." I replied, shifting slightly on the bed.

"Well, we better leave for now. C'mon Link." Greg said, standing up.

The blonde Hylian was the first to go, and just before Greg closed the door he had turned to us: "I wonder how a Hylian handles coffee…" he left with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The CSIs shook their heads and smiled before turning to me.

"Greg and coffee…" I muttered.

"Try Sara and coffee after ruining her sleep pattern." Nick joked, sitting down on the hospital chair where two previous investigators had sat.

"Alright, all we need from you, hon, is a statement to get this guy into jail." Catherine stated, a clipboard and pen in her hand.

"Put who in jail?" I asked, although in the back of my head I already knew the answer. I just had to hear it, didn't I?

"Blake." Nick answered.

"You were the one that wanted him caught."

"Ryuichi Blake!" I argued, "Not Kenny Blake."

"Ryuichi Blake has been missing for a couple years, now. He left for college a few years ago and no one has seen him since." Nick said in a calmer voice than I could ever imagine as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Kenny Blake is the one that we have in custody."

"He's innocent." I said, completely aggravated.

"All the evidence proves he did all this," Catherine began, "We found the gun that was used to shoot the cop, and we found evidence of harmful substances. And from your own victim accounts, we can also charge him with assault. We found a piece of your hair on his bed."

"So what?" I choked before finally realizing I wasn't winning this at all. I sighed before shaking my head in anger. "You have to let me see him then."

"Hospital won't let you out until tomorrow." The Texan stated.

"Then I guess you can't charge him with anything yet. I have a right to at least see him, don't I?"

"We'll do what we can." Nick sighed, standing up.

"I guess you won't be writing down a statement, then." Catherine dropped the clipboard and glimpsed down at me as I shook my head.

"Get better, Jade." Nick said as they made their way toward the door.

"If there's anything else we can do for you…" the blonde CSI began with a small smile.

I smiled slightly, thinking of fixing my hair up once again wouldn't be such a bad idea, "Well, I might need a few things…"

Oh boy…

XxxxXxxxX

Over twenty-four hours spent in the hospital doing nothing but getting better. I hadn't rested in so long that I actually felt awkward feeling so much more alive. I had slept better for one, and my body felt more alive without so much aching. I took the time to bring back my appearance: All those things I had neglected for so long. I… well, you don't need to know, but my legs were once again smooth, my eyebrows had regained that arch shape, my hair was curled (no longer frizzy), and I finally wore clothes that actually fit me: denim jeans and a blue shirt, just to be clear.

It was government hospitality. I still belonged to the government's institution program, and I needed to be kept up in my sanity and self-esteem, no?

Of course, all those things didn't matter half as much as what Greg had continued to tell me later in the day.

_Ryuichi's mere anger would have killed Jade Walker that night hadn't a certain blonde with a flashlight in his hand had the courage to do something completely selfless. Jade's body was motionless, unmoving, almost dead-like in her appearance, but she was still alive, and as much alive as she would get if Ryuichi continued what he was doing. Her life was slipping away and Greg was panicking. The only other situation than this that he had ever been in was when he had saved that man from the beating he was receiving by those thugs in the alleyway. Of course, he was in his Denali at the time, but even that hadn't helped him. Now, not only was he without a car, but he was also dealing with someone fifty times stronger than him. How was he supposed to deal with this?_

_But he did anyway. Someone was dying right in front of his eyes and he needed to do something._

_He gripped the flashlight hard and tried as best as he could to stay quiet and unnoticed. Even though things happened so slow and fast at the same time, he still managed to get this thing accomplished. The boy was too busy with his impulse to kill to notice the flashlight being raised. In an instant it had been smacked right across Ryuichi's head, sending a shock wave throughout him. It wasn't a surprise that with such a hit that he had gone unconscious. Greg knew what he was doing; he knew where to hit, and where not to. Being an "A" student in college was something he was very proud of to have, and not only in his resume either._

_The first thought to come in mind was to revive Jade, but he couldn't turn his back on the Sheikan. So, he quickly checked her pulse, making sure she was still alive before quickly turning around and running up the stairs. Careful not to mess with the crime scene, he began to search for rope. Not surprisingly, he found some under the desk. Grabbing that, he bounded back down. Neither had moved from their position. He tied the boy quickly, his hands shaking as he did, but in a few minutes he was done._

_Then, he turned to Jade. She had a pulse and her breathing was regulated, but he couldn't get her to wake up. Giving it up, he began dragging her up the stairs. It wasn't easy, and he grunted from the pain shooting up his spine, but he wasn't going to stop yet._

_He wasn't too far away from his car, but there wasn't much of a possibility that he would be able to drag the girl the entire way to his car. His only other choice was to run._

_The former lab tech shut the trap door and pulled the bed on top before making a blind run across the forest to his Denali. Merely tripping was the best that came of it, but the worst was practically running into his car. His hands were lucky to have made out the cold metal of the Denali. He quickly took out his keys, opened the door, and called for back up._

Oh wow…

XxxxXxxxX

"I have some bad news and some good news." Greg said as he stepped inside my hospital room the next day as I was finally and anxiously packing what little things I owned. Thirty minutes ago I had been given the O.K to start getting ready. It just brought out more apprehension than I had thought. I turned and watched as he clasped his hands together. "The bad news: After try after try, I've realized Hylians hate coffee."

I smiled just as Link appeared in the doorway, a disgusted look on his face, "Coffee is the worst tasting liquid to have ever been created." He shuddered and Greg turned to look at him, his head shaking.

"It hurts to hear you say that," The ex-lab rat stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, what's the good news?" I asked, stuffing the "Forensics" shirt in the duffel bag I had been given, which was a wonderful courtesy given by the Las Vegas Hospital.

"Oh, right. Well, since you obviously can't stay in the crime lab until the Blake couple and their nephew arrive, you will be staying with a fellow CSI…" that's right, Kenny's parents were heading out to Las Vegas to see their second son with a nephew I didn't know. I still wasn't sure what we were going to do about him. They were convicting him for something he hadn't done! And I had yet to see him.

"Who?" I asked, zipping up the duffel bag.

"Alright, this part you two might not like so much." Greg began, and I cut him off as Link folded his arms across his chest.

"I thought you said there was good news."

"There is," he breathed, "and I just told you, but this is aside from that." I lifted my eyebrows and nodded as if whatever he had said made sense.

"Alright, what is it?" Link urged.

"You two were released from the ward yesterday when Grissom signed the papers they had sent over. The only problem was that the guardian for you two needed to do that. He was the only one around who could sign the papers at that time." He began to fiddle with his black t-shirt and I waited patiently for him to continue. "Basically, the both of you need foster parents, and being in Las Vegas, Nevada and no more in California, we needed to find someone fast before they shipped you off to Sacramento. So…" he stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Your foster parent until you find your guys' real family is Mister Gil Grissom."

Oh no…

My eyes had widened from shock. I couldn't believe it, really. Grissom was going to be my foster dad…? I couldn't speak. _I'm speechless!_

"This…will be different…"Link muttered softly, eyes staring at the floor in thought with his eyebrow furrowed.

"I-um…" I continued to stutter. Greg laughed suddenly and both Link and I snapped our heads his direction.

"What is it? What's so funny?" Link asked a bit bewildered.

"It's just that…" he chuckled, "I've always wondered how Grissom would be as a father."

"Miss Walker," a blonde-headed nurse I had come to know as Lynette poked her head inside the hospital room, "Your ride's waiting." She smiled sweetly at Link and me before turning to Greg. "How's your arm doing, Greg?"

"Oh, much better than before. I have you to thank for that, Miss Lynette." He said with a smirk, a flirtatious tone completely evident when he spoke.

The nurse nodded before turning to me, "You get better, alright?" I nodded and tried my best to feign a smile while my mind seemed to have gone completely blank other than the same words circling in my head over and over: _Grissom…foster parent…Oh crap, oh crap…_

"Well, don't want to keep Grissom waiting, right?" Greg said after the nurse had left.

Oh crap…

X

X

X

Ouch, short chapter. So sorry. I just wanted to get this up before I left for the weekend. Don't worry; I'll have a longer chapter up next time- as long as you guys review, of course.

Well, just want to thank you all for reviewing, to: True Blue, kai ri i rl, and Dragon's Blade.


	14. Mistakes

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 14: Mistakes

X

X

X

Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown were the ones waiting in the car and I couldn't be much happier especially since I was squeezed in between Link and Greg in the backseat. I wasn't really sure what to say in those few moments of silence, but making small talk wasn't such a bad idea.

"So, how's your arm, Warrick?" I asked, glancing at his once injured arm as Grissom began to drive out of the parking lot of the Las Vegas Hospital.

"Fine, actually. I didn't think you'd remember much after what happened." The dark-skinned CSI replied with a small smile.

"How can I forget?"

"Hey, Grissom. Can we stop by Starbucks?" Greg said with a hopeful expression as he fidgeted from under the seatbelt. I glanced at Grissom's eyes through the rearview mirror and smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you have enough coffee for one day?" the supervisor remarked.

"No more coffee, please." Link begged from beside me, a frightful expression on his features as he furrowed his eyebrows. Warrick laughed from the passenger seat and my smile grew and I swore I saw Grissom grin.

I turned to Greg then and nodded toward Grissom just as Warrick switched on the radio. I didn't pay too much attention to the music as I was trying to mouth the words, "Does everyone know?" It took about five tries and Greg still had no clue what I had been trying to say. I sighed finally and leaned back on the seat.

"Yeah, Jade. Everyone knows." Grissom suddenly said, glancing at us slightly from over his shoulder. I widened my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"How come you can understand me when you're up there watching the road, but Greg can't and he's right here?" I said, a little frustrated.

"I'm good at lip reading." Grissom replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and watched the scenery go by on the Strip.

I soon lost interest and turned to my new foster parent, "So, what happens now?"

"We'll take you into the precinct where you and Link can talk to Kenny before his parents and cousin arrive," he began as the white building of the police precinct slowly came into view not too far away, "He'll be taken to court and you two will have to make a testimony. Only then he can be convicted. We'll have to see what his parents want to do."

"Parole may not even be an option." Warrick stated, unbuckling his seatbelt as Grissom pulled the Denali into the precinct's parking lot.

Greg had unbuckled and was out and stretching his sore arms while from Link's expression, he seemed to be very eager to get out of the car. I was surprised he knew how to buckle and unbuckle and open the door; he was adjusting easier than I had thought. Warrick was the next out of the car while Grissom was grabbing a few files from the glove compartment. I quickly unbuckled my belt and leaned forward.

"Grissom," I began and he turned to look at me after shutting the compartment, "I wasn't talking about Kenny." I pursed my lips before leaning back and sliding out of the car.

XxxxXxxxX

"You each have ten minutes with him." A police officer said as he led us inside the Las Vegas Police Precinct. Captain Jim Brass and Sara Sidle were waiting for us by the door, also. I assumed Nick and Catherine were going to be hiding behind the two-way mirror.

I suddenly wondered how long it would be until they would label us officially insane- that is, if they hadn't already.

"You think you'll be able to do this?" Link asked as we walked side by side down the corridors.

I thought for a moment, actually thinking of how I would be able to face Kenny now. I bit my bottom lip and shrugged.

This was definitely not going to be easy. No matter how much I missed him, I had known Ryuichi more than I had known Kenny, and that wasn't a very good thing.

I needed comfort badly. Who was there to turn to? Of course, there was Link, the CSI team, or hell- I could even turn to my new foster parent, Grissom, but there was someone missing from this group, and once I realized who it was I had an even harder time keeping myself together.

I shook my head and shoved my hands in my pockets. There was no way I was going to lose self-control now.

No way in hell was that going to happen.

We stopped suddenly at a metal door with a small window above. I didn't have the heart to peer through.

"Are you ready, Jade?" Grissom asked as the others watched me warily. Link placed a hand on my shoulder as he feigned a smile. I breathed in deeply than exhaled before nodding toward the police officer and Brass.

The officer unlocked the door and stepped inside, followed by Brass, which was followed by me. I was reluctant to lift my eyes off the floor, and when I saw his figure slouched on the lone chair on the other side of the metal table I nearly lost my footing. The room was large enough to allow the large table to keep the criminal far away from the investigator on the other side. Brass pulled out the chair across from him and I practically fell on it. I had already forgotten the two-way mirror across the door where almost every CSI I knew had probably positioned themselves there.

It didn't matter anymore.

I was trying to remember all the memories of Kenny to remind myself that this could really be him sitting from across me.

"Hey," Brass barked. I glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows, angry that he was talking to him that way. The black-haired boy hardly lifted his head to look up, but all I needed to see were his eyes. I saw them soon enough, and it took longer than I thought to decipher between his dark, ruby red eyes to Ryuichi's bright red ones.

But I had figured it out. I had stopped breathing, though, when he sat up slowly in his chair, his hands handcuffed behind him. He cocked his head, his expression blank as he stared at me. I had a hard time looking away.

I was glaring back at the thing that had caused me so many nightmares and suffering, and all I could feel was hatred. My eyes hardly made contact with his own, and I was actually afraid to do such a thing. My hands began to shake and ball into fists on my lap and my breathing had become uneven. Words were caught in my throat, and I was actually trying to keep them that way. I couldn't say all those things because they weren't true about him.

Though, I couldn't just stand it as he just watched me the way he did. He looked perfectly well, too. There weren't any scratches or bruises or bandages on him. However, his skin was pale and his eyes were clouded over and he didn't move a single muscle. I began to grow frustrated. I was so lost in this that I had forgotten Brass and the police officer standing by the doorway.

This just wasn't enough. I furrowed my eyebrows and a frustrated growl escaped my throat.

"Why won't you say anything?" I said angrily, the heel of my foot pressing hard against the floor. He lifted his eyebrows then, that familiar arrogance seeming to flood back into him suddenly. Was that even possible?

"What do you want me to say?" he said in a low voice. That only made me angrier; to just hear that voice made me want to lunge out at and suffocate him. "That I'm sorry?" My expression softened slightly as he continued: "I _am_ sorry, Jade. I did all I could…"

"What did you do?" I remarked as my nails dug into the palms of my hands.

He leaned forward, his expression soft as he answered, "Ryuichi would have been done with you a long time ago, Jade. What he did to you that last night he would have done a long time ago."

"And I have you to thank for that?" I snapped, sarcasm edging my voice, "For seventeen months I had to endure all that shit and for what? He told me it was your parents that sent me to Hyrule. What was the fucking point?"

"So you would rather have not met Link or Zelda or Kado." He said it as if it was a statement rather than a question. I stood up suddenly at those words- at the mention of Kado; the chair skidded back before tipping slightly.

"Answer the damn question." I muttered, afraid I would end up screaming.

"We had to find someone who…" he stopped then, leaning back in his chair.

"Who what?" I questioned impatiently.

"Sit back down, Jade." Brass voiced calmly from the door. I didn't bother to check if they had their hands ready by their firearms.

I finally did as I was told and sunk back down on the chair, but my expression was still hard. Kenny locked eyes with me, and that definitely had to take guts. But I was the one scared out of my mind.

"After Ryuichi left for Hyrule, my parents told me to go after him. So I did. I disguised myself as a peasant and worked at Pierre's farm while at the same time searching for my brother. After a year of going back and forth to finish up my schooling," he began slowly, his head slightly cocked to the side, "I realized I couldn't really do this alone. So, after talking with my parents, I went out to find someone who could help me."

"Link." I offered.

"He was my first choice, but I didn't go up to him directly. Not yet, anyway. I needed someone else." I furrowed my eyebrows at this as he continued, "I needed another Sheikan."

"What for?" I remarked.

"To help hold him back. Fire with fire," he answered, "She went to your school, you know."

"What?" my hands suddenly fell limp on my lap as I leaned forward.

"Do you remember that cheerleader…?" he didn't even have to finish. He knew I remembered that blonde…

_Kenny Blake watched the Sheikan from the roof of one of the many red brick buildings at Simsville High school. He had been watching the blonde beauty as she flipped her hair and continued to argue with the brunette standing across from her._

_It had been merely one week that he had been watching her and he already knew her enemy: the brunette referred to as Jade. It had started out by a shove and a name before it had become a full-on fight between the two high school students. A punch hadn't been landed yet and even though he would have loved to stay and watch a fellow Sheikan kick a human's ass, he couldn't stay for long._

_He needed a plan to talk to her, and he was running out of time._

_XxxXxxX_

"_Excuse me," Kenny called after the blonde as she walked down the sidewalk, "Liyanne."_

_She turned around and scowled when he saw the red-eyed boy behind her, "Who the hell are you?"_

"_My name's Kenny Blake…"_

"_And what can I do for you, Blake?" she interjected as she smoothed down her short skit absentmindedly._

"_I need your help."_

"_Sorry, can't do that." She began as she fastened her pace._

"_Yes, you can. You're a Sheikan, aren't you?"_

_She swirled around on her heels and lunged for him, her eye color suddenly turning from a dark green color to a golden-amber hue. He quickly sidestepped and continued to watch her boringly as the expression on her face grew angrier every second that passed._

"_How do you know that?" she seethed, her hands balled into fists._

"_Because I'm a Sheikan. How else?" he replied dully, folding his arms across his chest._

"_Then what do you want?"_

"_I told you: I need your help," he said casually as he stepped towards her lean form. She tensed slightly, but otherwise seemed to keep the sudden return on her composure._

"_Why should I help you?" she leered, placing her hands on her hips. He stepped even closer to her then._

"_Because I know a way for you to get back at that brunette you were fighting with earlier." He whispered, now only a foot away from her._

"_I don't think I need any help from _you_." She scoffed, stepping around him. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her near so that he could whisper in her ear._

"_You don't want any revenge against that _human_ that's been causing you all that trouble?" he leered as his one hand pushed away the hair that curtained over her ear._

_Her eyes suddenly turned into slits as a sly smile formed on her lips, "What do you have in mind?"_

"_I'll tell you everything as long as you promise to help me." He said with a devious smirk forming on his own lips as he let her go. "Is it a deal?" he placed his hand out for her to take._

_She hesitated for a moment, but soon after a sudden image of a miserable brown-haired girl had clouded her mind, she quickly reached and shook his hand, "It's a deal."_

"You what?" I said angrily, "How the hell could you do that? You made a deal with that- that… ugh!"

He shrugged, "I didn't know you back then." I mumbled something completely incoherent and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, keep going." I muttered finally.

_"Well, what was this thing that you were in dire need of my help?" Liyanne scorned just after she appeared from the shadows of an old oak tree in the town park._

"_I wasn't expecting you to come." Kenny said as he walked toward her from where he had stood only a few feet away._

"_We agreed to meet here." She sneered, stepping out of the shadows wearing clothes that anyone could have sworn she was standing out in 100-degree weather._

"_Alright, I'm glad you remembered." Kenny said with a smile before sitting down on the soft grass. Liyanne followed._

"_Answer my question." She said disdainfully as she folded her arms across her chest._

"_I need you to help me stop my brother from taking over Hyrule." He replied plainly._

"_Excuse me?" she choked, her eyes wide._

"_You didn't hear me? I'll repeat…"_

"_I heard you just fine." She snapped, "and hell, I'm not helping you."_

"_You don't want to save your homeland?" the Sheikan questioned just as the blonde stood up._

"_I was born in America, alright?" she retorted, "Besides, my parents don't want me mixing in with these kinds of things. They left because of the war and they aren't going back. Neither am I."_

"_So you give up." He said, standing also._

"_No, I never did anything _to_ give up."_

_Kenny smirked at her, "Maybe then your little 'enemy' will be far more useful than you." Liyanne narrowed her eyes before stepping towards him, her jaw set._

"_That girl is nothing. She can go help you and your damn escapade for all I care." She seethed._

"_Really?" he cocked an eyebrow and her facial expression suddenly softened._

"_I'm sure she'll accomplish more than you." He remarked just as she turned around to leave._

"_Goodbye, Kenny Blake." She said simply before disappearing in the darkness._

"So…" I began, still frustrated, "I was a mistake." He glimpsed down at the table before turning to look back up at me through his black locks.

"I can't believe this…" I muttered over and over.

"I'm sorry, Jade." He whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I snapped, pushing my chair back and knowing full well we had probably passed ten minutes already.

"I didn't mean this all to happen. It just did, alright?" he tried to explain, "I was going to send you back, but everything just seemed to fall into place then, and it was my only chance to stop my brother."

"Yeah, I guess you had to do what was right for Hyrule," I began as I stood up, sarcasm now edging my voice, "Didn't matter if a puny human and her family died for a country we didn't know existed, right?"

"Jade, please, they…" he began as I turned around to face Brass. I didn't listen to the rest.

"I'm done." I muttered, not looking back.

XxxXxxX

"Jade!" I heard Greg's voice as I rushed down the hallway. I wiped the tears away before turning around to face him.

"What is it, Greg?" I asked, sniffling a few times later.

"This came for you." He handed me a manila envelope and I took it from him shakily. "The police officers from CA picked it up for you."

"They're here?" I asked as I began to empty the contents inside. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized all the familiar items, and one in particular: the shining silver of a ring I had long forgotten. It was the one that Kado had bought for me that one night in Hyrule Market. The ward hadn't allowed any jewelry and only limited personal items. It had literally been over a year since I had seen that familiar Gerudo design. I pursed my lips just as I realized that my rosary was there, too, and completely unharmed. The jewelry that I had worn when I had been taken to Hyrule was unmistakably there, also.

"Thanks, Greg." I said in a low voice.

"Hey, don't thank me," He said with a small smile as he lifted one hand up, "Thank the Californians." I raised an eyebrow in confusion and he simply gestured behind him before stepping aside.

The head count was five.

I knew the names of all of them.

There was the Blake couple, the police officers, and the nephew.

I recognized the faces of three.

X

X

X

Ah, hope y'all liked this chapter mucho. It was a tad shorter, but I hope you all enjoyed this hopefully suspenseful story so far, and really hope you don't mind the flashbacks so much. It's definitely explaining a lot and maybe answering a few of your questions. Just think of it as those CSI flashbacks in the episodes. That was sort of the feeling I was trying to make except with more dialogue and detail.

Anyhoo, thanks to True Blue, Dragon's Blade, kair ri irl, randomxartist, and Breanne, for reviewing my last chapter, and hope you all review for this one. Thank you!

xbluxmoonx


	15. Hi Again

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 15: Hi Again

X

X

X

I probably would have fallen flat on my face had not Greg been standing right next to me in the hallway. My knees had buckled from right under me when I saw his face- _that_ face. I hadn't expected this to happen. I hadn't the slightest clue as to who this "nephew" was, and the fact that they had gotten away with it was so convenient.

He still stood there. He didn't move, he didn't speak; he just watched me like I was a ghost. But then again, wasn't I? He didn't know I was alive, and that had to be a shock.

Greg didn't let go of my arm as if I would suddenly fall once again, all my belongings clattering to the floor with me, but my body had become too rigid to move. I was melting inside, but I was stiff on the outside. The others were now watching me curiously, and warily. I was too busy gazing at the brown-haired wonder with the hazel green eyes, perfectly shaped lips with a tinge of pink, curved nose, chiseled face features, and a built physique. I figured then for about the fiftieth time that not all royalty had to be short and overweight. I didn't know how I looked to him, however. Maybe the change over the months and the sudden upgrade in my physical appearance made me look much more different than the last time he had seen me, but what did it matter when more than half of all the others already thought I was mentally ill?

"Are you alright?" Greg whispered to me as I fixed my footing while at the same time staring at the most familiar face I hadn't seen in the longest time.

I nodded stiffly.

It was then that he finally spoke: "Jade…?" It was soft, barely coherent, but I had heard it. I stood straight and Greg let go of me, but all the while keeping his eye on the green-eyed boy and me.

"K-Kado?" I choked out, my vision becoming blurry every second that passed.

"Ohh…" Greg murmured, a knowing look crossing his features.

"Mister Blake, Misses Blake," I heard Grissom's voice from behind me. I quickly wiped the tears away as he came into my line of view, "It's nice to see you two again."

"Pleasure is all ours," Kenny's father said with a smile as I finally turned my attention to them. I was in shock when I realized how practically gorgeous they looked. The father had graying black hair and stood at around five feet and eight inches. He had laugh lines at the corner of his dark eyes and broad shoulders. The mother was merely an inch shorter with raven black hair put up in a bun and bright blue eyes. Her figure looked like that of a model.

"Good to see you two again," Grissom said good-naturedly to Tally and Jacob.

"How's everything holding up, Grissom?" Tally asked with a smile. I noticed they were wearing regular clothing and that Greg was having a hard time looking away from the brown-eyed policewoman.

They continued talking and I would have listened to the conversation hadn't I felt someone's gaze on me. I glanced at the brown-haired boy with his hands stuffed in his pockets. My heart skipped a beat when I realized he was staring at me once again. I tore my gaze away from him; afraid I would do something reckless and humiliating.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air for a little while." I told Greg before walking off. My hands still clutched the jewelry in my hand as I walked shakily down the hallway, ignoring the people probably staring at my back. Once I reached the corner I broke into a run.

I reached the outside of the police precinct in record breaking time and I finally began to try and calm my beating heart as I took deep and shivering breaths to calm my nerves. I quickly sat down on the curb and opened my hand to reveal my old jewelry. I shakily slipped on my old ring and clasped on my bracelet with the shell charm and sterling silver choker before taking a look at my white gold earrings, Gerudo ring, and rosary: the earrings would have to wait until later; I placed the rosary in my pocket; and as for the ring, I wasn't sure what to do. I hesitated slightly, twirling the ring a little in the light before placing it on the ring finger of my left hand.

I sighed, gazing at my hands for a few seconds before burying my face in them. There was the slide of the door behind me just after a gust of wind practically knocked me over on my side. Footsteps were slow, nearly at a dragging pace. I didn't feel like turning to see who it could be, and for all I knew, it could be a stranger.

There was no doubt in my mind of the person's identity when I heard that voice- _his_ voice: "I thought you were dead, you know?"

"Are you disappointed, then?" I asked in a low whisper after raising my head from my hands, thinking that maybe hearing that smooth voice was merely a part of my imagination.

"How could I be disappointed?" he began, his voice rising in disbelief, "Jade, I have been nothing without you."

"Really?" I countered, wrapping my arms around my knees, "You've gotten this far." My own tone of voice and retorts were even surprising me. Here was this- this person that I loved so f- much, and I was being a complete jerk. This wasn't right. I was being stupid, again.

"Please, don't start with me, again." He begged in a low voice.

"You think you're the only one going through a tough time?" I remarked, rocking back and forth on the hard ground, "I've gone through hell, too." _Damn it!_

"And so have I. Hyrule, Lorrona, and Meyenn are at each other's throats. The sages are becoming weaker by the minute, and there is neither a ruler strong enough to lead the two countries, nor a hero."

"And what have you been doing to help?"

"Looking for you, and for Kenny." He replied and I stopped my movements and stared out into the parking lot.

_Stop, stop, stop! Agh…! _"I thought I was supposed to be dead. How could you be looking for me?"

"Did you give up hope for me after you disappeared? Or did you continue searching?"

"If I wasn't locked in a mental institution, then I would have tried." I muttered, resting my chin on my arm.

"Then why have you stopped searching, now?" he asked.

"No one said I ever did."

"Then why did you walk the other way when you saw me?" his tone grew more impatient as time passed, "Face me, Jade. Look at me. If you miss me as much as I miss you, then you wouldn't be acting like a stubborn child anymore."

"Me? A stubborn child?" I stood up suddenly and turned to face him, my eyebrows furrowed and my hands balled into fists (not again with this! Didn't we already talk about this ten hundred times? I won't get over it, you know?), "You're the one that started this; you're the one that made that bet, made me go through all those things back then, and after all this, you expect me to come crawling back to you!" I struggled to take the ring off my finger in an angry flurry. "I can't even believe I put this back on." _Damn! I screwed up again! Stupid temper!_

He quickly grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands apart and spoke, "See? This is what I mean? You take things so personally and you don't give anyone a chance. Just listen for once, Jade. You will lose a lot of people if you don't."

"Are you saying I'll lose you?" I asked, completely scared of this, now; the anger had somehow faded. He smiled that gorgeous smile as he let go of my one wrist to place a finger under my chin.

"You'll never lose me, Jade." He replied smugly before leaning forward to only end up stopping midway as the precinct doors flew open. I backed away from him quickly just as Link walked out, his eyes roving the area before turning to me.

"Jade, Kenny told me what happened." He said; his eyes clouded over.

"Did you know it was a mistake I was sent into all this?" I asked curiously. He bit his bottom lip and I furrowed my eyebrows. "You knew?" I said in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," he began, "but he didn't want you to give up on this, now, not yet."

"And now it's okay to give up? You don't need me?"

"He didn't mean it like that." Kado jumped in, gazing at me with a worried expression.

"Then how?" I remarked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Jade," Link began, "Don't be angry with Kenny. He did what he had to do." I seethed on the inside, but merely sighed on the outside.

"Fine," I breathed, "But I won't forget the fact that he lied to me when I thought he was telling the truth."

"_I've known you before the first time we met."_

"_What?" Now I was completely confused._

"_I've been here for a whole year now, and when I heard of some girl showing up out of nowhere…"_

"_Wait, wait," I interrupted, "How did this information get around? Did all of Hyrule know of me coming here?"_

"_Royalty did. I did a little spying here and there." He said with a small smirk._

_I grinned in disbelief, "So you spied on me." I laughed in disbelief._

"_Yeah."_

XxxxXxxxX

"Kenny's told me a lot about you two. It's nice to finally meet you," I began in the most formal and nice voice I could conjure as I stretched out my right hand, "Sorry for rushing out earlier."

"It's alright," Mrs. Blake said with a smile as she shook my hand before her husband did the same. Their handshakes were strong, I had to admit, and my hand probably felt completely limp to them.

"Kenny has told us a lot about you, too," John Blake said with a warm smile, "He didn't seem so sure in his life about choosing you to help him." My smile faded slightly as my body stiffened. Was that "sureness" just a façade to hide his insecurity, or was it real? I needed to see him again, but I had already asked Grissom five times after we had entered the precinct once more; he said it wasn't possible for the rest of the day and told me I should make use of the time and meet the parents. I had sighed and agreed… and maybe it wouldn't be so bad…maybe.

Link stood next to me now as he shook hands with the Blake couple. I was still in "dream" mode thinking about… stuff… wouldn't you like to know all the things that were running through my head?

Maybe not…

"Jade…?" someone nudged my shoulder. "Jade…?" again, the nudge a bit harder. I snapped my head to my left where Link was watching me warily.

"Huh?" He motioned with his eyes at the Blake couple. "Oh," I said quickly and laughed slightly, "Sorry, I was just thinking." They nodded in understanding before turning to Grissom who was leaning against the wall and reading through a few files.

"Mister Grissom?" John Blake said, "Would it be alright if we left for the day? We've had a rough trip."

"Of course," Grissom said as he pushed off the wall before shaking their hands once more, "You three can be back tomorrow to see Kenny. The DA is still looking over the reports and it might take a while."

They gave him their thanks to him before nodding to Link and me and turned to leave with Kado following suit. I fidgeted slightly as he glanced at me one final time with a small smile.

Did I mention he was practically watching me the entire time?

"Warrick is catching a ride with Greg, Nick, Cath, and Sara since Newton and Tally already left," Grissom said, turning to us with his eyebrows raised slightly, "How about we get a bite to eat?"

I bit my lip as I thought of eating a sandwich with ham, turkey, lettuce, cheese, and mayonnaise… My mouth began to water slightly and I nodded. I didn't know how I was able to eat at such a time, but my appetite was still definitely there. Link's appetite hadn't seemed to leave him either because he ended up nodding, too.

"Won't it be crowded in their car, though?" I asked as we walked down the hallway. Grissom shrugged and smirked.

"They won't see me until tomorrow, anyway." He replied as we exited the building.

"And they will forget?" Link questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Most likely not, but I have my ways." The CSI replied just as we reached the Denali parked not too far away.

I laughed, "I wanna see that."

"Drop by and watch the master work." He said, opening the car's driverside door as I did the same with the backseat door to let Link in before me. He smiled and went in a little hesitantly.

"Ouch. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, sliding in after Link.

Link smirked, "Me neither."

"I feel like Quiznos."

"I thought Subway would be a nice change."

"What's Quiz-knows…?"

X

X

X

Heh, wow, look. I have writer's block! I couldn't find a good ending and this is what I ended up with, and the chapter's short, but I wanted to get this up. The next one is going to be much longer and will have an important part for the story. This one was probably one you all were waiting for, too- meeting Kado again. Of course, it was cut short by Link! Well, you guys will just have to wait a bit longer before they can actually talk more without anyone bothering them.


	16. Living Arrangements

_**Seeing Lies**_

X

X

X

Chapter 16: Living Arrangements

X

X

X

"Wow, Grissom," I said in astonishment as we entered his townhouse in Las Vegas, "This place is… clean."

His whitewashed walls and spare furniture around the large townhouse hardly seemed as though someone lived there, unless you looked at the pile of books in a few areas and the bug displays hanging on the walls. Other than that, the place looked untouched.

It was… wow.

I remember seeing his office –and damn! This was nothing like his office piled with mail and paperwork, and odd things in jars on the shelves- from what I had seen a while ago.

"Amazing, isn't it?" the CSI said with a smirk just as he closed the door behind us.

"Very…" I muttered.

"Reminds me of home…" I heard Link say absentmindedly.

"How's that?" Grissom asked as he placed a few things on the coffee table in the living room.

He shrugged before replying, "Large, but hardly anything inside." He chuckled as Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm guessing after that food you'll like to rest a little."

"Si," I said with a smirk, "I still wanted Subway."

"That Italian food was delicious. Admit it." The supervisor smiled, cocking his head before turning around and walking down a hallway to our side.

"I thought it was good." Link offered.

"It was," I sighed, "I just wanted a sandwich."

"Next time." Grissom said, glancing back at us as we followed him.

"Meh, I can make a killer sandwich: turkey, ham, cheese, lettuce, mayonnaise- mmmm…"

"'Killer'?" Link whispered in confusion just as Grissom spoke.

"You've spent too much time with Greg, haven't you?"

I smiled and laughed, "Maybe."

"Here are your lovely, _separate_ rooms." Our new foster parent said, opening the two doors that led to our temporary bedrooms. I peeked through one and was surprised to see a bed to one side with dark blue covers, a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser against the wall to the right, a wall mirror across the bed next to the dresser, and a window straight across the door decorated with vertical blinds. There was a closet with sliding doors in the same wall as the door.

"Not bad," I said, dropping my duffel bag, "Looks almost like my room back home without the personal touch, of course."

"Of course," Grissom agreed from where he stood outside the hallway. I turned around to see no one behind me, and then heard the voices coming from the other room. "Do you like?"

"Yeah," Link replied as he gazed around the room mainly similar to my room, "It's much bigger than my house."

"Of course," I said, leaning against the door frame and folding my arms across my chest, "You have ten pieces of furniture stuffed into a tree house."

Link turned around with a scowl on his face while I simply smiled in amusement, "Won't I have fun living with you."

"Oh, you've lived with me before." I remarked.

"That was endurable; we were fifty feet away from each other."

"And now we are only three feet away."

"Ouch," I snorted, "wait until I get the music playing."

I noticed Grissom raise his eyebrows and watch us in curiosity, "Is this the way it's always been between you two?" I glanced at Link warily.

"No, no, no," I replied quickly, waving my hand, "We'll be quiet people. I mean, who would want to have teenagers in their house, anyway? Senseless, selfish, stupid, curious… That's not good for us, is it?" I added at the end, realizing how badly I was making us look.

"Nope," Grissom replied with a smirk before walking out of the room. He turned around once again, "By the way, the bathroom is across your room, Jade, and my room is down the hall if you two need anything. Got it?"

"Yep." I said, smiling. He eyed us for a second or two before turning around and walking out.

"Wait until I get that music piped up, Link." I smirked deviously once Gil Grissom was out of earshot.

"I still have my ocarina, you know that, right?" he retorted, stepping towards me.

"Who wants to listen to a one-man band with one instrument?" I waved him off.

"I saw a computer in the living room. I'm gonna show you what real music sounds like." I grinned one last time before pushing myself off the doorframe.

"What's a computer?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before walking out.

How could I show him a computer without showing him a television set, first? Oh, so much to do…

XxxxXxxxX

The phone was ringing and I was currently sitting on the bathroom counter peering at the mirror trying to pierce my ears. I had a bottle of 70 percent Isopropyl next to me including some cotton swabs and Q-tips. So far, my earlobes had turned to a reddish tint as I tried to puncture my skin.

"What is that?" Link asked franticly, walking past the bathroom door, "Where is it coming from?"

"It's called a phone, elf boy. You've heard it before, y'know?" I muttered as he peered his head inside the bathroom. I turned to look at him as the phone stopped ringing. "Whoa, I haven't called you that since the first time we met."

"I know," he scowled just as I heard Grissom's voice down the hall, "and I hate it." I stuck my tongue out at him just as Grissom peeked his head inside the doorway. I quickly pursed my lips and smiled. He looked at me suspiciously seated on the bathroom counter before handing me the phone. Link glared at it warily, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's for you," Grissom said, "It's Greg. And you better clean that sink once you're done."

"Sure thing, boss." I replied before taking the phone. "Hey, Greg!"

"Hey, Jade." I heard him say through the other line. He sounded like he had just had a cup of coffee, and knowing Greg, he must have had some sort of caffeine.

"What's up?" I asked while Link leaned against the doorframe and continued to watch the plain, white telephone in gross interest.

"Not much; I just wanted to see how you and Link are doing." He replied casually.

"Really?"

"Well, I wanted to know how living with Grissom has been going so far; it's been a day. Dying, yet?"

I laughed, "No, it's actually been good. We went out to eat and then we settled in. Right now I'm trying to pierce my ears."

"Ah," he said with understanding just as I began to fiddle with the rubbing alcohol bottle, "That's why he told you to clean up the sink?"

"Uhh, yeah." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, you think Link can handle talking on the phone?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Uh," I glanced at Link who was looking around the bathroom in mild discomfort, "Maybe not now. I should test drive all the stuff he sees. Sometimes he looks like a lost puppy." The "lost puppy" glanced at me with wide eyes. I shrugged and smiled before mouthing, "right there!"

Greg laughed on the other line, "Alright, I have to go. I have work to do. Nick's giving me that look." I smiled at that.

"Are you still working on Kenny's case?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "But it's not looking so good right now. I'm sorry, Jade."

"That's okay," I muttered.

"We still don't know what's going to happen, but maybe you and Link can catch a ride with Grissom later tonight and drop by the lab."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I'll see you then?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Later."

"Later." I heard a click and I hung the phone before turning to Link who was watching me curiously.

"You know how to pierce ears?"

XxxxXxxxX

An hour from now we were heading to the Crime Lab and the entire CSI team was supposed to be there once again. Grissom had explained to me the main things about the Crime Lab, and I had understood most of it, and from what I heard and saw, I didn't mind at all with the job description. But, of course, where was a job for me going to fit into this entire world of mine, now?

I sighed as I cleaned up the sink after taking a quick shower and getting dressed and ready to leave at a moments notice. In the meanwhile, Grissom was taking from his precious time to explain to Link the necessities of modern life. It was a miracle I didn't have to be there.

I threw the wet paper towels in the trash bin before walking out. Grissom stood leaning against the wall down the hallway massaging his temples.

"You okay, Grissom?" I asked as I opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, I just didn't know teaching a kid from the Middle Ages about modern life would be so difficult." He replied, his eyes still closed.

I chuckled, "Of course not."

"I taught him all the necessities. It's your job to teach him the rest." He said, finally opening his eyes and smirking as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow and I sighed, giving in, "Fine. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, getting acquainted with a few things here and there." He replied before pushing himself off the wall.

"Oh, great." I muttered.

"Any hot water left for me to get cleaned up?"

"Certainly."

"Clean the sink?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled, "Maybe bugs aren't the only thing I'm capable of taking care of…"

I laughed, "You've got skill, Grissom."

"I know, I know." He waved me off with a smile as he walked down the hallway.

I shook my head before deciding to check on Link in the kitchen only to find him away from there and slumped down on the couch with his head leaned back on one of the few throw pillows. I opened my mouth to say something, but once I noticed his eyes were closed (after some much close inspection to be sure), I shook my head and turned around. There was no throw blanket and I pursed my lips, not wanting to bother Grissom, and instead deciding to get a blanket from the Hylian's room.

The lights were off in most of the house and the only sounds that could be heard were the few distant cars speeding by, the steady ticking of a clock, and the sound of water running. What was there to be afraid of anymore? I shook my head and opened the door to Link's bedroom. I quickly fumbled with the light switch, but my hand seemed to pass over the wall without knowing where to stop. My hand grew shaky and I quickly tried to calm down.

Arms suddenly wrapped around my neck as a hand was placed over my mouth in attempts to keep my quiet. I fidgeted and struggled, but I was having too hard of a time thinking over of what my chances were of surviving this time. It had been too good to be true to believe that Ryuichi was gone completely. I was dragged down the few feet to my bedroom before I was pulled inside with the door quietly closing behind me. The lights were off and my heart was racing, desperate to see the person that had ruined my life so badly.

"Jade," that voice ringing in my ears for the hundredth time, "Don't be scared. It's just me; it's Kenny. It's okay." His voice was soft, assuring. He lifted his hand from my mouth to rest on my neck just as he switched the light on with the other.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed in a whisper, pushing him away, my entire body shaking with fright, the adrenaline continuing to rush through my veins.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get out of there." He replied, looking down at me with those unmistakable dark-red eyes, his form merely a few inches away from me.

"Why?" I asked, "They'll be looking all over for you."

"That's why I have to go back to Hyrule." I shook my head in disbelief; "I talked with my parents before coming over here. They said Link and I have to go back to find the last Triforce piece."

"And what about me?"

"You… you'll have to stay here." He said slowly. I widened my eyes and opened my mouth to remark with a "what" when he suddenly covered my mouth again. I licked his hand and he pulled away, disgusted, before wiping the saliva on my sleeve.

"Because it's too dangerous."

"It's too dangerous, too hard, too much for you, Jade." I mimicked angrily.

"You need time to recuperate." He said sympathetically, ignoring my crude comments, "Kado can stay here with you for a while. It wouldn't be safe for him to stay anywhere over there, anyway."

"So," I began, trying to change the subject at hand so when the better time came I could convince them to let Kado and me go with them, "was there any reason to give me a near death experience?"

"I knew you would do something loud," I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "scream, run, hit a wall…Sorry."

I sighed, "I just can't believe you're doing this. What about my family?"

"They're safe, Jade." He replied with a small smile.

"What?" I asked in complete and utter disbelief.

"Ryuichi hadn't done anything to them," I stared at him in complete shock. Realizing I wouldn't add a word, he continued: "they left for Australia, visiting your relatives. They received word on their house being completely trashed and decided on staying there."

"They never came back?" I said, looking up at him.

"No. I'm sorry, Jade." He said, absentmindedly tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I tried my best to ignore it as he continued; "They didn't find it worth coming back to a place where they lost one of their daughters."

"They didn't lose me," I muttered, sighing sadly.

"You have to understand; I didn't want to take you away from your family." I glanced up at him in mild surprise.

"You needed someone to help you. It's reasonable…I guess…" I replied, smiling wearily.

He smiled in return before leaning forward, stopping, and then kissing my forehead, "I'll be back for Link. Right now he could use some rest, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously, ignoring his closeness against me as my face grew warm, _not good, not good, not good…_

"I guess I better be going. In a few minutes your new foster parent is going to find out I'm missing." He said.

"I'll be shocked." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"You'll act very emotional."

"I'll wanna kick in a wall."

"You'll be a regular drama queen."

"Even worse."

"Like always."

"Hah, hah. Nice to know you never lost your sarcasm."

"I could just about say the same for you."

X

X

X

Whoa, wrote this in…something-something hours. Hope you all enjoyed! Just want to thank all those who reviewed the latest chapter, and hope you all liked this chapter. Maybe it wasn't much, but just one of those chapters that explains more and more of what's going on. If I've missed something you don't understand, hesitate- I mean don't- _don't_ hesitate to ask. :-)

Thanks again to all those wonderful people who read and review!

xbluxmoonx


	17. Illegal Secrets

_**Seeing Lies**_

X

X

X

Chapter 17: Illegal Secrets

X

X

X

"Jade! Link!" Grissom's voice sounded down the hall less than ten minutes after Kenny had left. I poked my head out of my room and watched as the CSI practically ran down the corridor with one arm in the sleeve of his uniform jacket; he was holding his cell phone in one hand, and not to mention that his hair was still wet and clinging to his head, only a few dry strands sticking up.

"What is it?" I asked innocently, a worried expression playing across my features.

"Kenny Blake escaped the precinct." He replied from in the living room. I followed him in a complete feign of shock.

"What?" Link and I both said just as Grissom began to place his gun and holster on his belt. "How?" I asked while Link stood up and stretched. Did I forget to mention that I had told him the news less than five minutes ago?

"I don't know, and it's more likely that you two know more than any one of us."

"But," I began, trying out my frantic voice, "we didn't think he would do that." It was true, really. I knew he had escaped, but I didn't think he would actually do that sort of thing… Well, maybe…

"Are we going with you?" Link asked, his forehead creased in an expression of worry.

Grissom thought for a moment from where he stood by the door before replying, "Yeah, I don't want you two out of my sight." I nodded and followed after him as Link caught up with me. Grissom shut the door behind us and I rushed ahead of him like I was a nervous wreck. Link was walking close next to me.

"How long do we keep this up?" I whispered to the blonde once Grissom was far enough behind.

"As long as we have to…"

XxxxXxxxX

"I don't get this, Grissom." Nick said as we walked into the Crime Lab, "The DA is going to blame this on _us_."

"The DA can do whatever the hell it wants." The supervisor replied as all six of us- including Catherine and Sara, walked down the corridors in a fast pace. I had to jog every few seconds to catch up.

"Warrick and Greg are in the layout room avoiding Ecklie." Nick said and I wondered who Ecklie was, causing them so much annoyance.

We reached the layout room in record time and I had to lean against the wall for a few seconds to catch my breath. Greg and Warrick were looking over pictures lain out on the layout table.

"We processed the crime scene," Greg said with a sigh as he glanced up, "There was nothing there."

"Of course not," I muttered, pushing myself off the wall to join them with Link glancing at the pictures curiously, "This is an immortal you're talking about."

"Since you seem to know so much, Jade," Warrick said, turning to me, "Enlighten us."

"I did already, Mr. Brown." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets, "I don't think you can trace him."

"I called his parents," Sara Sidle began from where she stood next to Grissom, "and they're on their way over here."

"Jade, can I see you in my office?" Grissom suddenly spoke up. I widened my eyes from slight shock and glanced at Link, then to Greg who was looking up at Grissom warily. His gaze switched to me and I backed away from the table.

"Sure, Grissom." I said slowly before following the CSI out the door.

"Jade, I know you've been asked this many times before," Grissom began, leaning against the edge of his desk as I sat down on a chair facing the desk, "but why are you and Link covering for him?" I opened my mouth to say something, but he held out his hand to stop me. "I know that Kenny Blake wasn't the one who did this to you, but how are you so sure?"

I sighed, staring down at my feet stretched out in front of me before replying, "Grissom, I know Kenny. I know the difference between him and his brother."

"You saw him tonight, didn't you?" I stuttered at that, trying to find a workable lie. He raised an eyebrow and continued, "I'm going to say that's a 'yes.'"

"Only for a few minutes." I said quickly before adding in to change the subject, "He told me my parents were fine! They're in Australia."

"Why didn't they come back for you, then?"

"I… um… I didn't have a chance to ask him that." I muttered before sighing.

"And when does he plan on seeing you again?" he asked, cocking his head.

"I don't know," I replied, "He didn't tell me. He said that he had to get Link and leave here soon."

"And what about you?"

"I'm staying… I guess."

"And you're going to leave it at that?"

"Kado will still be here. I- I guess that'll be okay…"

"You keep guessing. Maybe you need more time to talk to him. Don't you think?" I looked at him with my eyes wide, confusion etching my features as a small smile crossed his lips.

"Um, but how? Police will arrest him."

"Then I think there's only one thing you can do."

"What?"

"Cover his tracks. Leave no fingerprints, no hair, no DNA…"

I smiled and laughed slightly in disbelief, "But what about Greg and Nick and Sara…?"

"Leave that to me." He said, standing up straight. I stood up then, a little confused at what he was telling me to do, but otherwise very relieved.

"You and Link and your friends do what you have to do. In the meanwhile, I can try and find your family in Australia. They should be glad to know you're still alive."

"Yeah," I said with a small smile as he opened the door. I noticed something different then, too. "Um, Grissom," he stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to continue, "When did you shave your beard?"

"Four days ago."

"Oh… I knew that…" I laughed nervously and Grissom rolled his eyes.

XxxxXxxxX

An hour or so later, Warrick, Greg, Sara, Link and I were boringly sitting around the break room. Grissom, Catherine, and Nick had left to process the "crime scene," and although there was nothing to begin with, they needed at least something to keep the DA off their backs for a little while. The parents of Kenny Blake were in the waiting room of the police precinct being asked questions by the police about their whereabouts after an interview by Warrick. Nothing came up; they had lied about not seeing Kenny during the night and I had decided on not saying a word.

"I'm bored…" I muttered for about the tenth time to Link who was having a hard time staying awake, "You know, I thought you were the kind of person who could stay awake for hours. Now, you're falling asleep every twenty minutes."

"What is that noise I hear?" Link remarked as he glanced around the room, "Is it a fly? Oh, no. It's this huge insect sitting next to me." I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned back on the couch, folding my arms across my chest.

Warrick sighed from where he sat on one of the chairs on the table, "You two never stop, do you?"

"We're inseparable." I said with a smile, pushing Link's arm with my foot. He pouted and grabbed my leg. I laughed and tried kicking him with my left. He grabbed that, too, and I fought for a few seconds as he began to wrestle with me. Someone suddenly cleared their throat and we quickly stopped our laughter and straightened up on the couch. I looked around warily, but found no one other than a snickering Greg and a Warrick and Sara trying to hold in their laughter.

"Told you they would stop." The sandy blonde-haired CSI said with a smirk. I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"That was low," I said before feigning a sniffle.

"Don't cry, babe." Greg said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Too late," I said playfully, all the while making Link snicker, a smile lighting his all too good features. I cleared my throat, fixed my shirt, and stood up, "I have to go… Uh, bathroom's clear, right?"

"Yeah," Warrick answered with a nod of his head.

"You need someone to come with you?" Greg said it as calmly as he could, but once he realized what he had said, he had just enough time to compose himself from laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him before replying, "No thanks…loser."

"I heard that!" he called while everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh just a little.

I entered the women's bathroom cautiously, hoping no one was occupying any of the stalls. After a double take, I realized the entire bathroom was clear. I sighed and stretched and faced the mirror while trying to forget the moment when I had been attacked by Ryuichi.

Damn, how could I when Kenny Blake was standing right behind me?

I jumped as I saw him just watching me with a glint in his eyes. I stepped away from him, trying to suppress a yelp.

"What are you doing here?" I asked for about the second time that night.

He shrugged, placing his hands into the pockets of his faded green-blue jeans, "I have nothing better to do."

"Uhm, maybe try saving Hyrule?" I remarked sarcastically while trying to keep my distance from him.

He smirked, "I need Link to help me do that, remember?"

"Oh," I muttered before turning around and facing the mirror as if I was going to fix my hair.

"You alright?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah; I'm fine." I replied back quickly, glancing up at his reflection in the mirror. He stepped toward me so that he was standing next to me. I turned my head and glanced at the bathroom door before turning his direction once more, but oddly avoiding eye contact. "You know, you never told me why my parents never came back after I was put in the ward."

"Oh," he said quietly before placing his hands on the steel sink. I glanced at him as he did so before a sudden chill ran up my spine. "Ryuichi did a little thieving here and there. He stole the intended letters mailed to your family. After around nine months, they stopped mailing after they had no reply."

I pursed my lips and ignored his gaze before adding, "How come you know all this?"

He sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"No," I began, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "I just felt like asking because I was bored."

"Don't need to get snappy, babe." He said before turning around and leaning against the sink.

"Why does everyone call me that?" I muttered.

"It's a Vegas thing." He remarked sarcastically.

"And my foot up your-…"

"You want to know, right?" he interjected with a small smirk.

"Yeah."

"You could say I was there with him." His small smile slowly faded.

"What?" I remarked, glancing at him. He was watching me and I quickly looked away.

"Trapped inside my own body with a demon controlling everything I do. I didn't see everything, but I did see a lot."

"You saw…? All those times…" I felt… embarrassed… almost… "Is that why you felt so crappy? I mean, I'm assuming. It didn't seem that much that you… No side affects… I'm having some…"

"Jade…"

"Forget it," I cut in, "I don't care."

"I'm sorry."

"What- for what? Forget it, okay!"

He stepped toward me and I backed away, "Jade, what's wrong?"

"I have to go. They're gonna get suspicious." I said hesitantly. I turned around to leave, but ended up facing him once again as he reappeared in front of the doorway.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked almost disbelievingly.

"O-f course not!" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. He stepped toward me and took hold of my arm. I jerked it away and quickly turned around to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Jade. Really… If I had known… I should have known. I'm sorry. Just- just try and get Link out of here so his leave won't be suspicious, okay?" he said slowly, his voice showing the hurt he felt. I folded my arms across my chest and nodded. "My parents have it figured out; talk to them when you have the chance."

I didn't reply, and there was no sound soon after; it was quiet, and I turned around. There was no one there. I sighed and dropped my hands to my side before heading toward the door. I stopped suddenly as my gaze fell to the steel sink to my side. _Leave no fingerprints, no hair… _"No DNA…"

I grabbed a few pieces of paper towels and set to work, destroying all evidence.

X

X

X

Ooh, sorry for the "long" wait. Heh, but my labtop caught a virus so I'm using the comp and it's not that great, and I could keep going, but why bother? Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm having one of those writer's block days, so it might not have been so wonderful, but hey! At least I updated. :-) Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review!

And want to thank all those who reviewed last time! Makes my day so much when I hear about how much you guys like my story.

xbluxmoonx


	18. Cause and Effect

Seeing Lies 

X

X

X

Chapter 18: Cause and Effect

X

X

X

The major headache threatening to numb all my senses had become too overwhelming to bear. I was afraid of going crazy the rest of that night. I wasn't even sure as to why I was feeling so low; the setting was perfectly calm, peaceful, but then again- my mind was like a war zone. I was fighting so many issues that I was in my own little world. I hardly even realized it when the CSI team had resumed to their work while Greg, having nothing but leftover paperwork to finish, had dragged Link off to hopefully let him get acquainted with some more technology. I felt bad for him- Link. I constantly wondered if he was battling a huge headache every hour, too.

Damn. Where was Kado when you needed him? I had had hardly any time to think of the brunette after that afternoon, and now he had just unpleasantly entered my mind. Of course, I would love to be sitting next to him right now, but then again there was already so much already going on.

You see what I mean by the huge battle? I wanted to see Kado but then I didn't want to be thinking about him.

"Hey, Jade," Nick said in his now all too familiar Texan accent, drawing me out of my thoughts, "You seem a little down. What's up?"

"Oh," I sighed as he walked over to the coffee maker to pour him some of what Greg had called his "secret stash".

"Everything all right?" he asked, glancing at me. I refrained from squinting as I looked at him.

"Yeah, just tired." I replied, slouching even farther on the couch. He smiled and shook his head as he poured the coffee.

"Just be glad you don't have to be doing what I'm doing," he said before taking a sip from the plastic coffee cup.

"What are you doing?"

"Layout. Looking over those pictures we took of the 'crime scene,'" he remarked with a sarcastic tone added to the last two words.

"Oh," I said with a small smile.

"Too bad you couldn't have at least told your friend to leave at least _something_ to go on."

"Sorry, Mister Stokes." I said sheepishly.

"Nick." He rephrased, raising his eyebrows and smiling at me before walking out the door. I chuckled before finally falling sideways onto the small pillow and closing my eyes, hoping to fall asleep and have a dreamless nap.

Pshh…

I wish that were possible.

I did sleep, but unfortunately, I dreamed of a teenage boy- well, maybe slightly more mature than that. He had dark hair, blood red eyes, and he had the cutest smirk.

Wonderful, right?

Except, when I woke up, I wasn't looking at a black-haired Sheikan; I was face to face with a green-eyed Meyenn prince.

I wanted to scream because my mind couldn't make up its mind. I wasn't supposed to be dreaming of the red-eyed freak of nature! Yes, the "freak of nature". Wasn't he? The perfect frigging teenage boy who was part of a supposedly, near "extinction" clan with special "powers". Right, powers… What was this? Fifth grade? _Powers_…

And guess what? There was another. Yeah. _Kado_. Damn it!

"Kado!" I squeaked in what I hoped sounded like excitement.

"Hey, there." He said with an "I-know-you-miss-this-smirk" smile. And yeah, I did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and shocking even to me that my voice had a certain drowsy quality in it.

"Kenny's parents are talking to your foster parent right now, and I thought I would come by." He said casually. I tucked my free hand under the pillow my head rested on to refrain from running a hand through his chestnut brown hair that seemed to stick up in every direction, but even then, it didn't look shabby- not in one slightest bit. "I missed you, you know? I wish we had a chance to finish what we had started yesterday afternoon."

"Same here," I muttered, pursing my lips and hoping any sleep breath hadn't been noticed. I thought I saw some mints on Grissom's desk… Hmm…

"Wanna go outside and talk?" he smiled and nodded, and I stood up. I fixed my hair and straightened my shirt and jacket before walking out of the break room with the brunette close next to me. I quickly took a side turn and found my way to Grissom's office.

I wanted to open the door, but it was obvious that it would be locked. I didn't want a chance to look like I was trying to break and enter. Not wanting to pass the moment, I quickly asked the brunette to wait a second and I tracked down Greg in the fingerprint lab.

"Hey, Greg," I said as I walked in.

"Hey, Jade," he said with a smile, "Come to take me away from this boredom?"

"I thought you had to do paperwork."

"Finished." He remarked with a sigh.

"Where's Link?"

"He's outside. He needed some air. I think the technology thing is getting to him."

I nodded before asking, "I wouldn't blame him. You have any mints, or gum, or some chocolate?"

He glared at me with raised eyebrows and I shrugged, "I used to always have some in my backpack, but those are probably long gone."

"Mhmm," he said before digging through his pant pocket with his one free hand, since of course, his other arm was still in a sling.

"When are you getting that off?" I nodded to his injured arm.

"In a week or two. Just a small fracture- that's what Lynette had said." He said with a smirk before lifting his hand then tossing a small peppermint candy my direction. I caught it and thanked him.

"You guys be good. I don't want to have to deal with Grissom's cranky mood cause he couldn't control you from doing something stupid."

"What are you talking about?" I widened my eyes, afraid that he was going to actually say something to Grissom, but then- he knew?

"I know there's something going on between you and that brunette." I froze in place and tried to protest. He nodded his head, gesturing for me to stand closer to him. "Be careful, alright? I know how teenagers are like."

"Oh, yeah?" I said, raising my eyebrow, "How's that?" He rolled his eyes.

"I just know these things. Now, go. Shoo." He waved me off with a smirk and I stuck my tongue out at him before walking out of the room.

Kado caught up with me just as I popped the mint in my mouth, "Jade, I just wanted to say that after you left, I…"

"Hey," I cut him off, grabbing the sleeve of his long-sleeved button up shirt, "We don't have to think about that, okay? That was a long time ago, and I don't want to remember any of it."

"And what if it's important to know what happened? A lot has taken place since you die-disappeared." I looked up at him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Then we can talk about it later." I replied, still holding his arm as we made our way out of the CSI building. "So, how are you handling the modern life so far?" I asked after a silent minute or so.

He chuckled, "It's crazy. Everyone is constantly doing something, and there's no moment when everything just stops. It's loud, too."

I smiled and said, "Well, America isn't about calm and peaceful. Maybe one day we could go to the countries that have more of that, yeah?" I slid my hand down so that it was now holding his; he held on and I couldn't help but feel more warmth than I had ever felt in so long.

We finally walked past the glass doors and into the streets of Vegas. A few lampposts lit the sidewalks, but no matter how well I searched, I could not find one blonde teenage boy in sight. I grunted in disappointment and furrowed my eyebrows, but I didn't have much of a chance to dwell on the subject.

Kado pulled me along the street until we reached the dark side alley next to the Forensic Investigator's building where he made a turn into the darkness, dragging me along with him. He suddenly pressed me against the wall, and at first, I was taken aback. Of course, how else would I be feeling? After those seventeen months, I had turned to hate being pushed into a wall. I placed my hands on his chest, and was in actuality a very hard task because I couldn't even focus on staying- well, focused. At least, to my luck, the mint had melted by then.

"I never thought I would be able to hold you like this again." He said with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to him.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure what to think, and when I was in the ward all I could think was that, well- I'm not sure. I don't really remember and all…" I trailed off in my own ramblings before I was finally cut short as Kado pressed his lips against mine. I would have fallen limp right there, but of course, that was just a figure of speech. I was frozen stiff: frozen on the outside, melting on the inside. My arms trembled as they rested on his arms, but even as my heart raced as the kiss just seemed to deepen, I couldn't help but feel something was out of place.

I inhaled the cold air when we parted, hoping to fill oxygen into my lungs once more. My body was burning from the pure adrenaline that had been created that moment, and my skin tingled, making me want to take off the black jacket I wore. Kado's grip around my waist tightened just so little as he began to kiss the skin on my neck and down to my collarbone. I could feel his body heat against me, making my mind even more confused than my body.

"Kado," I whispered, hoping to draw him back.

"Mhmm?" he moaned into the skin at the nape of my neck.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." I replied as my hands slid over to his neck.

"And why not?" he asked, looking up at me with his hazel green eyes.

"It's just that, well, maybe now isn't the best time." He sighed, resting his head on my shoulder for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Jade. It's just this might be…" he trailed off when there was a sudden scuffle of footsteps. I perked my head up just as Kado did the same.

"Sorry to break the intimate moment, you two, but there's more important things to be doing right now than making out. Don't you think?"

"Kenny!" I squeaked as my face flushed from the embarrassment and shock.

"Yeah," he stepped out from the shadows, a smirk spread across his lips. Kado backed away, turned around and folded his arms. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me and glanced around nervously, not wanting to make eye contact. "Well, Link and I are ready to go back. It's your final chance, Kado. Come or stay?" I snapped my head the brunette's direction.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely, "I thought that you were- what the hell is going on? You guys can't just leave me here."

"Kado needs to come. His country is in the middle of the chaos waiting to happen." Kenny replied, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"If you leave me here, I won't talk to any of you ever again." I said angrily; they were quiet for the next few seconds and I furrowed my eyes angrily, "I hate all of you. You can't do this."

"It's for your own safety, Jade." Kado said sympathetically, reaching to place a hand over my shoulder. I jerked away than walked past both of them before twirling on my heels to look at them once more.

"My safety isn't even an issue, okay? You can't force me into this halfway and expect me not to care for the rest." I was on the verge of tears now, "You dragged me through all this shit, and now- now you want me to go back home and live like nothing ever happened! I hate you all for doing that to me… Y-you know what? Forget it. But don't ever talk to me- ever again. You show up on my doorstep one day, and I won't give you a second glance. You ruined my life for nothing. My family left me. I'll be scarred for the rest of my damned life. What was the point if there was nothing that came out of it for me?" I tore my gaze from them, turned around, and left.

X

X

X

Okie dokie, big ending for this chapter because after this- we get to the next part of the story- yay! Jade finally let everything out! She let out all that anger and stuff because every other time she did, she didn't always have a chance to continue, you know? Well, sorry for it being so short- really I am, but I wanted to get this up ASAP, and I'm gonna be away for most of the weekend so now or never. Hope you enjoyed the bit of lame fluff and don't forget to review!

And thanks to all those who reviewed! I'd write more but my finger is cramped. It hurts so make this writing worth reading and review! Yay! Thanks and later, peeps!


	19. Bad Communication

Seeing Lies 

X

X

X

Chapter 19: Bad Communication

X

X

X

I stormed off to God only knows where as I tried to distance myself from…_them._ Wiping a tear from my eye, I continued my way down the street, not paying attention to any of my surroundings. All I wanted was to be alone, and thank the heavens that no one had stopped me. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me and quickened my pace, as the city lights of Vegas grew brighter. The sounds of car horns, people's voices, music- they were all blurred- background music. Someone suddenly shoved past me before turning to spit profanities my way. I ignored it and continued walking.

I was still in shock as to why I was even so angry, but everything so far seemed to fit in place for my own actions. Should it not have happened? Should I have nodded my head in understanding like a perfect, trained young lady: "Fighting is for men. Where do I belong in there?" My ass! What a lie! I'd rather die than say such a thing. If that's what they were expecting, then they had another thing coming. There was no way I was going to let something like that happened, and if it did- I would never speak to them again. I meant what I had said; I wasn't about to run into Kado's arms and blabber about how scared I had been while he was away.

Go fight your damn battles, but don't expect me to be your nightcap afterwards.

Never, ever in all my life was I going to be _that_!

I cursed inside my head a million times, and a few times on the outside as I stumbled down the sidewalk. Someone was continuously honking their car horn and I snapped my head their direction. After a few seconds of squinting, I realized the man inside was staring at a tall blonde with heavy make-up and a tight, short, sleeveless, pink dress. She walked over to the silver Audi in her light pink stilettos. I crinkled my nose in distaste and continued walking.

A few minutes past, my ears had become used to the noise and I had let my eyes wander the sidewalk rather the lights, not wanting to catch anyone's attention in the wrong way. This was Las Vegas, not a small village in the suburbs; I wasn't taking chances.

Of course, whom the hell was I kidding?

I felt someone grab my shoulders with slight force, making me stop in my tracks. I looked up, ready to defend my self, but only to stop. My mind froze, and I swore it felt like the blood had drained from my face.

"Jade," the gray-haired man begin, a stern expression on his face as he spoke to me, "What are you doing here?"

"I- um, I needed to…" I stuttered, not sure how to answer. His glare merely wanted to make me shrivel up into a corner and hide. I was never the one to handle disappointment from adults- mainly parents and teachers, and Gil Grissom was like both to me. How to handle this…?

"Jade," He began again, shaking me slightly, "You can't just walk away like this. Do you know what this could do to me? If you and Link disappear then my job will be on the line, not to mention my integrity."

"Your integrity?" I repeated, annoyed.

"My car's parked not too far away." He said, ignoring my comment; he kept one hand on my forearm as he then led me the way back I had possibly come.

"Where's Link?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"In the car. I found him a couple of blocks away from the lab." He said, his voice full of irritation, "You two can't run off like this anymore. Do you want me to keep you two locked up in the interrogation room everyday?"

"I'm sorry, Grissom," I muttered before sighing, positive he hadn't heard me because of all the noise around us.

XxxxXxxxX

I was silent the rest of that night and most of the morning that followed. It wasn't in my best interest to talk to one that I "hated." I was sure Kenny had told him what had happened, or that he was there when it happened. What did it matter? Either way, I was angry, and I didn't want to see anyone for a very long time.

Now, I was sure that I wanted to forget everything. I didn't want to stay in Hyrule or Meyenn because of _him_. I didn't care if he left or any of them left. I wanted to be in Australia with my family, but too bad Las Vegas wasn't across seas or else I wouldn't have minded having an extra guardian to come to just in case.

Gil Grissom was- how should I say this? He was strict, but he was caring enough. I hadn't imagined such a thing when I had met him. The only thoughts that came to mind were that of "damn CSIs are gonna pin this all on me just to solve another damn case", but no; it was completely different. Grissom was a lifesaver, and it was like his "fatherly instincts" had popped out of nowhere. Well, that's what I thought, but then again, he was a supervisor of a Forensics team. How could he not have any fatherly instincts? It was in his blood- no matter how many times I thought the opposite.

XxxxXxxxX

"This silence is killing me, Jade." Grissom said the next afternoon as we ate our turkey, ham, cheese, lettuce, and mayonnaise sub-sandwich. He placed the half-eaten sub-sandwich that I had made, onto the plate before leaning back. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity before taking a sip of water from my glass cup. "You can't keep quiet like this for too long," he folded his hands on the edge of the table and leaned forward, "You two need to talk to each other again. I don't know what happened, but I know this isn't normal. Now, talk." I placed the cup down and turned my head to stare at Link who had been just as quiet as me. I hadn't looked at him all night and morning, and now that I had, I couldn't be more amazed at how wonderfully he seemed to be fitting in to the 21st century (other than his elf ears, of course). He was wearing a dark brown T-shirt that looked just right over his own muscled body. His hair was combed down, but the locks were still in disarray; his side bangs framing his perfect facial features- the ones that I couldn't see very well unless I was a foot or two away from him.

I cocked my head as I rid a piece of bread stuck to the roof of my mouth. He leaned back and watched me, waiting. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Grissom glancing between us both every few seconds; he was waiting, too.

Water dripped from the faucet in the kitchen and the clock on the wall in the living room ticked by ever so slowly. We were sitting around the large dining table in the whitewashed townhouse, and yet, there wasn't much to go on here, nothing to interrupt us. I was wishing for a phone to ring, or maybe Grissom's cell phone would go off; it would be Catherine, the blonde redhead, or maybe Warrick or Nick, or maybe even Greg or Sara- yeah, Sara. She needed some help with something at her house and Grissom didn't want to miss the opportunity to be with her so he'd rush off.

Why Sara? I knew since that first night in the Crime Lab that something was going on; the looks they gave each other, the small gestures… Didn't anyone notice these?

I breathed in deeply, opened my mouth as if ready to say something polite and completely friendly. Instead…

"May I be excused, Grissom?" I asked, my gaze on Link soon switching to the CSI after I had spoken.

Grissom sighed and answered, "Yes."

"Thanks." I muttered, pushing the chair back before standing to leave the table.

XxxxXxxxX

Do you know what was worse than not having space to fit all your clothes inside? Having too _much_ space. Yeah, crazy I know, but it sucked because I had four wonderful drawers in the dresser, plus two more in the nightstand. My belongings could fit in two drawers. So lame… I missed my five pairs of jeans and three times that to equal my shirts and tank tops. I missed the variety.

I sighed and kicked my dirty jeans that were on the floor. "Time to do laundry." I muttered just before there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, turning around to fix the already fluffed pillow on my bed.

The door opened and I listened as "whoever it was" entered.

"Jade?" I heard Link's all too familiar voice say in a soft tone.

My body tensed from the anxiety I was beginning to feel, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for having to leave you here," he replied as I heard him take a step closer, "It wasn't my choice, really. After what happened to you, though, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to take any more chances."

I turned around and folded my arms across my chest, "Don't you think it should be _my_ decision if I want to put my life on the line?"

He looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes as he tried to look for the right words, "Jade, I just don't think it's a good idea. There'll be people after you."

"What would it matter?" I remarked before plopping down on my bed, "I have nothing else, don't you think?"

"What about your family?"

"My family is in Australia. They can live in the meantime. Besides, Grissom said he was going to track them down for me. How long is it actually going to take? Kenny has to know something about the last Triforce piece."

"Actually, I do." I swore that it felt as though the wind had been knocked right out of me. What the hell was Kenny doing here? I snapped my head the direction of where the voice had come. The red-eyed "freak" was leaning against the far wall, apparently looking as though he had been there the entire time, listening intently. I turned my back to him and prepared to ignore him.

"So, you're giving me the silent treatment?" I heard him ask. I crinkled my nose, but otherwise refused to answer.

"Jade," Link began, cocking his head and sending me a worried expression, "You can't keep this up. You can't blame him."

"I can't blame him?" I snapped in the lowest voice I could manage, staring at the blonde with my eyebrows furrowed, "He was the one that got me into this mess in the first place. There is no way in hell I'm forgiving him for that. I was right about what I said in the interrogation room."

"Fine, if that's the way you're going to act, then we might as well just leave now, and let you handle your problems yourself. Don't blame us if your foster parent gets fired." I shot up off the bed and walked around to where he stood; my arms now to my side and my hands balled into fists.

"Don't you dare blackmail me!" I scowled angrily, but his face remained calm.

He shrugged, "I guess you're over the silent treatment…"

"Shut up," I muttered, "I hate you, Kenny. I don't even know why I tried to help you in the first place. You're just like your brother." His calm expression became impassive, his eyes hardly containing any emotion anymore as he stared at me.

"Link," he began, his gaze still holding my own, "Could you go distract your foster parent for a few minutes?"

"Sure," the said blonde whispered before leaving the room.

"Now," he said, his voice flat, cold; it sent a shiver up my spine, but I forced myself to continue to glare at him, "First of all: don't ever accuse me of being like my brother. Us Sheikans have always been the ones to watch over the Royal family, and what my brother did was disgraceful to my kind. And second of all: the reason why I'm not letting you come with us is because it's too dangerous- let me finish. You aren't strong enough to deal with it right now: mentally and physically. You're still recovering, and I don't want this to get in the way." My hard glare had suddenly softened as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Then at least let me come with you, and then I'll stay away from when you… do… whatever… Yeah?" I said while still trying to hide the hopeful tone in my voice.

"No." he answered, shaking his head. I growled and walked around the bed. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"What?" I scowled, not wanting to look at him.

"What do you want to accomplish in Hyrule?" he asked.

"What?" I repeated, confused.

"You heard me. Why do you want to go? What are you going to get out of it?"

"A hell of a lot than I would here. I want to be able to say that after over a year I got something out of what happened to me."

"Then I'll make sure of that, but it's not worth risking your life any further." I looked away from his gaze as he spoke.

"No." I muttered.

"What?"

"I said, 'no.'" I repeated, my eyebrows now furrowed.

"You're unbelievable."

"You're not fighting my own battle."

"What battle? This is my problem, not yours."

"It's mine, too, now. After you sent me to Hyrule…" He set his jaw, probably holding his tongue from lashing out at me again, as he rolled his eyes.

"Grissom, I need some help with the- uh- micro-wave!" I heard Link call from beyond the bedroom door. Kenny's form was a blur in front of my eyes before disappearing completely. I shook my head and quickly tried to busy myself with something.

There was a knock on my door and I hesitated before answering, "Come in."

"Jade?" It was Grissom.

"Yeah?" I asked as I began to throw my dirty laundry into the hamper I had taken from the laundry room. My hands were shaking right about now.

"How is everything?" he seemed to ask in a soft voice. I glanced at him as he stood there, his fingertips pressed together like you would see Mister Burns from "The Simpsons" doing once in a while. And I realized then how much I missed that show. Damn… not the time…

"Fine," I replied with a fake smile before adding, "I'm sorry about earlier… You must hate having two teenagers in your house."

"Actually," he said and I glimpsed at him to see him raising his eyebrows in thought, "It's been quite a learning experience."

I chuckled, "Well, that's cool…"

"Alright," he sighed, "Was Kenny Blake here?"

"What?" I asked in feign shock.

"I'm a crime scene analyst. Wouldn't you think I would know this?" he replied with a quirk of his lips.

"Um, yeah, he was here." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Link was trying to distract me."

"Did he do a good job?"

He nodded, "Yeah; all the way until the end." I laughed almost forcefully as I remembered Kenny's words.

"Link, Kenny, and Kado want to go back to Hyrule, but they can't leave if it means you losing your job or something." I said with a sigh as I plopped down on the bed while wondering why I had added the last part about his job when it was clearly I that was worried about it- not them.

"And you think I won't be able to figure out a way to get them out of here?" he asked, stepping closer as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Well, you said- your job…" He smiled sympathetically as he sat down on the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, shaking his head.

"Then how is Link going to get back home? He belongs there, not here."

"Just leave it to me. If you need to go, too, I'll make sure everything gets taken care of over here. Just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I'm not going," I sighed, stretching my legs boringly.

"And why not?"

"They think it's too dangerous." I said with a huff.

"And they're right."

"What?"

"It's true, Jade. You need time to get your life back on track. Have you thought about school?"

"School?" I repeated in disbelief. Memories from those past years of solid, boring education began to flood in and I suddenly became anxious to go back to the past.

"We can enroll you here in the district- maybe even in the high school Catherine's daughter goes to."

"I guess…" I muttered, depressed.

"We'll think about it later. Do you think I can leave you and Link here overnight?"

"Um," I began, thinking, "Maybe…" He raised an eyebrow and I laughed nervously, "Of course. I'll make sure Link doesn't do anything stupid," He continued to watch me and I sighed, "and I'll make sue I don't do anything stupid."

"Or reckless."

"Or reckless." I repeated and he stood up and smiled.

"Good."

XxxxXxxxX

It was hard sleeping in a dark room all over again. I felt completely traumatized after so many life-threatening moments during the night that I was compelled to leave the lights on when I had the chance.

But then again, how was that supposed to ever let me recover?

So, very much to my dismay, I had decided on switching off the lights and throwing the covers over my head. Well, that was for the first ten minutes of the night. When I heard shuffling in my room, my body tensed. It was like reliving a nightmare all over again. I quickly squinted at the alarm clock on my nightstand; it read, "12:05". I tried breathing in, then, while praying that it was just a dream.

A weight was suddenly added to the bed and I jumped up in fright. I widened my eyes when I recognized the form sitting on the mattress; his head was bent down, his elbows resting on his knees. I cocked my head, watching as he ran a hand through his black locks.

"Um, Kenny?" I said in a whisper, leaning forward. His head snapped my direction and I watched as his eyes widened in near surprise.

"Jade? I thought you were sleeping?" he said, his voice low, deliberate.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"I wanted to talk to you, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" I tried to prod, but I probably should have left it at that. Instead, he leaned toward me with his hand resting on the bed on the other side of my legs while the other he placed on the side of my neck. I gave him a confused expression as I suddenly became aware of my hand-me-down pajamas given to me by Catherine that consisted of thin dark blue pajama pants and purple tank top that read in white letters, "Viva Las Vegas"; the CSI had told me her daughter had hardly worn them, and they were in her dresser for months. I had done the same thing- you know? Shirt you don't like, but you keep thinking you'll wear it one day. Yeah, I remember.

I was knocked back into reality when I felt something soft press against my lips. There wasn't even a time to react, and before I had a chance to process in my head what was happening, I was pushed onto the bed as the kiss deepened. My heart was racing. The flashbacks of the night in the shack came back to haunt me, and I placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

The taste of alcohol entered my mouth and a groan escaped my lips. I widened my eyes from the shock of what I just did. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I tried even more to push him away. Sure, I admit- it felt good, but it was wrong… too… wrong… I mean- he was drunk!

"Kenny," I finally gasped as he pulled away, "are you drunk?"

"What?" he whispered before pulling the strap of the tank top down to kiss me lightly on the shoulder. I shuddered, trying to keep my thoughts straight and not give into temptation… I clenched my teeth angrily, my mind not wanting me to push him away, but… I did.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?" he watched me with those dark red orbs.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"I thought it was obvious."

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

He shook his head, "I had a little alcohol, all right?"

"No, it's not all right." I said as I fixed the tank top's strap over my shoulder. His gaze flickered there for a mere second and I brought my knees closer to my chest. "Since when do you drink, Kenny?"

"Since…" he glanced up at the ceiling before landing on me, "today…"

"You better not be lying to me…"

"I'm not, okay?" he interjected.

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated, "Because I couldn't keep my thoughts straight and that's what I did."

"That's the worst possible way to get your thoughts straight. You should know that." I said, folding my arms across my chest. He lied down beside me, his hand behind his head. I scooted towards the edge to allow him some more room.

"I do know that." He whispered, closing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes while at the same time trying to calm my speeding heart, "Get some rest, Kenny. God only knows how big of a hangover you'll have tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered.

"And you better be out of here before Grissom gets home." It wasn't much use. He was passed out cold on my bed. I watched him for a few minutes as I tried to process the fact that this gorgeous Sheikan had just kissed me… the drunk, gorgeous, Sheikan, freak of nature…

I was out of my mind…

XxxxXxxxX

I woke up once that night, only to find Kenny's arm draped over my waist. I was freaking out, too. He was one of the most complicated people I had met.

First, he hated me.

Then, he "sort-of" got along with me.

And then, he hated me, again.

And after that, we started to get along.

We "kind-of" became friends.

And then, his brother took over his body.

We become more of acquaintances (I was anxious as hell. How could I not be?)

Then, I hate him…again…

Now, he kisses me…?

What the f-…?

There was the click of the front door opening. GRISSOM ALERT! Damn it! I widened my eyes and began to fidget under Kenny as he pulled himself closer to me.

Not good, not good, not good… 

"Kenny!" I whispered, trying to pry his arm wrapped around my waist.

This was just not good at all… 

I managed to turn around and become face-to-face with his sleeping form.

"Kenny!" I said a little louder. His eyes cracked just a little. I sat up and began to shake his shoulder. He simply groaned. I rolled my eyes and continued to shake him awake. "Get up, damn it! Grissom's home!" His eyes shot open and looked at me with wide, delirious eyes as soft footsteps could be heard from the living room. He looked down at me in shock and confusion, but otherwise, he was up and out of the bed in five seconds flat and I quickly readjusted the covers and dived under, pretending to be asleep.

Two minutes go by…

Three minutes…

Four…

The sounds were small, quiet, but too much…

I could hear the sound of the fridge being opened, things stirred, then closed. A cabinet door opened, things rummaged, then closed. The faucet was turned on, then turned off… More footsteps- just walking around: they would stop one place, then keep going.

I waited a little longer…

The footsteps continued, but now getting seemingly closer to my bedroom.

But then, they stopped, and now there were even louder footsteps coming from Link's direction after his door had slowly opened.

Had he woken up?

But then again- I wasn't sure, because I heard a thump against my wall where both the presence of the two was nowhere near.

Curiosity became the better of me. I flung the covers off of me and walked over to the door, turned the knob, and creaked the door open, not wanting to go fast and make a hazard out of nothing.

I widened my eyes for those few seconds when I recognized two faces known as Link, and Kenny.

The third face, staring right at me, seemed to bring back so many horrible memories from the past. Her straight hair a highlighted blonde, her figure lean and tall, and the clothes she wore- well, we don't need to delve into those small pieces of fabric. She was holding a glass of water in her hand and I simply wanted to splash the water in her caked-with-make-up face.

I scowled, "What a wonderful surprise, Liyanne."

X

X

X

I'm proud- I wrote 12 pages:-D Makes me happy. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A lot just happened in this chapter and I was actually going to stop writing after the eighth page, but I thought I'd end with a little bit of suspense this time.

Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed my last chappie, and I hope you all stay posted for the next one coming up very soon!


	20. Alone

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 20: Alone

X

X

X

"Nice to see you too, Jade." Liyanne said, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her features.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied.

"You're in my house."

"_Your_ house?" she scoffed.

"It may be temporary, but it's still mine _and _Link's." I added, turning to the blonde boy with his sleepy eyes and mussed hair. "I have a right to kick you out." I said, facing her once again.

"For your information, I didn't come to see you; I came to see Kenny, and this is where I saw him enter. So, if you would kindly step back into your room…"

"No," I interjected, stepping toward her, "Both of you can leave this house, now. You two aren't welcome any more than Ryuichi Blake." That earned a glare from Kenny. He stood a few feet away with his hands stuffed in his pockets, watching the scene unfold.

There was a soft knock at the door and I tensed. I glanced at Link worriedly before pushing past Liyanne and into the living room where the door stood in that complete and utter darkness.

Damn my stupid thoughts and me.

I peered through the peephole and recognized a mass of brown hair. I grumbled incoherent curses and flung the door open.

"What in hell are you doing here, Kado?" I asked while he folded his arms across his chest as if to protect himself from the cold October air.

"I came by to talk to you." I rolled my eyes and huffed just before he entered.

"I've had enough talking for one day- three days." He ignored my comment and turned around to face me, his eyes seeming to hold hardly an emotion. I was a little taken back by it, too. Since when was Kado so serious?

Since when you told him you hated him… 

Good point…

"I need to talk to you. Alone." He added the last part when he saw the threesome standing in the hallway.

"Fine," I grumbled before waving them to go off into Link's room. They complied with a few huffs, hisses, and roll of the eyes. "Now, what?"

"You told me, the other night, that you hated me…" he began softly, unfolding his arms across his chest then placing his hands in his pant pockets. His eyes roved over my form and I stepped back slightly, suddenly aware of my appearance… Crap…

"Kado, I didn't mean…"

"Let me finish," he raised a hand to stop me before lowering it, "If you didn't mean it, then what about next time? I've always known you were annoyed by me-" he smirked "-and I just want to know what you really- actually think of me. You told me you hated me before you told me you…" his smirk faded.

"That I loved you?" I interjected, looking up at him with wide eyes. He watched me expectantly.

Oh…

"Kado, I do… love you…" I hesitated, looking around nervously, "but what I said earlier was- I was angry, and I didn't want you to leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you." He said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Then, what do you expect me to do?"

He sighed, "I don't know, Jade."

"I don't know what's happening anymore. You're leaving me here, and I- what's left?"

He reached a hand toward me and I flinched away, "Jade, please…"

"Your country needs you…" I said in a colder voice than I would have wished. His hand dropped to his side and I lowered my head, not wanting to lock my eyes with his as I walked past him. I wasn't sure if I was depressed or relieved when he didn't follow me into the hallway where I burst through Link's doorway with the angriest expression I could conjure.

"Get the hell out of here, Liyanne." I said, my jaw set as I stood in the doorway, waiting for her to stand up from where she sat comfortably on Link's unkempt bed.

"And who gives you the right to throw me out of here?" she scoffed, eyeing Link for a second before turning to me, "Link has a right to choose, too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…" I muttered before turning to the Hylian leaning against the wall with a calm expression shaded over his otherwise tired features.

He craned his neck to look at me solemnly square in the eye, "She can stay, Jade."

I widened my eyes and blurted out, "You're joking? You can't be serious…"

"She can help us find the next Triforce piece…"

"And I can't?"

"Sorry, Jade," Liyanne remarked as she leaned back on her hands, a wry smirk plastered on her "bitter" face…Oh, how much I just wanted to sock her in the face and wipe that smile right off! "You're just not fit to do that right now."

"I thought you didn't _want_ to be involved in this mess." I countered, my hands balling into fists.

"I changed my mind." She replied nonchalantly.

"That's it," I snapped, "Everyone who doesn't live in this house- out!"

"Jade," Kenny tried to begin as he stepped forward.

"_Don't_. Talk…" I interjected, the first word coming out louder than I had expected, which made him wince slightly.

Hah, good. He had a hangover.

"Just listen for once," he said, "She's a Sheikan, and you're a human. Which one has a more likely chance of survival?"

"Hm," I began sarcastically, "Last time I checked it didn't matter, did it, Kenny?"

"Don't bring that up again." He remarked.

"And why not? Huh?" I seethed, staring at the black-haired boy in contempt. Just one more and I would completely, utterly…

"Jade," Link's soft voice couldn't help but drag me out of my thoughts, "Please, now is not the time to bring it up. It was a long time ago. Things have changed."

"I'll say…" I muttered.

"Forget it and focus on the present. Please?" he pleaded, watching me hopelessly as he faced me completely, his hand ready to hold me back or merely to comfort me.

I sighed and asked reluctantly, "And what do we do now?"

"All four of us are leaving tonight. We can't leave any later." Kenny replied, and a shock sparked in the back of my head at the number "four", but then I remembered my "enemy" from high school and quickly scowled at the thought. Liyanne's head snapped up to my direction and I raised an eyebrow, confused. However, I had completely and involuntarily tuned out the footsteps from behind me.

The blonde Sheikan shot up from where she sat and walked over to where Kado stood, which was unfortunately, right next to me.

"And you must be Kado?" she said in a smooth, nearly suave tone as she extended her hand to shake the one of the Meyenn prince. I couldn't help but stand there wide-eyed.

"Yes, I am." The brunette replied with a smile. Oh, hell no… "You must be Liyanne Rawson?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Oh, gawd… I wanted to hurl…

I groaned inwardly, which was more like a sigh that came out of my mouth as I pushed past Kado and walked out of Link's room, across the few feet, and into my room, where I shut the door.

It was peace and quiet for a few minutes as I slid under my bed covers and tried to fall asleep, while trying to ignore that familiar tug at the bottom of my mind, as if saying, "what the hell are you doing in here when you should be out there?"

Oh, how familiar…

Someone flung my door open in a sudden rush and I shot out of bed, my heart thumping as I tried to comprehend what just happened.

Kenny's silhouette was all I could make out in the darkness. I shook my head and squinted, nearly at the point of exhaustion that I just didn't care.

"Grissom is going to be here soon."

"And your point?" I asked groggily, trying to sound as if I didn't care.

"We need your help to get Link out of here."

"Excuse me?" I sounded, blinking a few times, as if I could make the blurry images go away.

"Please, Jade. There's no time to argue."

"Fine, fine…" I muttered, throwing the covers off of me and standing up, ready to trudge out of there when Kenny took hold of my arm and pushed me away from the doorway.

"Honestly," he began, "What was I doing in your bed?" I stared at him wide-eyed and at a loss of words. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or completely dejected.

"You…" I hesitated, trying to find a believable enough answer, "…were drunk and you came here and- passed out on my bed." I glanced at him warily, hoping he would buy the G-rated version of the story. It was better he didn't remember that, right?

He stared at me, as if trying to see if I was telling the truth. I merely held his gaze, not wanting to show that there was any _possibility_ of me lying. He finally released my arm and smiled, "I hope you're telling the truth."

"Why would _I _lie?" I remarked, cocking an eyebrow before walking out of the bedroom and trying hard not to let my hands shake uncontrollably.

XxxXxxX

Fifteen minutes later, the group had decided on a way to get Link out of here, which was- in my opinion, a complete waste of my time. I didn't have to know what they were planning, and yet, Kenny had decided I should be awake to listen to them ramble on about something or rather that I cared nothing about.

"Is it finally settled, then?" Liyanne said from where she sat in the middle of Grissom's sofa. I was doing my best not to grab her by her hair and shove her out the door.

Excuse my sudden need to use violence.

"I think so." Kado replied with a small smile from where he sat right next to the blonde bimbo. From where I stood leaning against the wall across from the living room, I could see the two perfectly and I couldn't help but feel anxious. Something was bothering me, and when I saw Liyanne's hand brush against Kado's it felt as if my heartbeat had stopped. My eyes furrowed when I saw Kenny stand up, followed by Link.

Just wonderful… I couldn't help but feel betrayed. Not only that, but who could I tell that to? Not one of them would listen to me. I was lost as hell itself.

I grumbled under my breath and walked over to the door, ready to get rid of everyone in the room when someone grasped my arm. I swirled around to come face to face with Kado.

"What, now?" I muttered, tugging my arm away from his grip.

"Can we talk, please?"

"We already did. Did you forget already?" He ignored me, took my arm, and hauled me into the kitchen.

"Now, what I wanted to say was that after we take care of everything in Hyrule, we _will_ be back."

"I'd rather you not…" I mumbled, yanking my arm away and folding both my arms across my chest. He just gazed at me with those indescribable eyes.

"I don't think there's more that I can do," he said softly, brushing his hand along my arm, which sent a shiver up my spine. "or say… I think it's your choice if you want to forgive me for… whatever I did- I don't know. I'm just thinking of you."

Yeah, right… Since what guy ever said that to a girl?

But his expression was serious.

Damn, I was still lost.

"I'll miss you, Kado." I said slowly and with a small sigh, "You really made my time in Hyrule worth more than it were meant to… But, you need to go, and I'll understand if you…change your mind…" His expression went blank as my words finally made sense to him. He leaned forward, kissed my forehead, and then left the room.

A few seconds passed before I left the kitchen and entered the living room. There was a loose-bonded book with worn out pages in Kenny's hands and I ignored his concentration on the words. Kado and Liyanne stood to one side, talking to each other quietly. Link, on the other hand, stared at the wall, as if he had blocked everything around him. That is, until his eyes roved over to where I leaned against the wall. His eyebrows furrowed and I just watched him silently, not sure of what else to say or do.

"All right, guys," Kenny sighed, lifting his head to glance at the group. His eyes landed on me for a mere second before turning and signaling for Kado to stand near the coffee table. Wonderful, I was being ignored. I lifted my hand and waved a small good-bye to Link, who in return gave back the same gesture and a small smile.

"Um, Jade." Kenny's voice rang out and I snapped my head his direction, "It's best for you not to be in the room when this happens." All eyes landed on me, but I gave no sign of irritation. I was done for…

"Tell Zelda I said 'hi'." I told Link before walking into the kitchen and leaning against a counter with my arms folded across my chest.

The moments after the small commotion of furniture moving and voices chanting brought the hair on my arms to stand on edge. I felt the ground suddenly shake under my feet while the furniture in the living room rustled and shook. It was like my transportation coming to bite me in the ass all over again. I waited for the blinding light to brighten up the halls and I closed my eyes, waiting. It was complete and utter silence that followed, but that was until I heard the front door being unlocked.

I poked my head out of the kitchen and quickly took in the misshaped appearance of the living room. The front door swung open and in walked Grissom in his wrinkled apparel with a tired look downing his features. He sighed once he noticed the living room and I quickly squeaked and ducked my head back into the kitchen.

My hands fumbled as I tried to find something to do… Wait? What would I be doing this late in the kitchen? Damn… Water! Right… I quickly opened the refrigerator and began to search for water… Hmm…

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked suddenly from where he stood next to the counter.

"I was, um- just looking for the water… yeah…" I said numbly, searching blindly for a pitcher of water anywhere.

"The dispenser is on the door." The CSI remarked quietly with a tone I guessed had a tinge of amusement. I glanced up at him as I closed the door to see him smiling.

"How can you have water without a glass?" he asked me.

"It's late. I don't remember all these things." I muttered with a small pout.

"What about the earthquake that hit my living room?"

"Oh," I smiled nervously, "that…" He just raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue, "They left, Grissom…"

"Really? And they didn't take you, huh?" he said as he opened a cupboard door, taking out a glass of water.

"Yeah, they did." I replied sarcastically, reaching for the glass, but he pulled it out of my reach.

"Patience, young one." He said with a small smile. He walked past me and toward the fridge where he filled the glass with water. I waited, trying not to squint as I watched him take a sip of the water. "This water is good. You should get a glass." I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Not funny, Grissom." I said as I followed after him. There was a sudden whiff of something putrid that nearly made me gag. "Grissom," I explained, covering my nose with the back of my hand, "Did you drag a dead animal with you?"

"Part of the job," I heard him say, taking off his jacket, "We found a decomposing body in a van down the alleyway near Excalibur. It'll take a while to identify him… or her."

"Ugh…" I sounded, waving my hand for him to stop as I sat down on the sofa. He smiled and I added, "You should take a shower, then. How do you get used to this stuff?"

"I just do." He replied before asking, "Do we have any lemons in the house?"

"I had a lemon tree in my backyard in California," I said and he merely raised his eyebrows at me; I shrugged, "I don't think you want to make a five hour drive to my house." He shook his head knowingly before plopping down on the couch.

The phone rang and I stood up to answer, "If it's Greg, tell him to go to sleep."

"Greg!" I said, running over to the phone and picking up with a polite 'hello'. How could I forget the crazy CSI? Just mentioning his name brought my spirits up.

"Hello?" it was a feminine voice instead. I shook the thought out of my head that Greg might be playing a practical joke, "This is Carrie Blake. May I speak with Gil Grissom?" I held the phone away with my mouth slightly agape.

Ouch, I wonder how this would turn out.

I closed my mouth and turned to the gray-haired foster parent in all his decomp. smelling clothes.

"Grissom," I whispered while clamping my hand over the receiver end of the phone, "It's for you; Carrie Blake." His eyes widened and I handed him the phone."

I didn't bother to listen to Grissom as he spoke, knowing that after the first three minutes I wouldn't understand what exactly they were talking about over the line. So, I walked into the kitchen and actually got myself a glass of water.

A few minutes past while I took the time to zone out of reality and into my own little world where none of this would ever matter.

Psh, right…

I wasn't sure how long had passed until I heard the phone beep as it was shut off. Taking my time, I walked into the living room to bombard him with questions. Instead, I was cut off.

"Jade," Grissom said, fumbling slightly with the phone, in thought even as he spoke, "Get dressed."

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

He sighed, "You're leaving today."

"Today?" I glanced out the window near the sofa and scowled when I noticed the soft rays of morning light escaping past the blinds, "Wait. Where am I going?"

His lips twitched into a small smirk as he replied, "Hyrule, of course."

X

(Cue CSI music) :-)

X

X

Gasp! Hope everyone liked this chapter! –Sniffle- we're saying goodbye to the CSI gang next chapter so we can enter the next part of the story even if it won't be half as long. Sorry, but I don't think forty chapters is in store. Lol. Maybe thirty or thirty-five. It depends on how long it takes to reach the ending, of course. As you can see the outline to my stories are usually in my head, which is really bad, but whaddya' gonna do? Anyhoo…

Thanks to all those wonderful people who read and reviewed the last chappie! You guys are awesome! Thank you x20! Haha…

xbluxmoonx


	21. Picture Perfect

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 21: Picture Perfect

X

X

X

I could only imagine the horror-struck look on my face as Grissom had said those words. Well, okay. Maybe I wasn't completely filled with horror, but it was _shocking_. Maybe even a little too shocking.

"But, wait. What?" I rambled, completely confused.

"You're going to Hyrule," Grissom repeated, "Need me to repeat a third time?"

"Agh!" I let out a frustrated growl that was filled with a bit of excitement- a load of excitement. Hah! His _parents_ are letting me go! "How come?"

"Carrie Blake and her husband think it is better that you go to Hyrule and aid a few teenagers on any misfortune that might come their way." He replied with a small smile.

"Serious? I get to go? I mean, really?" I blabbered, my eyebrows raised in disbelief. "When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Sweet."

"But, there's a catch."

"Eh?" I stopped fidgeting and watched Grissom as he leaned over on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees.

"You can't let them know." He answered, staring at me intently.

"What? Not even Link?"

"Not even Link."

I sighed, "All right. But how do I get around without any help?"

He shrugged, "I guess it's time they name a video game after you, then."

XxxxXxxxX

Exactly 12:45 p.m.

I'm standing inside the Crime Lab saying my goodbyes to the CSI team. I'll spare you the drama.

Basically, it was tough all out saying goodbye to the ones that helped me out of all this mess. Not only that, they were going to do their best with the DA to persuade them that Kenny Blake had claimed mentally challenged.

And, of course, it didn't end there; Gil Grissom promised to get a hold of my parents by the time I came back.

He ignored the "if" I sent his way.

"You'll always have a home here, all right?" Grissom said, staring down at me with those ice blue eyes.

"All right. I won't forget to drop by when I get the chance. Thanks, Grissom" I said with a grin before I tackled him with a hug. I could tell he was a little shocked, but it didn't seem to last for long. I backed away and turned to Greg.

12:55 p.m.

I was saying goodbye to Greg Sanders.

Damn. I was really going to miss him. This was really hard, and I thought I could have left last night without saying farewells. _How stupid_.

"I'm going to miss you, kiddo." The blonde CSI said with a small smile.

"Kiddo?" I repeated, "I'm not a _kid_."

"You are to me." He remarked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye!" I squealed and tackled him hard with a hug. I glanced around when I realized how warm I felt in the face because of how I might have just looked. Nick was smiling wide, his dark brown eyes glinting. Sara, on the other hand, had a hand covered over her mouth, trying to hide her own laugh. And Warrick, he was watching us in the most amused way imaginable. I smiled sheepishly and backed away from him. Greg was chuckling and Grissom was smirking while Catherine was merely watching with a small smile and wide eyes. I growled inside my head at my stupidity.

… Pass the next few minutes…

I turned to Grissom once again as we made our way out of the Crime Lab where Kenny's parents waited.

"Grissom," I did my best to feign a smile, "I'm really going to miss you. You did a lot for me and Link."

"It was nothing," I swear- if I didn't know any better, he was blushing. Hah! Grissom blushing. Well, he was smiling, and I was _really_ going to miss the guy who acted like a second father to me. Wait, he _was_ a second father to me. I wondered what would happen if my biological dad was placed in the same room with my foster dad. That would just be crazy as hell.

Oh, right. Moving on to the next few minutes when I actually had to _leave_.

I shoved my duffel bag in the trunk of the Blake's black Volvo parked outside the Crime Lab. Carrie and John were already in the car, waiting. It wasn't rude if you counted the fact that they believed it was safer to talk inside the car.

I took a long, last glance at the Forensics building, wondering when I would be able to see the people inside it once again. Well, it had to be soon. Then, I turned my head to watch Grissom as he backed away from the driver's side window where he had been associating with the couple. I smiled sadly and waved to him. He smiled back. How could I leave my foster parent completely? I sighed and swung the backseat door open and plopped inside.

The smell of fresh upholstery made it obvious that the car was either new or it had hardly been used. But, what did it matter? I was heading back to California for the next few days, trying to make it obvious that Link and I were visiting family and friends.

"Jade, do you remember how to use a sword?" I heard John Blake ask once we were traveling on the Interstate 15, the one Link and I had walked only a week or so before.

"Um," I thought for a moment, "I might, not so well. Sort of… I'm a little rusty…" Both Carrie and John chuckled and I smiled sheepishly.

"We have a sword you can use in the meanwhile," Carrie said, glancing at me from over her shoulder.

"Cool." I replied with a shrug.

"Just don't accidentally hold it by the blade, all right?" John added and I widened my eyes as it suddenly jogged my memory of a certain farm owner's house in Termina. I hadn't even thought of that place in months, and now I just had to be reminded of my clumsiness. _Great_…

"_Jade!" Link called. I was just about to climb over the gate when I turned to him. He threw a sword at me, and I made a blind attempt and grabbed it. Unfortunately, my reflexes weren't so good so I grabbed the blade instead of the hilt. How stupid of me! I yelped and quickly grabbed the hilt with my other hand while the other- bleeding, of course held my place on the top of the gate while the three men down under began shaking it. I groaned in frustration, but decided without anymore thought, leapt off the gate, and back onto the road. The three men turned around, unsheathed their swords, and began circling around me. They laughed with an evil glint in their eyes. I narrowed my eyes at them before I readied the sword. I was only used to fighting with my katana, and a sword just seemed so much more different. Anyway, I turned around quickly, surveying my position so I wouldn't make a stupid mistake. It was finally time to put all my practice into motion, and see just how well I had learned._

"How did you know about that?" I asked, baffled as I stared at Kenny's father through the rearview mirror as his eyes narrowed while he laughed.

"Word gets around fast?" he replied.

"Yeah, I'll have to thank Kenny for that…" I retorted, folding my arms across my chest and slouching down on the seat.

XxxxXxxxX

"Wow," was the first thing that escaped my lips as I walked past the doorway of the Blake's "humble" home. It was a mansion, if you asked me. They lived on an estate up in the hills of Southern California where the property was surrounded by nothing but forest.

The outside where green lawn, wildflowers, willow trees, and fountains decorated the lawn behind the stone walls and metal doors was a cobblestone pathway that led both up the drive way and the large-two door leading into the house. The three-story house was made of cut limestone, including the chimneys and the area around the balconies, main door, and large, arched windows.

Inside, as I entered the foyer, there was a hardwood staircase that led up to the upper floors. Beyond and below the spiraling staircase, I could see blurs of their Victorian fashioned furniture in what I assumed to be the living room. A large glass door stood straight across, showing off their large, forested backyard.

I placed my duffel bag on the dark marble floors and walked farther inside where I could see the large dining room to my right. To my right was what I assumed to be the family room with its old-fashioned furniture decorating the large space; the silver-lined plasma hung up on the wall looking like a marvelous painting drawing the room together in an odd-fashioned way.

"I hope you find our home comfortable to settle in for a little while so we can prepare." I heard Carrie Blake as she stepped inside the house behind me.

"Of course," I said in amazement as my eyes traveled upwards where I noticed the enormous candle chandelier hanging above. I cocked my head to one side; taking in the picture of the decorative candleholders that had been placed on top of the rust-colored metal ringlets.

"I don't think we have much time to relax. We need you to return to Hyrule as soon as possible," John Blake stated as he closed the door behind him, "We just need to make sure you can handle a sword."

"I can," I remarked a little sullenly, "But I can always practice when I get there, I guess. Although, I really don't get the plan yet."

"Ah," Carrie turned around and faced me, her eyes gleaming as she smirked, "That was what we were preparing for."

"Oh," I muttered, unsure what else to say.

"I'll get the sword. Carr, tell her what we're planning, yeah?" John called as he went up the stairs.

"I always knew my sons would grow up being stubborn and slightly stupid," I widened my eyes and she quickly added, "In how they handle situations like this. Do you understand?"

"Lots," I replied as I followed her down the foyer and into the living room.

"Kenny made a good choice choosing you to help him, and now he's off with that blonde Sheikan who is only there because she wants my son."

"Seriously?" I inquired, "Before they left, it looked like she was interested in Kado."

She smirked, and for those brief moments, it was as if she looked twenty-five. Of course, she looked that way almost constantly since I had met her. Amazing, isn't it? I wasn't shocked. These people were Sheikan, and I could never reach their stature. I just wished I knew why they wanted _me_ to help _them_.

"That girl is a drop-dead flirt. I wasn't too happy when she arrived on our doorstep offering her help. Her parents are conceited to make such a smug plan."

"What do you mean?" I asked just as we entered the modern, stainless steel, chef's kitchen with the granite counter tops. My mother would just die if she saw this kitchen that was at least five times the size of the one we used to own.

"Just like any old-fashioned couple that wants to keep their heritage in the family," I continued to watch her wide-eyed and she continued, "They want her to marry my son like an arranged marriage so that we can keep the Sheikan blood inside our family tree." I nodded in understanding, leaning against the counter of the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

"So, exactly, what am I supposed to do when I get there?" I asked, slightly perplexed while I watched the raven-haired Sheikan pull her hair up in a tight bun and facing the microwave nearby.

"We want you to follow them. Never go nearer than thirty feet of them, especially if Kenny and Liyanne are around. They can spot you farther than that, but you have to be quiet." She turned to me and I noticed, when she creased her forehead, the slight wrinkles there deepened while the dark shade around her eyes showed that she hadn't had much sleep the night before. Her thin lips pursed for a second before opening once again to speak, "We want you to help them along the sidelines. Please don't allow Liyanne get close to my son. I don't trust her."

"Why not?"

"She just doesn't strike me as someone who I would want my son to be around."

"So, how can I do this without them knowing I'm there? Make a distraction or something? It's a little hard." I remarked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Do whatever you can. We trust you, Jade. Even if you have to, under the most difficult circumstances, show them you are there. You can help them and they can help you. Don't forget that, all right?"

"All right," I sighed just as footsteps bounded down the foyer to end where the family room began, under an arch doorway with a ceiling light to show the way.

"Okay, Jade," John began as he shrugged, raising his arms slightly to show the sword in his hand. It was plain, nothing special about it that I could see with its dark leather sheathe and silver hilt. A cloth, or possibly more leather- was wrapped and tied around the hilt to steady the grip. The belt was included. Luckily. "This was Kenny's first sword. He uses a katana, now, so I doubt it would matter if you borrowed it for a little while."

"Did Kado take Link's weapons with him when he left?" I mentioned when it suddenly popped into my head.

Carrie shrugged and replied, "We saw him take them with him when he left."

"Oh," I mumbled, realizing I hadn't even noticed the possible pile up of weapons somewhere in the living room where Link had probably taken when I hadn't even the slightest clue.

"Well, I guess there isn't much time left. Go directly to Hyrule Castle and inform the princess you're there, but make sure she tells no one. Until then, wait until they make their first move out of there." John said before handing me the sword.

It was heavy in my hands and I weighed it out, trying to see if I could balance it in my right hand without dropping it. Unfortunately, their was a close call, which made me all the more anxious to not go. I wanted to head back out to the wild prairies and mud villages and the millions of acres of countryside, but I figured I would be with _people_. Instead, I'm going alone. By my lonesome where I could only keep myself company by singing loud, out-of-tune songs that I would have to make words to because I wouldn't remember the lyrics.

Oh, so much fun.

"Stay a step behind them." Carrie handed me a brown, leather patch and I stared at it inquisitively.

"We packed a few things in there you might need: rupees, extra necessities, and a few weapons that might come in handy."

"Thanks." I replied, eyeing it warily before slinging it over my head and onto my shoulder.

"All right. Is there anything we're forgetting?" John asked with a sigh.

"Um, yeah," I said slowly, "where's the bathroom?" The couple smiled and Carrie told me it was out the foyer, to my right and in the family room near the end of the room that automatically connected to the game room in the back.

I scurried off that direction, placing the pouch next to my duffel bag before entering the family room. Pictures of the family were framed and set on the desk table against the wall. My eyes skimmed over one showing the two brothers, arms wrapped around the other's shoulder as they smiled into the camera. They looked around eight to ten in the picture, and I couldn't help but notice that both of their eyes were dark blue. It suited them, but I quickly looked away, realizing that I thought my attempted murderer was one of those childish and immature boys.

Plastered white smiles, ruffled black hair, gleaming eyes, Long Beach boats in the background, and blue skies. It was a mere second in time, frozen in place to be relived and remembered when one would look at it when they had the chance. It was an unforgettable moment, when brothers would stop fighting and stand side-by-side with a smile that brightened up a day. It wouldn't end, not in that picture.

It was picture perfect.

It didn't belong in a world where perfection was never achieved, in a place where people strived for something they could never get.

That was the reality of it, and I was stuck in it just like everyone else.

X

X

X

Hi, y'all! I'll make this short since I'm dead tired today, so I just want to thank all those who reviewed chappie 20- you guys are awesome! Just a tad more and we make it to 100! Lol. Anyhoo, if you're wondering, Jade did say bye to the entire CSI team, I just didn't mention all of them It would take too long and I really hated writing about it. I'm more of the suspense/thriller not the romance and goodbye and shy and small talk kind of person. I call that mush, and I don't want my stories to be filled with mush. Lol. Not too much anyway. Right, anyhoo, thanks again and hope you all stay posted for the next update.

P.S Sorry, this was one of the suckiest chapters I've ever written. Plus, my lptp was being stupid so it took longer. Sorry! I wish it didn't suck so much. It was tough writing about Kenny's parents so I'll have to try and develop their character a wee bit more even if they won't be in the story for more than a couple of chapters. I'll definitely try and have a way better chappie up by next week to make up for the lack of this one. Hope you all stay posted!

xbluxmoonx


	22. Take Number Two

Seeing Lies

X

X

X

Chapter 22: Take Number Two

X

X

X

All I could remember were those few hours before the transportation: the confusion, the chaos in my head, the rush of adrenaline, the torrent of words flowing in and out of my brain as the Blake couple spoke of encouragement and assurance and only God knows what else! They told me to be watchful for monsters at night, and if I ran low on supplies I should head straight to the nearest shelter- be it Lon Lon Ranch, or Kakariko Village, or even Gerudo Valley. However, the only real person needing to be aware of my arrival and stay was Princess Zelda.

It just seemed to make everything so much more complicated.

Sure, she was a great person; my first impression of her was wrong, but it had been over a year since I had actually spoken to her. Would she even recognize me? My features had been slightly hollowed out, my skin much more pale, my voice a tad less bright, and my mind was completely screwed over. I swear, by the time I saw those grassy green hills I was surprised my mind didn't die on me right then and there.

My body needed rest, my mind needed rest, but something didn't stop its own annoyances on my washed out soul.

I breathed in the mind-numbing scent of fresh air as I continued my way farther into the Hyrule plains. It was summer in this world; I had realized it the first second I opened my eyes from where I was left in the grassy fields near the green-leafed trees. Winter was left to wallow in the States and summer was arriving to burn my skin a bright pink. There was just no perfect temperature for Californians.

Long grasses rustled against my jeans as the dry wind proved my miseries a little less accepting to reality. The water in my water bottle slowly leeched away by the time the sun hovered closer to the mountains while my muscles ached from exhaustion. The pouch and the duffel bag proved to be a heavier load than I had imagined as it slowed me down every minute that passed.

Sweat drenched my neck and back as I tumbled down to the soft grass shooting up only a few inches away from the Zora River, thanking the heavens that the castle was only a few hundred feet away. Last time I had been transported (as if it were a common occurrence now?), I was left in the forest, yet this time I was left in the middle of Hyrule field, almost feeling as though I had been abandoned and left to fend for myself for the next twelve hours.

The soft trickle of water as it flowed along the riverbank soothed my racking brain as the smell of the fresh water filled my nostrils. I suddenly longed for a swim, but even that was too much of a hazard: I could catch a cold, and if not, the water would weigh my clothes down, unless…

Ah, it was stupid. I needed to keep moving, to make it to the safe haven known as Hyrule Castle…

What, am I kidding? 

Water suddenly splashed in my face and I sputtered from the water that entered my mouth. The cold brought me to my senses and I sat up, looking around with my once again perfect eye vision. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: mountains, walls around Kakariko, bridge, water, fish… Pardon, I meant _big_ fish with huge dark eyes and white, scaly flesh. Bits of light turquoise blue speckled his arms, shoulders, and head. The Zora looked at me perplexed, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in the warm air.

A rubbery roll of a laugh escaped his fishy lips and I widened my eyes in shock. He flipped backwards in the water so smoothly, making only small ripples in the water. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and waited a few seconds more. The Zora popped its head up from the torrent of water once more, but now it was close enough to lean on the riverbank and touch my arm.

"Jade!" he said happily, an Australian accent revealing itself so clearly as he spoke. I widened my eyes as he stretched out his scaly, white arm, his hand vertical and straight.

Then it hit me: River, water, Zora, handshake, Zeke…

"Zeke!" I exclaimed, grabbing his slippery hand and shaking it.

"I remembered, Jade! What about that?" he said, laughing.

"That's great!" I said with a smile before he let go of my hand. I wanted to wipe the cold, slick feeling off my skin.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked me, swimming toward the riverbank and placing his elbows on the dirt. I could smell the odor of cold- yet slightly flowery fragrant, fish.

"Here and there," I replied, "Sorry I haven't dropped by. I've not been in the country lately." I smiled sympathetically.

"You should visit my humble little town, then." He said, mouth wide and smiling, showing off his rather pearly, sharp teeth.

"I'd love to, but I have to get to Hyrule Castle before nightfall." I answered sullenly.

He sighed before raising his head higher and smiling, "If you ever change your mind, young one. You know where to find me. Be careful out there and get there in one piece. Don't think I didn't see you take a leap off that bridge." He gestured with his head and I remembered exactly what he meant.

_It only took a few seconds to reach the bridge, but the problem was that it was already halfway up. I quickly backed away, raised my sleeves and readied to run. As I did, I realized Link jumping onto the bridge. He was dangling from the edge with one leg hanging, but he quickly slipped over the other side. A second later, I was sprinting towards the bridge. I was ten feet away. Then five. I reached the moat and I leapt into the air as high as I could. I felt for the bridge's edge and grasped it. The bridge was probably three-fourths up now, and I had to get on the other side before my fingers were crushed. I swung my legs left then right then left again, and when I went right again I managed to get my right foot to rest on the bridge's edge. I tried to get my forearms over the other side, but I only slipped. I glimpsed up, and realized how close I was to actually getting my fingers amputated. I had to jump off._

"_Jade! Come on!" I heard a voice not too far away._

_I caught a wisp of green from the corner of my left eye. Link was still dangling from the other side. I could see his kokiri hat bobbing as he was still gripping to the edge of the bridge. I tried to breath, but it felt as though my lungs were pressed. I was only a few feet away from the stone arch. I know I wouldn't be able to make it; it was impossible. So, I did the only thing I could do, I let my foot fall back and I readied myself to let go on the count of three. One…I closed my eyes. Two…my grip tightened. Three…I finally let go with little hesitation into the water. My arms were still moving freely, and I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but I felt something sharp scrape my arm. I winced slightly as the wind blew around me, and when I finally fell, the last thing I heard was the sound of horses neighing and faint shouts._

I laughed once I had escaped my old reverie, "All right. I'll see you later."

"Oh, I forgot." He suddenly jumped slightly in the water, "If you're looking for your little gang; I noticed Link and a few others with him. I heard they were heading to the castle. Tell them I said ''ello', all right?"

"Sure thing…" I muttered just before he waved a goodbye and dived under the rippling water.

_Wonderful…_

XxxxXxxxX

Maybe if I were a city girl I wouldn't have minded the push and shove into Hyrule Castle Town. The place was packed full than I last remembered with merchants, townsfolk, and five times more guards patrolling the square. I wasn't sure why exactly the patrol had increased, but I wouldn't have a chance to think on it any longer. Passing the stands and small shops while trying to ignore the familiarity, I couldn't help but recognize a few faces.

I walked past the guards standing near the entrance to the castle, trying to look less suspicious. It worked, I suppose, if you discounted the fact that I could feel their glares penetrating my soul.

It wasn't a good feeling, exactly.

Sunset over the mountains, light breeze, birds chirping, towering castle, and voices. They were familiar voices; ones I knew too well.

I dropped my duffel bag nearby and sidled against the vine wall, trying to peer the other side. The voices were getting louder. I could hear Kenny talking; Kado was laughing; Liyanne was flirting; Link was quiet. I breathed in sharply when I heard the sound of the metal gate scrape against chain and stone. They were getting closer, or rather farther, but what I was assuming firsthand seemed more likely. I placed the long strap of the duffel bag over my head and onto my shoulder securely while the pouch hung over my other shoulder; the two straps created a criss-cross around me.

Grabbing the vines, I pulled myself up. My body screamed in protest. I was definitely not ready for a ten-foot climb using vines. But I resisted temptation to give up hope and forced my weak muscles to make some sort of improvement and accomplish _something_. Five feet up and my shoe slipped off the vine. I whimpered and regained my footing while my arms felt like falling off at the socket. Footsteps drew near and I grabbed chunks of the stretching vine and hauled myself up. Remnants of a shadow arranged itself at the corner of my eye just as I pulled my legs over the edge.

I held my breath and lay still on the prickly grass as footsteps and chatter slowly, agonizingly, yet finally ceased. I breathed in the scent of dry grass and summer night air. Closing my eyes and waiting for a moment where time stopped was nearly impossible, I realized. That was especially true when I began to hear another set of voices, and much closer than before. My eyes shot open and I frantically searched the premises.

There was nothing; no one to cause those voices around me, but yet I heard them. They were murmurs, please, prayers, commands… They wouldn't stop and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for them to go away, thinking that the heat had gotten to me. And yet, when I tried to ignore them, I heard them even more.

When? Weeks… sleep… 

Bits and pieces of random sentences jumbled into one mess in my mind. I grew faint, exhausted, and dizzy.

_What if she…? It wouldn't…_

_We wouldn't… No, we couldn't think of it…_

_Consider it…_

… _Dead…? Death…_

_A plug… lifeline… We won't let go…_

On and on they went, continuing so far as to have me whimpering and squealing to avoid the voices that I realized were no part of this world. They didn't seem real, only in my head.

Would it happen, again?

I couldn't let it. It had to be the heat, the exhaustion, or the anxiety- anything!

Nightfall came and I still sat there, legs folded under me as I tried to comprehend what was going on inside my head. Yes, the voices were ceasing; they were mere whispers, mumbles. Why hadn't I heard them before? Why, now? Was it a side affect? Was I in that hospital bed, again, so as to only wake up and think I had traveled into a different dimension, and then end up being crazy?

Crickets chirped and the full moon above glowed like a backdrop scene to a horrific fantasy movie, the stars the back up lights to show off anomalous patterns. My stomach growled and my ears ringed and my mouth was dry and my body ached. I grabbed the pouch and began to dig through it, hoping to find something good enough to eat so as to not waste the Energy and Nutri-Grain Bars packed in my duffel bag. Those goods were when I was desperate.

_Did I seem desperate?_

I found at least six miniature bombs in the pouch and two boxes of matches. I sighed, now knowing why the pouch had been so difficult to carry. Next, I found a velvet pouch. Inside were at least 100 rupees. I blinked and smiled in my head, my body too exhausted to think about moving anymore than necessary. Other things included that of water, more wonderfully delicious Nutri-Grain bars and crackers in small packs and two small bottles of water.

Grabbing a cinnamon bar, I ripped the packet open and was careful enough to not touch the food with my hands, and yet knowing full well how lucky I had been to bring a bottle of Purell with me. I decided on not wasting the luxury. It was wonderful being prepared. Now, if only I had brought an MP3 player.

Ten minutes later, I was content with the small snack and water even if my stomach asked for more. I couldn't waste much needed food that could be helpful to me another time.

Time continued to pass as I watched the lanterns around the castle slowly light the large windows. Soldiers walked back and forth, clanking the metal of their armor together as some switched between shifts. By the time the night shift had arrived, I realized I was too tired to deal with soldiers and authority and princesses and questions. All I wanted was to relax under the stars. It didn't seem too much to ask, right?

I laid a jacket from my baggage of clothing over my bare skin and placed the duffel bag under my head while the pouch was secure around my waist.

All I could remember then were the sounds of horses' hooves, footsteps, and voices. But by then, I was well on my way to dreamland.

That is, if I wasn't already there.

XxxXxxX

Sunlight, birds chirping faintly; silk, quiet, soft, no breeze, silk, mattress, and covers…

_What in hell?_

I cracked my eyes open, half-expecting to see the blind rays of the sun exposing my eyes to fry in heat. There was none, and if there was, it was very soft and sweet to say the least. I wanted to see harsh grass, soldiers blistering in their armor, birds of prey soaring up in the sky, and a castle towering high above. But no, I didn't see any of that.

I saw stone walls, high ceiling, French glass doors, moss green curtains, fluffed pillows, green and gold-rimmed sheets covering my body that seemed void of shirt and jeans, dark Oak double-doors, empty fireplace, tiger-striped rug, and mahogany furniture. I sat up in the large bed, eyes wide, scared like a bird lost in the underbrush, as I searched frantically for something familiar.

There was nothing to conclude what had happened the night before. My duffel bag and pouch sat like a lump on the cushioned seat next to a mahogany desk that held an assortment of antiques and paper and inkwells. My clothes were nowhere in sight. I whimpered and stood up shakily as my eyes landed on a nightgown lying at the foot of the bed. I glared at its fringe collar; white silk, leafy pattern, and silver-rimmed edges. I stuck my tongue out in distaste before pulling it on in agonizing pain.

Walking out onto the balcony with only my bra and underwear would have been something a "Liyanne" would do. _No way in hell…_ So, maybe it was a good idea to where the nightgown for a few seconds. I peered past the curtains and outside, where resting on the stone railing were my clothes and my sneakers. The clothes clung to the stone and I imagined them wet. Glancing around swiftly and suspiciously, I then flung open the doors, leaned, reached, grabbed my sneakers, and then ran back inside.

My heart was racing and realization slowly dawned on me like a rolling boulder. What if someone _did_ see me? Oh no, oh no, oh no…

But there was something else, and that was the fact that someone had carried me into this room. That meant, that someone other than Zelda had to know. Impa? It wouldn't matter. A soldier, perhaps, but what soldier in their right mind would look up? And yet, there were others; people I couldn't imagine what would do to me if they knew I was here.

I was in bigger trouble than I had started in, and it didn't seem like it could get any worse, until their was a knock at the door.

X

X

X

Well, how was this short but finally awaited chapter? It was short, yeah, but I didn't have much time to work on it. Oh, did I promise a longer chapter…? BRB…

All right, it's… slightly a page longer. Maybe that helped. The next one may be the same length- possibly longer; I'm not sure. Okie dokie, I'm ready for everyone's opinion on this chapter.

P.S Thanks to all those people who read and reviewed my last chappie! You guys are awesome! And Jade is finally back in Hyrule, so, I know you guys were waiting for that one:-D

xbluxmoonx


	23. Roleplay

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 23: Roleplay

X

X

X

Three knocks. I was panicking. I paced back and forth across the tiger-striped rug, slapping my hands together, fumbling, thinking; racking my brain on what to do.

_Answer the door._

Uh, no.

_Jump out the balcony._

Nope.

_Hide._

Sure, why not?

Why not? I'll tell you why not.

They'll find me!

Another knock at the door was like loud ringing to my ears.

I ran over to my duffel bag, grabbed everything in a pile on my arms, and shoved them under the bed before I went under as well. _As long as they don't come in_, I thought hopelessly.

However, my luck couldn't have been any worse.

The large Oak double doors swung open and I held my breath, trying to not suffocate from the dust piled underneath the bed. And if I didn't suffocate, I would sneeze. That wouldn't be much good either, now would it?

Small, scuffling footsteps went back and forth in the room as the person began to fix and ruffle here and there. I took shallow breaths to avoid being heard and slowly raised the bed skirt. The feet were small, rough skin, laden with leather slippers. _So, at least it's a girl_, I thought, trying to see farther up as she began to make the bed. I realized she was probably a servant. A few servants have to at least know I'm here, right?

I dropped the bed skirt when my nose began to tickle. _Oh no_, I thought as I covered my nose and mouth. _Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, don't sneeze…damn…_ I breathed in and sneezed.

"Jade?" the girl said. I sighed, fidgeting nervously, "Is that you?"

_No, it's a monster. RUN!_

I reluctantly crawled out from under the bed and stood up, hoping to see someone who wouldn't turn me in. And maybe that was the only luck I would ever have.

Evelyn stood there, her hair long and braided, her eyes wide, a large smile growing on her lips.

"Oh, hush." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest in embarrassment as she began to laugh. _A familiar face_, I thought in relief.

"Why were you under the bed?" she inquired with amusement.

"I, uh…" I rubbed my arm, "thought you were someone else."

She chuckled and mimicked knowingly, "Kado?"

"No!" I whined before laughing, "Evie!"

"Jade!" she replied, running over and hugging me, "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," I replied with a small smile, letting go, "So, who knows I'm here?"

"Princess Zelda, Impa, me, two other servants, and a few soldiers." She answered, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Those were the only people I were told that know. Why?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I was just wondering how I got here."

"Impa told me a soldier found you while he was changing shifts."

So maybe a few soldiers do look up… 

"Are you hungry?" Evelyn asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

XxxxXxxxX

Never did I realize how mundane it could be to be stuck in a castle for an entire day. Maybe I was tired, or anxious, or maybe too busy thinking about other problems. I needed a diversion, to get my thoughts elsewhere. There was nothing of interest happening anytime soon. The Moon Festival was at least three to four months away, so what else was there to look forward to?

Link and the "gang" weren't heading out until the day after tomorrow, since they- according to Evelyn- needed to "plan and rest". Hurray for them, I guess. Sure, I was aching, but I wasn't in the mood to stay in my room the remainder of my stay. It was utterly _humdrum_. Yeah, humdrum…

I tapped my fingers on the stone railing of the balcony. It was mid-afternoon and I was staring off into the forests that surrounded Hyrule. It had been interesting for the first eight minutes, but I longed to be out exploring, doing something useful. I banged my fist on the railing before walking inside to pace back and forth on the stone floor, my sneakers making pitter-patter sounds.

Luckily, I had changed into my second pair of hand-me down jeans and turquoise shirt. Nothing could ever beat that combination. My hair was scrunched and held back by two braids coming from the sides where they were tied together with a black ribbon. Friends can do so much. She was even surprised when I had shown her the hairspray. If hair products had that effect on her, I would have to be even more careful than usual.

I stomped my foot on the ground, suddenly angry that I had to be trapped in a room for so long. I had to do something; I couldn't just sit here and wait. There wouldn't be a good chance of me being unnoticed by Kenny or Liyanne if I didn't practice, right? So, I had to spy a little here and there; sidle against walls, hold my breathing longer than thirty seconds, prowl around like a cat.

Yeah, I was going to play.

XxxxXxxxX

Five o'clock. That was when the soldiers for the evening shift took over. It was a perfect time to sneak into Zelda's courtyard where I might even just run into the overly perfect royal. Wonderful, right?

It was easy exiting the castle, but was it easier getting back inside unnoticed? I had to find out, and the first place I went was the small area where the moat was cut off by the bars. The exact place where Link had managed to reach on his first visit. Now, I felt as though I were actually in a videogame: dodging soldiers, small lifeline, weapons nearby, and fighting. That was supposed to be held between Liyanne and me. It would happen at the end, when I had defeated the evil monster- whoever or whatever it was- and had retrieved the last piece of the Triforce. Somehow I would win, and she would simply disappear.

Yeah, I liked that idea. Then, everything would go back to normal… Well, at least a few things would go back to its originality.

Anyway, crawling through the small space above the moat was very, very difficult. Water had seeped through the entire front of my clothing. It was refreshing, actually, since the heat was near unbearable that afternoon. But, being slightly claustrophobic, my mind tended to wander elsewhere. The toughest thing was to get everything beyond my hips past the little wedge where water could possibly drown me.

Whether I had sucked in enough breath, or if I had suddenly become like a rodent- I wasn't sure- because I made my entire body through. After much wriggling and exhausted attempts to grab tiles to pull me up, I had made it through to the other side. It was a miracle all too awesome. I quickly pulled myself up, wrung my clothes, and continued walking.

By the time I had reached the last rectangular courtyard at the end, I was worn down. My neck had been craning left and right to watch for soldiers on duty, my legs ached, and the rush of adrenaline was becoming unbearable, but I couldn't stop now. It had to be at least the best part; to know that I was so close to reach my destination, where I would meet someone spectacular. This was where Link had stood when he was younger, feeling the same rush, seeing the same scene, and hearing the pound of footsteps and metal clanking against metal. He thrived for it, and I wanted to be the same.

That is, if by the next day I wouldn't be tired of it.

I swiftly ran to the edge of the tall green bushes and sidled to peer over the edge. The soldier was heading this way. That had to mean I only had a matter of time to turn and go around the longer way. So I did. By some force I made it the other side, avoiding both soldiers walking, as if absentmindedly, back and forth.

There was no doubt in my mind that I hadn't succeeded as I jogged through the archway. Crickets were chirping loudly; birds had quieted, breezes began to ruffle the grass, the sun was setting, and everything seemed peaceful. I had just as much figured that Princess Zelda, sitting silently on the steps on the other side of the courtyard, would agree with me. However, it wasn't Princess Zelda sitting there, nor Impa. The person wasn't even a woman. The exact opposite, actually…

And he was so very familiar.

_Not good, not good, not good…_ My mind continued to scream as I stopped running. He hadn't noticed me; his brunette head hadn't looked up. He just sat there, elbows on his knees, his one hand twirling the stem of a yellow tulip while the other hung lazily. He wore simple clothes; there were no jewels, no gold, and no presence of fine silk… He seemed normal with his hair ruffled, his wrinkled white tunic, and his dark pants and brown boots.

I held my breath, realizing how stupid I had been. Evelyn had advised me to stay indoors in the security of my chambers, telling me that the four were like "predators" to me, and it would be a shame if they found the "prey". I had contemplated it while eating breakfast and the few hours after, but I hadn't thought of it otherwise after I had made my decision to explore. It was dangerous, and far too stupid. I had become naïve into thinking I could get out of this situation. Now, I had run straight into the one of the very few people I had been trying to avoid.

With my luck, I had gone unnoticed. He was deep in his thinking, and if he did see me maybe he would pass me as a servant. But what servant wore jeans? I took a shallow breath and slowly and quietly backed away. If for any chance, I could go back the way I came, and never be seen again.

That luck was so far away right now.

"Don't you have enough decency to greet me, Jade?" his voice was low, smooth, and so clear. It was full of amusement, and whatever the hell he was smirking at was enough to make me go mad if I had not been in such a helpless situation. I caught my breath, trying to decide whether I should run or stay. I mean, maybe he would think he was hallucinating. _That's a long shot_, I thought miserably. My body was tense as I stood there, the cold air and wet clothes nearly cutting me to the bone.

I didn't want to answer; I just wanted to disappear. There was no way I could live this up. No one would trust me. Had I become so desperate and stupid that it had blinded my own actions? What in hell was wrong with me?

"You'll freeze if you just stand there in those wet clothes." I heard him once again. _You're hallucinating; you don't see me_, I wanted to tell him. "I'm amazed you got this far, you know?" He finally looked up at me, his eyebrows raised, as if expecting me to answer. He shook his head then turned back to the tulip, twirling it absentmindedly.

I took a cautious step forward, my hands now balled into fists. I wasn't about ready to answer him.

"For Goddesses' sake, say something." He breathed, glancing up at me.

I gulped and hesitantly began, "H-how did you know… that, um, that I was here?"

He chuckled silently, as if too tired to make a sound, his shoulders shaking silently, "I have known you long enough to figure you wouldn't listen to any one of us."

"That is just assuming," I scoffed, narrowing my eyes, "and just for your information: I wasn't planning on coming her after you all ditched me."

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows and asked in curiosity, "Then why _did_ you come?"

I folded my arms across my chest and looked away from his gaze, "I'm not supposed to say."

"Oh, please, Jade." He sighed, a small smile gracing his lips, "You know you can tell me. After all, I was the one that found you."

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows, "Found me where?"

"You had dozed off on the hill…"

I snapped, "What were you doing up there?"

"If you would please let me finish..." I huffed and walked near to the small stream surrounding the garden. He continued once I hadn't added anything; "I wanted to get away from the castle, so I began to walk around. I thought I heard something on the hill on my way into the market, and I thought I would investigate. And surprise, surprise; I discovered a snoring brunette."

I gasped, "I was not snoring!"

"How would you know? You were sleeping." He smirked.

"I don't snore." I muttered, tensing my shoulders to brace against the cool night air as I kicked at the ground.

"All right." Kado said with a laugh, leaning back against the steps, "It was loud breathing and it sounded as if your nose was congested. Is that better?"

I pouted and replied, "A little."

"Good."

"So, then what?" I asked, "Do the others know? Evie told me only Zelda, Impa, and a few other people knew. She never mentioned you."

"What a shame," he sighed, feigning grief. I cocked my head just before his features lighted up once more as he smiled, "I told her not to mention me."

"What?" I sputtered, "And why not? I think I should know."

"How is that so? I think it is interesting watching you prowl around. It is actually quite captivating." His voice had a certain edge to it as he watched me walk around nervously, his eyes glinting.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "I think you know what it means."

I laughed nervously before replying, "Don't even think about it."

"Do not think about what?" he asked innocently.

"I think you know exactly." I remarked, stepping up to him so that we were only a few feet apart.

"Please elaborate." He said, gazing up at me curiously.

I narrowed my eyes and growled, "Have you realized that our relationship has been going from bad to worse?"

"What are you talking about?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"All we have ever done is fight. I don't think we're gaining any ground here." His eyebrows narrowed and his body grew tense. He had long since stopped twirling the tulip between his fingers, but now it dropped to the stone steps. He cocked his head, staring up at me; I watched him also, doing my best to not drop my gaze as I shifted my head slightly to one side.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, almost unbelievingly.

"I have to know, Kado." I ignored his question, "Where is this going?" He stood up then and walked towards me; I backed away, unsure what to do when he seemed so serious.

"Do you really want me to show you?" he asked as he stood only a foot away from me, "Because I want to be with you, but if you don't believe me, then I can just show you how serious I am about this."

I watched him suspiciously, "Just exactly what are you planning?"

A smirk played on his lips for a brief second before disappearing, "I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"You aren't making any sense, you know that?" the smirk reappeared again, and it stayed, as he leaned and kissed my bottom lip.

"Hasn't it always been that way?" he murmured, "You are the irritable one, and I am the one that always puts the smile on your face."

"By being the stupid, cocky jerk that you are." I remarked, smiling.

"Yeah," he replied before kissing me once more.

After a few more seconds, I parted from him, knowing that I would need air soon enough. His hands were on my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I didn't resist completely. We were in the middle of a princess's garden making out. That couldn't be good.

"Um, Kado?" I began as he hugged me close to him.

"Yes?"

"You have to promise not to tell the others I'm here." I replied, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He gazed at me intently before replying, "Of course."

I widened my eyes, "Seriously?"

He smiled, "Seriously."

I shrugged, "That's good. Do you want to go somewhere a little more private so I won't be spotted?"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow curiously, "Private?"

I pouted and rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

I didn't hear a reply; there was no laugh, no grunt, no "fine" or "whatever". Did I say something wrong? I felt terrible then for telling him to "shut up". My mind only screamed, _I was kidding!_

I glanced up at him, my eyebrows furrowed, worried. He wasn't watching me, however. His eyes were glaring beyond me; there was a slight scowl that darkened his features, his eyes were clouded over in what seemed to be irritation. I glimpsed back down, not wanting to see him angry and I noticed a small freckle on the side of his neck. I ignored it, knowing I should be paying attention to something else behind me.

"What is she doing here?" I heard a voice say, near a growl. It sounded familiar; something that sparked a trigger in the back of my mind.

I shuffled around and instantly narrowed my eyes. The soldier scowled and I muttered, "You, again."

X

X

X


	24. Under The Influence

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 24: Under the Influence

X

X

X

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" Eric, the brown-headed, freckle-faced, bright green-eyed soldier said skeptically. His hair was a mess: the sides stuck to his skin from the sweat on his forehead. There were dark circles around his eyes and he looked downright pissed. I glared at him as he stood there in his metal armor, his helmet at his side.

I wanted to lash out at him and tell him to shut up, but it was clear that Kado was holding me back. I folded my arms across my chest, body tensed, eyes furrowed, and lips pursed. I couldn't make a smart-ass remark- not yet, anyway. It just didn't seem to be the right moment.

"Why won't you say anything, Jade?" Eric retorted, a smug expression on his face, "Finally realized your place in our '_fake_' society?"

My mouth gaped and I finally snapped, "My place? My _place_? And what's that? Huh? A low-life with no freedom whatsoever? I hope you rot in hell for the asshole you are." His expression hadn't changed while I tried to struggle away from Kado's grip around my waist. I wanted to bite or scratch or scream to get away and tackle Eric. My resentment was growing, and it was going to topple sooner or later. If it weren't going to be then, it would be later.

"And what do you think you can do?" he scoffed.

"Shut up!" I replied angrily; "And for your damn information, I'm not dead, and I never was, so stop the celebration, why won't you?"

"Jade," Kado was whispering into my ear as he continued to hold me against him with an iron grip, "Just leave it be. People will hear you and they'll know you are here." I ceased the struggling and panted for breath.

"Isn't it much easier to just listen?" the brunette in front of me said with a sickly sweet grin, "You'll find it much simpler to stay in your place."

I glared at him and seethed, "I hate you."

"Good, then we are even." He turned away and stormed off. It took nearly all of Kado's strength to hold me back from choking the soldier.

"I'll kick his ass next time..." I muttered before repeating it over and over in my head.

XxxxXxxxX

"Just ignore it, Jade." Kado said for at least the hundredth time that night. There seemed to be no way to calm me down.

I was currently sitting Indian style on Kado's soft and might I add- luscious bed. My elbows were on my knees and I was muttering my continuous and unending vow for the night. It was never good to go to bed angry with someone, but I couldn't get it out of my head. It was surprising and completely stupid to think that there would be no troublesome people I would have to encounter back in Hyrule. Now that I realized, there were plenty of them: there was Liyanne, Eric, that one servant chick from Meyenn, Isabella, Pierre and his posse, and Sophie. Those were the only ones I could remember, and screw it if there were more people.

At least, that was what Kado thought about my grudges, but so much not in those words.

"Are you going to be doing this the entire night?" Kado whispered into my ear. A chill ran up my spine, forcing me to shiver from the sudden closeness. No, it wasn't one of those bad and creepy shivers; this was something else, something a little more breathtaking. But the problem was, I had to ignore it. He wasn't going to make me forget about what happened in the courtyard so easily.

"I just might…" I muttered, closing my eyes as he nudged my neck, trying to loosen me up.

It would definitely not work…

"You still never told me why you came here?" he inquired. I cursed inside my head; I had hoped I had made him forget about that.

I sighed, "Kenny's parents sent me."

"And what for?"

"They wanted me to 'spy' on you guys to make sure Liyanne didn't get out of hand." I remarked, waving with my hands and rolling my eyes at the end of the sentence. Kado had since then wrapped an arm around my waist. I wasn't sure how my face was exactly handling, but for sure it had to be red.

"What do you mean?" he said before pressing his lips against the skin on the side of my neck and I wondered how he could actually be listening to me at the same time.

"I, um, well…" I began to stutter, and I knew how well or terrible this was going to end, "They thought her parents were sending her to go after Kenny, and- um," he had stopped to listen, "they wanted me to make sure she didn't get…close…"

He stifled a laugh, "Is that so? I didn't think she was going after Kenny."

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"She has been spending most of the day with a few certain soldiers." He replied, amusement clearly evident in his tone.

"Which soldiers?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked away, "Eric." I burst out laughing and he continued to watch me incredulously, "What is so funny?"

I began in between laughs, "What's so funny…? They're perfect for each other!"

He grinned, "Yeah, I guess so."

My laughter died down and I kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Kado."

His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "You've never said that to me before."

I looked around nervously and chuckled, "I guess not."

"And you call that a kiss?" he added with a smirk before pulling me down on the bed and pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you, too." I heard him murmur once we parted.

I laughed, "Well, that's good to know."

He rolled his eyes before sitting up once more. I cocked my head just as his lips curved in a grin. Something soft and plush hit me square in the face and I crinkled my nose before grabbing the feathered pillow. I sent him a death glare and he widened his eyes before jumping off the bed, and I following not far behind.

XxxxXxxxX

I half expected to wake up alone in my bedroom and sprawled out on my bed. Instead, I wasn't alone, and nor was I sprawled across the feather-stuffed mattress. My arms were wrapped around something and it was as if I was clutching something towards me. It took a few seconds to realize the warmth of the object and how it moved under me.

I cracked my eyes open and attempted to see what I was holding on to so clingingly. My breathing stopped as I stared at Kado's sleeping form. It was then that I realized I had been practically sleeping on him with my one arm draped over his torso and my one leg over his left. I backed away slowly, trying to not make a sound, but something instantly snaked its way around my waist. I watched in bewilderment as Kado's arm wrapped around my abdomen and pulled me against him. I pursed my lips and furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"If you're messing with me…" I whispered slowly. He didn't move and I slowly took his wrist and lifted it off me. I placed it on the bed and slowly crawled off. Luckily, my attire was still left on and I threw the covers off of me and stepped onto the warm rug. I glanced behind me as Kado shifted slightly, a sigh escaping his lips. I shook my head, _smartass…_

He had somehow blackmailed me to stay with him overnight, hinting to me that he would possibly make a slip and tell the others that I was following them. I figured that he being the cocky human being that he was- was just messing with me, but he had won me over in five minutes. I had crawled into his bed and that was the end of it.

I glanced outside and realized how bright the sun was shining and figured it had to be in the afternoon. For all I knew, that was not good for Kado. I twirled on my heels to look at him, but only to realize that he was already watching me.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

He blinked slowly and replied, "Just a minute ago. Why?"

"It's got to be twelve already." I said as he stretched on the bed. I folded my arms across my chest, trying to resist the temptation to lie back down and do nothing.

"We don't have to leave until tomorrow. Relax." He patted the mattress and I rolled my eyes before plopping down next to him.

"What were you planning on doing today?" he asked as I took his hand to fumble with his fingers.

I shrugged, "I don't know; pack for tomorrow, I guess. You know, now that you know I'm here you're going to have to help me."

"And how will I do that?" he asked playfully.

"You have to create diversions just in case they might be on to me or something." I looked up at him while he continued to watch me thoughtfully.

He smiled, "Of course."

"Of course." I repeated plainly, the thought of having to prowl after the group for days processed in my head.

There was a knock at the door and my head snapped the direction from where it had come.

"I have to hide," I whispered harshly as I tried to scramble off the bed. Kado pulled me back just as a familiar voice called the brunette's name. "It's Kenny!"

"He'll know you're here if we separate. Get under the covers so he won't notice!" he ordered and I glared at him. He simply lifted the sheets and I reluctantly dived under. My body was pressed against Kado's as I went into a halfway fetal position while my legs were stretched across the bed. The brunette patted and fluffed the covers here and there before a few heavy pillows were placed around me. I was near to suffocation.

A few seconds later, Kado replied in feign grogginess, "Come in…"

The door opened and Kenny entered, "Man, Kado. What are you doing still sleeping? It's one o' clock."

"And I thought you liked to sleep late, too." Kado added in feign ignorance as he shuffled slightly. I held onto his shirt as I closed my eyes tight, praying I wouldn't be found.

"I do, but not when we have to head out this evening. You would have known if you showed up this evening." Kenny drawled, as I heard shuffling not too far away.

My breathing came in low, shallow breaths as Kado spoke, "Sorry, but I needed to rest a little."

Kenny grunted, "Yeah, sure." I assumed he sat down soon after just as the sofa on the other side of the room creaked. "Anyway, I wanted to…um, tell you something."

"Tell me what?" _What? Don't ask!_ I had a bad feeling and I held my breath as I continued to cling onto Kado's shirt.

"The night…before we left, I was drunk." He began slowly and I had the urge to yell at him. "I felt guilty about everything that had happened, so afterwards, I went to see Jade."

"Oh?" I felt beads of perspiration on my forehead as Kado urged him to go on.

"I kissed her, Kado." The brunette's body tensed next to me and I grimaced.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, and I don't know why it happened. Before I realized it, it was too late." Kenny's voice was low, desolate, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kado asked; there was no anger in his voice.

"Because I want to be trusted, again, and what I did was stupid and ignorant." He replied, sighing.

"Not everything was your fault. We trust you. Jade trusts you." I shivered when he said my name. It was frigid, like something that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"No she doesn't." Kenny interjected. _This is very, very bad…_

"How do you know?"

"I almost killed her, I lied to her hundreds of times, and not to mention that I told her that I didn't remember anything from that night."

"It was for her own good. You did what you had to do." _Yeah, right…_

Kenny sighed, the sofa creaked softly, and "I hope so… Be ready to depart at six, will you? You were the third person who didn't show for breakfast this morning."

A few seconds passed as the door opened and closed and I still stayed under the covers, afraid to move. I slowly released my grip on Kado's shirt as he shuffled. _He probably forgot about me_, my mind thought, but soon enough, the covers were thrown off me and I breathed in the sweet air. My skin was moist and sticky and my hair was bunched up around my face. The only comfort I was given was the mattress, one thing to cling on in fright.

My luck had completely gone dry.

X

X

X

:-P I hated this chapter oh so much. They are beginning to lack mucho. I think it's the lame fluff I have to put in the stories. All right, well, basically, we're close to done with those because finally- next chapter, there is much more action and all that crud. Those are simply my specialty…wait, actually, I'm not so sure about that, but they are so much more interesting to write about. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter and the one before that because I forgot an AU for chapter23. Hope you all stay posted for the next update:-D


	25. Simplistic Motives

AU: There was a small typo (out of many others) where it should be: 

"_I do, but not when we have to head out this evening. You would have known if you showed up this _morning_." Kenny drawled, as I heard shuffling not too far away._

The typo said "evening" instead of "morning" just to make that clear. anyhoooo…

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 25: Simplistic Motives

X

X

X

I breathed in deeply, ready to explain myself as I pried my eyes open. Kado's sullen expression greeted me. He was standing next to the mattress, now; his arms were folded across his chest, his haphazard hair slightly covering his closed eyes. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. His eyes shot open and traveled to my face.

"He kissed you," he said slowly, blandly, with no expression evident to show he was angry or depressed.

"He did…" I muttered, slowly loosening my grip on the feathery-soft mattress.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, staring at me, his eyes clouded over.

"I- um, I just didn't think it mattered." He continued to glare at me as I stuttered for an explanation.

"You didn't think it mattered?" he mimicked, unbelievingly. I shuffled on the bed, nervous and dazed. _Not good, not good…_

"He was drunk!" I exclaimed, leaning forward and waving my hands. He pursed his lips together before plopping down on the bed.

"And what- you let it go?" he countered, turning his head to face me once again.

I continued to stutter as my face began to flush; "Listen, I, I didn't know what else to do, okay…?"

"You don't understand, Jade. He-…" I suddenly cut him off.

"No, you don't understand. I don't have time for this, okay?" I stood up, causing the brunette to look up at me in shock, "I have to get ready. Apparently, you guys are leaving a day early."

There was silence and I did nothing to change it as I made my way over to the door, refusing to turn around and glance at the brunette.

This wasn't going very well…

XxxxXxxxX

Six o'clock p.m. I was ready as I would ever be that evening as I made my way down to the throne room. I wasn't surprised to see the decorating hadn't been much improved. Royal blue carpeting, tile floors, stonewalls, blue curtains, and soldiers in armor every few feet.

My sneakers shuffled on the carpeting as I hurriedly made my way down the room to where Zelda sat on her golden throne. _I should have brought a camera_, I merely thought as I tried to move my mind away from the sinking feeling of what I would have to be doing so very soon.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Jade." Zelda said, a small smile gracing her pink lips. There was a touch of blush on her cheeks and an apparent line of blue tinted on her eyelids. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked and her eyes were wide-awake. I wondered if it were possible for her to ever become like the common people she ruled over.

I watched her carefully as she stood up, as if her appearance had greeted me for the first time. Her flowing, golden blonde hair trailed behind her as she stepped down from the throne to greet me. I feigned a smile before bowing slightly. It was obvious she wasn't too surprised with the gesture.

"Are you familiar with what you have to do on this quest?" I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, not wanting more than to crawl in a corner and close my eyes as I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

"I suppose." I replied, glancing around nervously, "Follow the foursome around and hope they don't get caught in a trap?" She laughed in amusement and I smiled at the thought of making royalty laugh, but that excluded Kado; he always laughed at me, so why count him in?

"Yes, that would count. And also make sure Liyanne doesn't step out of line and do anything suspicious." She said, her bright blue eyes glowing.

I cocked my head, "Was there someone there making sure I didn't step out of line the last time I was here?"

She sighed, her smile still there, "Link told us it would be a full-time job just to keep you in line."

"Thanks!" I said with slight amusement as I rolled my eyes.

"Just make sure that you don't get _yourself_ caught in a trap." She remarked as we walked out of the throne room at a casual pace.

"I don't know," I began sarcastically with a smile, "That might be a little tough."

XxxxXxxxX

Oh, I wanted to scream so badly, _argghhhh…!_

It didn't seem to work. So far, the only good thing that had happened was being reunited with my old pal, Kane. Yep, my horse. I missed him a lot over the months, but it hadn't come to a surprise that I couldn't tell him apart from the other horses. Either way, it was reviving. It gave me hope to continue, even if it wasn't much to go on.

Anyway, I was currently camping out five hundred feet away from the foursome. Yet, no matter how far I was away from them, there was no way in hell that I could light a campfire for fear of being seen. The night air was slightly refreshing, but overall very cold. Zora's River being merely ten feet away also didn't quite help me.

I figured I was doomed to madness, then. Sure, the sound of swishing water, horse's breathing, cricket's chirping, and winds howling would be rejuvenating and serene. However, I couldn't care less if I had to be spending it alone. I was done with that; I wanted company.

I growled, slamming my fist as I twisted around my sleeping bag, which was layered with three extra blankets. Kane raised his head slightly, looking at me with his dark, brown eyes.

I sighed, "Too bad you can't understand me." I dropped my forehead on the soft material and began to mumble, hoping in some way that I would fall asleep.

"_Jade!_" a singsong voice called from not too far away. My head snapped to the direction from where it had come, and to my surprise, there was Zeke. He wiggled out of the water and onto the embankment. I assumed he had just swum upstream, away from the entrance to Zora's Domain.

"Zeke!" I called, throwing the blankets off of me and heading over to where he sat.

"And what are you doing back here, love?" he said happily, his sharp teeth gleaming as he smiled.

"Uhm, camping?" I replied nervously.

"All alone? Link's camp isn't too far away." he cocked his head the direction from where the smoke rose into the night air. However, I suddenly had an urge to touch the scaly flesh on his arm. It looked surreal.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not suppose to let them know I'm here." His lips formed an "o" as he took in the information, "You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

"I didn't see them pass by." He replied, his dark eyes glinting. I nodded in relief.

_Jade…_

I glanced behind me suspiciously, but there was nothing there. Zeke gazed at me, perplexed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his accent even deeper as his tone resembled worry.

I shook my head, "Nothing…"

_I'm sorry…really…_

"What?" I snapped before shutting my eyes tight.

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked, puzzled, as I began to look around me. Everything was clear, there was no one here; it was just Zeke and I.

The branches of the trees' branches swayed, the bushes rustled, the crickets chirped, and the water lapped at the muddy embankment, but there was nothing else.

_We don't know… Wake up…_

I breathed in deeply and rasped, "What's happening to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Zeke inquired, leaning forward to inspect my worn out features.

I stood up suddenly, and began to pace around as I took hold of my head in both hands, "I don't know what's going on. This is the second time…"

"Second time, what?"

_Two more months…_

_If you don't…if you…we just might…_

_They won't keep you here…_

"Agh!" I growled in frustration, my eyes tightly shut, "Get out of my head!"

"Jade!" Zeke's voice called from in front of me just as my head barreled into his slippery chest. I bounced back as he took hold of my arms. I shivered under his webbed hands. _Too surreal_, I could only think as I shook my head.

"I can't do this!" I cried, clawing at my face agonizingly with my short fingernails.

The utter confusion and disorientation didn't drive away from the pain.

_Bye, hon'..._

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked, now, worry clearly evident as he tried to shake the answers from me. I pulled away from him to sink to the ground, my hands buried in my face.

"I'm hearing voices!" I exclaimed, sounding utterly unbelievable to my own ears.

"What kind of voices, Jade?" he asked, kneeling next to me.

"I-I, just voices!" I stuttered. He sighed, trying to act calm.

He seemed anxious, "I don't know what to do, Jade. Go find Link. He can help you."

"No!" I cut in quickly.

"What else is there to do?" he asked, standing up to his full height. I followed shakily, noticing how much taller he was than my puny five feet and four inches.

I sighed, "Nothing."

X

X

X

Sorry, y'all for the latest chapter ever! But I was so busy and tired I didn't want to go on the computer. Anyway, here's the next chapter, a little lacking and short I know, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and hope you all stick around for the next chapter! Which _will_ be updated next week! Thank you!

xbluxmoonx


	26. Running Slow

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 26: Running Slow

X

X

X

For five days, I followed them everywhere. Wherever they stepped, I stepped; whomever they talked to, I talked to. It was a game: I was the player, and my goal was to help them without being noticed. I was a spy, a secret agent. That's how I thought of it every day I woke up in my sleeping bag. I would open my eyes, take a whiff of the tall grass or pine trees, glance at my surroundings, get up, stretch, and then prepare.

They would always be at least a hundred or two hundred feet away. I had to make sure they were there, and not to mention wake up considerably earlier than they aroused in their places. And I could never, and would never dare step closer. Sometimes, I would lose them. Sometimes, I would be closer than one hundred feet. I would panic, turn Kane around quickly, and then get the hell away.

And yet, sometimes, it wouldn't be so difficult. I could prowl around them when they slept and grab a few things here and there. Kado knew, but the others didn't have a clue. He would create distractions for me, in case they heard a twig snap or a horse's breath in the hot air. It took all my energy to not lash out at my own stupidity when I became too close.

Kenny was too smart to stay this naïve for very long. He would figure it out soon, as they delved deeper into the forest. He would realize someone was following them, or he had already figured it out and was waiting for me to give up and show myself. I could never do that, no matter how crazed, how tired, how naïve, how angry I became- I just couldn't, I wouldn't, I shouldn't… It was impossible.

However: those voices. They were still there. I could hear them when the stars were shining above through the thick foliage of the oak trees. They were more familiar to me, now. I could separate one from the other, and even a few sounded a little familiar. But, I had to be out of my mind to think such a thing. They were just voices! Maybe even unwanted thoughts!

I would be able to ignore them, sometimes. Yet, there would be a few times when my head would spin, my world would fade, and I would feel like my body was collapsing inside of me. It took nearly all of my strength not to scream out for Kado or Link. I was alone; there was no one to turn to. Kado couldn't help me even if he wanted to because then I would be discovered. Although, he did try to help a few times, and I had to admit I had been stubborn as hell.

Through the dense, green forest came life of everything possible. Animals of different species emerged from every crevice. every niche. Insects of all sorts would be hiding beneath the brush. I could only imagine how Grissom would act if I brought him an insect he could study.

But past the beauty, the mystery, the hiding, the constant need for company, there was one thing I needed most of all, and that was food. I was running low, too low. My body needed food, and sometimes I would find myself eating extra of what I had planned to eat that day. I had to have at least eaten two day's worth more of food than I had planned. My supply was supposed to last for a week and a half, and I was afraid if I kept up with the extra eating- by the end of week one, I would be starving. I couldn't control myself, really. My body was dying slowly, either way, but my metabolism seemed to have gone up the roof since the last time I checked, which was bad because this was the time in my life where it should have begun to slow down.

It was only a matter of self-control, to say the least. I could remember all those songs in elementary, about self-control. They had tried to brainwash us with them, but it didn't work, did it? I was slowly starving if I continued to eat two Nutri-Grain Bars a day, and possibly a cracker or a piece of hard bread. Yeah, it seemed that all Middle-Age food didn't last very long, and the only other choice I had was to go kill for food. That was near impossible. Even Kenny wouldn't do that, and all the foursome lived on was tough bread, and other odd foods I didn't always see. But, at least, they had an enough supply.

Don't scream, don't cry, don't eat, don't sleep, don't panic…

XxxxXxxxX

"I can't believe you!" Liyanne's voice screeched through the dry air. I was startled from my spot under the large oak tree where I had tried to rest for a few bare minutes. I swung my head the direction from where her voice had come from, afraid they were closer than I had thought.

My surroundings were clear, however, when I didn't notice anyone in the small setting. I craned my neck behind the large oak tree where my back had been resting, to see two small figures at least one hundred feet away. I emphasize the _at least_.

"That is so funny!" the blonde bellowed on, and I squinted my eyes. _So she's laughing_, I thought to myself blandly, _whoop-dee-doo…_ "Kado, you should know that I just might know what the problem is."

"There's a problem and she's laughing…" I mumbled before ducking my head beneath plain view. Kane snorted and pawed at the ground not too far away, "Oh, hush. I'm not doing anything wrong." I waved my hand at the stallion as he shook his head, "But I think she is…"

"I think it's her; you need to forget her." She said as she leaned in closer to him, her hand lying on his chest. I gasped before screaming profanities in my head. They suddenly began to walk this way and my body tensed, _you jerk!_ Not only were they flirting with each other, but also he just _had_ to walk closer to me, didn't he?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, leaning slightly away from her, the small smile that was on his face had slowly begun to fade.

"_Jade_," she hissed, her eyebrows furrowing. _Don't say my name_, I thought vehemently as my nails dug into the soft soil beneath me. "She's worth nothing; she doesn't deserve you." Kado's eyebrows furrowed as he began to look around nervously. His eyes snapped towards me suddenly, and my breath caught. _Goshfriggindarnit! He saw me!_ I continued to watch him. So, what if he cared that I was there? Was he disappointed? Did he want to answer her with: _Of course, I'll forget her for you, Liyanne. I love you!_ Aghh! That wrenched at my heart. It was the corniest response, but it was possible, wasn't it?

He suddenly broke his gaze and I slumped onto the grass and sighed. The bushes behind me shuddered slightly, but I paid it no heed thinking it was Kane eating the leaves. However, the horse began to paw at the ground. I glanced at the black stallion, ready to calm him down. Something up in the oak tree to my side suddenly caught my attention and my eyes widened in shock.

Black fabric decorated the middle-sized man hidden behind the leaves of the oak tree. A samurai sword was strapped to his back and sharp knives were strapped to his red cloth belt. His body was crouched low on the large branch; his balance was uncanny in its own strange way. I glanced at his contorted yet hidden face as he stared at me monotonously. His eyes had formed slits, allowing beady eyes to stare at me. His nose was sharp and pointed underneath the black cloth that hid half of his face, his skin was dark, and his fingers were long and bony from under the thin gloves he wore over them. He raised his finger to his covered lips and I panicked, suddenly moving my hand to grip my sword.

I stopped and stumbled when out from the bushes came at least four more other men, all dressed in the same manner. I gasped, clawing at the ground with one hand and reaching for the hilt of my sword with the other. With this I only made two inches progress before the most burly of the men had taken hold of my ankle. I thrashed at him, trying to yank my ankle free from his solid grip. I grunted angrily as I tried to gain hold of the soft soil underneath me.

The dirt slipped through my fingers as I turned over onto my stomach, trying hard to crawl away. I finally reached out and grabbed the trunk of the tree and dug my claws into the bark. I winced in pain, striving to pull myself up and away. However, my grip suddenly loosened as I caught a glimpse of what was ahead of me. My heart had felt as though it had just collapsed; Kado's lips were pressed against Liyanne's as he pulled her closer to him. She complied as he twisted her so that her back was toward me.

That was when I let go. The man toppled over me as if I were really trying to get away. My mind had stopped for those few split seconds when I couldn't even process anything around me. Once the other three began to descend on me, I finally processed the fact that I was going to be killed. I inhaled sharply, my heartbeat rising again as I tried to unsheathe my sword. It wasn't much of a shock, though, when I felt a rough hand rip the hilt of the sword away from my grasp. A sharp sensation coursed up my back as I was flung over onto the ground only a few meters from where I had been before.

I groaned just as a hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, forcing my head up and into the face of one of the olive-skinned men. I felt as though the roots of my hair were being pulled from my scalp as a knee continued to dig into my back. I inhaled sharply just before a cold blade was pressed against the skin on my neck.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" the man dressed in the dark cloth said darkly. I breathed in shallowly, trying to calm my heart and find my voice. The man pulled furthered his restraint on my hair and I winced, feeling the skin on my forehead stretch backwards as pain shot up in my scalp.

"Do not make me ask you, again." He breathed, his eyes narrowing into slits. I eyed the samurai sword in his hand before the warm blade against my neck began to slowly dig deeper into my skin.

"I-," my voice was hoarse as I began, "I- my, I'm watching out for Ka- a friend of mine." _Don't use names,_ my mind screamed.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice growled from behind me as my head was pulled ever more slightly upward.

"My name's Jade." I said angrily, my voice barely above a whisper. The skinny man in front of me stared me down a few more seconds, which seemed all the more like hours. Soon enough, the one on top of me lifted his knee from my back. I inhaled deeply, trying to bring back the oxygen I suddenly needed.

It didn't help as much as I had hoped because as soon as he had lifted his knee, he began to pull me up by my hair. I gasped, trying to hold in my scream as I tried to break his grip, hoping it would shorten the pain slightly.

My feet made contact with the ground and I tumbled onto it, crazy for something to help me fight back. I growled and writhed and pulled and did all I could to get away, but it was all lost and hopeless.

As soon as the one holding onto my hair let go, I turned around to make a run for Kane. However, I stopped dead in my tracks when another one of the groupies stepped in my way, the hilt of his samurai flying towards my head. I ducked and tried to block off the blow. It didn't work, however, when I felt a sharp, stinging feeling in the back of my head.

After that, my world went black.

X

X

X

Heh, sorry for it being so short, but I've been busy and all, and I didn't have time to write and I'm sorry if it was so short. Usually my chapters are longer than 6 pages. Not this time, I guess. I'll do my best to update next week, so hope you all stay posted.

And, I just want to thank all of you wonderful people for reading and reviewing!

xbluxmoonx


	27. Eye for an Eye

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 27: An Eye for an Eye

X

X

X

I figured that I would be dead right now, but why would Death leave me in the same exact place I had left in the first place? I had thought that maybe this was what it was like to be dead. I would replay my final moments over and over, again, until those who had killed me had received their own justice, but I doubted all of that.

For one reason, they weren't paying attention to me, and there was no "me" around to fight. I was just there, on the hard ground, watching these ninjas fight other people. And the people, well, they were familiar as hell. I didn't register that fact until I saw one of them running towards me. I wished then and there I really were dead. This meant that I had failed; I hadn't done what I was supposed to do in the beginning. I had failed everyone.

Although, they couldn't do something that _horrible_ to me, right? I could still watch out for Kenny, but why would he need that? It was damn Kado that needed to be watched out for. Well, it was too late for that, now wasn't it? I couldn't look out for anyone. They were all very hopeless, or were it the other way around? I wasn't a guardian angel; I couldn't protect anyone. So, why in hell was I even here in the first place?

"Jade!" someone yelled at me, I lulled my head the other direction so I could ignore whoever it was that was calling me, "Move! Get out of here!" Why should I care? Wouldn't it be easier if I just died? I mean, pardon the sudden emotional outburst, but what would it matter if I just…died? I didn't think it would matter, since everyone was too busy in his or her little world. Kenny sure as hell didn't need me; Link had Zelda and not to mention his growing popularity around the world; Kado obviously didn't need me anymore: He had Liyanne.

I could just go home, live my life with my family. And what if they had forgotten about me? What if they had moved on? Maybe Grissom would take me in, again? Yeah, him or Greg… They wouldn't have minded me, would they have?

"Jade!" another annoying voice as I rolled onto my side and curled into a fetal position. I could hear metal clashing against metal; it was so familiar. It didn't hurt to listen to the grinding and screeching. Someone screamed; it was unfamiliar, however. I opened my eyes to stare at the black-clothed ninjas. They had a familiar insignia on their masks. I wasn't sure why I hadn't noticed it before. It looked like a star; its tendrils slightly longer and crooked to look like that of a starfish. There was a faint crochet of a flower in the middle of the star. I squinted, trying to focus on it, but the ninja suddenly jumped into the air only to disappear in the foliage of the trees above.

Someone grabbed my arm and I groaned, ready to push them away. Blue eyes greeted me and my eyes widened in shock. I wanted to call out his name, tell him I was sorry, but all I could do was hug him. He tensed under me, but just as quickly returned the embrace. He lifted me onto my feet and I glanced upwards. I gasped.

"Link!" I managed; my eyes couldn't leave the sight above us. At least two-dozen ninjas hid in the trees, on the branches. Their weapons were drawn as they inched nearer to us, moving swiftly down the branches like you would see in the movies. I was suddenly scared out of my mind.

I finally let go of the blonde-haired boy to motion to him what I was looking at above. His eyes widened in shock before preparing his sword and going into his signature-fighting stance.

"Jade," he began, glancing at me, "Get Kane and get out of here."

"No!" I exclaimed, groping for the hilt of my sword only to realize it wasn't there.

"Jade, please!" the first of the ninjas reached the ground and I stepped behind the Kokiri, "This isn't the time."

"Do what he says!" a familiar voice called from not too far away. I glanced his direction only to see Kado, his sword drawn as well. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And what can you do?" I retorted so that the others could hear from where they stood.

"Listen to them, Jade!" Kenny yelled and I growled, searching frantically for my sword.

I found it, suddenly, as the black-clothed men began their first move against Link and Kado. The ground was uneven under my feet as I practically crawled over to where the sword lay against the dirt. I reached my hand for it, ready to grip the hilt for dear life. However, a black-bound foot reached it first, stepping on the blade. My jaw dropped as I tried pulling the sword out from under his foot. It didn't budge, and neither did he. Something warm yet sharp pressed against the nape of my neck and I froze.

"Get up." I heard him say. I looked up slowly, enough so that I could just barely make contact with his eyes. I did as he said, leaving the sword behind. "Good." I waited as he tossed the sword into the foliage before walking around me to grab my wrists and bind them. I had no instant plan. There was really nothing left to do, now.

I continued to listen to the fighting, but it had suddenly ceased. I craned my neck to glimpse behind me. My eyes widened.

They had forfeited.

Their swords and other weapons fell to the ground before they placed their hands in the air. Link stepped next to Kenny and Liyanne, followed by Kado, where they stood quietly in unison. I wanted to scream at them. What were they thinking? They couldn't give up, now- not yet!

A ninja with a purple sash covering his head motioned to the others, and before realization could process in my head, my world had turned black for the second time that day.

XxxXxxX

"This has got to be the stupidest idea ever, Kenny!" a girl's voice screeched. My eyebrows furrowed as the sounds began to hurt my eardrums.

"Shut up, Liyanne." Kenny grumbled. There was slight shuffling.

"This was the only way to get into the castle, remember?" Link's voice said in a whisper.

"But it didn't have to be this difficult." Liyanne remarked.

"They can't refuse me. We'll find a way." It was Kado, then. He sounded downright depressed.

"How?" Liyanne mocked, "They hate you and anyone related to you, remember? This is Loronna, and you dumped the princess for that slut over there."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Kado growled. There was a pause after that.

Someone sighed before Kenny spoke, "Jade, open your eyes and stop pretending you're asleep."

"Why not?" I muttered from where I lay somewhere in the room. The ground was uncomfortable and cold, but I refused to try and get comfortable.

"There' a spider web right next to your head." He replied dully and I yelped, opening my eyes and jumping up at the same time. I looked around me frantically. I had been lying next to stonewall, but there was no spider web or spider to speak of around me.

I focused on my surroundings, noting where Kado sat on the wall adjacent to me, where Link sat across from him, where Kenny sat parallel to me, and where Liyanne stood in the corner on the other side of the small cell. I glanced at the metal door swiftly, noting the small barred window above. The only light came from that window, and the light was merely a lit torch. Everything was so dim, so dark, and indefinitely very dry.

There was sudden silence after that, since I had forgotten what I was going to reply back to Kenny. I didn't bother speaking, again, and merely sat there, trying to avoid everyone's forlorn gazes. Liyanne, however, wouldn't stop moving around the room. I was so close to screaming at her to stop sighing loudly and moaning and groaning and kicking the ground, trying to get attention. She suddenly stopped, however, right in front of Kado before sitting down next to him. I watched her, my eyes narrowed, my heartbeat rising as if it would burst inside my chest.

I sighed slowly, trying not to make any noise before looking away. There was the sound of slight shuffling before something landed on the cold ground next to me. I eyed the silver gum wrapping. My eyes switched from Kenny to the piece of gum a few more times before slowly picking it up.

"It isn't going to bite you." Kenny leered as he popped the spearmint gum into his mouth; I could smell the aroma from here.

I asked, "Aren't you angry?"

"About what?" he inquired, chewing the gum slowly.

"About following you and Link?" I didn't mention the other two purposefully; I was too angry to care about either one of them.

He smirked, his gaze still on me, "Did you really think I was that clueless?" My eyes narrowed as he continued, "I didn't want to say anything since my parents were the ones that sent you after us."

I turned my attention to Kado, glaring as I spoke, "You told him!" His eyes widened; he looked hurt.

"He didn't say anything." Kenny interjected. I continued to watch the brunette, however, even though my mind told me to look away.

"Jade," he said softly, "You have to let me explain."

"Explain to her about what?" Liyanne asked innocently, watching him with bright eyes.

I turned to her and scowled, "He wasn't talking to you."

"It meant nothing." He continued while she sneered.

"Tell that to me after you sleep with her." I retorted, grabbing the gum and slowly taking it out of its wrapper; my hands were shaking. I could still feel his gaze on me, but I didn't bother to look up.

"You never deserved him, Jade." Liyanne said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"And you think you do?" I countered, glaring at her.

Kado suddenly jumped up, "Both of you, stop!" I turned to stare at him coldly.

"What did you expect to happen?" I seethed, "You turned your back on me! You kissed her! Did you think I would let go willingly after all we've been through? Did you think that you could play with me and then ditch me for _her_? Do it, I don't care anymore! You've been doing this to me over and over. I don't want any part of it." He didn't look away and I pursed my lips, trying to hold back the tears. Closing my eyes, I popped the piece of gum in my mouth.

The metal door suddenly swung open and I jumped slightly. A guard with golden armor walked inside. "All of you, shut up!" he said angrily, glancing at us one by one. He turned to Kado and me suddenly, and I froze, "The princess will be here soon enough." He finally turned away and slammed the door shut. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. Kado ran a hand through his hair and I grimaced, trying to ignore my own feelings. If he thought I was about to run into his arms, he must be dreaming.

"Where is the last Triforce piece supposed to be located?" I asked indifferently to no one in particular.

"In Loronna." Link replied, watching me with tired eyes.

"And we're…in Loronna…" I stated, remembering what Liyanne had said earlier.

"Exactly." Kenny leered, resting his head on the wall.

"Do they always have this much border security?" I inquired lazily, trying to show my indifference to everyone around me rather than my anger. It was working all right, if considering the fact that my hands were shaking under my arms.

Kenny smirked as Link replied, "Ever since that one day in Meyenn…"

"When you jumped into the water…" the black-haired boy finished. I sighed before attempting to blow a bubble.

I closed my eyes, trying to zone out everything around me. All seemed peaceful until I began to hear the voices again. They began slowly, faintly, before becoming louder and more demanding. I furrowed my eyebrows and let out a small whimper.

"Jade?" I heard Link call in the faintest.

_There hasn't been any change… _

_Come back tomorrow…_

I've heard that voice almost every time.

"Are you all right?" Link's voice again, I guessed. I wasn't sure, but he seemed worried. I wanted him to come sit next to me. I didn't want to say anything, however.

_But, it's been…weeks…months… How much more…?_

I whimpered, "I'm fine…" The lightheadedness came back. I massaged my forehead before resting it on my knees.

"Jade? What are you hearing?" Kenny's voice rang from across the small cell. My eyes snapped open to glare at him.

_Just go…we'll call you tomorrow…_

"How do you know I'm hearing something?" I asked. Link and Kado were slowly turning to fuzz in my vision.

He ignored me, "What are they saying?"

I growled at him, "Shut up!"

The voices suddenly died down. I breathed in, utterly exhausted.

The metal door swung open once again, but instead of the soldier, it was a familiar girl around my age. She wore a blood red gown decorated with golden lace and jewelry -sapphire, rubies, amethyst, and peridot- my birthstone. Her hair- dark brown and full of curls- had been decorated with small, golden hairpins. Her almond-shaped eyes gazed around the cell cautiously; her body seemed tensed. I didn't bother to make a smart remark. She finally snapped her attention to Kado; he had been watching her suspiciously.

She smiled, "I never thought I would see you in our own walls again, Kado. It's a wonderful surprise."

"So it is, Isabella." The brunette replied coldly.

"And your friends, will they be attending?" she asked, gesturing with her hand as she cocked her head, her golden earring jangling slightly. I raised my eyebrows in confusion as everyone's attention had turned to me. Kado glanced at me, a soft expression on his features. I wanted to say something to him, but words were knotted in my throat. I was still angry with him. "I'm sure Jade won't be in the way this time." I narrowed my eyes into slits to glare at Isabella.

Kado sighed, sending me a sudden hesitant look before turning to her once again, "No, she'll be fine."

The brunette smiled, "Perfect. The guards can show you all to your rooms for the remainder of the stay."

All four of them stood up. Had I missed something? I slowly got to my feet as the rest of them filed out of the room. Isabella stared at me, her lips crooked into a smile, and her eyes glinting. Before I could exit the cell, however, she had grabbed hold of my arm and jerked me backwards.

"You and Kado will not be allowed to see each other as long as you want this deal to go through," she hissed into my ear as her nails dug into my arms. I winced as she continued; "You got away last time, but there _will_ be harsher consequences this time. Do you understand?"

"Savvy…"

XxxxXxxxX

"Come in!" Kenny's voice drawled from the other side of the mahogany door. I impatiently swung the door open and barged into the lavish room that would be his for the next few days. It looked as though it was twice the size of mine with much more lighting and upholstery and furniture. Had I gotten the underdog guestroom?

"Did I miss a newsflash?" I growled, glaring at him angrily as I balled my hands into fists.

"Could you close the door?" he asked politely before plopping down on his golden-laced bed.

I did as he said before stomping back towards him as he inquired; "What were you saying?"

"_Did I miss a newsflash_?" I repeated my words slowly.

"And what's that?" he leered, his eyes lazy.

"What in hell is going on?" I demanded, stomping my foot. He shrugged and I continued; "Why are you acting so careless? Do you care to explain what's going on?"

"I thought since you had been spying on us you would know more about our plan." He replied, closing his eyes and sighing. I looked away as he began to stretch.

"Yeah, right. Like I can hear from a hundred feet away." I retorted, rolling my eyes before staring at him once again. His head was now resting on his hands as he continued to watch me boringly.

He shrugged, "Worth a shot."

I didn't say a word, hoping he would continue.

He sighed before beginning; "The plan, oh naïve one, was to marry dear Kado off so that we could- in exchange, get the last Triforce piece."

"But why would they have the last Triforce piece?" I asked irritably.

"Let me finish." He replied back in the same annoyance. He continued after a few seconds; "I knew, after much consideration, that the only other place that Ryuichi could have gone, would be Loronna."

"How's that?"

"Ryuichi shared my body. He used the same memory- same mind; he merely controlled it. After he left, everything he had seen and done had stayed in my memory." I furrowed my eyebrows, looking away as those words were spoken. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Keep going." I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Meyenn and Loronna are basically on the brink of war. I knew there would be guards surrounding the border. I hadn't expected them to go after you first, however. We hadn't anticipated it; neither had Kado." I glanced at him suspiciously and he continued without noticing, "He kissed Liyanne because he thought you were having trouble controlling Kane. By the time he saw the guards surrounding you, you had been knocked unconscious. He was trying to distract her; he has no feelings for her. And as for Liyanne having feelings for your precious Kado, you might want to talk to her personally."

"So, I just broke up with him for no reason?" I whined, my eyes watering as those words began to process in my head.

"Um, yep." He replied before continuing, "But look on the bright side, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's getting married; you'll be going home soon. Happy world once again."

I stared at him, my lips pursed, "That isn't funny. Look what I did? All because of- of, well you!"

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, always you. Some way or another, it's you!" I continued, "You always lie to me; you never tell me the truth."

"All right; now you are just bashing me." He said, sitting up and glaring at me.

"I have to; I've been holding this in for way too long."

"You've told me this before. Stop pointing the finger at me for your mistakes." He interjected, standing up.

"Yeah, but you still lie to me." He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Like when you told me you didn't remember anything that night you were drunk. You did remember, and that stupid kiss."

"My kisses aren't stupid." He stuck out his bottom lip slightly as he folded his arms across his chest.

I growled in frustration, "For crying out loud, Kenny!"

"Wait a minute," he narrowed his eyes, "How did you know I was lying?"

"I-I, um," I hesitated, "It's not important."

He smirked, "Of course it is."

"I heard you, all right? Does that matter?" His smile widened.

"You were in Kado's room, weren't you?" My eyes widened before I pushed him down on the bed. He didn't bother to resist.

"It wasn't like that," I countered, walking away from him and toward the large, soot-filled fireplace.

He chuckled, "Right."

I tried to change the subject; "I still don't understand why Ryuichi would give the Triforce piece to Loronna."

"Isabella, in particular." Kenny cut in as he followed me while I walked to the large window next to the burnt-out fireplace.

"Why her?"

"Figure it out." He said, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall.

I pursed my lips and thought for a few seconds. There was no sound other than my own shuffling as the smell of old fabric, pine, and cologne wafted up my nose. Cologne…? It was nearly intoxicating. It was Kenny, and I didn't want to believe it. Kado had an aroma about him as well, but Kenny. What was up with him today? I tried concentrating on the matter at hand just as the Sheikan finally lost interest and pushed himself away from the wall. I could smell his aroma strengthen as he walked past me. I shook my head and tried to think this through once again.

Let's see: Ryuichi…Loronna…Meyenn...Arguing…War…Because of me…Wedding gone bad…Isabella and Kado…broken... Kado with me…Deal… plan…Triforce piece…Switch…Kado for Triforce piece…no us…

I gasped.

Ryuichi gave the Triforce piece to Loronna during the time Meyenn and Isabella's country were arguing because of me. A war was starting because I had interrupted the wedding arrangements, so allies became enemies. I probably represented Hyrule, causing them to be in this mess, also. So, Kado was with me, and there was no him and Isabella. The deal: Isabella wanted Kado and Hyrule wanted the Triforce piece. Switch, switch… Countries become allies, and I'm forgotten.

"But why would Ryuichi care about the countries fighting or not?" I asked Kenny as he searched for something under the king-sized bed.

"You're close." He said, "Ryuichi knew the plan had failed. There was no reason to go back. He had his mind set on you."

My eyes widened in realization, "He wanted me to lose Kado." It had indefinitely become personal.

"Bingo." He remarked just as he pulled something out from under the bed. I was too deep in my thoughts to notice until he was standing right next to me.

"You ready to win back what's yours?" He asked, cocking his head as he gazed down at me.

I took the sword from his hands uncertainly, "Just one more question: how did you know I was hearing voices?"

He smiled, "There are some things that should be left unexplained…"

I sighed, defeated; "And this is one of them."

"You catch on quick."

"Yeah, right. So, how much more time do I have left here?" he quirked an eyebrow and I continued, "Considering the fact that last time I left in a rush?"

"Do you feel like going to the beach?"

X

X

X

Oh, wow. Ten full pages, y'all! Now, that's what I call a long chapter. Anyhoo, hope you all enjoyed! There were so many places I could have left off in the chapter, but I thought, nahh, I'll add a few more here and there. Lol. Anyways, I just want to thank all of you guys who have read and reviewed! Thank you!

The next chapter will explain a lot more on just what happened. All of you are probably going," what??" So, please be patient; I can only update a chapter a week. Lol.

P.S And for all you Link fans, he'll be in the story more often. I feel bad for giving him fewer parts and all, so I hope you guys aren't too disappointed.

xbluxmoonx


	28. Hell's Eyes

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 28: Hell's Eyes

X

X

X

I paced after Kenny, trying to catch up to him as he walked down the dimly lit corridors. My legs ached as I tried to stay constant with the speed he was prowling around the hallways. My hand reached out for his sleeve, but he merely quickened his pace. I groaned in annoyance and jogged slowly after him.

I finally gave up on trying to stop him and remarked; "What do you mean, 'come by earth, leave by water'?"

He rolled his eyes, "That's just how it is. I can't tell you why the ancestors chose which way to come and go from this world to the next."

"Well, maybe you should, since you're oh so good at explaining things." I snapped, glaring at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at me, but otherwise refused to answer. "Where are we going?" I asked after a little while, trying to change the subject.

"We're going to spy, genius." He muttered just as we began to reach a turn in the corridor.

"Oh, what for?" I asked blandly, trying to hide my curiosity.

"I don't trust them." He whispered. The faint sound of voices reached my ears and before I could protest, Kenny had grabbed my by the arm to drag me back toward the way we came. He shoved me in a shadowed corner down the short hallway and I winced as my back made contact with the wall. He placed a hand over my mouth and I had half a mind to lick it to anger him. He suddenly pressed into me and I wanted to shriek. I screamed curses in my head and shut my eyes, trying to concentrate on the voices coming down the hallway.

Past my shallow, yet ragged breathing, and his own breaths, I could hear the familiar voices of Isabella…and…Eric? I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my eyes. From over Kenny's shoulder, I could see the two familiar forms walking down the hallway. My eyes narrowed when I noticed Eric in peasant clothing. By then, I had been too caught up with them to realize the Sheikan had lifted his hand from my mouth and onto my forearms.

"When will the wedding be?" Eric asked casually.

"Tomorrow night," she replied dully before adding, "And please make sure Jade doesn't get in the way this time. We want to have plenty of time gathering the rest…" she stopped. Her head hadn't snapped our direction, however.

"The rest… of the-…" Eric tried to continue, but Isabella suddenly slapped his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows and winced. I held in my breath as they walked past us without looking our direction. They continued walking at a casual pace and I prayed they hadn't noticed us.

"Do you think they saw us?" I whispered to Kenny once they were out of earshot.

"I doubt it, but they don't feel safe enough." He replied, stepping away slightly. I breathed in deeply to regain some lost oxygen. "Sorry about that." He murmured sheepishly, smiling.

"Right." I remarked, fixing my shirt.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, did you enjoy that or something?"

"Hey!" I whined, outstretching my hand to slap his shoulder. He caught it and stepped closer to me suddenly.

He cocked his head and I held my breath, "Do you know why I actually kissed you that night?"

I shook my head.

He smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear; "Do you want me to tell you?"

I hesitated, not sure if I _really_ wanted to know.

He continued when I didn't answer him, "Then I guess you can just imagine." My eyes widened as he backed away. I wanted to glare at him, scream at him to stop messing with me, but as soon as he had let go of my arm, he had disappeared into the shadows. I growled and kicked at the floor as I walked out into the corridor, ready to scream.

"I know you are constantly frustrated, Jade, but this castle is quite old. Don't take it out on it. Try the tree out in the soldier's unit. It _won't_ die." Link's voice rang in my ears, sarcasm dripping from his words. I turned, wide-eyed, to watch the blonde approach me casually.

"Hi, Link." I said, feigning a smile.

"You look downright fake. Is everything all right?" he asked, cocking his head, allowing a few strands of his bangs to fall in his eyes. I resisted placing them behind his ears.

"Um," I hesitated, "I guess…" He raised an eyebrow as if to say he didn't believe me, so I continued; "No, everything isn't okay. Can we talk?"

"Of course. We can go to the library." He replied.

"No!" I exclaimed. He looked surprised; "I, um, I think Kado might be in there."

He nodded understandingly and we headed to my room in the castle.

The place was…cozy- to sweet coat it. In reality, it creeped me out completely. The curtains were bland; the bed was a dark maroon color, the rugs were made of animal hide, the stone was oddly darker than usual, and there was no balcony. The fireplace was large enough to be called a furnace, and the furniture seemed like it had stepped out of some vampire-gore-filled movie where everything looked like a set of fangs that would come out and stab a person. Literally.

I hated the place, but as long as Link was with me- I would be more than fine.

I motioned for him to sit on the dark brown sofa before I followed. His head craned here and there, seemingly checking out the room. His eyes suddenly fell on the large chandelier above. Of course, that thing. It was a large, ugly, piece of rusted, twisted metal used to hold candles that dripped wax constantly. I hadn't found it worth mentioning after the entire ordeal a year or so earlier.

"Um, Link," I began uncertainly before he turned to listen to me, "Kenny and I heard…" my eyes had been roaming the room, but just as I did, my eyes traveled to a large painting squarely across the room from where we sat. It was a huge portrait…of, well, some royal- maybe a queen or princess. Either way, I noticed something else. Its posture, its hair, its dress- all of it was very dark and very gothic, but its eyes. They were hollow. For that mere second they were hollow, but then, they were suddenly switched to a light brown color.

My mouth gaped, _classic…just classic_.

"What is it, Jade?" Link asked, gazing at me worriedly. I finally shook my head.

"It was nothing," I replied, feigning a smile. I knew, now, that nowhere was safe. I could most indefinitely not talk about what Kenny and I had heard earlier. Not in my room, anyhow. But just then, I realized, that I had changed in this room.

Oh, crap…

XxxxXxxxX

"Link!" I hissed from where I hid behind the rose bush outside the castle walls. The blonde turned his head just as he walked off the wooden bridge. He widened his eyes when he saw me before walking casually my direction, but I simply couldn't wait and pulled on his collar and stood him next to me.

"What is it? I thought you didn't want to talk to me today?" he said, watching me confusedly.

I waved it away before whispering, "Link, they're watching us in there."

"What?" he asked incredulously; he was completely baffled.

"It's true. It's not safe." I sounded like a complete lunatic even to my own ears.

"You're crazy, Jade." He said, shaking his head.

"It's the truth." I tried to argue, placing my hand on his shoulder as he moved to walk away.

He sighed, "Are you sure this has nothing to do with Kado."

"Oh, thanks." I muttered sardonically, "I don't really want to be thinking about that." He muttered an apology, glancing downwards before widening his eyes and gazing at me. "What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You need to see him." He replied before taking a hold of my arms.

"No," I whined, "After what I said to him."

"It's not true; he didn't kiss her because-…"

"I know, I know. Kenny told me." I interrupted him, shaking my head.

"Then go talk to him." He remarked as he began to pull me forward.

"I can't! Don't you understand?" I tried to reason with him.

"He'll forgive you. Please, he has been acting suicidal lately." I widened my eyes at him.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I'll help you get into his room," he said, ignoring me.

"But how?" I finally allowed him to drag me back to the castle.

He turned and smiled at me, "I have a plan."

XxxxXxxxX

"I can't believe this." I muttered as Link finally told me his plan.

"Like I said, climb up the vine and onto his balcony." He repeated the plan for about the tenth time as I shook my head.

"And suppose someone sees me?" I replied, watching him knowingly.

"The place is void of refuge over here." He said, pushing me toward the vines on the stonewall.

"But, Link. Please," I begged, trying to turn around to face him.

"No, no, no." he cut me off, shaking his head.

I sighed, "Fine, but I- I just…I can't promise anything."

He smiled, the edge of his lips curving upwards, "Of course not."

I shuddered and faced the vines that scaled upwards, past my destination and completely upwards to surround a large, arched window. I gripped the large stems and pulled my body upwards. I groaned and muttered curses.

"You can do it, Jade." Link said. I craned my neck to see him smirking.

"You'll pay for this." I stated before sticking my tongue out at him. He saluted me before turning around and running.

"Just keep climbing, just keep climbing…"

I finally reached the balcony and grabbed hold of the stone with one hand. I glanced at the heavy curtains that had been drawn over the arched doorway. I breathed in deeply before placing my leg over the railing and pulling myself over. My shoulder made contact with the hard stone and I winced.

_Too bad I can't just lie here_, I thought to myself as I gazed up at the moonless sky.

The sound of light shuffling beyond the closed curtains drew my attention and I quickly stood up to face it. I breathed in, scared out of my mind. How could I think of facing him after all the things I said to him? And that look he gave me?

I stifled a sob of grief before raising my balled hand. I had to knock, but how could I?

_Just do it_, my mind screamed.

And so I did.

Three short, yet loud, raps on the wooden doorway.

I wasn't sure if he had heard me, but I continued to wait while I watched the premises for anyone. My eyes finally landed on the bushes near the castle wall. It shuffled slightly and I narrowed my eyes.

Nevertheless, there were footsteps from the other side. I snapped my head its direction just as the curtains were pulled to the side to reveal a brunette in shabby breeches and tunic. His hair was askew more than usual, but his eyes were wide and bright.

I stood there, completely fixed to the spot as he stared at me. Before I could mutter a word, though; he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I yelped as I fell onto him, sending us both to the floor in a heap.

"I-I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, trying to wriggle free to get off of him. He grabbed my arms and held me in place on top of him. I completely froze once again.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I-I, it was Link, he said that I, um, should…talk to you…" I stuttered.

"Why?" he cocked his head, a strand of hair falling off his face.

"I-I, um, I…I'm…because I was…Kenny told me…why you…you know…?" I began, trying to concentrate elsewhere rather than his eyes.

He smiled weakly, his gaze still on me, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I thought- I didn't know your life was in danger."

"With you there?" I replied cheesily, "How could it be?" He grinned wearily, his grip loosening on my arms as I slowly relaxed into him. "I'm so sorry," I finally said, "I should have listened to you. I didn't mean to snap like that… I'm just… I really don't like her…and you kissed her…" The brunette wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I finally buried my head in his chest, breathing in his scent and relaxing as he rubbed my back.

"I knew you would be crazy afterwards, but I didn't think it would go so far."

"Sorry…"

"You aren't at fault. I should have seen it…"

I chuckled, "I didn't see it coming, either."

"So, no one is at fault?"

"Nope…" I felt relieved. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but there was still something nagging me in the back of my mind. I decided not to think about it, afraid to cause more arguing. "I'm not crushing you, am I?"

He chuckled, and I felt his body vibrate even as he spoke; "Don't even think about something like that."

"Yes or no?" I whined, watching him through the corner of my eyes.

"No." he smiled. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

I took the time to take a glimpse of his room: stone floors, soft animal rugs, silver-rimmed curtains, royal blue covers on his bed, fair-sized fireplace, large, creepy painting, perfect lighting… Creepy painting? Me eyes shifted to the large painting once again. My eyes widened. It was nearly the same painting of the same woman with the raven black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were pale, wasted, but there was something definitely wrong with them. Otherwise, she wore a dark, burgundy dress and she was decorated in dark, gothic jewelry with large rings and a necklace with a black orb dangling from its chain. There was a tiny piece of gold glowing in the middle.

"What's wrong?" Kado asked, his hands seemingly going lower on my back. I wriggled away from him, completely afraid of the painting now.

"Th-that painting." I replied, walking over to it from where it hung against the wall near the bed.

"It's macabre, is it not?" Kado commented, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled him along as I stared at the portrait, my eyes squinting.

"It looks…weird." I murmured, running a finger along the frame, too drawn away to touch the actual painting.

"I was told she was the Queen of Loronna during the Dark Ages when Ganon was ruling Hyrule. It was rumored she was a corrupt ruler, aiding Ganon in return for more power. She was executed soon after. I don't know why they continue to hang the portrait."

I shrugged; "I'm sure most royals have some dishonesty in them." I muttered, glaring at the portrait's eyes.

"Am I dishonest?" Kado whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "If you count faking to fall in love with me for a bet not dishonest, then no; you aren't dishonest." He chuckled before pressing his lips against my neck, and I wouldn't have minded except for one teeny tiny fact: I wasn't supposed to be here. I glanced up at those hollow eyes, again, and I could have sworn they were watching us. My heart raced.

As much as I hated to do it, I pulled away from him. He seemed shocked, sending me a confused expression.

"I'm not supposed to be here." I began to panic, "Kado, they know. They know, don't you see it?" I pointed to the painting.

He glimpsed upward before replying, "Jade, I'm not going to leave you. There is no way…"

"They'll force you," and then I began to remember the plan; "You're marrying her. You agreed, remember? Why, Kado?"

"I had to, but I wasn't going to go through with it." He tried to assure me.

"And how is that?" I exclaimed, gripping his sleeve tightly. I knew they were coming; I wasn't sure, but I just knew. _They were everywhere…_

"Jade, we have two countries on our side. They can't, they won't…"

"They want the Triforce pieces."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"I was going to tell Link, too, but I didn't have the chance." I continued as I glanced at the door every few seconds.

"Does Kenny know?" I shook my head a 'yes'.

"He was there, too."

"Then there isn't much time, is there…" It wasn't a question. He suddenly stepped away from me, my grip slipping from him.

He began to go around the room, picking up the rest of his clothing and putting them on. I helped gathering his sword and such. Nonetheless, I heard footsteps; loud, clanking, demented, dozens of footsteps. I held my breath, waiting for the pounding on the door to commence.

It did, but I couldn't move. Kado grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the balcony.

"Run, Jade. Get out of here." He told me. I didn't want to leave him.

I shook my head, "Kado, no. Come with me."

"We need a diversion, Jade. It's our only hope. Now, run." He pressed his lips against mine and I jumped slightly. I wanted to let him in further, let him know I wasn't planning on ending so soon, but he pulled away from me. My lips were still tingling as he dragged me out onto the balcony before closing the curtains behind him. I could hear the pounding just before the door burst open. I fumbled to get over the edge of the railing.

"_Where is she_?" a familiar male voice demanded.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" I could hear Kado's voice, as he demanded.

The footsteps became louder and I finally grabbed a fistful of the vines and pulled myself over. The balcony curtains suddenly swung open and my eyes widened. Before I had a chance to move, the soldiers had grabbed my shirt and my hair, pulling me back onto the balcony. I growled, trying to fight them back.

"We found her!" one of them hollered as they dragged me into Kado's room. I tried to wriggle away from them, but they merely threw me onto the ground. I groaned from the pain that shot up my back.

"What did I tell you?" Isabella seethed before she grabbed a fistful of my hair, forcing me to look up at her.

I stared up at her; "No one tells me what to do." She narrowed her eyes before letting go of my hair with a sudden yank.

"Fine," she suddenly composed her complexion, "Do what you will. We don't need any one of you." I felt a hand suddenly jerk me up by the arm and I glared at the freckle-faced brunette.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this." Eric sneered; placing a blade under my neck while my one arm was twisted behind my back. I was too shocked and too much in pain to reach for the sword strapped at my belt.

"Don't touch her!" Kado's voice rang in my ears.

"Oh, shut up." Isabella retorted. My eyes scanned the room, searching for anything to help me. I suddenly noticed a blonde head behind the line of soldiers.

"Everyone, move!" Liyanne sneered, pushing her way past them and into the "circle of hell". "What the hell is going on?" she demanded, glaring at Kado and Liyanne.

"We're having a little get together. What do you think?" I replied scornfully from where I stood a few feet away. Eric pressed the blade farther into my skin.

"We had a deal, princess." The blonde continued, ignoring me, "You marry Kado, and we get the Triforce piece." I glanced at Kado; his eyes were focused on me.

"There's been a change of plans." Isabella said as she revealed a velvet pouch from the folds of her skirt, "I wed Kado, _and_ keep the Triforce piece."

"Where did you get that?" Kado asked. Isabella grinned, turning her attention to Eric; I widened my eyes.

"You stole the other pieces?" I asked unbelievingly.

"And none of you suspected anything." He leered into my ear. I shuddered.

"And what do we get?" Liyanne scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. I glanced at her bare midriff. _What the hell?_

"Your country, Hyrule, gets to be rid of a war that they would probably lose, anyway."

I growled, "You can't do that. Hyrule will come back for the Triforce pieces either way."

"I don't doubt it." Isabella scoffed.

"Oh, hell! Jade!" Kenny's voice pierced the thick air as he entered the room, apparently angry. "What did you do?" he asked, glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I repeated in disbelief.

"She didn't obey Isabella's orders." Eric offered and I had the urge to elbow him in the stomach if I hadn't been too strung up.

"What is going on? We had a deal, princess." Kenny sneered, forgetting about my current state.

"It didn't take a genius to figure that Jade would ruin things once again, so I had Eric bring these," she held up the pouch and shook it slightly. The contents inside clinked together, "for leverage."

Kenny sighed, "Idiot."

"Hey!" I exclaimed before trying to fight away from Eric. He didn't seem to hold me back, and I finally was free from his grip. "It wasn't my fault. Your parents told me I should go."

"And now you're blaming my parents?" the Sheikan glared at me in disbelief, his eyes ablaze with… what? He wasn't angry? He didn't seem angry; he seemed to- that look… Was he trying to tell me something?

"No, but I'm just telling you that you aren't as bright as you think you are." I retorted, reaching for my sword suddenly, without thought. Before I had the chance to think of my own actions, I had unsheathed the sword and swiped it backwards. It made contact with something hard and soft at the same time, sending a shiver up my spine as I heard the rip and tear of clothing, and the slice of flesh.

I gasped, turning to stare at the bloody mess I had just created. I was horrified, and so was nearly everyone else. I turned to glare at Kenny; he was impassive as he stared at me rather than Eric's limp body on the bloodstained floor.

I knew instantly; "What did you make me do?" He didn't reply for those mere seconds just before he unsheathed his sword.

The soldiers around us followed suit as Isabella and Kado suddenly disappeared from the circle.

We had just started a full-scale battle in Kado's guestroom…

And it was _my_ fault.

X

X

X

Well, how was it? Good, bad? I hope you all enjoyed! It was a longer chapter, once again, and I want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great:-D Anyway, we've finally reached the climax of the story; so believe it or not, the ending will be coming soon. It'll take a while to write it out, but I hope you all won't be too disappointed. Anyhoooo, hope you all stay posted! Thank you for the support and the advice, and I always look forward to what you think.

But I think I'll go now, since I feel like this is becoming a speech rather than an author's note. Lol.

xbluxmoonx


	29. Pawns

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 29: Pawns

X

X

X

_The rook was dead…_

Suppose they just killed us right then and there. Suppose Isabella decided she wanted to eliminate us as soon as possible. Suppose the king and queen of Loronna wouldn't give us a second glance even if we were spilling blood on their precious animal rug.

I didn't doubt it.

"Stop daydreaming, Jade, and wake up!" Kenny's voice pierced my ears and I suddenly jerked my head to see him glaring at me angrily. I finally glimpsed around us, taking in the two-dozen soldiers surrounding us with their spears and swords drawn.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically, my hands shaking as I tried to take hold of the hilt of my sword.

"Fight. What else can we do?" Liyanne sneered from where she stood across from me, "Unless you can't handle this, either."

"This is not the time," Kenny interjected. I breathed in with a shudder before unsheathing my sword. The strong odor of spilled blood wafted up my nose and I nearly gagged.

I held my stance, waiting for the soldiers to make their first move.

A few seconds past, but they hadn't moved an inch. Their heads turned this way and that, taking a glimpse of each other, as if contemplating what was happening amongst them as well.

"Kenny," I seethed, "What, now?" He suddenly whirled around and grabbed my arm, pulling me against him. I tried to writhe away from him, completely bewildered and frightened.

"Go after Kado." He whispered into my ear before kissing me fully on the lips. I let out a soft gasp after he let me go. He pressed his forehead against mine before completely parting from me. I could see Liyanne glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

I glanced around me, praying for my legs to move just as Kenny and Liyanne became a blur. The soldiers tumbled to the floor two at a time, blood flowing freely from their necks and abdomens and splattering on the walls and floor.

Someone pushed my back, forcing me to stumble toward the doorway. The soldiers did not hold me back, but I ran weakly out the room, thinking someone would attack me from behind any second.

The corridors glowed faintly with the peaking rays of the sun, the light radiating the stonewalls and red-carpeted floors. My eyes squinted as I continued running down one direction of the hall, praying it was the way that Isabella had taken. I glanced outside one of the arched windows; from there I could see the mountains, and beyond that was the faint horizon where the waters of the ocean flowed freely. I fingered the glass wistfully, wishing I were there among the crashing waves than here, amongst the death and destruction.

I shook my head and continued running; past the window, past the paintings, past the torches, past the sunlight, past the corner, and past a green clad Hylian.

_Here comes the first bishop._

"Jade!" Link called. I whirled around to face him, bewildered.

"What is it?" I asked frantically.

"What's going on?" he asked as I began to walk down the corridor with him following.

I licked my chapped lips and began hoarsely, "Eric's dead, Isabella has the Triforce pieces, Kenny and Liyanne are- are- taking care of the soldiers, and Kado is being held hostage." Link was merely staring at me wide-eyed. "Did you see them come this way?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Kado and Isabella!" I replied impatiently, glimpsing at him as I began to jog.

He shook his head, "No."

"Then they went the other way…" I muttered angrily, turning around.

Link suddenly grabbed my shoulders and I didn't bother to get away; "Jade, what is she planning?"

I shook my head, "I-I don't know. She-she said something about leverage and I would ruin her plans."

"Find somewhere safe to hide," he told me and I shook my head, my eyes wide.

"No, are you kidding me?" I finally broke free from him and began to run the direction I had come from.

"Jade!" he called after me.

"If you want to help, come with me and find Kado!" I replied. _Hah, Link? Help? Who am I kidding? I'm the one helping…_

We passed Kado's room, and I didn't bother to look inside, knowing that the clashing of their swords and the stench of death was enough.

Past the corner to the left of the room was a large, spiraling staircase. I quickly began to climb it, knowing this had to be the only other way. Of course, that was if there weren't any secret passages along this area.

I didn't doubt it.

My breathing became ragged and shallow as we made up at least half way up the steps. Link was now ahead of me. I grabbed the cold walls for support as I continued my ascent.

"Jade, hurry! I think I hear them." He whispered as he took hold of my arm and pulled me forward. _Oh, just drag me! _We continued on, until finally reaching the end of the ascent where there stood a ten-foot high three-foot wide, wooden door.

He was right, however. Their voices were faint beyond the splintered, wooden door. It had been cracked ajar, and I placed my ear upon it carefully while I tried to control my racing heart as it drummed on in my ears. I held my breath to hear much more clearly.

"Do you really think that this is going to work, Isabella?" Kado sneered.

"Why wouldn't it?" Isabella said wryly.

"What are they saying?" Link asked. I moved over slightly so he could listen as well.

"…that's idiotic." Kado commented.

"What's idiotic?" I jumped as Kenny's voice whispered from behind us.

I glared at him before returning to listen at the door: "No country will have a chance against Loronna or Meyenn combined. We can create an empire. I will be the empress, and you will be the emperor."

"Why would you want me? Why not Ryovvya's prince?" Kado asked, "He is just as power hungry as you are."

"Because I want you," she said before adding simply, "Unless you would rather have me kill your friends and imprison you. I would begin with Liyanne, then Kenny, and after him would be Link, and then Jade."

There was silence.

"Would you like Kado to see you die, Jade?" I gasped, my heart now beating frantically. _I need a backup plan, I need a backup plan… I need my old "charm"…Hah…_

I glanced at Link, avoiding contact with Kenny and Liyanne, before pushing the wooden door open and stepping inside the dimly lit room. It was small, only four walls and one large window- curtains pulled over it to cut off the sunlight. There was a sitting area, and one large, oak table. Torches were lit amongst the wall, and chills suddenly ran up my spine. Isabella stood to one side of the table, while Kado stood on the other. The chairs seemed to not belong there at all, and I refused to even sit in a room as uncomfortable as this one.

"You know, you have indefinitely changed a lot since I have known you, princess." I began, walking in the room as casually as possible without allowing my legs to shake or my hands to tremble under the façade.

"And how is that?" she inquired, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. I eyed her composed demeanor.

"I thought you were a shallow princess who only thought of marriage. I had no idea you had other plans." I replied, stepping toward her. She suddenly unsheathed a dagger from the folds of her skirt and I restrained a look of shock.

"You obviously do not know me at all, then." She said, and that was when I noticed the velvet pouch in her other hand.

"I guess I didn't, but I do, now." She cocked her head. I glanced at Kado, who was slowly advancing toward her- around the table and behind her. I moved slightly to the left, so that she wasn't facing him any longer. "You want power. You want to be feared. You want to be that queen, don't you? The one that was executed during Ganon's reign?"

"She failed to hold her power. My grandmother was nothing- a failure. She thought that if she held the piece of the Triforce piece with her constantly, she would be unstoppable." She sneered, her eyebrows furrowing. A flash of the portrait's necklace crossed my mind: the glint of yellow inside the orb.

"Yes, and you want to do what she couldn't do. You _know_ what you have to do."

"I have all the pieces…"

"But why would you want Kado?" I asked; trying to avoid eye contact with the said prince as he slowly reached her.

"An empress is only half as powerful without an emperor."

"That's a little unfeminine…" I muttered, "Why would you want that when you can rule an empire without having to deal with the arguing and the compromising?"

She grinned, ready to laugh, "You have a way with words, don't you, Jade?" I had an urge to laugh. _Me? Have a way with words? Right! _"But I agree with you, because I was never planning on letting him _rule_." Before any one of us could make a move, she had whirled around to face Kado. My eyes widened in shock as she lifted the dagger.

She placed the blade against Kado's neck, and I gasped, "Leave him alone!" Kado stood silent, unfazed, as if he knew something we didn't.

The brunette princess chortled, "Why…should I do that?" Kado's eyes bored down on her and I quickly raised my sword, ready to penetrate it into her back. Her head snapped my direction, her eyes boring into mine, and I stopped in my tracks.

"Isabella, you cannot take the Triforce pieces." Link spoke from behind me. I was relieved slightly once she looked away. I glanced at Kenny and Liyanne as they entered the room hesitantly, their eyes scanning every corner and crevice.

"And why is that?" she leered, circling Kado. His hand slowly inched to his sword.

"The power of the Fourth Triforce piece will not work unless both rulers share a true bond."

"Excuse me?" she scoffed, "Is this another one of your jokes?"

I narrowed my eyebrows as the blonde Hylian continued, "If you do not believe me, then read this." He pulled out a folded piece of paper, much like the one that had been in the many books in Hyrule Castle's Library.

She grabbed it from his hands and unfolded it with slight difficulty since that one hand held the pouch as well. Her eyes scanned the Hylian words and I glanced around nervously. I heard her huff before crumple the note and toss it.

"It only applies to those who are already rulers. This does not apply to me, yet." She sneered.

"And what of Loronna's present rulers? Do they know of this?" Kenny asked from where he stood near the doorway.

"No." she replied, "They won't have to."

I stared at her in disbelief, "Have you…? What have you done?"

She smiled, deciding not to answer. The sound of footsteps resonated throughout the staircase and into the room as six soldiers filed in. I watched the two that held platters in their hands. I shook my head in incredulity.

They simultaneously kneeled, facing Isabella, before lifting the cover to reveal blood-splattered heads of the former king and queen. I covered my mouth with my hand and whimpered, my legs growing weak. I glanced at the masks of the royals they had once been. Their eyes were rolled upwards, as if up to the heavens; their hair was matted and dirty with blood and their skin had turned a sickly pale color.

_The king and queen were dead… but the game wasn't over…_

Isabella turned to us once again, a triumphant smile on her lips, "Now it applies to me."

_A new ruler- an empress…_

As soon as Kado had unsheathed his sword, ready to attack her, she had suddenly simultaneously lifted the dagger and pierced it into Kado's abdomen, exactly below his rib cage. I couldn't remember if I screamed or whimpered as he crumpled to the floor, blood seeping through his clothes and onto the cold floor. The sword fell out of his hands with a clank as it reached the stone. I tumbled toward his limp form.

"Kado!" I gasped hoarsely, kneeling next to him and cupping his chin with both my hands. He gazed up at me, his hazel green eyes clouded over as he gasped for breath.

There was a sudden scream from behind me and I snapped my head to see Isabella run to the far-side corner of the room. Blood seeped from the deep cut on her arm. Liyanne stood over her, her sword drawn; blood dripped from the tip of the blade. I furrowed my eyebrows before once again focusing on the blood-soaked princess; no doubt that half of it wasn't even her own.

_The queen was hurt._

I began to stand, intent on her demise when I felt a shaky hand pull me back down. I glimpsed below me, where Kado lay in the pool of blood. He shook his head, his grip on my arm tightening slightly. I pursed my lips, trying to hold back the tears that blurred my vision as I lifted him slowly so that his head could rest on my lap. He groaned softly before continuing his ragged breathing.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." I choked, letting the tears fall from my eyes; I didn't care anymore. He gazed up at me and I held onto him tightly, completely ignoring the blood that seeped through his tunic and matted his hair. I shakily reached with my hand and wiped a stain of blood from his cheek.

"I- I'm so sorry, Jade." He gasped, shutting his eyes tightly before opening them once again. My eyes snapped to the dagger that penetrated his abdomen.

"How do I-… W-will it hurt more if I take that out?" I asked softly.

"I will bleed out more profusely… Leave it…" he closed his eyes and I shook him slightly. "I'm just closing my eyes."

"Kado," I tried arguing with him, taking hold of him and hugging him toward me as gently as I could manage.

"Did you think you could get away with this?" Liyanne screeched just as something clanked to the floor. I lifted my head to see the guards surrounding the unarmed blonde while blocking Kenny and Link from the doorway at the same time.

"You can't get away, now, can you?" Isabella said, a glint in her dark eyes, "Sheikah magic cannot work in this room. Have you figured that out, yet?"

"And why only Sheikah?" Kenny voiced from where he stood.

Isabella smiled, "Because I knew you were coming."

"A sorcerer." Liyanne scoffed.

"Black magic," the princess revised, "I have been practicing it for years."

"And yet, have you devised your own healing potion?" Liyanne sneered.

Isabella remained silent.

I gazed at the brunette prince once again.

Kado had slowly become still, his grip loosening. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and hugged him tighter, "I failed to save you this time, didn't I…? I'm so sorry…" I grudgingly pressed my index and middle finger to his neck.

There was only a very faint pulse that beat only time and time again, reluctantly…

I heard something splatter to the floor. My eyes grazed the bloody scene as the blonde Sheikan fell to the floor as she eyed the sword that penetrated through her abdomen. I gasped, not able to take my eyes off of her as she gasped, glaring at the princess before falling to the floor, lifeless.

_The bishop was dead…_

The soldier behind her stood motionless, ignoring the bloody mess he had created. _Just a pawn…_

"Take…the Triforce pieces…" a raspy voice choked and I quickly turned to Kado, my eyes wide, frightful.

"But, Kado…"

"Save them…yourself… You have to win…" He gazed up at me wearily before a weak smirk graced his chapped lips.

He breathed in a short, painful breath before closing his eyes once more.

"Kado!" I exclaimed hoarsely, shaking him slightly.

He was still.

I choked as I let the tears fall from my eyes. I could see clearer now as I lifted my hands to my face.

His blood coated my hands.

_The knight was dead._

X

X

X

Oh, no, hope you all enjoyed!

Anyway, I want to thank all those who reviewed last chapter, and I hope you all stay posted! The end might be sooner than you think.

P.S If there are any plot holes I have not explained, please don't hesitate to ask. I will either answer you, or tell you that it will be revealed in the next upcoming chapters. :-D

xbluxmoonx


	30. Placing the Pieces

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 30: Placing the Pieces

X

X

X

How could she do this? How could she have killed him? How could she do this to him? I wanted to tear her apart. She looked so helpless in that corner, clutching her bleeding arm as she stared at Liyanne's dead body on the stone floor. I glared at her, intent on only one motive. My hand hovered over my sword, but I instantly changed my mind and grabbed Kado's instead.

"You have no where to go, Isabella." I said, standing up from where I had kneeled next to Kado.

"You can't kill me." She scoffed, "My soldiers will murder you if you even take the chance."

"Have you noticed that they haven't moved an inch unless you are in the room with them?" I inquired, dragging the sword with me.

"Jade," Link warned me from where he stood, guarded by the soldiers to be beyond helping anyone.

"What are you waiting for?" I turned to Kenny who stood poised near the doorway.

"Turning your back on me, Jade? Have you learned nothing?" Isabella's voice rang in my ears just as I felt sharp nails scratch at my face. I gasped from the pain, too overwhelmed to realize the brunette was running past me.

The soldiers stepped forward and grabbed my arms. I fought with them aimlessly as I watched Isabella tumble into Kenny. He grabbed her wrists and turned her around so that her back was against him. The Sheikan placed his katana against her neck as she squirmed to get away.

"Now, are you willing to give us the Triforce pieces?" he asked her calmly, staring at her as she squirmed. Her lips moved and I only made out murmurs and mutterings of a different language. "I'll take that as a 'no'…" He pressed the blade further into her skin, blood slowly oozing out. She whimpered, but continued to mutter the chants relentlessly.

He then shook his head and muttered; "You lose…" Her eyes widened just before the blade cut through her jugular vein, her dark blood splattering onto the floor and the table, and onto me as well.

I stared at the Sheikah in disbelief for those few mere seconds as he watched the dead princess fall to the floor. Yet, as long as I wanted to believe this was all a dream, I could feel the blade of a dagger pierce into my back. I doubled over in shock and agony, tears blurring my vision as I tumbled to the blood-soaked floor.

_The king killed the queen and now he was losing his own…_

There was clashing above me, swords being drawn, soldiers and heroes fighting, blood spilling, lives fading. It was all coming to a close. It was a horrific and violent end to an uneven beginning. For once, we were getting what we deserved since we stepped onto this land. If only we hadn't bothered; if only we had let Link handle this. Why were humans dragged into this? Why were Sheikans dragged into this? None of us deserved this, did we?

"Link…" I called out weakly, gripping the floor with my palms as if I could hold onto my life.

"Jade…" his voice was faint, almost as if he wasn't in the same room.

"I think I'm dying." I muttered, taking in a shuddering breath.

"No, no…" he began frantically, "You'll be fine. It doesn't look fatal."

"How…could a soldier miss?" I snorted, closing my eyes as exhaustion suddenly waved over me.

I could feel his warm hand press against my forehead before suddenly disappearing. I was beginning to feel the coldness seep in. I needed warmth. I needed someone. I wished for Kado. And then I remembered. And then I began to let my life slip away. I didn't hold back. I closed my eyes and began to breath slowly.

"Jade," my eyes snapped open to see cerulean blue eyes gazing at me worriedly, "You have to place the Triforce pieces together." I watched as he showed me the contents of the bloody, velvet pouch.

"It needs to be in the middle of the table!" Kenny's voice in the distance as the clashing of metal continued in the background.

"Can you move?" Link asked, full of sympathy.

I whimpered, "I don't know."

"Come on, I'll help you." He took hold of my shoulders and slowly pulled me upwards. I gasped from the pain and he gently lowered me back down.

"It's the dagger…" I breathed.

He glanced at me before turning to face the blade that protruded from my back, "Hold still." I closed my eyes and waited.

There was the tug, the grinding pain that followed, and then the pull. I hid my face in my arms and screamed. The blood flowed much more freely, creating a sticky, warm mess around my abdomen. Link then wrapped his arms carefully from under my knees and my torso before lifting me upwards.

I continued whimpering as he placed me on one of the rickety, wooden chairs. _I'm going to die; I'm going to die…._

"Hold still." He murmured as I heard the rip and tear of cloth. I craned my neck slowly his direction as he began to reach for my shirt, ready to tie the piece of his tunic around my abdomen.

"Where's…the…" _What was it?_ "The…the…gold…stuff…" Link eyed me with confusion before placing the velvet pouch on the table. I winced suddenly as he began to wrap the cloth around the wound.

"Sorry," he said, "As long as the bleeding stops." I grabbed the pouch, and as hard as I could manage, I opened it and emptied out the contents.

The gold pieces dropped to the table in clacks and clanks and pangs, hitting against each other sharply. The gold: pure and clear with only ragged edges as its flaw. I hadn't really seen the Triforce pieces before, and now, so close to death, I was going to touch the luminescent pieces of heaven until it killed me.

I grabbed the first golden piece with my bloodied hands. It was in the shape of an isosceles triangle, but with one side crooked and sharp from where it had broken. I placed it down on the table and grabbed another piece that looked like an equilateral triangle, crooked and broken as well. One side matched perfectly with the other. I placed it on the table and slid it against the other.

There was pressure against my abdomen and I whimpered, but other wise ignored it. I didn't need to be a burden anymore than I had to. What did it matter, anyway? When Kado had died the same way? When Liyanne and Isabella were gone as well? What were we fighting for anymore? What was left to protect? There was no person left to rule Loronna. There was no threat; no Ryuichi, no Isabella, no Pierre in sight… So then, whom were these soldiers fighting for? Their dead leaders? And then, once we were dead, whom would they turn to? Would communism be introduced? Would there be democracy in this age and era?

"Jade!" I opened my eyes, and suddenly widened them for having not taken notice that they had even been closed in the first place. I could see Link in a blur, working to get the Triforce pieces together on the table my head had fallen on to rest.

Behind him, I saw Kenny fighting to control the only two soldiers left standing. They were fighting to the death, I realized. They were fighting for their country; the one losing even though they continued to clash their swords with the enemy.

"You have to place this last one to pull it together." Link told me, placing the last corner piece in my hands. I took hold of it weakly and searched for the place where it went.

I couldn't see it.

"Hurry, Jade…" just before he could reach my hand, a metal-clad hand reached around Link's neck and pulled him away. He yelped and reached for his sword. I dropped the last Triforce piece and closed my eyes, praying for all of it to go away.

"Jade, hurry up!" I groaned softly, hearing Kenny yell out my name.

_Let me be!_

My mind began to shut down; the noise become nothing but faint background elevator music, my surroundings nothing but blurry, unfocused images of unimportant things; the chair and table under me became as comfortable as the bed I once had at home; my mouth was dry, and the taste of blood became nothing but out of the ordinary.

I didn't want to think; I didn't want to feel, or see, or taste, or hear. I didn't want to smell the blood or hear the painful screaming.

There was nothing left. I had no hope. There hadn't been any to begin with.

And even though I felt the pressure of someone's hand guide mine to place the last Triforce piece together, I didn't care.

It didn't matter anymore. I was going home. I could forget everything. So, let it be like it used to be before all this. I begged for it. What was the point of seeing new things and meeting new people, when I had to lose them in the end?

"You haven't lost, yet." Just a voice… I couldn't decipher who it was or where it came from.

I had been enveloped in whiteness.

Taken by something I had no knowledge of, I had no idea what to do.

I heard those familiar voices running through my head, speaking to me, telling me of things I once knew, of people I once talked to daily.

_Mom's doing okay… a little depressed…she didn't want to come today…_

_Only a few more weeks… if you don't make it…_

_Everyone at school…they're getting worried… friends look like they're handling it okay…_

_Liyanne… she's acting weird…_

What? Did I hear correctly?

_Time is up, miss…_

_Fine…_

"The Triforce of Light has come together once again." An echo in my head, loud and clear, "You shall hold half of its power, as long as you stay true to the agreement."

_"Agreement?"_

And that was the end of that.

I had completely blacked out.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Who could have possibly guessed this was how it would end? Who would have known that I would be here, standing on this veranda that overlooked the kingdom we had once been fighting against only a month ago?

I leaned against the stone railing, letting the cold wind wash away my own regrets. I still had them, yes. I couldn't forget them. I couldn't forget what I had done. And most of all, I couldn't forget Kado. How could I possibly forget him? He promised to not leave me, and I had never wanted more than to be with him, right then, if only I knew where he was.

But now, I had to keep to my promise. I couldn't back my word to the goddesses or to Kado. Not now, not ever. Not as long I was here, with him. I was bound to something far larger than any of us.

"Your Highness," a soldier in blood red armor stepped through the balcony doorway, his spear gripped in his hand to his side; he bowed his head slightly, "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" I asked indifferently, watching him boringly as I rested my chin on the palm of my right hand.

"Link of Hyrule, Your Highness." He replied before motioning someone behind him.

My eyes widened as I took in the Hylian hero.

I smiled and pushed away from the railing, "Link, it's so good to see you."

"And the same to you, Jade." He said, stepping forward slightly, but keeping his distance.

I turned to the guard and waved him away. He bowed slightly before walking backward and into the castle once again.

"How have you been?" I asked, taking hold of his arm and leading him toward the balcony railing where I had been standing.

"I am doing fine." He said, gazing at the horizon as the sun began to set.

"How has Zelda been doing?" I inquired, losing my hope once again.

It was as if we didn't know each other anymore, and yet, he had traveled all the way here.

"Oh, just as well. The king is planning to crown her as Queen of Hyrule next year during the Moon festival."

"Oh," I murmured, "She must be excited."

"She is, she is." He said, smiling softly.

"You really like her, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

He craned his neck to his right, avoiding my gaze.

"What's wrong, Link? Is something wrong between you and Zelda?" I said, leaning forward to see his facial expression.

He sighed, "We have all missed you, Jade." I furrowed my eyebrows at the sudden change of subject.

"You can come and see me anytime." I tried to comfort him.

"It isn't that," he snapped, depressingly, "You aren't the same anymore. You're…different."

"Everyone changes." I replied, narrowing my eyes as my impatience grew.

"But you were different."

"I _am_ different." I snapped, cutting him off. He turned to stare at me, his blue eyes clouded over.

"Not like you used to be, though." He muttered, his gaze falling to my left hand. I glanced at it, at the sparkle of golden glow that emanated from the half triangle. I frowned.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" I scoffed, covering my left hand with my right, "Things have changed, Link. I should think that you of all people would understand." His eyes narrowed as he stared at me, as if trying to gaze into my soul. I grew uncomfortable and looked away.

"You're right, Jade." He said, "Maybe I don't understand. But I do know what it is like to lose everything I have known and loved."

"You have Zelda." I interjected, snapping my head his direction.

"And you…" he stopped, my gaze on him seemingly intensifying. He shook his head and apologized.

"Why did you come?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"I, I came to tell you that Hyrule wants to meet with Loronna and sign a peace treaty." He said, folding his fingers together as his hands dangled over the stone balustrade.

"Then, so be it." I murmured before adding, "When?"

"Next week, on the 9th of August." I frowned.

"Oh," I sighed before once again staring out into the dark horizon as the sun finally began to set.

"Is something the matter?" he voiced.

I ignored the question, "Why has Hyrule made you the messenger boy?"

"I wanted to deliver the message personally." I could hear the edge in his voice as he spoke.

"Than you have. I suppose now your business here has been concluded." I replied as formally as I could manage, feigning an impassive voice.

"It has." He glanced at me before turning around and walking away, "Until another time, Queen of Loronna."

X

X

X

Sorry for it being so short, but I wanted to end here, so I hope you all enjoyed.

Thank you all for reviewing! You guys are great, and I hope you weren't all too disappointed:-D

There are only about a few chapters left, so hope you all stay posted!

xbluxmoonx


	31. Twisted

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 31: Twisted

X

X

X

My eyes were dull, brown blobs, clouded over. My skin was pale, my face looking lifeless. My hair cascaded over my shoulder in lumps and large waves, stray hairs sticking out here and there. I glanced at my wardrobe, repelled by the material and the jewelry that decorated it.

I growled at the image before me, my eyebrows furrowing as I grabbed a piece of cloth from the pile of linens the servant had left. I glared at the mirror before tossing the sheet over it, disgusted by my own image, by my own actions. I was done with everything. I _wanted_ to be done with everything.

How could I have said those things to Link? How could I have let him leave that way? And yet, it was so easy to bring him back. Merely a snap of my fingers and I could have a dozen soldiers on there way to search for the Hylian. He couldn't leave me. He couldn't remember me like this. I _wasn't_ like this.

But I had changed.

So had everything else.

And so had Kenny.

The torches that lit the room suddenly wavered in the wind that waved in from the open balcony. I glanced at my left hand as the half triangle glowed vibrantly. My heart raced as the anger began to well up inside of me.

The mahogany doors opened with a loud creak as footsteps signaled someone's entrance. I stood up and began my way toward the balcony, not wanting to be near him.

"The meeting is on your birthday, Jade?" I heard that familiar voice, the one that made me want to scream.

"Apparently," I grumbled before stepping onto the veranda.

"I would think you would want to reschedule." He followed close behind me.

"And what does it matter to you?" I scoffed, placing my hands on the railing with a slap.

He chuckled as he stepped behind me, "Why wouldn't it?"

I shuddered, "I hate you."

He placed his hands on my arms and I shut my eyes, "You weren't saying that last night."

"And exactly why." I growled as I snapped my eyes open.

"You gave into me, remember?" he whispered into my ear. I caught sight of the spark of golden glow on his left hand and finally turned around to face him.

"You took advantage of me. You…" he stepped closer to me, again, as his ruby red eyes bored into mine.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He placed a hand to my cheek and I revolted.

"That's what you think." I spat, "This is all your fault."

He stared at me, his expression calm, unchanging; "You're right."

My eyes widened, shocked; "What?"

He smirked, "It has always been my fault."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why didn't you merely place the Triforce piece together. Why did you drag me along?"

"Because the game wasn't over, yet." He replied, nonchalantly, taking hold of my hand.

My heart was doing a relapse, "What game? What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, "The game. Isn't that what you always thought of it? 'Microchips', remember?"

I drew in a deep breath and pulled my hand away, "What did you say?"

"You don't understand." He said before suddenly grabbing hold of my arm and pressing me against him. I fidgeted, trying to get away.

"Tell me. Please, tell me," I begged finally, "You've been keeping everything away from me. Everything you've said to me these past weeks have made no sense. I need to know. I need to know why Kado died, why I had to go through this hell, why I had to leave my family."

He smiled, a near sympathetic smile that seemed to cloud over his eyes as he gazed down at me. He finally opened his mouth and whispered, "It was a game."

I watched him hopelessly, wanting to cry out in frustration.

"It was something I created, Jade. And you and I are the only ones left to play."

"You make absolutely no sense." I countered, furrowing my eyebrows deeper.

"I thought you wouldn't understand." he then pressed his lips against mine, and I suddenly remembered the night before.

He went deeper and deeper and I fell farther and farther. He didn't plan on letting me go. I wasn't planning on anything; I had no idea what to do. I was lost, just like I was lost on the first day I had come to Hyrule.

"Please," I said once he parted from me to press his lips against my neck, "Explain." My heart raced and I could barely keep my thoughts straight.

"I don't think I can."

"And why not?" I asked, trying to ignore the tingling feeling my body was feeling.

"It wouldn't be fair." He said as he began to draw me over to the King-sized bed.

I narrowed my eyes, "Not fair? _Not fair_? Then define 'fair' why don't you? Tell me that all the lies you have told me were something other than unfair?"

He backed away to gaze at me, his arms still wrapped around me. I glanced at his lips; "Do you want to know? Because then you would wish you never knew."

"I want to know." I stated, not giving it a second thought. As long as he wasn't making me go through it all, again… It was wrong, too wrong.

He smirked before shaking his head slightly, "No. It wouldn't be fun if I explained all of it to you."

"_Explain._" I sneered, trying to writhe away from his grasp.

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "I already told you the gist of it. Figure it out on your own, love."

I pushed him away, "A game; a game? What does that mean? You made it all up?"

He let go of me and smiled, "Good. What else?" I glared at him before thinking about the concept.

"You…made it up…because…you're cruel?" I didn't know.

"Sheikans love to play games." He didn't seem to react to my part.

"On who?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest as he walked casually toward the vanity where the mirror stood hidden behind the sheets.

"On humans," He replied nonchalantly before grabbing the beige sheets and pulling them down, revealing my reflection as I stood there in confusion, "On you." I looked away as he turned toward me, his head cocked to one side.

"A-and what was the point of this, then? Were you bored? Did you want re-revenge on me for killing your brother?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, and no." he said, smiling.

"You were bored? So, so, I, then…" I was at a loss for words.

"I chose a narrow-minded, teenager to send to a nonexistent place where characters had been created by people that already exist, with only a few minor tweaks here and there."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed before walking over to the bed and plopping down on it, "I told you this would be boring. It isn't any fun explaining. It just kills the game for me."

I snapped, "Shut up and tell me the rest."

He gazed at me for a few brief seconds before answering, "Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want you to figure it out on your own."

"Well, that isn't fair."

"It would be unfair in the game, I think." He stood up and I walked the opposite direction.

"So, are there rules?" I asked, trying to hold back the impatience growing inside of me.

I felt his hands on my arms as he pressed me against his chest, "Not as many as you think."

"And, was messing with my mind one of them?"

"It was a key strategy."

I furrowed my eyebrows just as he began to press his lips against my neck, "All of it, everything was part of your strategy. Me killing Ryuichi, and him haunting me."

"Elimination of the players." He whispered as his hands slid to my waist. A shiver went up my spine.

"And they can be brought back?" I squeaked.

"Only a few certain ways. I actually didn't think it was going to happen." My left hand tingled suddenly as I felt his right hand reach for the ties at the back of the dress.

"And then, what of Kado? And Isabella?" I shut my eyes tight, hearing the ribbons slide free from the knot that held the back together.

"Players that lost the game, unfortunately."

"And Link?"

"An extra. How could I send you to Hyrule without the hero at your side? A little cruel, I would say." He slowly pulled the dress off my shoulders to reveal the undergarments.

My knees seemed ready to buckle under me.

"What about Liyanne? Is she really a Sheikah?" he chuckled, brushing his hand over my bare arm as the dress fell to the floor in a heap around my feet.

"No. I wouldn't mention it to her, however." My eyes widened, but not because he was removing the only clothes I had left on.

"What do you mean, don't 'mention it to her'?" I turned around to face him while smacking his hand away from me, "She's dead!"

"She lost, of course. So easily, too." He shook his head sadly before his eyes traveled over my body.

"That's despicable!" I sneered, turning to walk away from him. My foot suddenly became caught under the red dress, sending me sprawling to the floor. I groaned angrily, ready to stand up.

Kenny reached down and pushed me against the stone floor and I grunted, his hands slowly tightening around my wrists.

"Maybe you should think about how you turned your friend away this morning. Then, we can talk." He remarked impassively before letting me go. I breathed in deeply, my hands drawn into fists as I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Now, get up, why won't you? This may be a game, but even fictional queens don't lie on the floor like that unless they're dead. And you aren't dead, yet." I heard him as he walked out onto the balcony.

I growled, standing up with a sudden leap, yet nearly tripping over the dress once again. I kicked it in irritation before rushing toward the bed.

The sword had been untouched for days, just laying there, under the bed and collecting dust. I reached for the hilt, but my hand groped nothing but air. I whimpered and peeked my head under the bed skirt; the floor was void of a sword. I snapped my head out from under the bed and quickly stalked toward the balcony.

"Where's the sword?" I remarked; my hands balled into fist at my sides as I glared at the Sheikan royalty.

"I'm not sure." He replied nonchalantly, not facing me.

The cold wind blew in breezes and I shuddered, the thin undergarments not protecting me well enough as the hair on my arms stood up.

"Why don't you ever wear anything warm when you come outside?" he sighed, turning around to face me.

"I _was_ wearing something warm." I said vehemently as he smirked, a glint in his eyes.

"I suggest you dress appropriately, find your sword, and prepare yourself. The game isn't over, yet." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he continued, "We may rule the same country fairly, but I can otherwise steal your power."

"And only then the game will end?" I inquired, pursing my lips soon after.

"And only then, but I do promise you I will not make it easy." He said, leaning against the stone railing. I glared at his glowing form, the lights from the burning torch sending a luminescent light his way.

"Why won't you just end it already?" I asked in a low voice, too overwhelmed.

His smile grew, "You and I are the only players left, Jade. It wouldn't be any fun to end it quickly, now would it?"

"Yes, it _would_." I retorted.

"Hurry, Jade." He raised his eyebrows, "You don't have much time left." I stared at him, glued to the spot, as my body shook in exhaustion and contempt for the Sheikan. He pushed himself off the railing and took a step toward me.

I widened my eyes and backed away. He smirked triumphantly.

_The game wasn't over yet_, I thought miserably, trying to piece it all together.

"I'm going to win, Kenny. If you plan on not letting me out of this..." I scoffed before running back inside the royal bedroom.

"Of course, Jade." He said, patronizingly.

"You've messed with me for years, and I can't believe I never saw it." I mumbled, grabbing the most comfortable dress I could find in the armoire and slipping it on.

"You were naïve." I heard him say from behind me.

"I didn't care anymore." I muttered, ignoring him.

"And you do, now?"

I turned around and glared at him as I tried to tie the dress from the back, "I'm going to get you for what you did. I thought Ryuichi was bad enough, but I didn't know you were worse than him."

He smiled, "If that's what you think… Here." He walked behind me and I suddenly twirled around to face him with a suspicious glare. "I was merely going to help you tie the dress." He said, raising his hands up, palms facing me.

I stared at him a few more seconds before slowly turning around and letting go of the blue ribbons.

"It's like you have multiple personalities." I whispered, unsure of my own words as I felt him tie the back of the dress, tightening it slightly.

He chuckled before remarking, "I wish you knew me better than that." He tugged at the ribbons one more time before grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face him. My eyes widened in shock as he smirked. "Just thought I'd tell you to be careful."

"Charming," I remarked sarcastically, "But you lose your touch when you're planning on killing me."

"I still want you, you know?" he remarked, placing his thumb on my bottom lip.

"You told me that yesterday." I sneered before breaking from his grip, leaving my heart racing.

"The next time I see you, I suggest you run away." He said, his eyes glinting.

"I suggest you be ready." I retorted, "I'll bring down the Loronna army down on you..."

He cut me off suddenly as he began impassively, "Fair rulers cannot subject each other to the power of their country's army nor the army of other kingdoms. Keep that in mind."

"Anything else I should know before I go?" I said angrily, my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," he smirked, "Good luck."

X

X

X

Confusion on all of your faces? Heh, I'll try and update ASAP. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I love your guy's input so hope you all stay posted! More will be explained, so be patient. :-)

P.S At least all of you know what happened to Kenny. He's not so nice now, eh? Lol. He'll be explained more in the next chapters.


	32. The Reality of It

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 32: The Reality of It

X

X

X

This didn't make any sense. What did he mean? How could everything be a _game?_ When all those things that I had gone through were just… my imagination? Was it? What was real? What was fake?

My mind was a jumble of thoughts and curse words and completely, agonizing ideas that made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever.

He said it was a game, created by himself, for the pure enjoyment of playing games on humans. Did that mean that I would remember everything after this? And what about the others? Would Kado remember? Was he still alive somewhere in my world?

He had said these players were created upon real people from the real world, but with "tweaks here and there"… I didn't understand it. I didn't think I could.

Would I wake up after this game, or was the game part of my life?

And those voices… Thos heartbreakingly familiar voices that I heard nearly every night for the past month- what were they? _Who_ were they?

I growled in anger. My head began to pound, driving my thoughts out into the blue. I couldn't think of it anymore. I couldn't imagine anymore why Kenny could do such a thing. I had always known he was a mysterious freak with only the most secretive intentions; always lying to me, holding back the truth, never telling me anything than what I would maybe need to know. And then, he would send me the oddest signals, when he knew I was with Kado, when he knew I only wanted the brunette. He would play with me, screw with my head, and make me forget the real goal.

_That was his strategy…_

He said he wanted me. But, for what purpose and why?

I hadn't done anything to catch his eye, had I?

I was just some stupid, naïve, human girl with the intention span of a fish, or so that's what I thought of it.

I wanted to be near real people again, but whom would that consist of?

Link? He was a video game character. Or so that Kenny had told me.

Kado? Dead, but a player nonetheless. And yet, Kenny had said he was real… Where could I find him?

Grissom? Who was he, really? Was he real? Was he fake?

Greg? I needed his weird antics to drive me away from all the confusion. At least, when he confused me, it was just a joke. Where was he when I needed him?

Liyanne? I _knew_ she was real, but she didn't have Sheikah in her blood. So, she was just Liyanne once more.

I sighed. I needed to find out. I had to know more.

I screamed out his name, calling him, begging him to show his face.

No, I didn't want to fight him. I hadn't even found my sword.

I screamed his name once again, letting it echo down the empty corridors.

He had to show himself.

"It hasn't even been two hours, Jade." I heard him drawl. I swirled on my heels to face him.

"And I haven't even found my sword." I muttered sarcastically.

"So, you aren't ready?" he quirked an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "No. But I have some questions."

"This isn't life or death." He stopped, reconsidering, "Well, technically, it is. But it won't kill you for good."

I furrowed my eyebrows and replied sardonically, "Make it clear so the entire world can understand."

He smirked; "It isn't as horrible as you think."

"Where am I right now? If this is a game, then am I really here? I've gone through this before, but apparently, you don't make it very easy."

"You're in a hospital bed." He leaned against the stonewall lazily. I widened my eyes as he continued; "Those voices you are hearing, are taking place in your hospital room. Sometimes it's your family, or sometimes the doctors. If you haven't realized it, yet: you're waking up from a coma."

"How long have I been in a coma?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, about… eighteen- nineteen months. I haven't kept count." He burred, his eyes watching me with near disinterest.

"So…" my hopes suddenly fell, "Even when I thought I woke up in the hospital last time, that was still fake?"

He nodded, "Pretty damn confusing, isn't it?"

"But why?"

"_Why_? Didn't it rack your brain constantly? Didn't you begin to question everything that was happening? When you went into the psychiatric ward?"

"Your key strategy." I muttered, my shoulders slumping.

"And you thought it was part of your reality? It was part of the storyline that kept the game going."

I stayed silent.

"Jade," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "You have felt things you haven't felt before. You've seen and heard things you probably will never see again. Yes, you have been in a coma, but if this made any sense- this was the next most real thing in your entire life."

I sighed, "Meaning…?"

"Meaning, you have felt pain, you have felt love, you have felt betrayal, and even though you will wake up from it as if it were a dream, you'll still remember it like it was yesterday."

I shook my head, "You sound like Shakespeare."

He chuckled, "I really do like you, Jade. I just hate coming off so cruel to you."

I gulped before replying, "You said you wanted me."

"I do, but we have to finish the game first, remember?" he said, cocking his head.

"You were a jerk in there, you know that, right?" I remarked, wishing we could be back to normal.

_Define 'normal'_, my mind screeched.

He smiled, "I know. I thought you would get pissed off at me and want to kill me. I just wish you knew me better." There was a twinge of playful banter in his voice.

"I still _do_ want to kill you." I retorted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Then, the next time we meet…" he pushed himself off the wall.

"We… fight?" I finished with a hopeless edge to my voice.

"Don't take it personally, Jade. It isn't like this is the end of the world." He leered.

"But, you don't understand what you've done to me." I retorted with a slight whimper, my eyes wide as I glared at him.

"Would you have rather spent all those months in a hospital bed without any fun in the meanwhile?" he countered as he turned to walk down the hall.

"How did I end up in a coma?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Faulty wiring in your game system." He craned his neck to glimpse at me from the corner of his eyes, "I thought I would add a little truth in between so not _everything_ would be a lie to you."

I narrowed my eyes into slits, "Yeah, but, I didn't believe it."

He smirked just as he was about to turn the corner, "Exactly!"

I stomped my foot before jogging after him, "And who's fault was it that got me into a coma?"

"Yours, apparently. I had nothing to do with it." I heard him say just as I peeked my head past the corner.

"But you said you picked me!"

"Out of all the thousands of coma patients. Yeah, you seemed to fit, all right." I could hear the smile as he spoke.

I continued to walk after him, "And how did you know I was narrow-minded?"

"I've seen you with friends. Small world, you know?" He suddenly turned around on his heels to stare at me. My heart raced but I continued to catch up to him. "Anymore questions? I have some things to plan out."

"Yeah," I began, "Where's my sword?"

He smirked, "Do I have to tell you?"

I pursed my lips, sending him a serious stare.

He rolled his eyes, "Under a bush outside the castle wall."

"But there's dozens of bushes outside the castle wall." I complained; eyebrows furrowed.

He replied with sarcastic formality, "Only for you, my Queen."

XxxxXxxxX

"I hate him, I hate him…" I muttered over and over as I jogged down the dark corridors, searching for the exit I had been pining over for about an hour, I assumed.

No matter how many weeks had gone by, I still had not memorized the passageways. I was as dull to directions as I was dull to my perfection.

I suddenly began to hear footsteps and followed it past a corner and to my right.

_A soldier!_

"Um, excuse me?" I began, still unaccustomed to royal formalities. The soldier turned around, and upon seeing me, took off his helmet and bowed.

In a second I began to adore his messy red blob of hair.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he said, his head still down. I would have told him to stop the formality since he was probably ten years older than me, but I resisted.

There was just no damn time.

"Could you lead me toward the exit, soldier?" I asked sheepishly. My cold-hearted responses in the past couple of weeks had worn off.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty." I grimaced just before he raised his head and turned around to lead me.

"So… soldier…" I began as I jogged to keep up with his pace, "What is your name?"

"Griffin, Your Majesty." He replied hesitantly, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. I noticed they were a chocolate-brown color.

I nodded my head, "I like that name. Where are you from?"

"A small village in the mountains to the west..." He replied.

I cut him off before he could finish the formal touch, "Oh, is it nice?"

He nodded as a small smile graced his lips, "Very much so, Your Highness."

"I'll have to go there, sometime."

There was silence after that as we continued down the maze of corridors. I jumped, however when he began to speak.

"We are very grateful to you and to the new King of Loronna for bringing peace back to Loronna, Your Majesty." He began, nearly robotically; "The former Royal Family was driving the kingdom to the ground."

"I just hope you pray we don't do the same thing." I muttered with a small smirk, hoping he was the only one to hear.

Either way, however, it wouldn't matter. I merely prayed that the game would be over by the time everyone realized we weren't as good rulers as everyone thought we were.

"I will, Your Majesty…" I crinkled my nose before he said, "Here we are."

"Oh, thank you." I breathed in a sigh of relief as I saw the open door to the courtyard that would lead to the gate that would lead to the front of the castle that would lead to the castle wall that would lead to the town that would lead to the prairies… Well, point taken, I'm sure.

He bowed his head, ready to reply, but I instead cut him off, "Next time I see you, call me Jade, and don't argue about it. That's an order. And another thing, remember me when you wake up." The redheaded soldier watched me in bewilderment as I turned around and ran out of the castle.

I smirked to myself once I reached the courtyard, proud I had taken the moment so well. I had no clue, however, what I meant when I said, "…when you wake up". I merely assumed he was a real human in the real world as well. For, then, I assumed everyone I met- not including Zelda or Link or the other _Legend of Zelda_ characters- to be real people in the real world.

This was going to be perfect.

"Take that, Kenny."

XxxxXxxxX

After much convincing from a few soldiers guarding the entrance to the town square, I was able to get through to where the real people were.

The hustle and bustle of market living was nothing compared to Hyrule or Termina or Meyenn. This was like New York in the Middle Ages. Five story buildings and a two hundred foot high temple the town beauty. Merchant shops were set up in every corner, prepared for the morning business. Torches lined the walls of each building, lighting the cobblestone streets. Stray dogs barked at the stray cats as they chased them around the dark streets before running down through the dark alleyways.

I rubbed my hands together, feeling vulnerable in the cold night in the middle of a town that had gone to rest under the stars. The full moon hung high in the sky, reminding me of the Moon Festival that would take place in a few weeks.

I had hoped so much for it all to be real. It didn't matter if I had spent months seeing strange things, running away from tyrants, working my ass off for a stuck-up snob in a farm, being tortured by a ghost, or trying to fight off monsters, or any of that shit. The most important things in my life were occurring, and I had to find out that all of it was just a game that had taken place while I was in a coma for a nearly fatal electric shock. I couldn't deal with it.

I had become so accustomed to this life. How could I go back? How could I face my routine life as if everything that had happened was merely for wasting time, for having fun?

I had wanted to win; I wanted to kick Kenny's ass just to get him back for all that he had been hiding from me. I couldn't forgive him so easily, but I _could_ forgive him if I wanted to. But every time I saw him, I felt something stir inside of me that gave me a wanting to strangle him and kiss him at the same time.

_Yeah, no sense at all…_

I had felt so much- physical, and emotional. I couldn't go back. I just couldn't. I couldn't let any of us win.

What if I changed Kenny's mind? What if I convinced him we should just stay here? What if I could stay here for the rest of my life? With Link and Zelda, and Kado…?

I had to get Kado back… There had to be a way.

Kenny had said it himself.

My mind was finally made up.

Neither of us was going to win.

X

X

X

I am so sorry to all of you that you didn't understand the last chapter. I hope this explained more, but there's so much more left to explain… I think. Anyway, if you guys have anymore-specific questions, then don't hesitate to ask.

And thank you all for your reviews and telling me how confused you are. Lol. Hopefully, the confusion went down a notch?

Anyhoo, hope you all stay posted! The next chapter will be up ASAP.

xbluxmoonx


	33. Final Glimpse

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 33: Final Glimpse

X

X

X

"Damn it, damn it, damn it… Damn Kenny!" I screamed for about the thousandth time.

I had searched and searched and searched for my sword, and I couldn't find it anywhere amongst the bushes surrounding the moat that surrounded the castle wall. My eyes glazed over the rows of shrubs that I had left to search. I sighed, my body weary from every second that past as my eyelids grew heavy and every limb became a pain to move.

The cold chills of the night air traveled up my spine, sending me shivers that rattled my teeth as I bent down to inspect the next set of brush that lined the moat around the towering stone wall. Ivy clung to it like long tendrils as the red flowers slowly wilted in their places.

My eyes glimpsed through the bush, but there was no sword underneath it or in it as well. I avoided the leaves that tickled my cheek and skipped around to the next one. I peered through the branches, my eyes narrowed as I tried to decipher between nature and cold steel.

_Yet, nothing._

"Damn, damn, damn…" I muttered as I tumbled over once again.

"What are you doing?" I jumped from where I was bowed down inspecting the bush. I lost my footing and fell to the soft grass below with a thud and a yelp. "Really, Jade. The bushes from Loronna are exactly the same as the ones in Hyrule." A familiar voice drawled from behind me.

I moaned softly, wishing I could just lie on the ground and sleep.

"Are you all right?" Link had gone from sarcastic to concern in less than thirty seconds.

I was too afraid to let in easily, however.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, pushing myself off the ground as if I was doing a push up.

"I hadn't left yet." He replied as I heard the shuffling of hooves. I glimpsed upward as I stood up to see Epona staring down at me with chocolaty-brown eyes. Her rider sat on the saddle, gazing down at me with worry. There was something long in his hands that I couldn't see clearly.

I wasn't sure if I should have been relieved or angry to see him.

"You wanted to sight-see?" I remarked; my voice pained with mockery. He ignored me.

He suddenly revealed a sheathed sword, its hilt shining in the moonlight, the design so clear and familiar. He handed it to me and I took it with shaky fingers.

"Where'd you find this?" I asked, still in disbelief.

He smiled and shrugged, "Found it near the bushes over there." He gestured to the set of bushes on the other side of the castle gate entrance.

"Thank you." I said, pursing my lips as I buckled the sword around my waist.

"Jade," he shook his head before swinging his one leg over and jumping off of Epona, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

My eyes widened in shock, "You're sorry? Why are you sorry?" He walked toward me as I cocked my head in confusion. "I should be the one to be sorry."

"I acted foolishly. You have changed, but I didn't mean for the worse." He smirked, a gleam of sympathy in his eyes. I smiled for a brief second.

"_And Link?"_

"_An extra. How could I send you to Hyrule without the hero at your side?"_

My eyebrows furrowed and I suddenly latched myself onto the blonde, wrapping my arms around his neck. He yelped in surprise and backed away a couple of steps.

"What's wrong, Jade? A few hours ago you were giving me the cold shoulder." He said, placing his hands on my waist to try and pull me away.

"I don't want to let you go." I said; my voice muffled as I pressed my face into his shoulder, as if he would disappear as soon as I let go of him. "Don't let me go."

"What's the matter? What happened?" he gave up on pulling me away and wrapped his arms around me. His body warded off the cold night winds.

"You've been with me since day one, and I just shunned you in there." I backed away slightly to look up at him, to see his sapphire blue eyes. "I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

He smiled, his expression that of disbelief, "Of course. Will you forgive me?"

"For…" I stared at him inquisitively, "calling me a queen when you knew I would hate it?"

"Yeah." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

I rolled my eyes in thought, "Forgiven."

"So, um…" he shrugged his shoulders, "Want to let me go?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Kenny is driving me crazy in there. He says he wants…." I stopped.

His eyebrows furrowed in alarm, "What? What does he want?"

"He… I…um, he told me…" I stuttered, suddenly reconsidering if I should tell him. He would take it much more seriously than I, but then again, he could help me. "He wants to fight for the Triforce piece."

He shook his head, backing away from me but still holding on to my arms. "Why? Has he turned against you?"

I hesitated, looking away at Epona's glimmering fur; "In not so many ways, really. He says one of us will get the Triforce of Light. He's making it as fair as… as a chess game. Until then, I can't go home."

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" he asked, his grip not loosening on my arm as he watched me with wide eyes.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, "But I don't want to leave."

I could feel the guilt crushing me. As much as I wanted to tell him the entire truth I just couldn't. I couldn't break him, again. Not after all that I had put him through. It didn't matter if he didn't exist. He still existed to me. As long as I was here, as long as I was in a coma in some hospital with my odd life continuing in my own little world, everything was going to be okay.

"But, Jade. I thought you wanted to go home." I gazed at the grass that ruffled in the slight wind, wishing it could stay like this forever.

_It's wishful thinking_. I sighed.

"Do you think you could help me convince him?" I inquired, my eyebrows rising hopefully.

His familiar lopsided grin appeared on his face as he let go of my arms, "What do you want me to do?"

I leaned forward my hands resting on his shoulders as my lips neared his pointed ear, "What's a Sheikan's weakness?"

XxxxXxxxX

"If this is the plan, then you are absolutely insane." I remarked as I followed Link down the corridors, "I mean, it's hardly even a _plan_."

The faint sunlight became stronger and stronger as the sun rose slowly above the horizon, creating shadows in the midst of the still kingdom. The birds were rustling from their places in the trees and the soldiers from the day shift were hardly rousing. Gray hounds in the courtyard stretched lazily, ready to chase and hunt and play. The day was just beginning. Servants were making breakfast, cleaning the floors, shining the silver, and wiping the table. All of Loronna was ready to begin, the dark shadow of its past slowly fading as every day went by.

There was no reason to worry, no reason to care that two teenagers were ruling their country, no reason to wonder why both were getting closer and closer to killing each other, no reason to suffice that it would matter in the end. No one cared, no one mattered, now. There was only he, Link, and I. Link mattered. He mattered because he had to matter. He mattered to me, he mattered to Kenny, and he mattered to the world. He was the last piece of the game. I had him, and there was no way in hell Kenny was going to win.

"How well do you know me, Jade?" Link said happily, "You know my plans always work."

"Well, _excuse me_." I muttered, a grin growing on my lips, wishing he knew behind those words.

"I couldn't have said it better." He planted a kiss on my cheek and I widened my eyes in shock. He jogged ahead of me and farther away from our trap.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said, trying to catch up to him, but the dress slowed me down.

"Why?" he took hold of my hand with his gauntleted one, forcing me to catch up to him.

"I don't know. I always get a bad feeling before one of your ideas is put into action." I replied, sending him a glare.

He chuckled before saying with a twinge of sarcasm, "You just love me, and you don't want me to get hurt."

I merely stuck my tongue out at him and he yanked my arm playfully. We continued our laughter for a few more seconds before I suddenly felt exhaustion hang over my head once again. I tried to reason with him, "So, you never answered my question from earlier."

He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at me, "What do you mean?"

"When I asked you if everything was all right, last night? Remember?" I replied, staring at him as calmly as I could manage.

"Oh, I told you, remember?" he mocked the last word, rolling his eyes. I slid my hand free from his and pushed his shoulder.

"You changed the subject, _remember_?"

He sighed, "Zelda has been…acting strange lately."

I raised my eyebrows, "As in, how?"

He shrugged, "She's been too busy dealing with world affairs to be herself any longer. I hardly see her anymore."

"It's what a ruler-to-be does. But, I'm a queen and I still make time for you." I said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

He smirked, "Yeah, I wonder why."

My eyes narrowed and I smacked his arm lightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gazed at me innocently, "What? Absolutely nothing."

I sighed, "Whatever, I don't care right now. Townsfolk are hardly visiting anymore. They seem to have everything they need right now. Until fall comes, I'm sure."

"That isn't too far away." He replied. We turned a corner in the hallway where the bright light of the sun cast an orange glow across the backdrop of stone and red carpeting, the royal gold curtains were parted and shimmering.

"Neither is the Moon Festival." I breathed, suddenly feeling sullen again.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." I glanced down at my right hand, the silver of the Gerudo-designed ring shimmering in the soft light.

"It doesn't matter anymore." My heart wrenched as I said those words.

"I know you miss him." Link whispered, "I just wish there was a way to bring him back."

I glanced up at him, "Kenny said there was a way to bring them back, but I don't know what he would be like. A ghost? Like… Ryuichi?" I shuddered as the name passed through my lips.

"Maybe we could contact him?" he suggested, glancing at the window as we passed. I squinted, feeling the light slice through my eyes, making it burn. Everything went dark around me as my eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light.

"Like, a séance?" I remarked in disbelief.

He smirked, "Why not?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, "I've never been one to mess with the afterlife." The Hylian took hold of my hand and practically dragged me back the way we came without another word. "What are you doing?" I whispered, catching my breath in between words.

"I heard someone coming." He replied. I nearly tripped over my dress and had to lift it before I could fall face flat on the floor.

"Probably just a sold-yiah!" I yelped as he pulled me up a staircase. "Why are we going back? I thought we…were gonna….wait…"

"Forget that. We need to do this, now!"

All right, so the plan was going to be in motion way ahead of time. I had to roll my eyes to that. Link was never the best planner. So, what were we going to do, now? How the hell was I supposed to do this?

"Link! I think we're getting in over our heads here!" I breathed out as we began to reach the top of the spiraling staircase.

I could see him smirk, "Come on, I can feel it. He's going to come."

"Of course," I retorted sarcastically in a harsh whisper, "You know what to do all the time." I glanced at my left hand, the Triforce of Light piece glowing dimly. "I think he's up."

"See? I know what I'm doing." The blonde said as we finally reached the top of the staircase. I tumbled into a sitting position on the floor, my legs and feet aching.

"Yeah, I hope so." I replied sullenly. "Please make this work. I don't want to leave. Not now."

He sat next to me, placing his arms on his knees so that his hands dangled lazily. "You change your mind a lot, you know that?"

I sighed, "I'm a crappy queen, I know."

He chuckled, "I didn't mean it like that. You just can't seem to make your mind up about anyone."

"I have about you." I said, glancing at him, "You're still my friend, and always will be. I don't care what Kenny says."

"What does he say?" he quirked an eyebrow and watched me curiously.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Tell me, Jade." He urged. He glimpsed down the stairs for a mere second before returning to me.

"Remember when I first met you?" I began hesitantly. He nodded his head and I continued: "When I told you all of this was a game?" I waited once again and he continued to listen to me. "Well, it _is_ a game. Except, not exactly a video game. He said, he said that I was- I _am_ in a coma."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you told me you were in a coma before? They lied to you, remember?"

"No," I shook my head quickly, "It was true. Well, in real life. I really am in a coma because of some electric shock and it was true. That part was true."

"And the rest were all lies." I jumped, glaring at the figure before us. I grabbed Link's arm and tried backing away, as if I could make the Sheikah go away.

My heart raced. This was all that we had left. This was the only time I had left to change it all. I swore to myself that I wasn't going to wake up.

"It's good to see you, Link." Kenny said, climbing the stairs slowly. I glared at the katana strapped to his waist.

Link stood up; pulling me along with him, "Leave her, Kenny. You don't need to do this."

Kenny shook his head, "You don't understand. There just isn't any other way. She has to go back. It isn't my choice."

"You're not going to win." I choked before Link to reply, "How can you say all this isn't real, anyway?"

"You don't believe me?" his ruby-red eyes narrowed as he watched me intently, "There really isn't much I can say, now. I hadn't planned on telling you the truth, but I couldn't just kill you without an explanation."

I quickly let go of Link's arm and ran into the chamber. My heart skipped a beat as the cold air seeped into the marrow of my bone. The familiarity was sickening and I clutched my stomach as I tumbled inside. The smell of decay was everywhere and the stains of blood on the floor had left residue that hadn't been cleaned.

There was a scuffling sound outside the room. I turned around.

"You can't fight it, Jade. There's no other way to end this." Kenny stood inside the doorway, his expression unreadable. "No one can help you. I'm sorry."

"Link!" I called to him. Beyond Kenny I saw the moss green tunic of the Hylian. He was unmoving on the floor with his back to me. "What did you do to him?" I practically screamed, nearly choking on my words.

"He's merely unconscious." He leaned against the doorway, his one hand on the hilt of his katana.

"You can't do this," I begged.

"I have no choice, don't you see?" he remarked, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "If I had a choice, I would let you stay here. I would even bring Kado back if I could, but there just isn't any other way. You have to believe me."

I breathed in slowly, agonizingly, as I let his words seep in. So, there was no way. The plan would never work, with Link helpless to help me. I only had one choice.

"And, so, we end like this?" I whispered, my hands trembling and my head swimming.

"Come out of the room." He said, staring straight into my eyes. I looked away.

"You're not fooling me." I gritted my teeth together before continuing in a low voice, "Why can't we just stay here?" a hopeless question to ask, but merely to bide time.

"You don't have much time, Jade." He replied.

"Time for what? I'm in a coma in a hospital. What? Is there a time limit for being here?" I said, gripping the back of one of the wooden chairs for support as my body began to shake.

He shook his head; "They're planning on pulling the plug on you."

My head snapped his direction, my eyes widening. "What?"

"We have to end this, Jade. I know you want to stay." He tried, sympathy edging his voice.

"Why should you care at all? If you put me through this hell, then why should it matter to you?" I exclaimed kicking the wooden chair in aggravation.

He stepped inside the room and stopped in front of me, "You may think I'm an asshole, a jerk, a freak. But, whatever you think I am, isn't going to change the fact that you only have a couple more weeks."

"Then, let me stay here for those couple of weeks." I begged, tears brimming my eyes.

He shook his head, sighing slightly, "I can't. It's too risky."

"What do you know about risky?" I replied scornfully.

He took hold of my shoulders, "I'm not that vile." I shuddered. "So, do we fight? I hate forfeiting, so don't do it."

My hands trembled as I rubbed my eyes, "Will it hurt?"

"What do you think?" he whispered before backing away.

I took hold of the hilt of my sword, "Are you going to win or am I going to win?" He shrugged.

"You better kick my ass, love." He smirked, unsheathing his katana.

I unsheathed my sword as well, muttering; "You better bet on it."

X

X

X

Done with this chapter, yay! Well, Kenny isn't as bad as you guys thought, yeah? Hopefully. Lol. He's still one of my fave characters. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Look! Almost all Link! Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews! Makes my day to see all your guy's comments and compliments and advice and all that, and I hope all of you aren't too disappointed with the turn out. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP and then after, the epilogue:-D

xbluxmoonx


	34. Game Over

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 34: Game Over

X

X

X

My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing, my forehead felt warm. I clutched the hilt of the sword, my legs bending at the knee as my feet parted. I licked my bottom lip. My insides hurt, my legs felt slow, as if stone. The stale smell of death still lingered in the air, wafting up my nose. The dimly lit torches in the room flickered, casting an orange glow in the room, creating a sense of urgency, of nervousness.

I breathed in slowly, with a shudder. The thoughts of Kado and Isabella and Liyanne and Eric entered my mind.

_Just players_.

I had known them, but now they were gone. They had been against me, whether I knew it or not, whether they knew it or didn't. They had died right in front of me, and I had even killed one of them.

If this was a game, then I couldn't have any emotions. I had to win; I had to get back Kenny for everything even if my resentment for him wasn't as deep as it should have been. I didn't want to understand, I didn't want to believe him.

He swung first, his katana making a swooshing sound as it spliced through the thick air. I parried, stepping back. I swung the sword vertically with a grunt. It felt odd and unbalanced in my hand. He dodged quickly, moving to the side before trying another blow to my head. I brought my sword and blocked with the blade. He backed away suddenly, releasing the pressure.

I breathed in deeply as he spoke, "You haven't forgotten as much as I thought. Have you been practicing?"

I shook my head and replied resentfully, "How could I? My sword was missing for a while, wasn't it?" He smiled before moving forward and swinging the katana. I parried just in time before jumping back up and swishing the sword in front of him, hoping it would draw him back and farther from me.

He blocked it, however, and pushed the sword. It forced me to fall backwards. I grabbed onto the nearest chair just in time. The blade scratched against the wooden surface of the table as I drew myself up. The glint of the katana caught my eye as it swung down on my sword, hindering me from pulling it back up.

I thought quickly and pulled my dress up to some extent to kick him in the stomach. He fell back slightly, taking his katana with him. But before I could strike, he retaliated with another blow of his katana. It was a horizontal slice that I quickly blocked with a vertical swing. I pressured the sword against his blade, trying hard for him to step back.

He smiled, his eyes gleaming in the dim light, "You're doing good, Jade. I'm glad. But, remember all those times you lost the fight in Meyenn?"

"_Alright! My turn!" Link called as he walked forward._

"_Gah!" I gasped in annoyance as Kenny held out a hand for me to take after he had tripped me with his foot, "Oh, come on, Link!" I was completely worn out by the fifth game I had, apparently, lost…for the fifth time._

"_Please? You fought Kenny three times." Link said as he swung his sword with a smile plastered on his face._

"_Why don't you fight Kenny for a change?" I said before grabbing my sword and trudging towards the tree Yoshi was sleeping under._

"_You know it's losers play next." Kenny replied from behind me, chuckling._

"_You just did that on purpose because you know I'm not that good." I retorted as I flopped down on the soft grass, causing Yoshi to snap his head my direction. I smiled sheepishly as I petted his head in apology. His soft, white fur was a comfortable relief after holding the hilt of my katana for so long._

"_We know." Link chimed as he began to sword fight with Kenny. I narrowed my eyes at them before falling back to stare up at the cloudy sky…_

"I remember," I scowled, pushing the sword one last time before moving back. He stepped away and encircled the table, rolling his sleeves up. I glared at his strange demeanor, his words, his small habits, the way he raised an eyebrow to watch me intently.

"I hope you don't forget." He said as he came up from behind me. I turned around and readied for a blow. He stepped forward with his right foot and swung and I came forward with my left and parried.

The metal clashed together, screaming and screeching just before I turned and slashed upwards vertically. He leaned backward slightly and blocked. I backed away, taking one step at a time, as if I would suddenly lose my footing and fall.

Before I could slash back at him, he twirled his katana then sliced directly forward. I fell back as I tried to parry. The slippers I wore weren't enough to sustain my balance and I fell on my back. I gasped for breath as my one hand still clutched the hilt of the sword.

Kenny towered over me, his katana to his side. He eyed me, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he were making a decision. Slowly, he raised the katana. My eyes widened and my mind screamed. The sword was too heavy to lift and too slow. I drew up my leg and kicked behind his legs. He fell to his knees and I pushed him down with my feet on his shoulder. He grunted as he lost grip of his katana. I took its hilt and tossed it across the room before sitting on top of him so he couldn't get away, with the blade of my sword at the nape of his neck.

He smirked, his eyes wide and full of disbelief, "Finish the game, Jade." I watched him, my eyes scanning his face for any remorse, any regret.

There was none.

I felt his chest rise and fall under me. I could just as well suffocate him this way. _Positional asphyxiation_. How easy it was, too, but my mind didn't seem to process. I couldn't kill him. Real or not, I couldn't kill him.

He pursed his lips and I gulped, my breathing slowly returning to normal. My heart still hammered in my chest and I slowly pressed the blade farther against his neck.

"What if I can't do it?" I whispered hoarsely.

He sighed, "Then, you lose." His hand drew to my face, placing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I bent down so that I was only a few inches away from his face. His lips brushed against mine for a mere second just before I felt him reach for something near his belt. I gasped, feeling the sharpness of the dagger against my thigh. He smiled and I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Either you finish it or I do." He whispered before bringing his free hand to my neck, pulling me forward so that we were an inch or so apart. I could feel him try to writhe his hand out of mine, but I held on. I couldn't let him out of this so easily.

"Isn't there any other way?" I glanced at his peach-toned lips, trying to calm my heart but failing desolately.

"You know there isn't." I could feel my eyes becoming blurry and I quickly looked away from his eyes.

"Fine." I muttered, releasing his hand and moving to jump up. The sudden familiarity of pain revealed itself in my abdomen so quickly, and so easily.

My breath caught as my eyes widened. He stared up at me, his eyes alert. There was no forgiveness in his expression. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. My grip around my sword loosened as the coppery taste of blood entered my mouth.

I slid, tumbling slowly to the ground on my side. My eyes traveled to my abdomen. A sharp dagger stuck out like a spike against the dark blue of my dress and the stain of blood as it dripped to the floor.

"Game over," Kenny whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I breathed in sharply as everything slowly blurred around me. My body grew limp, but I fought the urge to sleep. I slowly took hold of the hilt of the dagger once the Sheikah had turned away to grab his katana.

My teeth gnashed together as I pulled the dagger with both my hands. The blade cut my skin farther and more blood began to swell from the wound. The smell was everywhere, the castoff now on the walls and the floor. I groaned as softly as I could manage, trying to make as little noise as I possible could manage.

_It wasn't supposed to end this way._

My head swam, my body ached, and my vision grew blurry. Kenny was kneeling on one knee, sheathing his sword. I crawled toward him, the bloody dagger in my hand. He saw me, his eyes widening as I readied to lift the dagger. I unexpectedly lost my balance and fell to the cold stone floor.

He shook his head, "It's over with, Jade." I felt the blood trickle from my mouth, drowning me.

He took hold of the dagger and tossed it against the wall nearby. I tried squirming as he lifted me up by the shoulder. I could see the dagger from the corner of my eye as he placed me against the hard wall. I grabbed it, my hands slippery from the blood. I glanced at him, but he wasn't paying attention as he placed his hands on my neck to steady my lolling head.

I took a pained breath, "I don't give up that easily, you know…" My arm ached as I drove the dagger into his chest. He cried out, his eyes wide.

That _was how it was supposed to end._

"Now… It's over..." I whispered breathlessly, licking my chapped but bloodied lips. The taste of blood intensified as I felt it gradually drain out of me.

I could see Kenny as he leaned against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling, unblinking. His body rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. The dagger stabbed at his chest like a thorn, blood seeping out mercilessly. He took hold of my left hand with his own and held on to it weakly. There was a brightness of golden light between us. My hand grew lighter, as if a huge weight I had been carrying had been lifted.

The light soon faded, but I wished to die as the pain became unbearable. My eyes barely stayed open as I continued to force myself to move, to see, to hear.

"Oh, goddesses, Jade." A voice in a million spoke. I could see blue eyes gaze down at me. The way he had said my name had contained so much familiarity. I tried to keep my consciousness.

"Take…the Triforce of Light…with you." Kenny spoke roughly, "We both lost." There was a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"And who will hold it?" Link asked as he grabbed something from the floor to place in a velvet pouch.

Kenny chuckled slightly, but otherwise declined to continue. I could see pieces of gold in Link's hand.

I felt my hand being lifted. I gazed at it. I would have changed my expression to that of shock, but my facial muscles ached. I couldn't move any longer as sleep became unbearable, but the image of the back of my hand wouldn't leave me. The half piece of the Triforce of Light had been lifted, leaving only bare skin in its leave.

I closed my eyes, letting the coldness overtake me.

"Hold on, Jade." I heard from a frantic voice, "Wait for help, please…"

Blackness, there was nothing but blackness. It felt so refreshing. I felt free.

So, this was death. This was how I would die? Was it for good, or, momentarily? Everything had gone black. There was nothing left for me to see or hear or taste or smell or feel.

There was no smell of blood or sight of ruby-red eyes. I didn't feel warm or cold, and I didn't taste the blood or hear the clashing of swords. I saw nothing, either. There was only blackness.

But then, it ended. Even the blackness came to an end

I hardly even remembered it when it began.

XxxxXxxxX

Take this for instance:

When I came here, I was alone, in the middle of the forest (on land)- a likely place for the Hero of Time to find me.

_How could I send you to Hyrule without the hero at your side?_

But then, had I even considered ever being transported to a game, for it to _actually_ end up _being_ a game in the first place? All those stories, all those "fan fictions" on the internet; they spoke of meeting Link, saving Hyrule, falling in love with him, and living happily ever after in some far away world. Yes, I had considered it, but it had been nothing like I had hoped, like I had planned.

For one, Link could never be mine. Rule numero uno, Link would always belong to Zelda. Who ever thought otherwise? Same hair color, same eyes, same beautiful smile, same elegance… They were the perfect couple in Fairyland.

No, the Triforce of Light never really existed in the legends of Zelda. No, the people on Earth never created it. It was merely created by Kenny. So, did that mean he was unreal as well? If it was all during the time that I was in a coma, did that mean that Kenny was only a part of my imagination?

_It was something I created, Jade. And you and I are the only ones left to play._

It had to be unreal. I had created him. I _had _to have created him.

And then, Kado… I had fallen in love with a cocky, arrogant little jerk that had placed a horrible bet to mess with my feelings. Had this, in some way, stood for all those guys who had turned away from me in my past years?

_And then, what of Kado?_

…_Players that lost the game, unfortunately._

Or, was he just a player created to screw with my mind to only end up delving the plot of the game further? Had I created him? Had Kenny created him? Or had the Almighty created him?

_Who brought it up, anyway?_

…And of Meyenn and Loronna? I had to admit; my mind couldn't ever imagine that much detail. At least, not on its own, and while in a coma. It just seemed so surreal, so impossible.

I had to be imagining, I had to be sleeping somewhere. So, maybe so, I was in a coma.

All right, I was in a coma from a nearly fatal electric shock while playing _Ocarina of Time_ on an old Nintendo64. I had been transported there. It could have been a dream, a very long dream. There could be a very good explanation, or none at all.

_Why would dreams need an explanation…?_

The people: they could have very well come from the faces that I had seen before- in school, in town, shopping, rival schools at soccer games. It could all be just my mind. _All_ of it… Liyanne; I knew her…Link, Zelda; they were part of the Nintendo game. And the others; I could have seen them anywhere… Grissom, Greg, Sara, Nick… they were so familiar yet I had no clue.

All right, it was a dream. I had to believe it was a dream, or else I wouldn't be able to cope with any of it any longer.

And Kenny, he was illusory, too. He had been my conscience- no. No, he wasn't my conscience. He was like, the bad side of me- the evil side, the side that had been waiting to get out and away from me.

He told me so many things, and I had believed nearly every word.

But no, not this time.

I was going to forget everything he had ever said to me.

I was going to forget everything I had seen, done, felt…in the past months I was going to forget everyone and everything.

And I was going to forget him.

X

X

X

Just to make this clear, this ending part wasn't telling you that it was in actuality a dream. Jade is trying to convince herself that it was just a dream. Hopefully, some of this opened al of your guys' minds up a bit and made you understand it a bit more.

So, last chance- does anyone have any particular questions that I can answer? Please, don't hesitate. I think one of the worst things ever is making a writer explain an entire story at the end to the readers because they didn't understand any of it. Granted, I'm not a very good writer for having such a huge twist that left you all confused so much. So, any questions:-)

P.S Thank you for all your awesome reviews! You guys really keep my going on this story! So, stay posted for the epilogue!

xbluxmoonx


	35. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ, CSI, or POTC, or anything related to them (characters, places, things, etc.) Seeing Lies 

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Chapter 35: Coming Back

X

X

X

_"You have felt things you haven't felt before. You've seen and heard things you probably will never see again. Yes, you have been in a coma, but if this made any sense- this was the next most real thing in your entire life."_

There was something familiar about this, about waking up in a hospital room. I knew it had been coming, but for it to look so real, so natural, was daunting. It hung over my head like a large, dark cloud, ready to take over me. I thought I would wake up, feeling like I was in a new world, again. But, the bed under me was so familiar, so comforting. It wrapped around me like a comforter. I wanted to go under the covers and close my eyes to fall asleep.

The heart monitor beeped regularly and I lolled my head to the machines set up before traveling to the IV. There was something odd and different that I couldn't place. I crinkled my nose, the smell of cleaning detergent and medicine and sickness traveling up my nose. It felt so familiar, like I hadn't been gone at all.

I glanced up at the ceiling and squinted; my eyesight had returned to its regular, blurry vision. I tried remembering the last time I had perfect vision, but Hyrule was as fuzzy to me as the day I had fallen into a coma even id it felt like yesterday that I was there, fighting Kenny for my life, my place.

I only remembered little things, however, little bits and pieces of the places I had gone and the people I had seen. Their faces were there, but there was nothing distinct about them. They felt like it had been my imagination all along.

_So, maybe it was a dream._

I leaned over and groaned; the IV needle pressed further into my skin. There was a nightstand near the bed and I pulled the drawer open, my teeth gritting. It was bare, save for the Bible. I flipped through it weakly, but there was no note in it.

_I flipped through the tissue paper pages, and stopped right at the end. In the book of Revelations, there was a yellow stick note that read_, Revenge shall be taken upon the evildoer. _I snapped the Bible shut and placed it back in the drawer with shaking hands._

It sounded so idiotic to think that any of it could be real. I sighed; _so it could be a dream._

I placed the Book back and shut the drawer. I winced as light filtered in through the window. The sun was rising and I ran a hand through my matted hair. I could feel my heart racing slightly and the heart monitor began to beep a little faster.

I was growing anxious, scared. I didn't want it to be false.

_But, it was just a dream. _

_Yeah, so what?_

I pressed against the nurse's call button gingerly. My skin turned white on the surface as it made contact with the plastic. I cringed, but didn't understand why.

The sound of voices and footsteps resonated through the halls a few minutes later. I craned my neck to see two nurses enter, their scrub uniforms too long for their petite form. Their eyes widened and they quickened their pace when they saw me.

"Jade Walker," the nurse with the dark chocolate skin and dark eyes exclaimed with her light, Jamaican accent, "How long have you been up?" She sounded so familiar.

"Um," I murmured, suddenly feeling timid as I spoke, "A couple minutes, I guess?"

"Lord," the other one spoke, her fiery red hair placed in a bun on top her head, as she glanced up at the white ceiling "Thank you." Her voice was familiar as well.

"_You're in a hospital bed… Those voices you are hearing, are taking place in your hospital room. Sometimes it's your family, or sometimes the doctors. If you haven't realized it, yet: you're waking up from a coma."_

I furrowed my eyebrows as the other nurse continued, half her focus on the IV tube and the monitors. I didn't bother to watch what she was really doing. "You've been in a coma for so long, your parents were devastated to hear that you had little chance of waking."

"_What? Is there a time limit for being here?"_

"_They're planning on pulling the plug on you."_

"Were they going to pull the plug on me?" the words tingled in my mouth and my lips felt awkward. I chaffed under the hospital clothing, unsure of the reason. They both stopped and stared at me, sympathetically and pitifully. Pity for what? I rubbed my arm absentmindedly as they spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jade. Maybe you should talk to your parents first." The redhead said. There was a hint of a foreign accent in her voice.

"You've missed so much." I glanced at the other nurse as she tried to lighten the mood.

"We'll go call them. I wouldn't be surprised if they jumped a hundred feet in the air." I smiled half-heartedly, not able to process the information very well.

"We just need to run a few tests and you'll need to stay overnight for observation."

"But I'm sure after spending nearly twenty months here, you would want to get out of here as soon as possible."

_Twenty months?_

"_Oh, about… eighteen- nineteen months. I haven't kept count."_

_Yeah, you _have_ kept count…_

_Wait…what kind of dream would inform me that I was in a coma?_

XxxxXxxxX

After an hour of tests they had left me alone to rest. It was completely dark outside and the only light came from my lamp and the outside hallway. I ruffled my blankets around me and cuddled against my pillow, wishing I were with Kado or Link, wishing I had someone to talk to, to share my distraught.

There was a television set up in the corner. I eyed it warily, suddenly realizing that I hadn't seen one in so long. I grabbed the remote from the nightstand and pressed the "power" button. Light filled the room and I watched as a commercial for an item I had never heard of before filled the screen.

My eyes squinted as I flipped through the channels.

_Commercial, commercial… Commercial, paid programming, commercial…_

_So, this was my life before I went into a coma? _I wanted to cry out in aggravation.

_Cooking show, paid programming, Grissom and a dead body, some show, commercial…_

My eyes widened and I quickly returned to the channel.

"Grissom?" I squeaked as he appeared on the screen. He was eyeing a dead, old woman in white clothing; her ankles were tied with rope in the back of a car. The camera panned on a ladybug and my hands began to tremble.

It was exactly like him, too.

"I never imagined you to watch CSI." The nurse with the Jamaican accent walked in. She had told me her name was Nadia.

"CSI? You mean- it's not a reality show or something?" I said, frazzled; my eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Oh, hell no." she smiled, "It's way too fake for that."

"Is there a guy named Greg in it, too?"

She thought for a moment as she set something up on the swivel table next to the bed. "I think so. My husband is obsessed with the show. His favorite is Warrick and Catherine. He thinks they're finally going to hook up in the next season." I widened my eyes. _Warrick _and _Catherine?_

Just then, the scene of the crime lab appeared, showing nearly all the familiar faces and most of all, Greg. My heart leapt when I saw him. He looked so damn good, too. I missed him already even if it felt like I had talked to him just a couple of days ago.

"_Meaning, you have felt pain, you have felt love, you have felt betrayal, and even though you will wake up from it as if it were a dream, you'll still remember it like it was yesterday."_

I couldn't believe how his words had stuck to me so well.

I couldn't believe that nearly everything he had told me was so true.

So, what did this mean? Did this mean that it _wasn't_ a dream?

How could I cope with that?

XxxxXxxxX

There were no words to describe how much I had missed my family. It was like something punched me in the gut when I saw their faces. It hurt to see them after so long, but then they were so real, so familiar, and so relieving. I couldn't imagine how happier I could have been when they had told me my accusations of them moving to Australia were false.

_So, it wasn't true? None of it was true. It had happened in my head, in my own personal world._

That's what I thought, but then my sister told me she had dreamed that I had been kidnapped and she had moved to Australia. She said a crime scene investigator had called their house, and mom had gotten pissed because it was long distance and she didn't want to have to call him back.

I had laughed. So, Grissom had reached them in that world. He was real in _that_ world.

_Which world was that?_

I had asked Nadia and she told me the actor that played Grissom was called William L. Peterson. It sounded familiar.

_Why wouldn't it?_

She told me she could get the fan mail address so I could write to him if I wanted to. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. Maybe he would understand my dilemma if I told him I had been in a coma and dreaming up that he had been my foster parent wasn't so demented. I wasn't sure if it would still scare him off, though, or if he would even care. I was just another fan letter in his growing career.

The world was changing so fast, too. Nano ipods? Plasma television sets that cheap? Phones that could carry music and the Internet and a camera all at the same time? I felt like someone kicked me in the head and left me fifty years in the future.

I couldn't go back, though. There wasn't even a possibility of such a thing. My life had been off the tracks for nearly twenty months and just now someone was putting me back on the trail without any stops.

X

X

X

I ran a hand through my hair and made my way to the ticket booth. My heart was beating fast and I had to fold my arms across my chest from doing something stupid. People stood lazily in line, waiting for their tickets to the new movie coming out. I searched around for Tory; she had promised to meet me at the steps fifteen minutes ago. I bit my lip at the thought of having been ditched. She had even forgotten to give me her cell number.

"Screw her," I muttered, stepping up to the booth and slipping my student ID card under the window. "Can I get one student ticket for _Pirates of the Caribbean_?"

"Of course," I furrowed my eyebrows as the blonde spoke in a light, French accent, "What time?"

My eyes widened and I stuttered, "Um, four-th-thirty showing." I read his nameplate: _Pierre Rayne_. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed at the corner of my eyes, trying not to irritate my contacts in the process.

"_Once you two are finished, I would like to get back to work." A deep, yet slight French accented voice said near by._

_I cleared my throat as Kado and I stood up, brushing the dirt off our clothes._

"_Thank you. Now, please follow me." With that, Pierre Rayne turned around and began walking towards the house._

_I used my luck to punch Kado in the arm again before walking off._

"_I'll get you later, Princess." He whispered with a grin._

"_Wanna bet?"_

"Here you go…" I took the ticket and ran off. My heart hammered in my chest as I leaned against the wall.

"Give it back, Kyoko!"

"No! Not until you give me a piece of that gum, Kiyoshi." A young girl exclaimed. I glanced off to my right where two twins with dark hair stood glaring at each other, their hair and eyes exactly the same color. The girl turned and ran my direction before suddenly stopping to stare at me. "You look familiar." She said with a smile, her light brown eyes gleaming, before running off once again. The boy followed closely behind, glancing at me in the process. His light brown eyes switched to a dark red color and I furrowed my eyebrows as it returned to normal.

"_Do you see anything here you like?" I heard the girl say as she walked up to the counter._

"_Um, yeah, they're really pretty, but look expensive. How can you trust anyone to not steal these?"_

"_Well, we're careful," it was the boy this time, "Besides, we have back-up."_

"_Like a weapon or something?" I asked._

"_Yes…" the boy brought up a sword from under the counter. He raised it up to let it glint in the light then quickly brought it down._

_I snorted, "Well, you're prepared. Anyway, do you make these?"_

"_Our father does." The girl said as she took a random necklace and began polishing; her red eyes wide and awake._

… "…_By the way, my name is Kiyoshi, and this is my sister Kyoko."_

"_My name's Jade."_

"_Well, I hope we meet again."_

My head began to swim. I groaned and walked inside the lobby. The smell of popcorn wafted up my nose and the sound of the arcade to my left was near deafening at this point.

"You need anything else, honey?" I craned my neck to see a redhead in his mid to late twenties, talking to a young woman with light brown hair. Her stomach extended slightly into a round belly, showing that she was carrying a baby.

"I'm fine, Griffin." She said, patting his shoulder. I glanced at the one named Griffin. His head turned my direction and he smiled, confusion evident in his features.

_"Next time I see you, call me Jade, and don't argue about it. That's an order. And another thing, remember me when you wake up."_

_Call me Jade, _my mind screamed as my vision began to grow blurry. I rubbed my forehead and continued walking, not watching where I was going.

"Hey, watch it!" I mumbled an apology before moving on, not even paying attention to the voice.

"What a bitch." A girl muttered. I swirled around to face her. My eyes widened and my hands balled into fists.

"You…" I breathed, feeling the resentment well up once again.

"Let it go, Isabella." The brown-haired boy said, taking hold of her arm and pulling her along with him. My breath caught as he finally turned to look at me, his hazel eyes widening slightly before turning away, as if bewildered.

"Kado…?" I whispered in disbelief. He turned towards me once again, his eyes narrowed at me as he cocked his head. The girl next to him grabbed his arm.

"You know her?" she asked, her gaze switching from me to him.

He shook his head slightly before facing me, "Do you know me?"

"Um," I hesitated, backing away slightly and shaking my head in the process, "No…no, I-I don't… Excuse me…" I felt the anger flare up and I suddenly turned around and ran. My shirt rode up and I pulled it down, ashamed.

_"What is it?" I asked, bewildered; my neck was craned so I could stare at the scar on my back._

_Nadia sighed, "A burn you sustained when you were electrocuted. Only lightning-struck patients get that certain pattern, and it normally disappears within a few days."_

"_So, you don't know why it's even there?" I asked, confused as I stared at the line that stretched across one side of my back before exploding into separate, long tendrils that covered both my shoulders and the back of my neck. My eyes squinted as I stared at one certain part of the scar where one edge stretched out over my spine and curled into itself._

"_No. It hasn't proved to be fatal. So, just think of it as a unique little trait of yours, ay?" she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood._

_I covered my back with the hospital shirt and sighed, "Yeah, so I can remember being in a coma for twenty months because I was electrocuted." The nurse rolled her eyes and I smirked, finding the situation actually funny. All the scars in my dream, the ones created by Ryuichi and all the fighting, were gone. But, now, I had one single scar to remind me of all of it._

_It was fucking hilarious._

"Kado!" a light-haired boy with freckles yelled as he passed me. I glanced at him, bewildered.

_They were friends. All of them were damn friends!_

"Hey, Eric." I heard that familiar voice. The only difference was the formality. The royalty, the hierarchy that I had thought they once stood in, was gone. They were just teenagers- like me and like everyone else. But the only difference was, now, they didn't know me.

I turned my ticket in to the usher and walked inside the theatre, my head down. The smell of popcorn grew faint as I walked in. The place was nearly empty, save for two teenage boys near the railing half way to the front and an old couple sitting way in the back. I sat somewhere in the middle and drew my knees up to my chest.

"Where do you want to sit?" I cringed, as the familiar voices grew louder. I buried my head between my chest and legs, hoping they would think I was some delusional teenager on a rampage.

The voices rested somewhere behind me and I ignored them. My heart felt like it went into a relapse as I dug my nails into the skin on my arms. He was so close, yet so damn far away. I could never be with him.

_"I chose a narrow-minded, teenager to send to a nonexistent place where characters had been created by people that already exist, with only a few minor tweaks here and there."_

Maybe he was right. So, maybe I was narrow-minded. 

I stared off into the dim lights, letting the soft music from the speakers fill my mind. I could remember nearly everything now. After I had tried to forget, it had come flowing back to me and refusing to stop. Everything he had said made sense, and only today did I begin to realize all the people in my life.

So, where was _he_?

The movie started and I drowned myself in the comfort of Jack Sparrow and his second adventure. I was done with obsessions. There would be no more _Legend of Zelda._ I didn't need to be reminded of the things I once had or the people I once knew. The game was in the trash, along with my imaginations, my dreams. I didn't need to fantasize about it, or play as a person I had known so well. It felt too wrong to even think about controlling him.

And I was done with them. Who cared if the real people were sitting behind me only a few yards away? Who cared if two of them tried to kill me or I killed one of them and watched the other two die? And who cared if I fell in love with one of them when I shouldn't have?

I slumped in my seat and finally focused on the movie.

_"Will! Why is this happening?"_

"_I don't know. You look beautiful."  
"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."_

I smiled absentmindedly.

"_You know it's bad luck to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding." I said loudly, and just as I thought- she turned around._

"_Who ever told you something like that?" she sneered._

"_It's a custom back where we're from." Kenny interrupted. I glanced back at him and smiled._

"_Well, if you haven't noticed, we are in Meyenn." She retorted._

"_Fine…you're funeral." I shrugged._

"_Excuse me?" I heard her behind me._

"_Nothing." I said innocently._

"_No. I want to know." She ordered and I cocked my head with a smirk before turning around to begin._

XxxxXxxxX

I tapped my fingers on the armrest, already irritated at the people behind me. I glanced at the teenagers ahead of me and cocked my head, thinking their hair looked a little familiar.

"_Is this a dream?" _Jack asked, sitting on the barrel across Bootstrap. I loved his voice.

"_No."_

"_I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum…" _

_If this were a dream, they'd still be dead, _I thought along with the movie.

XxxXxxX

A little more than halfway through the movie I stood up, my stomach growling. I could hear shuffling behind me and I glanced back at them involuntarily. My heart fell, seeing the two so close, their lips open to each other's. Eric glimpsed at me from where he sat two seats away from them, and I looked away.

"Could I get a Reese's and a medium iced tea?" I asked dully to the blonde girl working the counter.

"Of course," I glanced up at her. I shouldn't have been surprised to see her here. She glimpsed at me and cocked her head, "You look familiar. You know that?"

I read her nameplate quickly and carelessly, "Sophie, huh? Sounds familiar. Does your brother work the ticket booth?"

Her eyes glinted as she grabbed my drink. I eyed her appearance in the theatre work clothes. "Yeah, do you know him?" She seemed so normal, so in-place.

"Not really." I replied, resting my hands on the glass case where all the candy had been placed. "I'm Jade, by the way."

She narrowed her eyes, "I just know you look familiar."

"Must have seen you somewhere before. It _is_ a small town."

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of here, though. My brother and I are going to move in with our grandpa up in the mountains next year. He has this really nice cottage."

"What's you're grandfather's name?" I asked as she set the food and drinks down.

"Matius. Why?"

I shook my head, "Just wondering."

_The grandfather was an old man with bifocals that sat at his roughly made wooden desk reading and writing… He had a mustache, but it was thinner, and he had a small, pointy beard. When we entered his room he was furiously scribbling something down on a parchment of paper, and when the ink was gone from the tip of the feather, he would just dip it into the little inkpot and keep going. And, for some reason, I instantly had complete reverence for him; this man who seemed to be accomplishing so much at such an age when in my time they usually needed help doing daily routines. This old man was called Matius._

"_Grandpa?" Sophie inched toward him._

"_Huh? Oh, yes. What is it, Sophie? Haven't I told you not to come in here when I am working on-…" Matius spoke, but was quickly cut off by his granddaughter._

"_Grandpa, these are our guests." She spoke so loudly I just couldn't help to think, poor guy, when I realized he was wincing every time she said something._

"_Oh, hello." He said plainly, but once he saw Link I thought he was going to have a heart attack, "You must be Link. I am Matius."_

"_Nice to meet you, Sir." Link said as he slightly bowed his head._

"_I have heard much about you, Link. You have helped many, and for that we are very thankful." I raised an eyebrow curiously, and thought; I had no idea people remembered Link._

_Sophie began laughing nervously, "My grandfather; he talks of silly things." I glanced back at Matius to see he had an irritated expression on his face. "Anyway," she continued, "This, grandpa, is Kado."_

"_An honor to meet you, Sir." Kado said as he also slightly bowed his head._

"_It is an even greater honor to meet you, Prince Kado. I didn't know your parents would ever let you go on such a dangerous journey." Matius said with a small smirk._

"_Well…" Kado chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously._

"_Prince?" Sophie beamed, and damn, she looked happy._

"_Oh, boy." I mumbled. Matius' attention turned to me while I silently watched Sophie practically jump herself at the boy next to me._

"_And who is this?" Matius asked Sophie who was currently doing something with her eyes._

"_Oh, that's Jane." She waved her hand annoyingly._

"_Jade." I muttered as I folded my arms across my chest. I then turned to Matius, "It's nice to meet you, Sir."_

"_A pleasure, dear. Now, why, may I ask, would a girl like you be with two boys all by herself?" He asked me curiously._

_I shrugged, "I'm doing this for a friend." He nodded his head understandingly._

A friend? Was Kenny really…?

"That'll be seven-fifty." She said and I dug into my pockets.

"Crap," I muttered when I realized I only had a five-dollar bill left, "I don't have enough."

"Here," a hand shot out from behind me, handing out two dollars and fifty cents. I glanced behind me to see Kado, a smirk on his features.

"Th-thanks." I replied, "You don't have to…"

"That's okay. Just means you're going to have to give me half of that Reese's." He took the orange package and walked away. I turned to Sophie in bewilderment and she shrugged, placing the money in the cash register. I grabbed my drink and went after him.

"I didn't agree to anything." I was already becoming frazzled, my hands shaking slightly, "So, you can't have any of that." I couldn't believe he was so casual, so _uncaring_!

He turned around and handed me the opened Reese's. He shrugged, "What are you going to do about it?" I glared at him, at the way he stood there, so arrogant in his button-up shirt and casual jeans, and his hair gelled into a mess. It was like he belonged here more than he belonged in the other world.

"Do you know me?" I blurted, my heart racing. _Stupid, idiot…_

He cocked his head before taking a bite out of the Reese's cup. "You look familiar, but I don't think I've seen you around before." My heart fell. He shrugged and walked back in the theatre. I slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. Tears brimmed my eyes and I wiped it away with my sleeve.

I had watched him die. I _held_ him as he died. He told me he would never leave me for _her_. Never…

I pounded the ground with my fist and choked out a sob.

"Jade?" a voice called.

"What?" I growled before wiping my eyes and looking up. Griffin stood in front of me; his eyes wide and mirroring my own reaction. "You…"

"…Remembered?" he glanced around anxiously. "Who are you?"

"I, I…how do you know me?" I was the one to ask first.

He shook his head and shrugged, "I… this is stupid…" I urged him on, "I think I had a dream about you."

And that was it. That was the sign I had been waiting for. Of course, I didn't even know I was waiting for a sign. So, maybe it had somehow affected all the people I had known and seen.

Then, there had to be a way to get him back, couldn't there be?

XXXX

"_It's real!"_

"_You actually were telling the truth."_

"_I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised."_

"_With good reason."_

XXXX

I stormed out of the movie theatre, my drink crushed in my fist before throwing it in the garbage can. My hopes had plummeted from high to low to high again, but only to have it go even lower than the last time. My eye wouldn't even stop twitching.

It was bad enough knowing they were making out behind me, but for her to make sounds that even disgusted the old couple sitting in the back? I swore I would get my hands on that Isabella when I had the chance. Even now, she wanted to me to choke her.

I cursed inside my head and walked down the sidewalk. Empty soda cans and plastic wrap littered the way. A stop sign had been spray painted over with obscene language. A large, wolf-like dog barked on the other side of the street and I glanced up to see it run past me.

"Yoshi! How in hell did you get out?" I rolled my eyes and continued walking, my hands jammed into my pockets as I felt my ears burn from a coming blush.

"_Yoshi!" I heard Kado say as he kneeled down to pet him._

_After a few seconds of realizing that the dog was still standing on top of me, I cleared my throat annoyingly._

"_Huh? What is it, Jade?" Kado asked as he continued to pet the animal ._

"_Mind to get your pet off of me?" I said._

"_Oh, sure, why didn't you say so?" I rolled my eyes as Yoshi got off._

_Once standing, I brushed myself off, "You think he recognized me?"_

_Kado ignored my sarcasm, "I just want to know how he got out of the castle. Or, more specifically, my room."_

"_Maybe a servant led him out."_

"_How? I thought the gates were closed. We had to climb down a vine to get here."_

"_Don't ask me, I'm not psychic."_

"_And I was really hoping you were one."_

The sound of teenagers on skateboarders reached my ears. They laughed as I passed a few of them.

"Whoa, watch it, dudette!" a boy around my age with small, brown dreads called as he swerved around with his skateboard to avoid me. His Australian accent sounded more than familiar.

"Zeke!" I called, not thinking of what I was doing.

"Yeah, love!" he turned around, stopping to face me with his dark blue eyes. He didn't bother to ask how I knew him.

_"Oh, right. Jade, this is Zeke. Zeke, Jade." Link said, motioning with his hands as the other cleared his matted hair from his face._

_"Hi!" I said simply as I held out my hand to shake hands. The Zora stared at me for a few seconds before, then glanced down at my hand._

_I turned to Link who was watching me with a smile. "Don't you people shake hands in this little world of yours?" I asked._

_"It looks like you want him to kiss your hand." Link retorted._

I smiled and shrugged, "You surf?"

"Do I surf?" He asked in near disbelief before laughing, "I'm the biggest and best!" I pursed my lips and smiled. "You come by to my place one day, ay? I have a huge pool and I'll show you my real skills!" He winked at me before riding off.

_It felt like I never left._

The streetlights flickered on as I kicked a pebble with the toe of my Converse. There were footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to take notice or walk faster.

"Yo!" I raised my head to see a tall, black-haired boy run toward me.

"You!" I quickly raised my hands, ready to fight him off. This definitely couldn't be happening. I hadn't expected _him_ to be here. Out of all this, he _dared_ to speak to me?

"Calm down, Jade. I'm not going to hurt you." My heart raced as I skipped around him.

"Get away from me, Ryuichi." I muttered, walking backwards, "Don't even dare."

He chuckled, "Please, let me explain." I shook my head. He rolled his dark, blue eyes.

"Aren't your eyes red?" I asked, forgetting the possibility that he didn't know me. He blinked and his eyes turned to that familiar red. I narrowed my eyes, my body stiffening as they turned to the blue once again.

"Please?" he repeated. The heel of my sneakers caught onto a crack in the pavement and I fell backward.

"Careful." A voice said from behind me as I tumbled against him.

"It will only take a few minutes." He continued, stepping closer. I pushed away from the one holding me and turned around, my heart nearly stopping.

"You killed me!" I screeched, trying to back away from the familiar black-haired boy. His eyes were an icy blue, contrasting perfectly with his tanned skin.

He smiled as his they turned to a dark, ruby red, "And I have a proposition for you."

X

X

X

X

X

X

I was actually going to end this at six pages, but I thought I'd add and give you guys the longest chapter I've ever written:-D

Don't worry, folks. THIS ISN'T THE ENDING; so don't have a heart attack. I was going to make this the first part of the epilogue, but then after writing the chapter after this, I realized it wouldn't work. So, the next chapter will be the END.

Have you guys begun to piece everything together? Nearly half of the chapters were all flashbacks and stuff like that. Hopefully, it wasn't too long.

And thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys are still as great as ever!

P.S The little conversations in the quotation marks were from the second POTC movie, so I didn't make them up or anything.

xbluxmoonx


	36. Epilogue

My Last Disclaimer for this story: Hallelujah! You all know what I don't own, so… :-P…

**_Seeing Lies_**

X

X

X

Epilogue

X

X

X

Lies are everywhere, hidden amongst the beautiful and the ugly. It covers up faults, feelings, and illusions. It takes up space; leaves you wondering, and leaves you wanting to know more. It takes you places you have never been before; forces you to feel things you never thought you would have to go through.

It is there; it'll always be there. It'll makes you to do terrible things, leaving you to wonder what you would have done in the place of truth.

But, what happens when you find out the truth?

You crumble and the people you lied to fall with you. The lies become a weight on your shoulders and the truth hangs over your head. It won't leave you; it can't ever leave you. After everything, after you've seen the lies and realized the truth, there isn't going back. You can't go back.

_I_ can't go back.

XxxXxxX

"I'm a sixteen year old who's been stuck in the house for about a month, so how in hell could I get used to seeing all these people?" I exclaimed, waving my hands and staring at the Sheikah.

Kenny sighed, running his hand through his hair and watching me, "Just let it go. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does." I slapped my thigh before sitting next to him. "And what are you laughing about?" I glared at Ryuichi from where he stood against the brick wall of an abandoned building on Elm Ave.

He shook his head, raising his hands in mock defense, "I just thought you looked hilarious."

"You, shut up!" I snarled, folding my arms across my chest, "You made me go through hell!"

"It was my job in the game," he shrugged, "Sorry…?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Leave it." Kenny warned Ryuichi before turning to me. "You're going to have to move on, all right?"

"No." I retorted, looking away. He sighed. "You didn't tell me it would be this hard, and damn it, it isn't fair."

"Ryuichi, do you mind giving us a second?" the older brother shrugged and walked off. "Now, you have to listen to me."

"No…" he took hold of my arm and turned me around to face him. I scowled, "Fine."

"I didn't tell you everything."

"Really?" I said in mock surprise, raising my eyebrows.

"There _was_ a better reason why I chose you."

"Uh huh…" he ran his hand over my arm, lifting my sleeve up in the process to reveal part of my scar. "What are you doing?"

He traced the line absentmindedly as he stared at it in contemplation, "This isn't just any scar, you know?"

I glanced at it and furrowed my eyebrows. "Did it get longer?" Last time I had checked, the scar had ended before it reached the other side of my shoulder, but when I looked at it again, it nearly reached my forearm.

"It's growing." Kenny sighed and I jerked away to stand up. "You can't fight it."

"What does it mean?" I said, rubbing my arm as the spot where he had touched me began to tingle.

"You thought we didn't exist." He ignored my question, following me as I kicked a piece of rotted wood on the ground.

"You didn't answer me."

"The Sheikah have always been around. My family is the last of our kind."

"And, what does that have to do with me?"

"You, you're the one we've been waiting for." I turned on my heels to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"That scar signifies something." He stepped toward me, cocking his head.

"And what's that?" I didn't like where this was going. It felt sort of familiar.

"Before our kind watched over the royal family of Hyrule, there was always one person who fought against us, who fought for the darker side of Hyrule."

"Uh-huh." He placed his hand onto my neck and I froze.

"It was the one with the pattern of that scar."

"Does this person have a name?"

"The Bearer."

"Sounds kind of lame." I said, trying to look away as he drew even closer to me.

He shrugged.

"_I still want you, you know?"_

"_You told me that yesterday."_

"_The next time I see you, I suggest you run away."_

"Is that why you wanted me? Because of the scar?" I said.

"Agree to my terms, and you won't have to go through all this trouble, again." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine.

"I'd rather die than agree to your stupid terms." I murmured in a rush. "I would never think of giving you anything."

"You did before."

"And I won't make the same mistake again."

"If that's your final choice." His eyes clouded over, as if saddened by something unforeseen. He finally shrugged and smiled, feigning ignorance to something I didn't understand.

He placed the hand that had been previously on my neck, on the back of my head, "I'm so sorry for doing this, Jade." His fingers entangled in my hair as he pulled my head back. I winced.

"Even then you were lying?" I breathed in with a shudder as something sharp pressed against my neck, the cold seeping into my skin.

"No, I was telling you the truth." He pressed his lips to my jaw and backed away, as if thinking.

"You're going to kill me. Again?" I asked, and this time I could feel death waiting. It was real this time, and I knew it was real. It wasn't fake, and it wasn't a dream anymore. I could feel the adrenaline pass through me, creating panic.

"I have to." He said heavily and I grabbed his shirt, as if I could push him away. He only moved closer.

"I swear I'll come after you. You and Ryuichi, and I won't stop." I threatened helplessly as my neck began to cramp.

"Do you promise that?" he whispered and I glared at him as much as possible. His expression was calm.

I didn't know if I meant it or not. "What if I say I don't?"

"Then there isn't reason for you to live." He muttered, pursing his lips together.

"And why is that? Why would you want me to come after you?" My voice cracked and I licked my chapped lips. His eyes glimpsed at them and my heartbeat sped up.

"Because then I know what your purpose is. I know you're intent is to come after me."

"Why? What do you think I'll do?" I moved my hand to his, the one that held my hair. He loosened his grip slightly.

"You work for no one, do you understand? Let no one tempt you." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not a puppet."

He smirked, shaking his head. "It isn't that easy. Keep your head straight."

"I would if you let me go." He ignored my sarcasm.

"Once that scar reaches its full extent, there won't be any stopping." He backed away suddenly, releasing me. I watched him in disbelief as he pocketed the small army knife.

"What? You're letting me go?" My heart beat against my chest and I placed a hand on my stomach, feeling sick.

He shook his head. "I can't kill you, Jade. Not yet."

"You will?" My mouth felt dry as I said those words, thinking about what he meant.

He raised his eyebrows to watch me, "Unless you reach me first."

"I don't understand."

"That was just a practice, an observation of mine." He smirked, his dark eyes glinting, "The real game has just begun."

X

X

_Fin_

X

X

"Hey, Billy."

"Have you seen that huge bag with my fan mail?" Marg nodded, holding up an opened envelope.

"Hey! What happened to _your_ fan mail?" the actor said, snatching the mail from her hand.

She shrugged, "I read it all."

"You _really_ need a hobby." He muttered, taking out the letter to read.

"I wanted to talk to you about this one." She sat next to him from where he leaned against the counter in the crime lab stage set.

"What about it?"

_Dear William L. Peterson,_

_You don't know me, but I know you. Well. Sort of… My name is Jade Walker…_

"That name sounds familiar, doesn't it?" the redhead said, eyeing her colleague. He nodded.

_Anyway, I was in this coma for almost two years and I had this crazy dream that you were my foster parent. It sounds stupid, I know, but it wasn't actually you, it was Grissom. I really felt like I knew him. He helped me a lot when I thought what all I was going through was real and not a dream. I just wanted to know if you're anything like him. Thanks._

_P.S My address is down below if you ever have the chance to write me back._

"Funny," He said as he read the letter over again, "I had a dream as Grissom and he was a parent of this really weird teenager."

"Grissom?" Marg began to laugh, "A parent? HAH!"

"Thanks."

X

X

X

THE END!

Hallelujah! It's finished! Were you guys expecting that? I told you it'd be short, but it was an epilogue! Did you guys like it? Hate it? Kinda' leaves you hanging, doesn't it? Hope you all enjoyed!

And I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys that have stuck around to read this- thank you!

And I'd mention all of you guys, but then there's a load of you and if I missed someone- I wouldn't want to do that but then I wanna thank TRUE BLUE cause you're not a member so I couldn't really send a thanks, but you've been with this story so thank ya and no problemo! And thank you all of you guys! Man, I don't think I can say enough thanks. :-D

So, you know, stay posted. If I'm having a sequel to a sequel then I'll be sure to mention it in my profile. I've already got a few ideas running in my head. :-D

Later, and until next time!

P.S Kenny isn't exactly saying it's a real game. I mean, it's like- he's relating it to a game. You know? **Sigh**. I dunno if I can explain any better. It's just kind of like part of the plot, now. The game when she was in the coma was to see how she could handle stuff under pressure and now she's awake and she has to go through the real deal- going after Kenny because he'll kill her if she doesn't fight back. I didn't give a clear explanation on the scar or the reason why Kenny wants her to be dead, but if I made a sequel, that would be explained. Phew, long explanation.

P.S.S I just thought it would be fun to write the last part. I've never met Marg Helgenberger or William L. Peterson, but they are so cool so I thought it'd be fun to add them in. Heh.

P.S.S.S I forgot to mention earlier, but if anyone wants me to notify of them if I have a sequel posted, I wouldn't mind to send a message telling you I've got something up. Unless Author Alerts are for that, then there isn't any worrying. :-D


End file.
